Katara the Keyblade Wielder: New Adventure
by KingKey980
Summary: Katara, Donald, and Goofy return and they start a new journey of traveling to worlds again. They must fight against Heartless, Nobodies, Black Demons, and villains they'll encounter during their journey. They must also try and find King Mickey and Katara's friends again and they must stop Organization XIII and the Deadly Sins from completing their goal. Rated T for violence.
1. Day One: Thieves

**Hey guys. I've decide to continue the story of Katara the Keyblade Wielder. I'm probably gonna do Chain of Memories, but I'm gonna put Kingdom Hearts II in this story because I want to. Please do not hate me for this. I made my decision to do this, but if you hate me for what I'm doing, then I understand. Anyway, enjoy this story and this first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In a very dark place a figure wearing a black hooded cloak with a silver zipper, black gloves, black pants under the cloak, black boots, and silver braided pull strings in the middle is sitting on a rock looking at the water from afar until the figure sees a dark portal appearing and another figure shows up and the other figure is wearing the same hooded black cloak and the figure sitting on the rock turns to the other figure.

"You have arrived." The first figure said and it's a deep male voice. "I've been to see her and she looks a lot like you." He said.

"Who are you?" The other figure asked and it's a female voice.

"I'm what's left. Or maybe I'm all there ever was." The male figure answered.

"I meant your name." The female figure said.

"My name is of no importance." The male figure said. "What about you? Do you remember your true name?" He asked.

"My name...is..." The female voice didn't finish.

A flashback shows a girl in a temple and she was talking to her friends while also sparring with one of them who happens to be her brother and she was then spending time with a boy but then the next thing her friends and the temple disappeared suddenly and she was sent away.

* * *

_Day One: Thieves_

In a house a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with pink short sleeves, pink sleep pants wakes up in her bed and looks around her room.

"Another dream about her." The girl and she looks out the window and opens it. "I need to get going." She said as she changes into a purple short sleeve shirt with two dragons on it, black trims on the short sleeves, a zipper in the middle with a flower shape at the end, black jeans, sandals, a white and orange choker around her neck, and a pink bracelet on her right wrist and she leaves the house.

The girl arrives at a small building on the other side of town and there she sees three people and one is a boy with blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, a dark green sleeveless vest over the shirt, green camouflage knee-length jeans, camouflage shoes, and a red band on his left wrist.

The other person is another boy with brown stand-up hair, has brown eyes, has a blue band with white trims around his hair, wearing a red shirt with white sleeves and a black dog and black bones on it, blue jeans, and white and blue shoes.

The third and last person is a girl with brunette hair with two bangs on her shoulders, green eyes, wearing an orange tank-top with white flowers on it, light yellow jeans, light yellow shoes, and a necklace with a light blue orb at the end.

The three kids were waiting for the girl to come in the building and the girls sits down next to the other girl while the two boys start talking about what's going on today.

"Man, doesn't that just tick you off?" The blond boy named Hayner asked.

"Yeah. That's just wrong." The other boy named Pence said.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." The girl named Olette said and the two boys nodded and they turn to the girl who nods in agreement as well.

"I mean it's true that stuff's been stolen around town and we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything." Hayner said as she starts walking around. "If he wants to think that we did it, then I can't blame him. Now that's not what bugs me. What REALLY bugs me is that he's goin' around telling everybody WE'RE the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club!" Hayner said and then turns to the girl. "Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nu-uh. NEVER!" Hayner yelled and then clenches his fists. "So what to do?" Hayner asked and the girl thinks.

"Well...we could find the real culprit. That'd set the record straight." The girl suggested.

"Ya know, that sounds fun!" Pence said as he goes to the table.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner asked.

"First we have to clear our names. Once we find the real thief, everyone will leave us alone." The girl answered and Hayner grumbles.

"Oh, no!" Pence said holding a camera. "They're gone! All our...gone!" Pence said but then puts his hand on his throat because he didn't say another word in his sentence.

"Our...gone?!" Hayner asked and then puts his hand on his throat too since he didn't say that word either.

"You guys can't say...? Why not?" Olette asked.

"But you know what I'm saying? Our...are gone!" Pence said.

"Stolen. And not just... The word...! They stole it too!" The girl said.

"What kind of thief does that? Seifer would never pull that off." Hayner said.

"Yeah." The girl said.

"That's it. Time for some recon." Hayner said and the three leave.

The girl follows but then falls to the floor.

_"Her heart is returning. Doubtless, she'll awaken very soon." _A voice said.

The girl then gets up off the floor and looks around to see that she's still in the building and wonders what that was about and then Olette comes.

"Xaratak, c'mon." Olette said calling the girl Xaratak who nods and she goes with Olette.

Xaratak and her friends start going from shop to shop in downtown to see the owners who tell her that they wouldn't believe that she would do something like this but Xaratak tells them they're not the thieves and some believe her and one of them tells her that she has to clear her name and they go talk to the old lady and she tells them that a thief stole her... and they think Seifer has something to do with this so they go to the Sandlot only to find three people.

One is a male with tan skin, black hair, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black trims, black jeans with a red stripe on each side and a number eight on the left side, blue bands on both wrists, and a silver necklace with a lightning bolt at the end.

The second person is a female with white hair with a bang covering her left eye, wearing a blue sleeveless top with a zipper in the middle, and tan jeans.

The last person is has yellow eyes, wearing a yellow hat with what looks like a face on it, a blue long sleeve top, dark green jeans, and brown gloves.

"Thieves!" The female said.

"That was low, ya know!" The male said while the other person shakes his head.

"Oh, yeah?" Hayner replied.

"Nice comeback, Blondie." A voice said and they see a male wearing a black beanie, a blue and white sleeveless vest, a white sleeveless trench coat over the vest, dark grey jeans, and black shoes walking their way and it's Seifer himself.

"What'd you say?!" Hayner demanded and Seifer looks at Xaratak.

"You can give us back the...now." Seifer said.

"You really think we took it?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah! You guys are the only one's who'd take it, ya know!" The male named Rai said.

"That...was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers." Seifer said. "So what'd you do with it? Burn it?" He asked.

"Like we'd tell you." Xaratak said.

"Heh. Whatever. It's not like we need some...to prove that you're losers anyway." Seifer replied.

"Replay." The female named Fu said and Seifer laughs.

"Now you're talking!" Seifer said as he and his cronies get into their fighting stance. "If you guys get on your knees and beg, MAYBE I'll let it slide." Seifer said and Xaratak walks over and gets on her knees making Seifer and his cronies laugh but Xaratak sees a club and picks it up. "You wanna fight?" Seifer asked.

"Yes." Xaratak answered and Seifer takes out his own club.

"Xara, focus!" Pence said and Xaratak nods.

Seifer begins striking at Xaratak but she dodges and Xaratak strikes back with her club but Seifer counters and attacks Xaratak but she recovers and strikes back making Seifer jump back but he jumps in the air and dives at Xaratak but she dodges and spin attacks but Seifer counters and makes a huge swing but Xaratak counters back and keeps striking at Seifer who dodges and jumps in the air again and dives but Xaratak strikes again delivers a powerful swing at Seifer knocking him down but he doesn't care and his cronies get in front of him.

"Seifer's not feelin' so hot, ya know!" Rai said.

"Tournament decides." Fu said and Rai nods.

Pence takes out his camera and takes a shot at Xaratak for what she did and he gave a thumbs up for a good shot but then two things appear and one is a white thing while the other is a black creature and they grab Pence's camera and they leave the Sandlot.

"What was that?" Hayner asked.

"Two thieves?" Olette suggested and the three go after them while Xaratak does the same.

Xaratak keeps chasing the white thing and the black creature and they head to the forest and she sees them going through it and going to the end of it and Xaratak keeps chasing them until she sees them standing near the gates of a mansion and Xaratak confronts them.

_"We have come for you, my liege."_ The white thing said.

_"We have finally found you at last."_ The black creature said leaving Xaratak confused but then the white thing opens a zipper mouth while the black creature grows crimson claws and razor teeth and they attack.

Xaratak tries to attack the white thing and the black creature with her club but nothing was hurting them and the white thing attacks with its arms while the black creature attacks with its claws but Xaratak dodges and now she has to think how to stop them.

"No use. I've got to figure out how to stop it." Xaratak said and then out of nowhere something appears in Xaratak's hand and it looks like a key with a blue edge and teeth, white hilt, indigo handle, white circle, and blue chain with a water like symbol at the end and Xaratal has no idea what it is. "W-what is this thing?" Xaratak asked but she decides to leave the question and focus on the fight.

The white thing attacks with its arms while the black creature attacks with its claws but Xaratak dodges and tries to attack the white thing back with the key and it turns out the key can hurt the white thing and Xaratak dodges more attacks from the two creatures and Xaratak attacks the white thing again hurting it again but the black creature bites at Xaratak but she dodges and attacks the black creature also hurting it but the white thing attacks her but she dodges and Xaratak attacks back and delivers her final attack on the white thing destroying it but the black creature attacks with its claws and then tries to bite but Xaratak dodges and attacks the black creature hurting it again but the black creature attacks back but Xaratak dodges and attacks back and she delivers her final attack on the black creature making it disappear in dark mist leaving Pence's camera and some pictures and the key in Xaratak's hand disappears out of her hand.

"What just happened?" Xaratak asked and she picks up a picture. "I'd better get back." She said.

Xaratak returns to the usual spot with her friends and she shows them the pictures she found and Hayner looks at them and Pence and Olette do the same.

"So what's this?" Hayner asked.

"I was her first customer during her grand opening of her shop. So we took a picture together." Xaratak answered.

"That's a really nice photo." Olette said and then realizes something. "Oh!" She said surprised.

"Hey! You just said 'photo'!" Pence said.

"So, Xaratak, tell us about the picture thief." Hayner said.

"Well, there's not much to say. The pictures were just lying there." Xaratak said.

"How do we prove we weren't the ones we took 'em?" Hayner asked a little irritated and then looks at another picture. "You've gotta be kidding me. It's a guy." Hayner said whined.

"You seem really happy with him, Xara." Olette said.

"I do not." Xaratak replied.

"So like anybody else notice that all these stolen photos are of Xara?" Pence asked.

"Oh, so that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette said.

"So Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all." Hayner said.

"Are they really al of me?" Xaratak asked.

"Yep." Pence answered showing Xaratak pictures of her being involved in some things. "See? Every single one." He said. 'But wouldn't be weird if the thieves wanted to steal the real Xara or something?" Pence asked.

"C'mon. Get serious! Xara's too good for anyone to be stolen." Hayner said.

"Oh, thanks!" Xaratak said and they laugh until they hear a train about to go.

Later on the three leave the spot and Xaratak stood for a moment and then leaves as well to head home but as she goes outside a light shines on her face.

"Where...am I? Who's there? Who are you?" Xaratak asked.

* * *

Meanwhile in a strange room two figures walk into the room and both figures are wearing black hooded cloaks with a silver zipper, silver braided pull strings, black gloves, black pants, and black boots and they see another figure who is also wearing a black hooded cloaked and another figure sitting on a chair and the figure is wearing a black and grey outfit with a red cape over it and wearing a red and black mask over the figure's face.

"Organization and Sins miscreants! They've found us." The red masked figure said.

"But I don't understand. Why would Nobodies and Black Demons steal photographs?" One of the black cloaked figures asked and it's a very deep male voice.

"Both are nothing but data to them. Those fools can never tell the difference." The red masked figure said.

"We are running out of time." The other black cloaked figure said and it's another male voice but young.

"Indeed we are." The other black cloaked figure said and it's an older male voice.

"Ganax must make haste then." The red masked figure said.

* * *

**First chapter and first day done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far. Again I decided to do this so please don't bash on me for what I'm doing. More will be out soon so I hope you looks forward to that. I'll see you guys in the next chapter so take care until then. Goodbye for now.**


	2. Day Two: Jobs

Chapter 2

Another flashback occurs with the girl being ended up in a town and she meets some people there who tell her about the Keyblade she now wields and tell about creatures known as Heartless attacking her before because she has the Keyblade and she two friends and one is a duck while the other is a dog and the girl agrees to go with them being a team and they promise each other to find their friends.

* * *

_Day Two: Jobs_

Xaratak wakes up in her bed in her room and has another dream about the same girl but then another though came to her mind during her dream and it's the key weapon she got the other day and the name of the key popped into her head.

"A key...blade?" Xaratak asked and she gets up and gets dressed again and leaves the house.

Xaratak starts walking over to her friends at their hangout but then the thought of the key weapon wouldn't leave her alone so she stops and sees a stick nearby and picks it up.

"A Keyblade...I wonder." Xaratak said as she starts swinging the stick around but then stops. "What was that about?" She asked as she throws the stick backward and it hits a figure wearing a black hooded cloak and Xaratak turns around and sees the cloaked figure walking away. "Sorry...about that." Xaratak said but the figure kept walking.

Xaratak enters the hangout where she sees Hayner, Pence, and Olette having ice-cream and when Hayner sees Xaratak in the hangout he hands Xaratak an ice-cream.

"Thanks." Xaratak said taking the ice-cream and sits down.

"Do you think we'll always be together like this?" Pence asked.

"I hope so." Olette said.

"Wow. Where'd that come from?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, just thinking out loud." Pence answered.

"Well I doubt we'll be together forever. Isn't that what growing up's all about? What matters isn't how often we SEE each other, but how often we THINK about each other, right?" Hayner asked and Pence laughs.

"Got that off a fortune cookie?" Pence asked.

"That's it! No more ice-cream for you!" Hayner said. "Man, this day's starting to become a real drag." He complained.

"Maybe it was because of yesterday's memory thieves?" Olette suggested.

"Nu-huh. It's not it. We just don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all." Hayner said and Pence just shrugs. "So here's an idea. We all go to the beach! Why do we go to the beach? Because we haven't gone once this entire vacation." He said. "Blue seas, blue skies. Let's just get on the train and GO!" Hayner said as he turns to his friends who look like they don't agree. "No? Oh, c'mon." Hayner said.

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Xaratak said.

"And you forgot that I'm smart." Hayner said as he leaves the hangout and they follow him.

Xaratak follows her friends to Market Street and she sees them looking at a poster and so she joins them and looks at the poster as well and the poster says 'Struggle' which means the Struggle Tournament is coming soon.

"Just two more days to go." Hayner said and turns to Xaratak. "You and I have to make the finals. That way no matter who wins, the four of us split the prize." He said.

"I'm in." Xaratak said.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence said.

"Go get 'em." Olette said and Hayner and Xaratak do a hand to hand.

"It's a promise." Hayner said and Xaratak nods.

"So what now?" Xaratak asked.

"Well one ticket to the beach costs 900 munny." Hayner said. "How much for the four of us?" He asked.

"3600 munny." Olette answered.

"And as for 300 munny each to spend there, how much is there for the four of us?" Hayner asked.

"1200 munny which totals 4800." Olette said.

"To spend on what?" Xaratak asked.

"Pretzels of course." Hayner answered.

"What about watermelons?" Xaratak asked.

"They're like 2000 munny apiece." Hayner answered.

"Pretzels it is then." Xaratak said.

"So we need 4800 munny altogether, but how much do we have?" Hayner asked.

"I've got 800." Pence said.

"I have 650." Olette said.

"I only have 150. Sorry." Xaratak said.

"That's 1600 munny. We need another 3200. We'd better get some odd jobs to earn enough dough. We have until the train leaves to earn 800 each." Hayner said as he leaves for the station but stops for a second. "Meet at the station with cash in hand." Hayner said as he leaves.

"I thought he said he'd got it covered." Pence said.

"Never mind. Let's just get some jobs." Xaratak said and goes for the 'Help Wanted' posters.

Xaratak takes her first job which is delivering mail so she takes a skateboard and starts skateboarding around giving out mail to whoever is suppose to get it and after passing out mail on time Xaratak earns 50 munny and goes for the next job

Xaratak takes the next job which is pushing a huge cargo to the garage and despite it being heavy Xaratak keeps pushing the cargo forward without letting it go downward and Xaratak manages to put the cargo to the garage successfully and she earns 50 munny.

Xaratak takes the next job which involves being a street performer by hitting a ball on the ground with multiple strikes making the ball to to the air impressing the crowd giving out cheers and tossing out munny on the ground for Xaratak and after a few more strikes everyone cheers and Xaratak gets 50 munny.

Xaratak continues doing more jobs such as passing out posters, getting rid of bees, and getting rid of junk and continues earning munny until she believes she's earned enough munny for her friends and so she goes to the station to meet with Hayner and she arrives at the station and finds Hayner and Pence and Olette are at the station as well.

"So how much do we have now?" Hayner asked.

"Here's how much I have." Xaratak said showing them the munny and they're impressed.

"Way to go, Xara!" Hyaner said.

"Excellent work. Added to what we started, we now have 5000 munny!" Olette said.

"Sweet!" Hayner said and Olette gives the munny to Xaratak.

"Let's get tickets." Olette said and she and Pence go inside leaving Xaratak and Hayner.

"We can't be together forever. We'd better have the time we do have something to remember." Hayner said.

"I know you're joking." Xaratak said.

"Yeah. You're right about that." Hayner said as he runs to the two.

Xaratak follows but then something makes her trip and she falls to the ground and the three run to her wit concern and as Xaratak gets up she sees a hooded black cloaked figure in front of her and the figure picks her up by taking her arm and pull her to the figure and says something to her.

"What?" Xaratak asked confused.

"Xara! Three minutes!" Hayner called and Xaratak turns to him.

"Okay!" Xaratak called back and then looks to where the figure was but no one was there anymore and then she sees her friends entering the station and Xaratak goes in.

Hayner gets to the front desk and asks for the tickets.

"Four students!" Hayner said.

"Xara, the munny." Pence said.

"Yeah." Xaratak replied and starts to reach for her pockets but doesn't feel where the munny is. "Oh, no!" She said and the three turn to her.

"What's up?" Hayner asked and Xaratak turns trying to remember something.

Xaratak remembers the black cloaked figure from earlier and realizes something.

"He took it!" Xaratak said heading outside.

"Where are you going?" Olette asked.

"Remember when I fell? I had the munny before that." Xaratak said. "That guy must have took it." She added.

"What guy?"Hayner asked.

"He couldn't have gone too far." Xaratak said.

"What're you talking about?" Hayner asked. "We didn't see a guy." He said shocking Xaratak and they hear a ring.

"There wasn't a guy?" Xaratak asked the three then turn to see the train leaving.

"Oh, boy..." Pence said.

"No one was there?" Xaratak asked and the three leave the station.

The four are now on top of the station eating ice-cream except for Xaratak who's just looking down and her ice-cream begins to melt but doesn't notice but Olette does.

"It's melting." Olette said snapping Xaratak out of her thoughts.

"Look. I'm sorry." Xaratak said.

"Cheer up already." Hayner said.

"But that was weird." Pence said.

"Strange." Olette said.

"You got that right." Hayner said and Xaratak looks down again and the three look at her.

"Can you feel Katara?" Xaratak asked remembering what the figure from before asked. "You guys are right. That was weird." Xaratak said and the four continue to eat their ice-cream.

* * *

Meanwhile in the strange room the red masked figure is still working on the screen while the older black cloaked figure watches him and then two black cloaked figures entering the room and one of them is carrying the bag of munny Xaratak had.

"Is it REALLY that hard to make a beach?" The younger black cloaked figure asked.

"If he did, then we'd be giving the enemy another entry point." The older black cloaked figure answered.

"What about this?" The deep male voiced black cloaked figure asked showing them the munny bag.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice-cream." The red masked figure said and then laughs. "Objects from that world must be kept from the real world so you can delete that." He said.

* * *

**Another chapter done. I'm hoping you people are liking this story so far. If not, then I understand. I have nothing else to say except another chapter might be out soon. I'll see you guys in the next chapter so take care until then. Bye.**


	3. Day Three: Meeting Ganax

Chapter 3

Another flashback is shown where the girl and her new friends travel to different worlds while encountering the girl's friends, more new friends, Heartless, and new enemies and they fight against the Heartless and the new enemies with the help of their new friends and the girl's friends while also sealing Keyholes in different worlds to protect them and while going to another world the girl encounters a boy which turns out to be her former enemy and she sees another boy which turns out to her friend.

* * *

_Day Three: Meeting Ganax_

Xaratak wakes up in her bed again but as she gets up she turns to look around as if she saw someone but no one was here so she gets up off her bed, gets dressed, and heads off to see her friends again at the hangout but as she arrives at the hangout she doesn't see anyone here but she finds a letter on a chair and decides to read it.

_"Meet me at the station because today's the day we hit the beach. Also don't sweat about the munny." - Hayner._

After reading the note Xaratak leaves the hangout and decides to go to the station to meet Hayner but as she was on her way she sees Pence and Olette coming her way.

"Hi." Xaratak said.

"Morning." Olette replied as she and Pence walk to her but then the two freeze leaving Xaratak confused.

Xaratak runs to them but then a boy with brown eyes, brown hair, has arrow shaped tattoos on his head, and wearing a white cloak is in her way.

"Hello, Xaratak." The boy said smiling.

"Hello." Xaratak replied as the boy looks around. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"Listen, I just wanted to meet you at least once." The boy said.

"Really? Me?" Xaratak asked.

"Yes." The boy answered as he walks away making Pence and Olette unfrozen again.

"Olette dragged me to go shopping." Pence said walking to Xaratak who is still confused about what just happened.

"Wanna come along?" Olette offered but Xaratak looks at something else.

"Uh, you guys saw what happened?" Xaratak asked leaving the two confused.

"Ah, she's stalling." Pence said.

"That's okay. We'll see you later, Xara." Olette said as and Pence walk away.

"Okay." Xaratak said and then looks at where the boy went. "Did he go to the haunted mansion?" She asked as she goes to where the boy ran off.

Xaratak finds the boy in town and runs up to him and sees him going to the forest so she goes there as well but as she enters the woods she doesn't see anyone but decides to look around for the boy but then a portal appears and what came out were the white creatures from before and they try to grab Xaratak but she breaks free and leaves the forest but the white creatures follow her going through town and then she enters the Sandlot where Seifer and his cronies are around and they see Xaratak.

"Hey, girly!" Seifer called making Xaratak stop.

"Not now." Xaratak said to herself but then the white creatures that are chasing Xaratak appear.

"Who are they?" Fuu asked getting into her fighting stance while Rai does the same.

"Dunno, but they've crossed the line!" Seifer said getting into his fighting stance as well. "Find a weapon." He said and Xaratak takes out her struggle club and gets ready to fight.

Xaratak attacks the white creatures but nothing was hurting them and they attack back with their arms but Xaratak dodges and she knows that attacking them won't work just like before and there's nothing she can do to defeat the creatures and they knock her back but she gets up and sees that Seifer and his cronies are frozen in place leaving her confused again and the white creatures begin to attack again.

"Xara! Use the Keyblade!" A voice called confusing Xaratak.

Xaratak looks around to see who said it and she sees the boy from before on a roof of a building watching her fight but then a white creature begins to attack Xaratak and she braces herself but then she gets transported to a place she's never seen before and she looks around and she finds herself on a glass floor with a girl carrying a key shaped sword and around her are several people, three boys with two being older while the third is younger, and two animal like people and then Xaratak sees three weapons appearing and one is a sword while the other is a staff while the third is a shield. Xaratak examines the three weapons and she chooses the shield and takes it but it disappears from her hand and the key weapon appears again and she sees white creatures and black creatures and they attack but Xaratak attacks with the key weapon but the white creatures attack again but Xaratak dodges and attacks with her key weapon but the white creatures dodge this time allowing the black creatures to attack with their claws but Xaratak dodges and attacks the black creatures with the key weapon and she destroys the black creatures and attacks the white creatures and destroys them as well. Xaratak then sees a door appearing out of nowhere so she goes to it and opens it leading her to a different area and so she keeps going while fighting off the white creatures and black creatures again until she finds another door and opens it.

After going through the next door Xaratak finds herself in a different area but then something appears behind her and she turns to see a giant white creature with a blue tentacle like scarf around its neck and a zipper in the middle of its body and Xaratak starts to run but there was nowhere else to run to so she turns to face the white creature.

The creature traps Xaratak in the air and the creature was about to attack but Xaratak counters the attack with the key weapon knocking it back but the creature stretches its arm to grab Xaratak and it throws her in the air and was about to attack but Xaratak attacks first as she drops down knocking the creature down as she lands but the creature slithers down the area and then Xaratak feels a shake making her stumble back and fall but uses the key weapon to hold on before actually falling but she sees the creature on the bottom of the area holding a giant sphere and the creature jumps off making Xaratak fall and the creature was about to throw its sphere but Xaratak throws the key weapon at the sphere creating a giant explosion making them fall to the ground and Xaratak lands on the ground and the key weapon lands next to her and she sees the creature land on the ground face first and was dazed from the attack and Xaratak picks up the key weapon and starts attacking the creature's head and after a few strikes the creature recovers and starts attacking with thorn like weapons but Xaratak dodges and attacks the creature's head again while avoiding the thorns but the creature unleashes more thorns but Xaratak dodges them and keeps attacking but the creature slither on the ground and attacks Xaratak but after the slithering it stops but uses it body to unleash more white creatures and more thorns but Xaratak dodges the thorns and attacks the creature but then it stands up and traps Xaratak in the air again and it attacks but Xaratak counters with the key weapon but the creature grabs Xaratak and throws her but she attacks as she drops down and knocks the creature down again but the creature slithers down again and causes another shaking to occur and Xaratak falls again but she uses her key weapon to hold on again but the creature has another giant sphere and it jumps again causing Xaratak to fall again but she throws the key weapon at the sphere again causing another gaint explosion and they fall to the ground again and the creature was dazed again allowing Xaratak to strike with the key weapon and Xaratak delivers her final attack on the creature making it stumble and begins to fall and the key weapon disappears from Xaratak and the creature falls on her but then vanishes.

Xaratak is now trapped in a dark pool and she can't get out and as she continues to struggle someone comes and grabs her hand and she transported to a white place and there she sees the boy again and Xaratak was about to say something but the boy shakes his head for her not to say anything.

"My name is Ganax." Ganax introduced. "Tell me, Xaratak. Do you remember your true name?" He asked leaving Xaratak confused.

Xaratak was about to say something again but then a hooded black cloaked figure appears and takes Ganax.

"Don't speak anymore, Ganax." The black cloaked figure said and it's the young male voice.

"But if no one tells her, Xara will..." Ganax was cut off by another black cloaked figure.

"It's best Xaratak doesn't know the truth." The other black cloaked figure said and it's the deep male voice.

"Hey! You must be that pickpocket!" Xaratak said.

The deep black cloaked figure opens a behind her and the young black cloaked figure pushes her in the portal and Xaratak is now unconscious until she hears voices waking her up and she finds herself back at the Sandlot and she sees Seifer and his cronies.

"Hey, Seifer! Strike a pose, ya know!" Rai said.

"How's this?" Seifer asked making a pose.

"Perfect, ya know!" Rai answered taking a picture. "How 'bout another one, ya know!" Rai said.

"What was that for?!" Xaratak asked.

"Keepsake." Fuu answered.

"Those freaks in the white jumpsuits are gone, ya know!" Rai said.

"Cakewalk." Fuu said.

"What were those things?" Xaratak asked.

"Outsiders and if they don't wise up to the rules around here, I might of had to take some 'disciplinary measures'." Seifer said.

"Yeah! Seifer's always lookin' out for the town, ya know!" Rai said.

Xaratak turns to see three people coming to the Sandlot and it's Hayner, Pence, and Olette but Hayner looks at Xaratak with disgust and walks away and Pence and Olette follow.

"Wait!" Xaratak called running to them.

"Hey! No chickening out in the tournament tomorrow!" Seifer called and Xaratak stops and turns around.

"I don't plan to." Xaratak replied and she follows her friends.

"We'll be waitin', ya know!" Rai said.

Xaratak finds her friends in their hangout eating ice-cream and when she enters Pence and Olette see her.

"So you hung out with Seifer and his gang today?" Pence asked.

"N-no it's not like that." Xaratak answered and then remembers something. "Oh, how was the beach? Wasn't that today?" She asked.

"We didn't go. It wouldn't be the same without you." Olette said.

"Oh. Sorry. How about we go tomorrow? We can get those pretzels and..." Xaratak was cut off by Hayner.

"I promised I'd be somewhere." Hayner said.

"Oh." Xaratak said and then realizes something. "Oh!" Xaratak remembers her promise with Hayner yesterday about making it to the finals in the Struggle Tournament and splitting the prize.

"I'm outta here." Hayner said leaving the hangout.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Xaratak said.

"Don't worry about it." Olette said.

"Hayner'll get over it soon." Pence said.

"We'll see." Xaratak said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the strange room the red masked figure is still working on his screen while the older black cloaked figure watches him.

"Was that Ganax made of data?" The older black cloaked figure asked.

"No. Ganax hijacked the data himself." The red masked figure answered. "Look at what he's done now. He's total beyond my control!" The red masked figure punches a screen.

"Calm yourself." The older black cloaked figure said.

"No matter. As long as Ganax completes his goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Xaratak." The red masked figure said.

* * *

**That's another chapter for you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. I have like three more days left to do before we move on to the main story. More will be out soon so look forward to that and I shall see you guys in the next chapter. See ya!**


	4. Day Four: Struggle Tournament

Chapter 4

Another flashback shows the girl and her friends being in another world with a big castle and there she meets the older boy but then a young man wearing a dark red cloak which the girl saw earlier appears and attacks the girl and destroys her Keyblade and also defeats her two friends but the girl didn't give up after losing and she goes to the castle and confronts the older boy's sister and his best friend and her two friends, her brother, and the older boy join her and she tells the older boy's sister that her heart is her weapon and her friends are her power and fights the older boy's sister, best friend, and the dark red cloaked figure and she manages to defeat them all and she and her companions work together to get through the castle and later on she sees a dormant boy who is her friend and she realizes that he lost his heart, the girl is the last Princess of Heart, and the boy who happens to be the Avatar's heart is inside the girl and she encounters Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and he tries to take the Avatar's heart by killing the girl but she doesn't let that happen and fights against Ansem defeating him but the Keyhole was incomplete and the girl realizes that she must release her heart and free the Avatar's heart and uses Ansem's Keyblade to do it but the girl gets turned into a Heartless but the Avatar restores her and she's ready to seal the final Keyhole but after talking to her friends about the worlds being restored and disconnected she also realizes she'll never see her friends again but they'll never forget each other and the girl seals the final Keyhole and she sets out to stop Ansem once and for all.

* * *

_Day Four: Struggle Tournament_

Xaratak wakes up from her bed again and she realizes that today is the Struggle Tournament so she gets dressed and leaves the house and starts her way to the tournament and she sees a man and tells her to head to the Sandlot to get ready for the tournament and she goes there but then she sees a girl with dark green hair tied to three ponytails, blue eyes, wearing a pink sleeveless top with light blue trims and a cat it, yellow skirt, sliver shoes, two small earrings on both ears, and a necklace with a ruby at the end heading to the Sandlot.

"Um, are you competing too?" Xaratak asked and the girl turns to her.

"Why yes I am." The girl answered.

"Well I hope we'll fight in the tournament. Good luck out there." Xaratak said.

"Thanks. Good luck to you as well." The girl replied and heads for the Sandlot and Xaratak follows.

Meanwhile people are in the Sandlot from ground to roof eager to watch the tournament happening and they begin cheering and Pence and Olette are here too and so are Seifer and his cronies.

"So who're you gonna root for?" Pence asked.

"Both of them, silly." Olette answered and Pence nodded.

The crowd then quiets down as they see a man who happens to be the promoter on the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Struggle fiends of Twilight Town! It's time for summer's most thrilling clash! That's right! Today is the day for the Struggle and title match!" The promoter announced and everyone cheers. "Who will break through the ranks and take on our champion, Setzer?!" The promoter asked.

"Seifer, ya know!" Rai answered.

"And who will leave today as the new Struggle champion?!" The promoter asked.

"Hayner! Xara!" Olette and Pence answered.

The crowd then starts chanting Setzer which a man with silver hair, wearing a light purple and violet long sleeve top, black pants, purple cloth on the pants, and black and yellow cape on his back and he's carrying a belt which is the champion belt and Setzer waves to the crowd.

"Yes the crowd is fired up and now you know what's next: Let's...STRUGGLE!" The promoter said and the crowd chants the Struggle part.

The promoter then leaves the ring and another man who is one of the shop owners but is the announcer gets on the ring.

"Hey now! It's time to introduce today's combatants! The four bad apples who struggled their way through the preliminaries!" The announcer said. "Regular finalist and head of the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee: Seifer! A very mysterious but very kind and smart individual: Rindy! An underground favorite with an attitude problem: Hayner! And finally Struggler number four who happens to be one of my favorite customers: Xaratak!" The announcer introduces and the crowd cheers. "So who will win this summer Struggle? Who will take the prize? The summa cum laude of Struggle: The Four Crystal Trophy! AND a chance to take on our defending champ Setzer?!" The announcer asked and Setzer raises his champion belt up. "It won't be long now, folks. I'd suggest our challengers go over the Struggle rules before we begin!" The announcer said and he leaves the ring.

The four head to the Struggle rules person and he starts explaining the rules of the tournament which is simple and they will each have 100 orbs and they must attack to take their opponent's orbs and if they land a hit then their opponent's orbs will fall off and might have chance of taking the orbs but if one of them gets hit then their orbs will fall off so they must be aware of that and also states that whoever has the most orbs wins the match.

After listening to the rules Xaratak and Hayner go to the ring first while Prystal and Seifer stay put and they get their Struggle clubs and face each other.

"Listen. I'm sorry about yesterday." Xaratak said.

"Huh? You're still on that? You gotta learn to let that stuff go." Hayner said.

"I've got a lot on my mind." Xaratak said.

"Sorry." Hayner said. "Wait a minute! What am I sorry for?" Hayner asked smiling and Xaratak smiles back.

"Our first match of today's Struggle will be between Xaratak and her best friend Hayner!" The announcer said and the two get ready to fight.

Hayner attacks Xaratak but she dodges and strikes back making his orbs fall off and Xaratak starts collecting the orbs but Hayner attacks her making her own orbs fall off but Xaratak attacks Hayner again and starts collecting orbs again but Hayner tries to stop her but Xaratak dodges again and gets the orbs but Hayner strikes at Xaratak again but she strikes back at Hayner making more orbs fall off him and Xaratak collects orbs while avoiding Hayner's attacks and she strikes at Hayner again making more orbs fall of and he gets knocked down.

"Our winner is Xara!" The announcer said raising her hand up and the crowd cheers. "Not friendship can slow her down and Hayner put up a great fight too." The announcer said as Xaratak waves to the crowd and the she runs up to Hayner.

"I lost! No fair!" Hayner said as he gets up. "You ARE tough." Hayner said.

"I had a lot of fun fighting you." Xaratak said and Hayner smiles but turns his back.

"Yeah, well I didn't, smart aleck." Hayner replied.

"C'mon. Let's find something to cheer you up." Xaratak offered patting Hayner's back.

"Nah. It's okay." Hayner said and he leaves the ring and Seifer walks across him.

"Outta my way." Seifer said.

"In a rush to lose?" Hyaner asked.

"You might wanna move aside so you won't get hurt here." Rindy said walking across Xaratak.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Xaratak said. "Good luck." She added.

"Don't worry. I don't need luck to defeat him." Rindy replied and Xaratak leaves the ring and the two face each other.

"Don't mess with me." Seifer said.

"You may think you're this town's protector who thinks what's best for it, but deep down you're just a self-absorbed, conceited, and cold punk with no feelings." Rindy said.

"Why you...! You're gonna pay for that!" Seifer said.

"No I don't pay for telling the truth." Rindy replied.

"Whoa! It looks like things are getting intense here, folks! Next match is between Rindy and Seifer and already they hate each other's guts!" The announcer said and the two prepare to fight.

Seifer attacks Rindy but Rindy cart wheels out of the way and strikes back but Seifer blocks the attack and he attacks again but Rindy blocks and counters against Seifer's attack and strikes at him.

"Man, she's tough." Hayner said.

"I wonder if I do get to fight her." Xaratak said to herself.

Seifer strikes at Rindy again but she blocks and counters striking back making Seifer's orbs fall off and she starts collecting the orbs but Seifer tries to stop her but she evades Seifer's attacks and keeps collecting orbs but Seifer attacks again but Rindy counters and strikes back again making more of Seifer's orbs fall off and Rindy collects more orbs but Seifer air dives but Rindy cart wheels out of the way and then strikes at Seifer making more orbs fall off and she goes for the orbs.

"Oh, no you don't!" Seifer said trying to stop Rindy.

Rindy blocks Seifer's attack and counters striking back at him knocking him down but Seifer recovers and attacks Rindy again but she counters again and strikes back again and Rindy collects the orbs an the match ends.

"That was a great battle, folks! The winner of this round is Rindy!" The announcer said and the crowd cheers and Rindy walks over to Seifer.

"I hope you realize that grace, poise, and true discipline is the utmost importance during fights." Rindy said.

"Y-you...!" Seifer stops talking as he tries to punch Rindy but she swipes his hand away.

"That's how you act in defeat? Disgraceful." Rindy said as she leaves the ring.

"Wow did you guys see that?" Pence asked.

"Man, she's tough." Hayner said.

"I don't think she's meant to be messed with." Olette said. "Xara, you're probably gonna face off against her next. Be careful." She told Xaratak and she nods but she sees Seifer and his cronies walking across her.

"You'd better get rid of that smart mouth." Seifer said as he keeps walking and his cronies follow him.

"I'll have to be careful when fighting her next." Xaratak said and the promoter shows up.

"It appears that Seifer has withdrawn from the Struggle for third place." The promoter said.

"You mean I'm in third now?" Hayner asked and the promoter nods. "Sweet!" He said.

Xaratak enters the ring and Rindy enters as well and the two prepare to fight and they face each other.

"Get ready because I won't hold back." Rindy said.

"I know. Neither will I." Xaratak said.

"Hey. How 'bout I make a deal with you." Rindy offered.

"What's that?" Xaratak asked.

"If you win, then I'll be your new friend and join your group, but if I win, then you must be my personal assistant for five months." Rindy said.

"Why would you want to be my friend if I win?" Xaratak asked. "We just met." She said and Rindy shrugs.

"No special reason. I just like making friends in different ways." Rindy said.

"Okay then. You're on!" Xaratak said and they prepare to fight.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for: Xaratak vs. Rindy!" The announcer said.

"Don't hold back." Rindy said.

"I won't." Xaratak replied.

Xaratak attacks Rindy but Rindy blocks and counters the attack and strikes back but Xaratak dodges and tries to attack Rindy but Rindy blocks Xaratak and Rindy attacks but Xaratak blocks this time and strikes back hitting Rindy and her orbs fall off and Xaratak starts collecting orbs while evading Rindy but she keeps going after Xaratak and Rindy attacks Xaratak making her own orbs fall off but Xaratak strikes back at Rindy making more orbs fall off Rindy and Xaratak collects more orbs but Rindy attacks again but Xaratak dodges and strikes back but Rindy blocks and counters but Xaratak spin attacks but Rindy counters again hits Xaratak making more orbs fall off but Xaratak strikes back at Rindy and her own orbs fall off as well and Xaratak is collecting orbs again while evading Rindy and then the two face each other again and they charge at each other and the two were about to strike but then something happens and the two look around to see that everyone is frozen again and Xaratak wonders what's going on and then white creatures and black creatures appear again.

"Again?" Xaratak asked when more creatures appear and the key weapon appears in her hand. "Again." Xaratak said.

"That weapon..." Rindy said to herself. "Try and defeat them." Rindy said and Xaratak nods.

The white creatures attack with their arms but Xaratak slashes with the key weapon but the black creatures bite at Xaratak but she attacks them with the key weapon but they jump away and strike back but Xaratak dodges and attacks the white creatures but the black creatures attack with their claws and then bites but Xaratak attacks the black creatures but a white creature slithers around and tries to attack but Xaratak attacks it but a black creature attacks from behind but Xaratak attacks with the key weapon and destroys the black creatures and then destroys the white creatures.

"Good job." Rindy said and the two still people frozen in place and Xaratak is wondering what's happening.

The two then a clap from behind and they see two figures and one wearing a hooded black cloak while the other figure is wearing a dark red hooded cloak with black crescents.

"Xara! Alright. Fight fight fight." The black cloaked figure said and it sounds like a laid back male.

"I'm impressed that you keep defeating them." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said and it sounds like a dark male voice.

Xaratak looks at the figures and wonders who or what they are.

"You really don't remember?" The laid back black cloaked figure asked taking off his hood showing a man face with green eyes with purple marks under them and has red spiky back hair. "It's me, Axel and this is..." Axel stops and turns to the dark red cloaked and black crescents figure. "Actually you can introduce yourself. Show her your face wouldja?" Axel said.

"Fine." The dark red cloaked and black crescents figure said taking off his hood showing a young man with untidy dirty blond hair, red eyes, and has a scar under his left eye. "Hey. It's me, Ryan." Ryan introduced and Xaratak looks at both of them with confusion.

"Axel? Ryan?" Xaratak asked.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Sheesh not even the Dusks or the Horrors are gonna crack her." Axel said said summoning red and white chakrams.

"There's no need for this, Axel." Ryan said.

"What are you guys talking about? What's going on?" Xaratak asked.

"This town is suppose to be his creation." Ryan said.

"And we don't have time for a Q&A so you'll be comin' with me conscious or not and then you'll hear the story." Axel said getting into his fighting stance.

"Xaratak. Let's try and get out of here." Rindy said and then something happens. "Really? Right now?" Rindy asked.

"Axel, you know what this means." Ryan said.

"Yeah. This ain't good." Axel said and Xaratak is more confused.

"None of this making SENSE!" Xaratak yelled throwing the key weapon but then the key weapon returns to her.

"What?" Xaratak asked.

"Number XIII. Xaratak. The Keyblade's chosen one." Ryan said.

"Enough of this!" Xaratak said getting into her fighting stance.

"Yo, Ryan. I could your help here." Axel said.

"I'd love help, but I'd rather watch the fight." Ryan said.

"Some friend you are." Axel said.

Axel attacks Xaratak with his chakrams but Xaratak dodges and attacks back with her key weapon but Axel backs off and throws his chakrams at Xaratak getting her but she recovers and attacks back with her key weapon knocking Axel back but he lights his chakrams with fire and attacks Xaratak with them and then throws them but Xaratak dodges and attacks back with her key weapon but Axel counters the attack and attacks with his chakrams but Xaratak attacks back with her key weapon but Axel uses fire attacks on Xaratak but she dodges and attacks back knocking Axel back but he uses fire attacks again and gets Xaratak but she recovers and attacks with her key weapon but Axel throws his chakrams but Xaratak attacks with her key weapon knocking him back.

"You still got some fight in ya. But I'm just..." Axel was then cut off by two more figures appearing and it's the red masked figure and the older hooded black cloaked figure and their arrival surprises Xaratak but doesn't surprise Axel, Ryan, and Rindy.

"Great. They're here." Rindy said.

"So it was you." Axel said.

"I knew it." Ryan said.

Axel lights his chakrams with fire and throws them while Ryan summons black lightning and shoots it at the figures but nothing happens.

"Xaratak. These men speak nonsense." The red masked figure said.

"Xaratak! Don't listen to them!" Ryan said.

"Xaratak!" The two figures and Ryan and Axel repeat her name causing her to grab her head trying to ignore them but nothing and she begins to say Hayner, Pence, and Olette softly but nothing.

"HAYNER! PENCE! OLETTE!" Xaratak shouted and something does happen and the people are unfrozen again and she finds herself on the ground and she sees Rindy on the ground as well and the two look at each while sitting.

"What just happened? It looked like they knocked each other back." The announcer said and the two girls get up.

"Now what?" Xaratak asked.

"...You win." Rindy said.

"Wait. What?" Xaratak asked.

"Congratulations." Rindy said smiling as she leaves the ring.

"Uh, I dunno what just happened here, folks, but I guess the winner is Xara!" The announcer said and the crowd cheers and Hayner, Pence, and Olette run up to her. "Since Xaratak is the winner, she is now our new top Struggler!" The announcer said and crowd cheers.

Rindy leaves the ring and sits on a bench.

"Number XIII. Xaratak. The Keyblade's chosen one." Rindy said to herself. "I need to keep and good eye on her so nothing bad will happen to her." She said.

Xaratak and her friends leave the ring and Xaratak looks at Rindy and while Xaratak is looking at Rindy Hayner and Pence are wrooried that she's looking the other way but then the crowd starts chanting Setzer who is on the ring right now.

"It's starting." Olette said and Xaratak nods and heads to the ring.

The two take their Struggle clubs and Setzer turns to face Xaratak.

"Hey, girly. How about you throw in the match for me? Let me win and I'll make it worth your while." Setzer offered.

"Forget it!" Xaratak replied and gets into her fighting stance.

"This is it! Xaratak our underdog hero vs. Setzer the defending champ! The winner will be the true champion!" The announcer said.

"Whatever you think is right, you're wrong. And that was a big mistake." Setzer said and the match begins.

Setzer attacks Xaratak but Xaratak dodges and attacks Setzer back making his orbs fall off allowing Xaratak to collect them but Setzer attacks Xaratak but Xaratak strikes back at Setzer and starts collecting orbs again without letting Setzer to get her but Setzer does attack but Xaratak blocks and counters the attack striking back at Setzer but Setzer counters this time and strikes back at Xaratak but she counters again and attacks back at Setzer dropping more orbs and Xaratak gets the orbs but Setzer tries to stop her but Xaratak strikes at Setzer and she collects the orbs but Setzer spin attacks but Xaratak strikes knocking him back and the match ends and the crowd starts chanting Xaratak and Setzer walks away from the ring and Hayner, Pence, and Olette run up to her.

Xaratak is then handed the champion belt and receives the Four Crystal Trophy and the crowd is still chanting Xaratak and she sees Rindy standing next to the ring and Xaratak runs to her.

"You put up and excellent fight too." Xaratak said.

"Meh. I was tired of fighting. Since you won, I'll keep my word and hang out with you." Rindy said and Xaratak smiles at this.

"So that means..." Xaratak was cut off by Rindy.

"Of course we're friends now. I won't regret this." Rindy said.

Later on after the tournament has ended Xaratak, Rindy, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are at the top of the station tower and Xaratak takes off the crystal of the trophy and throws them at Hayner, Pence, and Olette and Xaratak points a crystal she's holding at the sun.

"As promised." Xaratak said.

"Thanks a ton, Xara." Pence said as he, Hayner, and Olette point their crystals at the sun.

"One more treasure for us to share." Hayner said.

"Uh, Rindy..." Xaratak was cut off by Rindy.

"I'm fine. I'm just not use to being around friends. I'll get get use to it soon." Rindy said.

"Great." Xaratak said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have a present for all of us." Olette said taking ice-cream.

"Thank you." Xaratak said as she gets up but then she loses her balance and falls off the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile in a city a boy with blue arrow tattoos on his head and his on his hands, brown eyes, wearing a yellow and orange outfit and a necklace with an air symbol at the end and a lemur on his shoulder is walking around the city but as he keeps walking he hears a voice.

"Hey, Aang!" A voice calls to the boy named Aang and Aang turns to see a young boy with brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a green and yellow outfit running up to him and Aang smiles and the two boys walk through the city together. "So you wanna Earthbend spar with me? I asked Toph and Huru to spar with me, but they said they're busy with other stuff just like everyone else and I need a partner." The boy said.

"Not today. Sorry." Aang said and the boy is unhappy.

"Aw, why not?" The boy asked.

"You remember that girl I told you about?" Aang asked.

"What girl?" The boy asked.

"The girl who was with me and Sokka all the time. We always traveled the world together. I used to always hear her voice, but no it's gone. I can't think of her face or her name and I feel awful about it. So I promised myself I'm gonna remember EVERYTHING about her no matter what." Aang said.

"Are you sure she's not made up?" The boy asked and Aang nods.

"Yes." Aang answered.

Aang then feels something going on in his head and he doesn't know what's going on.

Xaratak is still falling off the tower and doesn't know what's going on.

"Ganax? What's happening?" Xaratak asked.

"Huh? Who're you? That's not my name. I'm Aang." Aang said.

"Aang? I think I know you. You're that boy who likes her a lot." Xaratak said.

"Who? Please tell me the name." Aang said.

"I'm Xaratak." Xaratak introduced.

"Okay. You're Xaratak, but what about her name?" Aang asked.

"You really don't remember my name?" A voice asked and it's another female voice. "In that case, I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'K'." The female voice said.

Aang is now on the ground but then gets up and the boy and the lemur helps him up and then Aang goes somewhere and the boy and the lemur follow him. After arriving at a house Aang enters and finds a paper and leaves the house to meet with the boy.

"What's that?" The boy asked.

"It's a letter I wrote for the girl I couldn't remember." Aang answered. "It says that no matter where she is, one day I'll find her no matter what, but then I stopped writing and remembered something and it's the promise we made together and that promise is very important. This letter is where it all starts." Aang said.

"You think she'll get this one day?" The boy asked.

"She will. I just know it." Aang answered. "It starts with a 'K'. Right, Kat...ara?" Aang said.

* * *

Meanwhile in the strange room the red masked figure is still on his screen and the black cloaked figures are watching him.

"His progress is amazing." The red masked figure said.

"So what just happened?" The young black cloaked figure asked.

"Ganax's encounter with Xaratak has put her heart in contact with Aang's and that in turn affected Katara." The older black cloaked figure said.

"Ganax. He's a wonder." The deep black cloaked figure said.

"He wasn't born like most Nobodies." The red masked figure said.

"He can interfere with the heart and memories of Katara and those aligned with her." The older black cloaked figure said.

"But whose Nobody is he?" The young black cloaked figure asked.

"I could tell you." The red masked figure said and turns to the deep black cloaked figure. "But first I would like to know your name." He said and the deep black cloaked figure takes off his hood.

"It's Ansem." 'Ansem' said and both the red masked figure and the older black cloaked figure laugh.

"Well it's an honor, Ansem." The red masked figure said.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter and another day done and I think this is the long one so far in this story. I hope you really enjoyed this because I worked my behind off on this. More will be out soon. I shall see you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye and take care until then.**


	5. Day Five: Seven Wonders

Chapter 5

* * *

_Day Five: Seven Wonders_

Xaratak is having a dream of falling into darkness but then quickly wakes up and looks around and sees that she's just in her room.

"I must be dreaming...but which parts of the dream?" Xaratak asked.

Xaratak gets up from her bed, gets dressed, and leaves the house but as she got out she sees Rindy standing in front of her and Xaratak walks up to her.

"Hi. I'm going to my friends' hangout." Xaratak said.

"I'd like to come along." Rindy said.

"Okay then. I'll show you where it's at." Xaratak said and the two girls go to the hangout.

The two arrive at the hangout where they see Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting but as they enter Hayner glares at Rindy.

"Nu-huh. She's not part of this group." Hayner said.

"What?" Xaratak asked.

"What do you mean I'm not part of this group?" Rindy asked.

"You're just not." Hayner answered.

"That's a stupid reason." Rindy said.

"What'd you say?! If you wanna say somethin', say in front of my face!" Hayner said.

"Guys..." Pence stops.

"Leave her alone, Hayner." Olette said. "I'm sorry about him." She said.

"I don't know what's up with him, but it's probably his stupidity." Rindy said.

"Look, you're part of this group now since you're Xara's friend and any friend of Xara is a friend of mine." Pence said.

"I'd say..." Hayner was cut off by Xaratak.

"I don't care what you say. This was already decided." Xaratak said.

"Whatever." Hayner said.

"So what do you guys do anyway?" Rindy asked.

"Well I was thinking we should do our homework assignment." Olette suggested.

"No way! We only have three days left of summer vacation. Don't even mention that assignment!" Hayner said.

"But we all agreed we do it today." Olette said.

Rindy looks at Xaratak with concern.

"What's wrong?" Rindy asked.

"Well yesterday I fell off that station tower right?" Xaratak asked.

"Well you wouldn't be here if you did, but that was a close one." Rindy said.

"But you saw me falling off. For some reason I'm okay." Xaratak said.

"Good to know." Hayner said.

"And it really was a close one that you're not hurt." Pence said.

"You two stop changing the subject!" Olette said to Hayner and Pence.

"Okay. You win. We'll do the assignment. Stupid independent study." Hayner said.

"So what's your idea for a topic?" Rindy asked.

"Maybe we should study stuff on what's happening to me." Xaratak suggested. "You know the weird dreams and..." Xaratak was cut off by Hayner.

"Forget it." Hayner said.

"Why?" Xaratak asked.

"Well things have been weird with you and this town since the photos were stolen." Hayner said.

"So tomorrow we're gonna search the town and find out what's going on." Pence said.

"Lots of people are helping out." Olette said.

"All of this for me? No...I don't think so." Xaratak said to herself. "I'll go get some ice-cream." She said and she goes out.

Xaratak later returns to the hangout with the ice-cream for the gang and they start eating the ice-cream and then Pence comes up with something.

"You know, there's this strange rumor goin' around. You know about the stone steps at Sunset Station? I use them all the time without thinking about it, but here's the weird part, the steps count different going up and down." Pence explained.

"Really?" Hayner asked.

"There are other six strange rumors like that. Like the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town for example." Pence said.

"We can investigate those for our school project! Pence, you're genius!" Hayner said.

"There are other rumors too so we should split up." Pence suggested.

"Olette and I will find new rumors." Hayner said.

"Sure." Olette said.

"Guess that means you two girls are with me." Pence said to Xaratak and Rindy.

"In that case, let's head to the station." Rindy said.

Xaratak, Rindy, and Pence go through Market Street and they head for the station and arrive there.

"Our hunt for the Seven Wonders begins." Pence said and they see Hayner and Olette coming in the station.

"Found new rumors already?" Xaratak asked.

"Nothing on Market Street." Olette answered.

"You twerps aren't gonna scoop us." Hayner said.

"Funny that you're calling us twerps considering you are one already." Rindy said and Pence laughs while Xaratak and Olette giggle.

"Ha ha. Very funny, comedian." Hayner said. "We're gonna go to the terrace with you." He said.

"You're such an idiot. This is not a race." Rindy said.

"It is now." Hayner replied.

"Why can't we all go?" Olette asked.

"We can go together." Xaratak said.

The five enter the train and the train takes them to another part of town and while riding on the train Hayner, Pence, and Olette take out their crystal orbs and point them at the air and Xaratak wanted to join in and starts finding her crystal orb but feels nothing in her pocket and she thinks she's lost it for some reason. The train finally arrives at Sunset Station and the five get off the train with Hayner going out first and Olette follows him and Xaratak, Rindy, and Pence get off the train and follow the two downstairs but then Xaratak stops making the other two stop as well.

"Aren't these the steps you talked about? You know the ones that count different going up and down?" Xaratak asked.

"Yeah it is. This might sound the stupidest thing ever, but Rai's the one who counted those steps and he was like 'Every time I count, it's different, ya know'!" Pence said.

"Wow. That is stupid." Rindy said.

"Did he count it wrong?" Xaratak asked and Pence nodded. "Oh, brother." Xaratak said.

"Don't worry about it." Pence said.

"Can we please get this thing over with?" Rindy asked.

"Yeah." Pence answered and they go down the steps.

They arrive at Sunset Terrace and Xaratak begins investigating through the area and as she keep exploring she finds an alley area and as she examines a back wall something happens and white balls come out flying out of the wall but she has to search the wall so she dodges the balls and gets to the back wall and when she reaches the wall she hits it and then Pence arrives at the alley and sees a ball flying across and so Pence goes there to see only Xaratak.

"Oh, Im just glad you're okay. Were you throwing balls?" Pence asked and looks at the wall. "That ball came out of nowhere and it startled me, but I think it's one of the Seven Wonders." Pence said.

"Whatever you say." Xaratak said and they leave the alley.

Xaratak continues to explore around the terrace for anything unusual and then she finds something near an entrance to a tunnel so she goes there to investigate and as she looks around the tunnel she sees someone that looks like Vivi so she approaches him but then two more Vivis appear and attack Xaratak but she attacks one of them making it disappear but another one appears and attacks her but she attacks destroying another one but another Vivi appears and attacks but Xaratak strikes all the Vivis but more appear and strike back but Xaratak strikes them all again and no more appeared and after defeating all the Vivis someone comes in and it's the real Vivi.

"Oh, hi, Xaratak. What's the matter?" Vivi asked. "Oh, wait. You wanna practice or something?" He asked.

"No. It's not that...it's just that I fought too many of you." Xaratak said and Vivi is confused.

"What? So many of me?" Vivi asked puzzled. "I don't get it. I gotta go so I'll see you later." Vivi said as he leaves and Pence finds her.

"So was the mystery voice Vivi practicing?" Pence asked.

"There were Vivi clones all over the place." Xaratak said. "We should get out of here." She said and they leave the tunnel.

Xaratak returns outside and begins exploring again until she finds a fountain and so she goes there to investigate it and she sees a reflection of herself from the water but then her reflection leaves the water and turns into a shadow version of her and attacks but Xaratak strikes back knocking it back but Shadow Xaratak recovers and attacks again but Xaratak blocks and counters but Shadow Xaratak strikes again but Xaratak dodges and attacks back but Shadow Xaratak counters the attack and strikes but Xaratak strikes back and Shadow Xaratak disappears and after defeating the shadow version Pence shows up and runs up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" Pence asked and Xaratak nods and she looks at her reflection again. "Now that's creepy. I thought I saw someone, but it's just my reflection. This must another one of the Seven Wonders." Pence said.

"Another me? I don't understand this." Xaratak said as she leaves the fountain.

Xaratak keeps exploring around the terrace looking for something to investigate but when there's nothing else to investigate in the area she heads to a different area and she arrives at Sunset Hill and begins looking around while climbing up and as she keeps moving she sees a garbage bag so she decides to investigate but then the bag begins to move and hop around but Xaratak jumps on the bag but the bag is moving is moving still but Xaratak hangs on to the bag while it's still moving but when it reaches for a trash can she makes it jump over it and the bag keeps moving until it runs out of stamina and the bag drops down surprising her and she sees a dog next to the bag and she assumes that the dog was in the bag the whole time and Pence shows up again.

"Oh, it's just a dog. Did you let it out of the sack?" Pence asked and the dog walks away. "It must be another one of the Seven Wonders." He said and they leave for the terrace.

"That last wonder wasn't great." Xaratak said.

"I know. Say no more, but the next one's gonna be great. We're on number six." Pence said and Hayner and Olette coming their way.

"We got another lead! It's something called the 'Ghost Train Mystery'." Hayner said.

"Everyone know about wonder number six." Pence said.

"Yeah well I didn't." Hayner replied.

"That's because you're stupid." Rindy said earning a glare from Hayner.

"Did you guys find out where the trains runs?" Xaratak asked.

"You can see it at Sunset Hill." Olette said.

They go through the terrace and head to Sunset Hill and they later arrive at the hill and look down from there.

"If the rumors are true, then it should be here any minute." Hayner said.

"For they say the train is empty and there is no driver, no conductor, no passenger, and no RETURN." Pence said.

They sit around waiting for the ghost train to appear but so far nothing was coming and so they have to keep on waiting.

"We have to make it to the beach next year." Olette said.

"Yeah and we'd better get jobs the second vacation starts." Hayner said.

"Good afternoon, slackers." A voice said and it's non other than Seifer. "What're you doing out here?" He asked.

"What do you care?" Hayner asked.

"I don't care, but tell me anyway." Seifer said.

"We're waiting for the ghost train." Pence said.

"Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer scoffs and laughs and then Xaratak gets up and faces Seifer and he places his hands on his hips. "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just destiny." Xaratak said.

"Destiny? In that case, let's be friends." Seifer replied and he turns his back. "I don't feel like cooperating with destiny." He said.

"Since when have you ever cooperated with ANYTHING?" Rindy asked and Seifer turns to them and pounds on his chest and walks away.

"Seifer..." Olette was cut off by Seifer.

"I know. Tomorrow." Seifer said still walking.

"Hey look!" Xaratak said and everyone looks down and they see a purple train riding through. "It's true and there is no one on board." Xaratak said. "So what's the catch? There is a catch right?" Xaratak asked.

"It's real?" Rindy asked.

"If so, then let's head to the station." Hayner said.

They arrive at Sunset Station and Xaratak runs to the train and the rest follow her and look as well.

"Can we get in?" Xaratak asked as she was about to walk to the train but Hayner grabs her arm. "What?" She asked.

"You'll get hurt." Hayner said and when Xaratak turns back to the train it's not there anymore.

"What?" Xaratak asked and then the train announcer comes on.

"The train will be arriving shortly." The train announcer said and the orange train shows up.

"The train came from the beach right?" Xaratak asked.

"Let's just go." Rindy said.

"Fine." Xaratak said as she enters the train and they follow.

The train takes them back to town and they leave the station and head for the hangout.

"Let's work on that paper and write 'The rumor was bogus. The end'." Hayner said.

"We can still make it sound good if we write about all the work we did." Olette said and as they keep walking Xaratak stops.

"Wait. What's the seventh wonder?" Xaratak asked.

"Who cares?!" Hayner asked irritated but Xaratak punches his head.

"Guess what? I do. Pence, what is the seventh wonder?" Xaratak asked.

"It's at the haunted mansion." Pence answered.

"Thanks." Xaratak said.

"I think I'll come along." Rindy said.

The two head through town and enter the forest area and they finally arrive at the gates of the haunted mansion and as they look at the mansion Pence shows up.

"You know, we were gonna check this place out tomorrow. It IS the most suspicious place." Pence said.

"Right." Xaratak said.

"Seifer and his gang said they'd help too." Pence said.

"Why?" Xaratak asked.

"Hayner asked him." Pence answered.

"What are we looking for?" Xaratrak asked.

"They say there is a boy who appears at the second floor window even though no one's lived here for years." Pence said and Xaratak looks at the second floor window.

In the white room with drawings on the walls the boy is here standing next to the window and he looks at a picture that looks like Xaratak and Axel.

"Xaratak..." A boy said.

"Ganax?" Xaratak asked and looks at the picture. "Is that me? And Axel is here too." Xaratak said.

"Well you are his best friend." Ganax said.

"Very funny. Why would I be best friends with Axel?" Xaratak asked.

"Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are?" Ganax asked.

"No one knows me better than me." Xaratak said.

"Of course." Ganax said.

"But I don't understand what's happening to me lately." Xaratak said and she looks at a picture of a girl and two animal like people.

"You know those three right?" Ganax asked.

"Yeah. That's Katara, Donald, and Goofy. They were in my dreams." Xaratak said.

"About a year ago, some things happened and I had to take some memories chained together in Katara's heart. But now I'm putting them back to where they were before and it's taking me a long time, but soon Katara will be herself again." Ganax explained. "The process is affecting you too, Xaratak." He said.

"You're talking about the dreams." Xaratak said.

"Yes. Xara, you and Katara are connected and in order for Katara to be whole again, she needs you." Ganax said.

"Me? What for?" Xaratak asked.

"You hold half of what she is so she needs you." Ganax answered.

Later on Xaratak is sitting on a table across from Ganax.

"Tell me, Ganax. Who are you?" Xaratak asked.

"I'm a demon and I have power over Katara's memories and memories of those around her." Ganax answered.

"Demon?" Xaratak asked.

"That's what Diz called me, but Dragon thinks otherwise. I don't know why I have these powers, but I just do. I don't know if there's a way for me to use my powers for something right." Ganax said.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do to help you. It's funny because I don't feel like myself. I guess I would like to know. What do you know about me that I don't?" Xaratak asked.

"Well you're not suppose to exist." Ganax said.

"What? How can you say that? Even if it was true?" Xaratak asked.

"I'm sorry. I guess things should have been unsaid." Ganax said.

Xaratak is still looking at the second floor window but as she keeps staring Pence shakes her.

"Xara! Xara!" Pence said and Xaratak looks at Pence. "Did you see it?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. Watch the window closely." Xaratak said pointing at the window but nothing was there.

"It's just curtains moving. Must be a draft or something." Pence said.

"Whatever. Let's head back to the hangout." Rindy said.

They return to the hangout and they find only Olette.

"Hey. How'd it go?" Olette asked.

"Mystery boy turns out to be just curtains." Pence answered.

"I figured as much. The report's already finished." Olette said.

"Great." Pence said.

"Where's the moron?" Rindy asked.

"He's probably at the station again." Olette answered. "We only have two more days left." She said.

"Of summer vacation right?" Xaratak asked.

"Yes." Olette answered.

They arrive at the top of the station and they find Hayner eating ice-cream and they join him.

"Tomorrow we search the town." Hayner said.

"Next day's the fair." Pence said.

"The last day of summer." Olette said.

"Stop saying that! You'll give me an ulcer!" Hayner whined.

"Not if you explode from eating all that ice-cream first." Rindy said and Pence and Olette laugh while Xaratak remains silent.

* * *

Meanwhile in a different room the red masked figure is sitting on a chair and the older black cloaked figure enters the room.

"Why did you show her the train?" The older black cloaked figure asked.

"Because she missed the trip to the beach." The red maked figure answered.

"Well I'd say that was kind of you." The older black cloaked figure said.

"So what about them? Are the holes in their memories staring to fill in?" The red masked figure asked.

"Yes. The haze is clearing for those two. The same thing should be happening for those who had ties with Katara." The older black cloaked figure said.

"Good. Very soon to them she will be like a good friend who has gone away for a year." The red masked figure said.

"Well now I've been waiting for a long time and now I wish to know. What is it you REALLY want the whole time?" The older black cloaked figure asked.

"...Revenge." The red masked figure answered.

"Revenge?" The older black cloaked figure repeated.

"Yes. Now the time has come for the finishing touches. We must get rid of Ganax. "He did wonderful job with Katara, but now he must disappear. Xaratak isn't the only one who was never meant to exist. Have Ansem and the boy take care of it." The red masked figure said.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you and I have ONE more day left! I hope you enjoyed this because I worked my butt off on this. I would also be very happy if you left some reviews on your way out because that would help me. Anyway more will be out soon and I shall see you in the next chapter. Take care until then and goodbye.**


	6. Day Six: Truth

Chapter 6

Another flashback occurs with the girl and her friends arriving at a dark world of the Heartless and they must find Ansem so they traverse through the dark world and together they continue on through fighting against the Heartless along the way until they find a door that led them to a different place which is the girl's home and there they confront Ansem and with her friends at her side they fight against Ansem in different places and then the girl and her two friends fight against Ansem in one epic final battle and after defeating Ansem and stopping him from taking Kingdom Hearts the girl and her friends try to close the door and with the help of King Mickey she succeeds only to be separated from the King and the two boys and before she had things to take care of the girl tells the Avatar that she will come back and they drift apart but their world gets restored and she disappears and then the girl and her companions walk down a road to find their friends again and they keep going until they find a strange looking castle and they enter it.

Another flashback occurs about a figure wearing a black hooded cloak in a dark city and while walking the figure was encountered by shadow creatures but the figure takes out a weapon and attacks the shadow creatures but then the figure sees two other boys wearing the same black cloaks on a rooftop and one boy has shaggy black hair and his wearing a black mask over his face while the other boy has spiky black hair and is wearing a black blindfold over his eyes and the two boys jump down off the building and attack the shadow creatures with the figure but then the two boys fight the figure but the figure knocks the boys down allowing the figure to attack them.

* * *

_Day Six: Truth_

Xaratak wakes up in her bed again and gets dressed again and then she leaves the house and heads through town to get to the hangout and when she arrives she sees Hayner, Pence, and Olette talking and she walks up to them.

"I could NOT sleep last night." Xaratak said but they didn't hear her. "Guys?" Xaratak asked putting her hand out but when she touched Hayner's shoulder he couldn't feel anything. "What's going on?" Xaratak asked and Hayner, Pence, and Olette run through her without noticing her. "I'd better find out what's happening." Xaratak said as she leaves the hangout.

Xaratak looks around the street to see no one around and then white creatures show up and what appears behind Xaratak is Axel again.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you if you refuse to come back with me." Axel said.

"We're...best friends right?" Xaratak asked.

"Sure, but I'm not gonna get turned into a Dusk for..." Axel cuts himself off. "Wait a sec! You remember?" Axel asked.

"Y-yeah." Xaratak answered.

"That's great! But you know I gotta make sure and all so...what's our boss's name?" Axel asked and Xaratak doesn't answer. "No way." Axel said and the key weapon appears in Xaratak's hand and she gets ready to fight.

The white creatures attack Xaratak but she dodges and attacks the creatures but the white creatures attack again but Xaratak blocks and strikes back at the creatures but they dodge and attack back with their arms but Xaratak recovers and attacks back and destroys them but more appear and attack but Xaratak strikes them but they dodge and attack back but Xaratak blocks and strikes back but the creatures attack her but Xatarak dodges and attacks them back and she destroys the creatures and no more appeared.

"That's it!" Axel said as about to attack but then he gets frozen in place confusing Xaratak.

"Xaratak. Return to the mansion!" A familiar voice said and Xaratak tries to call Hayner, Pence, and Olette but nothing happens so she goes to the mansion and leaves Axel who gets unfrozen.

"So the Xara I know is long gone." Axel said. "Fine. I see how it is." He added.

Xaratak heads downtown and she sees Rindy running up to her.

"There you are. I was looking for you." Rindy said.

"How can you see me?" Xaratak asked.

"Not important. We need to get to the mansion right now." Rindy said.

"That's where I'm going." Xaratak said as they head for the mansion but then black creatures appear.

"Not now." Rindy said and someone appears and it's Ryan.

"I thought I'd find you here. You're gonna have to come with me without any defiance." Ryan said.

"What do you want with me?" Xaratak asked.

"Not your concern. Listen to me, you will come with me or else I'll have to use force." Ryan said and the black creatures attack Xaratak.

The black creatures attack Xaratak but she dodges and she strikes back but the black creatures attack with their claws but Xaratak recovers and attacks again but the black creatures dodge and bite but Xaratak blocks and strikes back destroying them but more black creatures appear and bite at Xaratak but she dodges and attacks them but the black creatures attack with their claws but Xaratak blocks and strikes back destroying the black creatures and after the fight she doesn't see Ryan anymore and she starts looking around but then she hears a sound and she looks up and sees a black bat in the sky flying somewhere.

"It looks like it's heading for the mansion." Xaratak said.

"That's where we're going." Rindy said and the two leave but unknowing to them Ryan appears on the roof of a building.

"Hopeless Nobody. You'll only just suffer yourself." Ryan said as he disappears.

The two girls are following the bat and they enter the forest area and then they arrive at the gates of the mansion and they examine it and they see white creatures appearing again and Xaratak was about to fight but then Rindy notices something on the gate and it's a lock.

"Hey. Try using your key to unlock that." Rindy said.

"Should I do it?" Xaratak asked.

"It's worth a try." Rindy said and Xaratak uses her key to unlock the lock and open the gate.

"Let's get in. Hurry." Xaratak said and they enter the mansion but the creatures follow them but then two black cloaked figures appear and they summon fire on their palms and they attack the creatures.

After entering the mansion the two girls start exploring around until Xaratak finds a door and opens it leading her and Rindy to the same white room with the drawings on the walls and as they look around Xaratak sees a drawing of her running away from something and then she feels something in her head.

_Xaratak is walking in a dark city and she's wearing a black cloak and as she keeps walking she sees Axel standing across her next to a building._

_"So you're mind's made up?" Axel asked._

_"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." Xaratak said._

_"You can't turn on the Organization!" Axel said._

Xaratak's head is calming and she turns to see Ganax appearing and sitting on a chair.

"Organization XIII...aren't they a bad group?" Xaratak asked.

"Bad or good...I can't really say. The Organization is a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole. To that end, they are desperately searching for something." Ganax said.

"What?" Xaratak asked.

"Kingdom Hearts." Ganax answered but Xaratak small laughs. "Funny?" Ganax asked.

"It's just that I think I've been running from the question I've always wanted to ask. What's gonna happen to me? Please just tell me. Nothing matters anymore." Xaratak said.

"Okay. You're..." Ganax stops and starts disappearing and then the red masked figure appears.

"Oh, great. Him again." Rindy said.

"There is no knowledge that has the power to change your fate." The red masked figure said.

"I don't care! I wanna know. I have the right to know!" Xaratak said.

"A Nobody doesn't have the right the know nor does it even have the right to BE." The red masked figure replied.

"What IS a Nobody?" Xaratak asked and then the older black cloaked figure appears.

"Diz! We are running out time! There are too many Nobodies for us to handle!" The older black cloaked figure said and then a portal appears and it shows Ganax.

"Xara, Nobodies like us are only half a person. You won't disappear. You'll be whole!" Ganax said.

"I won't disappear? I'll be whole?" Xaratak asked.

"No further outbursts!" Diz said walking to Ganax.

"Yes! You'll be..." Ganax was cut off by Diz placing his hand over his mouth.

"Hey!" Xaratak said as she runs to them but the older black cloaked figure stops her.

"Xara, we will meet again and we can talk about everything! I may not know it's you and you may not know it's me, but we WILL meet again. Someday soon. I promise!" Ganax said and he leaves with Diz through the portal.

"Rindy. You must come with me." The older black cloaked figure said.

"Sorry, Xara. I had a great time being with you even though we just met, but I'll meet you again someday." Rindy said as she disappears with the older black cloaked figure.

"Great. Now what?" Xaratak asked and then she sees something and it's a sketch. "This must belong to Ganax." Xaratak said and she leaves the white room.

Xaratak starts exploring the mansion more and while exploring she sees another door and she enters to what looks like a library and while looking around Xaratak sees a strange marking on the table and she knows the marking and it's from the sketch so she takes out the sketch, places it on the table, and she begins copying the sketch and after completing it the table starts to shine and the floor below her disappears but she moves quickly and sees a different floor and Xaratak goes down and enters a different room and she finds what looks like a computer and as she keep exploring she feels the same pain in her head like before.

_Xaratak is wearing the black cloak and she is sitting on a chair among the other black cloaked figures who are also sitting on chairs and later on Xaratak runs through the city evading Dusks and later on she sees two boys wearing the same black cloaks on the ground._

_"Why? Why do you have the Keyblade?!" The black blindfolded boy asked._

_"Shut up!" Xaratak snapped as she attacks the blindfolded boy but the black masked boy counters Xaratak's attack and knocks her back but she recovers._

_"You shouldn't have the Keyblade!" The black masked boy said._

_"Enough!" Xaratak snapped as she attacks the black masked boy but he unleashes flames at her._

_Xaratak is now unconscious and is in the strange room and Diz, the older black cloaked figure, the young black cloaked figure, and the deep black cloaked figure are watching her._

_"Will it work?" The young black cloaked figure asked._

_"If we can maintain the simulated town until Ganax finishes chaining together Katara's memories." Diz answered._

_"What will happen to Xaratak?" The deep black cloaked figure asked._

_"She holds half of Katara's power. In the end, she will have to give it back. Until then, she will need a different personality to stave off their pursuers." Diz said._

_"I feel terrible for her." The older black cloaked figure said._

_"It's the fate of a Nobody." Diz replied as he activates his computer sending Xaratak away._

After she recovers Xaratak lets out her rage and summons her key weapon and she starts smashing the computer until it is completely destroyed and she begins to calm down a bit and then she sees a door opening and enters another room but then she sees white creatures appearing again and they attack but Xaratak dodges and strikes back but the white creatures dodge and attack with their arms but Xaratak blocks and attacks back at the creatures and destroys them but more appear and attack but Xaratak blocks and counters but the white creatures move out of the way and attack back but Xaratak dodges and attacks back at them but one of the creatures attack with its arms getting Xaratak but she recovers and strikes back at the creatures and she destroys them and no more appeared.

"That was amazing, Xara." A voice said and it's Axel walking across her smirking.

"Axel." Xaratak said.

"Oh, you really DO remember me this time? I'm so FLATTERED!" Axel said summoning a wall of fire around the room. "But you're too late!" Axel yelled but Xaratak summons two key weapons and one has a white edge and teeth, grey hilt, white handle, white circle, and a white chain at the bottom with a blue heart at the end while the other key has a black edge and teeth, purple hilt, black handle, black circle, and a purple chain at the bottom with a crown symbol at the end. "TWO?!" Axel asked and he summons his chakrams and smirks.

Axel attacks Xaratak with his fire attacks but Xaratak dodges and attacks Axel with her key weapons but Axel jumps into the fire and throws his chakrams at Xaratak from the flames until Axel jumps at Xaratak but she counters and strikes at Axel with her key weapons but Axel attacks with his chakrams followed by a fire attack but Xaratak dodges and attacks with both key weapons.

"You won't quit, do you?" Axel asked.

"No." Xaratak answered.

Axel throws his chakrams at Xaratak but she dodges and attacks Axel but he counters and uses his fire attack getting Xaratak but she recovers and attacks Axel with her key weapons but Axel jumps into the flames again and throws his chakrams at Xaratak who dodges and Axel jumps at Xaratak again and starts striking with his chakrams but Xaratak counters and strikes back at Axel knocking him back but Axel attacks with his chakrams and creates fire pillars but Xaratak attacks with one key weapon and attacks with another but Axel lights his chakrams with fire and throws them at Xaratak but she dodges and attacks with both key weapons.

"I'm not finished yet!" Axel said using another fire attack.

"Neither am I!" Xaratak replied and attacks with one key weapon but Axel dodges.

Axel summons fire shock waves but Xaratak dodges out of the way and attacks Axel but he counters and attacks back with his chakrams and then throws them but Xaratak strikes at Axel knocking him back again but Axel jumps into the flames and throws his fire lit chakrams again but Xaratak dodges and Axel attacks with his chakrams but Xaratak counters and they clash between two key weapons and chakrams until Xaratak successfully strikes at Axel and keeps attacking until Axel attacks with his chakrams followed by a fire attack but Xaratak dodges and strikes back but Axel summons fire pillars and throws his chakrams but Xaratak attacks Axel and they clash again until Xaratak successfully strikes at Axel delivering her final attack on Axel who withdraws his chakrams and the fire wall disappears and Xaratak withdraws her key weapons.

_"You can't betray the Organization! You get on their bad side, and they'll destroy you." Axel warned._

_"I don't care. No one would miss me." Xaratak replied and walks away._

_"That's not true. I would." Axel said._

"Hey, let's meet again in the next life." Axel said.

"Yeah. I'll be waiting." Xaratak said and Axel small laughs.

"Silly. Just 'cause you have a next life..." Axel then disappears again.

"Axel..." Xaratak said.

Xaratak enters the next room and she sees what looks like capsules and while looking around Xaratak looks at two familiar characters and they are both dormant.

"Donald? Goofy?" Xaratak asked and then she finds another door.

Xaratak enters the next room and there she sees Diz standing and a big capsule is behind him.

"At last. The Keyblade's chosen one." Diz said.

"Who are you talking to? Me or Katara?" Xaratak asked.

"To half of Katara of course." Diz answered. "You reside in darkness. What I need is someone who can about the realm of light and destroy Organization XIII." Diz said.

"Why and who are you?" Xaratak asked.

"I am a servant of the world." Diz answered. "And if I'm a servant, then you should consider yourself a tool at best." He said.

"Is that suppose to be some kind of a joke? Because I'm not laughing!" Xaratak yelled as she summons her key weapon and charges at Diz and attacks him but nothing happens.

"Forgive me. This is only a data-based projection." Diz said and Xaratak screams with rage and slashes at Diz's projection over and over again until it disappears. "Come. Over here." Diz said appearing and Xaratak turns to him.

"I hate you so much!" Xaratak said.

"You should share some of that hatred with Katara. She's far too nice for her own good." Diz said.

"NO! My heart belongs to ME!" Xaratak snapped as she attacks Diz again but he disappears again.

While Xaratak swipes her key weapon she sees the big capsule opening and she sees Katara in her dormant state.

"Katara...you're lucky. I guess my summer vacation is...over." Xaratak said and everything turns white.

* * *

**Another chapter in the bag! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think. More will be out soon! Until then take care and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	7. Katara's awakening

Chapter 7: Katara's awakening

"Katara!" A voice called.

"Katara! Wake up!" Another voice called.

Donald and Goofy are standing in front of big capsule and while they are still waiting they see the capsule opening showing Katara standing in the capsule starting to wake up and she sees Donald and Goofy laughing and so she jumps out of the capsule and hugs the two.

"Donald! Goofy!" Katara said and the three start laughing together and Jiminy hops on Katara's shoulder.

"Gee, that was some nap." Jiminy said as she hops off of Katara's shoulder.

"You mean we were asleep?" Katara asked.

"If we weren't, I didn't think I'd be so drowsy." Jiminy said.

"When did we go to sleep?" Goofy asked and they start thinking.

"Well let's see...we defeated Ansem." Katara said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"We then restored peace to the worlds and I found Aang...oh, yeah. We also started looking for Zuko and Yung. I think that's right so far." Katara said.

"Then what happened?" Donald asked and Katara thinks.

"What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked and Jiminy takes out his journal.

"Let's see...there's only one sentence." Jiminy looks at the sentence. "It says 'Thank Ganax'. I wonder who that is?" Jiminy asked and the trio don't know who that person is.

"Some journal that is." Donald said.

"Well why don't we find out where we are?" Katara suggested and the group nod and they leave the room.

After leaving the room and leaving the mansion the trio go through the forest and they find out they're in a town much to Katara's curiosity but they still explore the town and they enter another street and they see a building and Donald and Goofy were about to enter but Katara stops and they turn to her.

"You know, I think I've been to this town before." Katara said.

"Do you know the name?" Donald asked and Katara thinks.

"I must be imagining things." Katara said and they enter the building and they see two boys and one girl and the blond boy sees the three.

"What do you..." The blond boy stops talking and looks at Katara. "Oh, sorry. Is there something I can help you with?" The blond boy asked.

"Oh, we're sorry. We just wanted to see what was back there." Katara said.

"This is our hangout." The blond boy said and the other boy walks over to the three and looks at them.

"What?" Katara asked.

"You guys are new here right? I'm Pence." Pence introduced.

"Name's Hayner. It's awesome to meet you, but now we have stuff to do so see ya." Hayner said leaving.

"My name is Olette." Olette introduced. "Hey have you finished that summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?" Olette asked.

"Homework?" Katara asked and she looks at Donald and Goofy who shrug.

"So what're your names?" Pence asked.

"Oh, right. I'm Katara and this is Donald and Goofy." Katara introduced herself and the two who wave.

"Katara, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette said.

"He seemed like he was in a hurry. He was wearing a black coat with a hood so we couldn't see his face, but he had like really big round ears." Pence explained and the trio think about what he means.

"The King!" Donald said and they nod.

"Where did you see him last?" Katara asked.

"At the station." Olette answered.

"Got it. Thanks." Katara said.

"Well we'd better get back to that assignment." Olette said as she leaves.

"Later." Pence said as she leaves as well.

"Oh, boy! The King is trying to find us!" Donald said.

"Let's head to the station." Katara said and the two nod.

The trio leave the hangout and head for the station but as they keep going Katara looks at a rooftop of a building and sees someone on it and she couldn't help but wonder if she saw that person before and Donald and Goofy look at her with concern.

"What's the matter?" Donald asked.

"I could have sworn I saw someone and I can't help, but think I've that person before." Katara said.

"Maybe you're just imagining things again." Goofy suggested.

"Yeah. You're right. We should get to the station." Katara said.

The trio finally arrive at the station and they start looking for the King but as they keep looking white creatures with strange arms and legs and a zipper mouth and a symbol on the forehead appear and with them are black creatures with red marks, crimson claws, black pointed tail, red razor teeth, red eyes, black horns, and a dark red crescent with spikes mark on the chest appear as well and they surround the trio and Donald takes out his staff while Goofy taes out his shield.

"What are these creatures?" Katara asked and looks at the creatures and their symbols and she takes out her Kayblade. "Let's take them out!" Katara said.

The white creatures begin to attack with their arms but Katara slashes with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but the white creatures dodge and attack back while the black creatures attack with their claws but Katara bends water from her pouch and throws water discs while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but more creatures appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but the black creatures bite at the trio while the white creatures slither and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice daggers while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but more creatures appear and already they've had enough with them and the creatures begin to attack but then a slash destroys the creatures and the trio see someone and Katara recognizes that person and it's Sokka who is wearing an indigo sleeveless top with white trims, blue pants, and white bandages on both hands and after he destroys the creatures Katara gets up.

"Thanks for helping, Sokka." Katara said and Sokka hugs her.

"I've finally found you! I thought I never would!" Sokka said.

"I'm happy to see you too, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at our world?" Katara asked.

"I was, but everyone else and I agreed to find you, but before we left, we saw something that looked like a portal show up and it got us all and the next thing I knew I ended up here." Sokka explained.

"What portal? Where did it come from?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea. I just ended up here and I think I'm the only one." Sokka said answered.

"Well I'm glad to..." Katara was cut off by more white creatures and black creatures appearing.

"You've gotta be kidding me! Why do they keep coming?" Sokka asked taking out his sword.

The white creatures and the black creatures attack but then something shows up and destroys them and that person is wearing a black hooded cloak and is carrying what looks like a Keyblade and Katara knows who that is.

"Wait. Are you..." Katara was cut off by Donald and Goofy pushing her aside.

"Your Majesty?" Donald asked but the King shushed him.

"You guys gotta leave town. The train knows the way." The King said and takes out a small pouch. "Here." He said giving Katara the pouch. "Good luck and be careful out there." The King said as he leaves.

"Wait!" Donald called but he already left.

"The King...is that really him?" Katara asked.

"It coulda been. Yep. I know it was." Goofy said.

"Now we know he's okay!" Donald said.

"The King was locked in the realm of darkness right?" Katara asked.

"Uh huh." Goofy answered.

"But we just saw him." Katara said.

"Yep." Donald said.

"And if the King's here, then that means Zuko and Yung are here too." Katara said.

"They have to be." Sokka said.

"Well I'm gonna look for Zuko and Yung because I promised Yin I would. After that, we're all going home because Aang's waiting for us. What about you guys?" Katara asked and Donald and Goofy look at each other.

"Gawrsh, Katara, do ya have to ask?" Goofy asked and Katara laughs.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" Donald asked.

"Your faces!" Katara answered and Donald and Goofy look at each other again and the three laugh and Sokka joins in. "So what do you guys say? Let's go on one more journey?" Katara asked and they nod.

"To where again?" Sokka asked.

"We have to board the train." Goofy answered.

"Yeah. I have the ouch right here." Katara said.

"I'm coming with you." Sokka said.

"Okay. You can come." Katara said. "Let's get going." Katara said and they enter the station.

The trio enter the station but before they could go anywhere they hear a voice.

"Wait up!" A voice called and they turn to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette running to them.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. It's just that we came to see you guys off." Hayner answered.

"It seemed something we oughta do." Pence said.

"Oh, well thanks." Katara said and then they hear a ring.

"You should hurry and get your tickets." Olette said.

"Right." Katara said as she walks to the counter and takes out the pouch much to Olette's surprise.

"What?" Sokka asked and Olette takes out another pouch.

"They're the same." Goofy said and Katara turns to the counter.

"Four tickets please." Katara said giving the munny and she gets the four tickets and then she looks away.

"I have a feeling we won't come back." Katara said.

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"You're just thinkin' too much." Goofy said.

"Yeah. You're right." Katara said and they go to the train.

Donald, Goofy, and Sokka get on the train while Katara is still with the gang.

"Well we're going." Katara said.

"Wait, Katara. Are you sure we haven't met before?" Hayner asked.

"I'm sure. Why do you ask?" Katara asked.

"I dunno." Hayner answered and then a tear falls from Katara's eye and she wipes it off.

"You okay?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. I don't know where it came from." Katara said. "I'll be fine." She added and she goes to the train. "Bye." Katara said as she closes the door and the train begins to leave leaving the gang.

The trio are riding on the train and Katara and Sokka are standing against the wall of the train while Donald and Goofy are sitting down and while still standing Katara takes out the pouch and sees a blue crystal and starts looking at it.

"You know...I'm sad." Katara said.

"Don't be. We'll be back." Sokka said.

"He's right." Donald said.

"Yep and we'll see Hayner and those guys again." Goofy said and Donald nods making Katara smile and then they see something different outside.

"I wonder where this train is taking us?" Sokka asked.

"We'll find out." Katara said.

* * *

**Another chapter down. I hope you enjoyed it. More will be out soon. Take care and I shall see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	8. New journey begins

Chapter 8: New journey begins

The train stops at a different area and the trio sees a very tall tower at the end and Donald, Goofy, and Sokka get off and Katara gets off last and then she sees the train disappearing.

"Well there goes our ride. Oh, well." Katara said.

Katara goes to where the tower is only to see Donald, Goofy, and Sokka looking at something at the front of the tower.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"There's something at the front of the tower and it looks like there's two people." Goofy said.

"I wonder what they're doing?" Katara asked.

"Let's find out." Donald said and they go to the front of the tower.

There are two people and one is rather overweight and is wearing a red top with a big blue X on it, black pants with a zipper, blue fingerless gloves, and some armor on the outfit while the other looks human with black hair tied to a small bun, wearing black and red armor, black pants, and two earrings on both ears sitting next to the first person and is reading what looks like a book.

"What's going on?" Donald asked and the overweight person laughs.

"We've sent some of our lackeys inside to see if the master of this tower is as big and tough as they say." The overweight person said and it sounds like a male thug.

"We heard he's most powerful sorcerer and that would make him a perfect bodyguard for us." The other person said and it's a female voice that sounds very calculating. "I honestly don't care if he's tough as long as he's a Heartless and he's our slave." She added shocking the group.

"A Heartless?!" Katara asked.

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts." The male voice said. "Why, with all those Heartless at their side, my dear friends Ozai and Maleficent are gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a debt to pay, me and my partner are goin' to different worlds and buldin' and army of Heartless special for them!" He explained.

"Stop wasting your time telling them this." The female voice said.

"You're right. I dunno why I'm telling you pipsqueaks this anyway. Scram already! We're behind schedule as it is!" The male said.

"You two oughta find somethin' nicer to do." Goofy said.

"Oh, really? Says who?" The male asked turning to face the trio showing his face and it looks like a cat but then he looks at Donald and Goofy. "Wha...AHHHH! It's you!" The cat said and Donald and Goofy are surprised to see the cat as well.

"Pete?!" Donald and Goofy asked shocked at the same time calling the cat Pete.

"What're you two nimrods doin' here?!" Pete demanded.

"What are YOU doing here?!" Donald asked back.

"Wait. You two know him?" Katara asked.

"We sure do. Pete's been causing trouble for ages. His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, you wanna know how, huh? Well Ozai and Maleficent busted me out that's how! Now your world...no no no. ALL worlds are gonna belong to your truly since they're gonna help me and my partner conquer 'em." Pete said.

"Ozai and Maleficent?" Katara asked and then she and the others laugh.

"What's so funny?! Ozai and Maleficent are so powerful that..." Pete was cut off by Sokka.

"They're gone." Sokka said shocking Pete.

"What?!" Pete asked.

"Sorry, but now Ozai and Maleficent can't help ya." Goofy said.

"But...how..." Pete then realizes something. "YOU! You're the ones who did it!" Pete said pointing at them.

"You could say something like that." Katara said irritating Pete.

"Azula! You knew about this?" Pete asked calling the second person Azula much to Katara's, Donald's, Goofy', and Sokka's surprise.

"Azula?!" The trio ask at the same time and the other person puts her book away, stands up, and turns to the trio showing her face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Katara and her pathetic lackeys. It has been a while." Azula said.

"What're you doing here?!" Katara demanded.

"I have no reason to tell you. And to answer your question, Pete, to be honest, yes. Those fools are responsible for the deaths of my father and Maleficent." Azula said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Pete asked.

"I tried to tell you, but you're too stupid to listen to me." Azula said.

"Well I'm sorry for not listenin' and I'm guessing you know these mugs." Pete said.

"Yes. Meet Katara and her worthless lackeys. They're the most pathetic creatures to ever exist." Azula said.

"We'll show you how pathetic we really are!" Sokka said.

"I'm in no mood to fight right now because it's like Pete said, we're behind schedule, but don't worry because I'll give you some playmates." Azula said. "Heartless! ATTACK!" Azual commanded and Shadows appear.

"Get ready!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

The Shadows begin to attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka attacks with his sword but the Shadows sink into the ground and after they rose up Katara throws ice needles while Sokka throws his boomerang while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield destroying the Shadows but more appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but the Shadows attack back and sink into the ground but as they rise up Katara throws water discs while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka slashes with his sword and they defeat the Shadows and they see Pete on the other side but Azula isn't with him.

"Ohh, just you wait! Nobody and I do mean NOBODY messes with the mighty Pete!" Pete said.

"So tell us, 'mighty' Pete. Who lives in that tower?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, you don't know, eh? It's ol' Yen Sid. Of course Azula probably turned him into a Heartless by now." Pete said.

"Master Yen Sid lives here?!" Donald asked as he runs to the tower and enters.

"Yen Sid?" Katara asked.

"Master Yen Sid is the King's teacher." Goofy said.

"That sounds powerful." Sokka said.

"Let's go see him." Katara said and they enter the tower and Pete watches them go in and he starts throwing a fit and leaves.

The trio enter the tower and explore around and they see stairs so they go upstairs only to find themselves on spiral stairs and they start going up again but as they keep going up they see Heartless appearing but Katara bends water and whips them defeating them and they move on until they see a door, open it, and enter a different room only to find Shadows and the trio begin to fight. The Shadows sink into the ground and they rise up and Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Sokka throws his boomerang while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat them and they see another door and open it and they are now on a different spiral staircase and they start going up again until they find another door and they enter another room where they see more Shadows and a Soldier Heartless and the trio attacks but the Soldier attacks them but Katara slashes it with her Keyblade while Sokka slashes with his sword while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but the Shadows attack but Katara throws ice daggers and the trio defeats them but more Soldiers appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Donald whacks wit his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Soldiers attack back but Katara throws water discs and she defeats the Heartless.

"Heartless! Heartless! Heartless!" Donald said.

"Thing haven't changed one bit." Sokka said.

"Well it's a good thing we're on the job." Goofy said.

"So the worlds aren't at peace after all?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry. You'll make sure they'll be at peace." Sokka said and they see another door and they open it to find themselves in a straight stairway and they go through and find another door and open it leading them to another room.

After entering the next room Katara and Sokka look around and they see Donald and Goofy bowing to an elder man with a grey beard, wearing a blue pointed hat, and blue robes sitting on a chair with a desk in front of him.

"Master Yen Sid. It's an honor." Donald said calling the elder man Yen Sid and Katara bows as well.

"You must be Master Yen Sid. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is..." Katara was cut off by Yen Sid.

"You are Katara. I have heard much about you." Yen Sid said. "Now then have you seen the King yet?" He asked.

"Yes we did, Master, but we never had a chance to talk to him." Goofy said.

"Yes. The King has been busy as of late. Therefore, it would seem the task of instructing you falls upon my shoulders. You three will have a perilous journey ahead of you so you must be prepared." Yen Sid said.

"So we have to go on another quest? I was just looking forward to finding Zuko and Yung so we can go home together." Katara said.

"Yes. I am aware. However, everything in your journey is connected. Whether you will find your way back to your world and whether you will return alone or with your friends and whether or not the Land of the Four Nations will still be there and the key that connects them all is you, Katara." Yen Sid said.

"I'm the key?" Katara asked as she summons her Keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to the light." Yen Sid said and Katara nods and Yen Sid summons a book. "This book contains knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will encounter." Yen Sid said.

Katara begins reading the book from beginning to future and after reading all of it Katara has a question in mind.

"Wait. I have a question. Why are Heartless still running around?" Katara asked.

"Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the darkness. Make no mistake of that. However, Heartless are darkness made real and darkness still lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid said.

"Then that must mean if every heart was filled with light, then the Heartless will disappear." Sokka said and everyone nods.

"Now then, it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." Yen Sid shows them a projection of Sokka who is then turned into a projection of a Shadow. "If one such as you, Sokka yields to the darkness in their heart, they too will become a Heartless, but you know this." The trio nod while Sokka sighs. "The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts so you must never let your guards down." Yen Sid then shows another projection and it's a projection of the same white creature they encountered before. "Now then, if someone with a strong heart and will, be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, an empty shell they leave behind begins to act as a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away a spirit goes on even as its body fades from existence for you see Nobodies do not truly exist at all." Yen Sid explained. "Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse. They only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived." He said.

"Nobodies...they don't exist." Katara said and more projections of the white creatures appear.

"The beings you see before you is known as a Dusk and they are the most common form of Nobody, but there are others. Some larger and have frightening and unique powers so be aware." Yen Sid said and they nod. "During your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks and they attempt to do you harm, but they are still empty shells destined to return to darkness, but..." Yen Sid then summons another projection of figures wearing black hooded cloaks with a silver zipper, black gloves, black pants under the cloak, and silver braided strings. "These beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group known as Organization XIII and they command the lesser Nobodies." Yen Sid explained.

"Organization XIII..." Katara said.

"While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan and they are reaching for a goal and that goal is even I do not know." Yen Sid said. "However, the Nobodies and Organization XIII are not your only concern." Yen Sid then summons another projection and it's the same black creature the trio saw before. "You may think that these creatures are identical to the Heartless since they are too born from the darkness, but these creatures known as the Black Demons are more dangerous than you can ever imagine and they bring destruction wherever they go. The Black Demons may look like they're unstable, but they are not to be tampered with. They can attack, kill, destroy, and even devour anything if given a chance and you must not give them that chance." The trio nod. "The beings you see before is known as a Horror and they are the most common form of Black Demon and like the Nobodies, there are other types of Black Demons with more deadly powers so you must be wary as well." Yen Sid explained and the trio nod and Yen Sid summons another projection of figures wearing dark red hooded cloaks with black trims in the middle and black spiked crescents on the cloaks. "Before you assume they're members of Organization XIII, they are not for these beings you see before you are the most powerful Black Demons and they control the monster Black Demons. These types of Black Demons are more dangerous than the monster ones and they have formed their own group known as the Deadly Sins." Yen Sid explained.

"Gawrsh, we're gonna meet them too?" Goofy asked.

"Indeed. Don't take the Deadly Sins lightly. They can be calculating, fierce, destructive, extremely violent, and they do not tend on leaving any survivors and they have a purpose as well, but I do not know their plot either, but I assume it's similar to Organization XIII's goal." Yen Sid said. "The King has sensed the danger and has journeyed forth to fight it. Mickey has found the dark realm's Keyblade and with it closed the door and now he is traveling from world to world fighting against Heartless as he seeks to answer the riddle of the Nobodies, Organization XIII, the Black Demons, and the Deadly Sins and he has some help with him." He said as the projection disappears.

"Then I guess we should find him first." Katara said.

"But where can we find him?" Donald asked.

"We won't know until we look." Goofy said.

"Right and he must know where Zuko and Yung are because they were together in the realm of darkness when we closed the door. That was after we defeated Ansem." Katara said and Yen Sid nods.

"Now before you leave, you will need more appropriate traveling clothes. Your clothes seem to be torn up and a bit too small for you." Yen Sid said and Katara looks at her clothes and they are torn up and small. "In the next room, you will meet three good fairies and they will create more fitting garments." Yen Sid said.

"Gawrsh, Katara, I don't how your clothes got like that, but you sure are growin' fast." Goofy said.

"I guess." Katara said.

"Have you been growing without me knowing?" Sokka asked.

"How should I know? I was asleep." Katara said.

"When?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know." Katara said. "I do need some new clothes." She said.

The trio enter the next room and there they see the three fairies and one is wearing red while the second one is wearing blue while the third is wearing green and the fairies are talking and as the group enter Katara thinks.

"Me, you guys, Zuko, Yung, and the King. I don't care who this Organization and the Deadly Sins are or what they're planning, with ALL of us together, we have nothing to fear." Katara said.

"You said it, Sis." Sokka said and they approach the fairies.

"Oh, look, dears. It's Katara, Donald, and Goofy." Flora said.

"If you're here for clothes, you've come to the right place." Merryweather said.

"I'll do the designing." Fauna said as she casts a green spell at Katara's clothes and it's green.

"Oh. That won't do!" Merryweather said as she casts a blue spell and her clothes are all blue.

"Oh. Come now, dears." Flora said as she casts a red spell and Katara's clothes are red.

"But don't you like this better?" Fauna asked as she makes the clothes green again.

"Hold on!" Fauna said making the clothes red again.

"Blue!" Merryweather said making her clothes blue again.

The fairies start having a color spell fight at Katara's clothes and unknowing to them at the top of the tower Azula is watching them with a black bird on her arm.

"Fools. It's time." Azula said as she jumps down and the raven follows.

The fairies are still fighting color after color for Katara's clothes and she has had enough.

"Look. Can you three just decide?" Katara asked.

"She's right. All together now." Flora said and they cast their spells at Katara.

Katara is now wearing a white and dark blue hooded top with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved, black and dark red pants, grey and dark green fingerless gloves, and wearing two silver crown earrings on both ears and she's still wearing her mother's necklace.

"Wow. My sister's even more prettier than ever." Sokka said.

"Oh, she looks amazing." Flora said.

"Oh, lovely." Fauna said.

"Oh, yes. She looks rather incredible." Merryweather said and Katara summons her Keyblade.

"Your clothes aren't ordinary garments, dear." Flora said.

"They have very special powers." Fauna said and she summons an orb. "Take this orb." She said and Katara does so and her outfit changes to red and black and Katara sees another Keyblade in her hand and the second Keyblade has a blue edge and teeth, light blue hilt, grey handle, stars and moons on the edge, a yellow orb at the end of the teeth, and a light blue chain with a crescent moon at the end.

"Two Keyblade?" Goofy asked.

"Your journey is going to be more difficult than your last." Merryweather said.

"I can handle this no matter how tough it's going to be." Katara said.

"Your garments also have other powers, but you'll have to find them during your journey." Flora said.

"Okay. I'll my best. Thanks for everything." Katara said.

"Oh, and Master Yen Sid has something for you." Fuana said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Let's go see him." Goofy said.

The trio return to Yen Sid's room and he's standing next to his window and he prompts them to come over and he summons something to their surprise.

"The Gummi ship!" Donald said.

"So are we ready to go?" Sokka asked.

"Just a moment. Because of your endeavors, the worlds have returned to their normal states which means the pathways have disappeared." Yen Sid said.

"How do we get around?" Donald asked.

"As what the King suspected, the worlds have prepared new pathways which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates and how the gates open, I do not know, but your Keyblade will serve as your guide and when a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, you will return to the Gummi ship and even if the worlds are far apart and out of reach, they remain connected by invisible ties as do our hearts." Yen Sid explained.

"Our hearts are connected." Katara said.

"That is correct. But be warned, the Heartless, Nobodies, and Black Demons will be using their paths which are the corridors of darkness to travel to different worlds and they might attempt to link these dark pathways to the gates of between worlds." Yen Sid said.

"That's not fair!" Donald said.

"There also something you should know, Katara. Even though your friends are back at the Land of Four Nations, somehow strange portals appeared and has scattered them to different worlds like before. As you go to a world, you will most likely encounter your friends there again and you will fight along side them again." Yen Sid said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Katara said.

"Now then, that is the information I can give you. Go fourth, Katara, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting." Yen Sid said.

"Right!" Donald said.

"Master Yen Sid. Thank you for all your help." Goofy said and the trio went to salute and they leave.

"I should go with them too." Sokka said as he follows them.

"Be careful." Yen Sid said.

Meanwhile the fairies look at something on the window.

"My goodness! What's that?" Merryweather asked and they see Azula and the raven entering the room and Azula is carrying a black robe and a dead body.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but I think this is a perfect place for what I'm going to do." Azula said and the fairies see the black robe.

"Haven't we seen this before?" Merryweather asked.

"Yes, but I wonder whose it was?" Fauna asked and they realize something.

"Mal..." Merryweather stops.

"No. We mustn't remember her name." Flora said.

"Forget her all you want, but I'm still going to bring her and my father back." Azula said as she begins making a dark spell.

"Oh, no! She's doing something! What should we do?!" Merryweather asked.

"We should tel Master Yen Sid!" Fauna said.

"Yes. That's perfect. Hurry!" Flora said and she and Fauna leave but Merryaweather watches Azula still bringing something to life.

"Maleficent!" Merryweather said as she leaves and Azula finishes her spell.

"It seems that I have been brought back." Ozai said.

"Yes. So have I. Who is responsible?" Maleficent asked.

"I am the one who brought both of you back. Welcome back, Father. Maleficent." Azula said.

"Azula. I never thought you have that kind of power." Ozai said.

"It was the work of dark magic which I have successfully learned." Azula said.

"Excellent work, Azula." Maleficent said.

"You have done well. Now the worlds will be ours." Ozai said.

"Shall we go to our favorite place first?" Azula asked.

"Yes. Let us return there." Maleficent said as she warps herself while Ozai and Azula disappear.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you. I really hope you enjoyed it. More will be out soon so I hope you're looking forward to that. I will see you in the next chapter and until then take care and goodbye for now.**


	9. Hollow Bastion

Chapter 9: Hollow Bastion

The trio leave the tower and enter the Gummi ship and then they see the screen being turned on and it's Chip and Dale.

"Howdy, guys! How're ya doin'?" Dale asked.

"It's your favorite Gummi engineers. Chip..." Chip said.

"...And Dale!" Dale said.

"Happy flying, you guys!" Chip and Dale said at the same time and the screen turns off.

"Guys, look." Katara said pointing at the map and they see one world.

"Only one?! That's not good." Donald said.

"Wait. I think it's a world we all know." Goofy said.

"Let's go see." Sokka said.

The Gummi ship flies to the world they see and they land there.

Meanwhile in a very creepy and evil castle Pete looks around the castle to see if anyone is here.

"Ozai! Maleficent!" Pete called but no response and he looks around the castle. "Maybe they did finish them off. This castle sure ain't what I expected. No shine, no nothin'. Now what's gonna happen to our plan?" Pete asked.

"Our plan is going to continue." A voice said and Pete turns to see Azula.

"Azula?" Pete asked.

"I have a surprise." Azula said and something appears behind her and Pete surprised.

Meanwhile the trio land in the world they saw and they look around and notice they're in a town and they see people in the town and as they keep looking around town they see a giant castle that looks like it's being constructed and Katara realizes something.

"Hey. We're in Hollow Bastion." Katara said.

"It looks really different than how it was the last time we were here." Donald said.

"I hope Leon and the others are okay." Goofy said and he, Katara, and Sokka look at the roof of a building and they see Heartless on the roof and they disappear. "Uh oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'." Goofy said.

"No big deal. We can handle anything." Sokka said. "Should we look for Leon and the others?" He asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

The trio start going through town but as they keep moving they see someone and Katara, Donald, and Goofy recognize him and so they run up to that person which is a young man with untidy blond hair, blue eyes, a scar mark on the right side of his face under his right eye, wearing a green and black sleeveless vest with a zipper in the middle showing his torso, white pants with blue side stripes, a chain belt around his waist, red fingerless gloves, a gold necklace with a crystal key at the end, and a black key shaped tattoo on his right shoulder.

At his side is a boy with black messy hair with a streak of blue, teal eyes, wearing a black shirt with a dark blue star, teal open shirt over the black shirt, light green pants, black band on his left wrist, a silver necklace with a star at the end, and a dark red spiked crescent mark on his right arm.

"Hey...is that..." Sokka was cut off by Katara.

"Chris!" Katara said and the young man turns to see the trio and he couldn't believe who he's seeing.

"Katara! Donald! Goofy! I can't believe it's you guys!" Chris said. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"We're on another journey." Goofy answered.

"That's great." Chris said.

"Not great. AWESOME!" The boy said and the trio look at him.

"Who's this kid?" Donald asked.

"Name's Griff." Griff introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Griff. I'm Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, and Sokka." Katara introduced herself and the trio.

"Cool! Chris told me about you guys and told me how awesome you guys are!" Griff said.

"Apparently we're awesome!" Donald said.

"I guess." Katara said and she sees the spiked crescent mark on his arm. "Tell me, Griff. How did you get this mark on your arm?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was told this is suppose to be a birthmark. I never knew where or how I got it." Griff said.

_"This mark is the one similar to the one the Black Demons have. I wonder if...no. It can't be that." _Katara said in her mind.

"So what brings you guys here? Are you also here to see Leon and the others?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. That's what we're doing." Katara answered.

"Let's go together. We were actually on our way to see them right now." Chris said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Katara said.

The trio enter another part of town but as they continue on something on the ground shows up and stops them and then more things on the ground show up and are curious by this.

"What's going here?" Goofy asked.

"That's the town's defense mechanism." A voice answered and the trio look up to see three people the trio recognize.

"Yuffie! Lucy! Erza!" Katara said.

"Hey. Great to..." Yuffie cuts herself off.

"Look out!" Lucy said and the trio see Horror Black Demons appear.

"Those creatures..." Griff said taking out a blade with a silver edge and a gold handle.

"The Black Demons..." Katara said.

"Let's smash them!" Donald said.

The Horrors attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sokka throws his boomerang while Griff slashes with his blade but more Horrors appear and attack with their claws but they dodge and Katara water whips while Chris casts Thunder Shot while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while Sokka slashes with his sword while Griff multi slashes with his blade but the Horrors bite at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Sokka attacks with his boomerang while Griff attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by a spin slash with his blade and the trio defeat the Black Demons but more appear but Lucy summons Loke and he attacks while Erza slashes with her sword destroying the other Black Demons and Yuffie jumps down.

"Hey, you guys!" Lucy said as Loke disappears.

"I see you're still in top form." Erza said putting her sword away.

"What'd you expect? You guys seem to be okay yourselves." Katara said.

"Well what did you expect?" Yuffie asked.

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!" Yuffie answered.

"The other Fairy Tail wizards are here too." Lucy said.

"Hey. Have any of you guys seen Zuko, Yung, and the King?" Katara asked.

"Nope." Yuffie answered.

"Sorry, but we haven't seen them either." Erza said.

"Oh." Katara said.

"But I had a feeling we'd see you guys again." Lucy said.

"Same here." Yuffie said.

"Oh, that's right. 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other'." Katara said.

"Didn't Leon say that?" Chris asked.

"I remember him saying that." Katara said and Girff laughs.

"You're funny, Katara." Griff said.

"Everyone is at Merlin's house. It's right this way." Erza said as she, Lucy, and Yuffie leave the area.

"Let's go with them." Katara said.

"Yeah!" Griff said.

The trio follow the three to where Merlin's house is and they see a strange building and they decide to enter it to see if it's Merlin's house and as they enter they see Leon, Aerith, Cid, Nastu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Carla.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie introduces and everyone turns to the trio.

"We missed you!" Aerith said.

"Well if you ain't in top shape." Cid said.

"I'm so glad to see you guys again!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"It took you guys long enough." Gray said.

"It's good to meet you." Wendy said.

"I'm glad you're here." Carla said.

"I knew it." Leon said.

"Knew what?" Katara asked.

"A while back everyone suddenly remembered you guys all at the same time." Leon said.

"You...remembered? That means you forgot about them!?" Sokka asked.

"Thanks!" Donald said.

"Hey. They still remember you." Chris said.

"So where've you guys been all this time?" Lucy asked.

"I wanted to ask the same thing, but I didn't get a chance." Chris said.

"We were sleeping." Goofy answered.

"That's something Hot-head would say." Gray said.

"Shut up, Snowman!" Natsu said.

"Actually, that's something I'd say." Griff said.

"Where'd you sleep in? Cold storage?" Cid asked.

"No. We didn't even know how we were asleep." Katara said.

"That doesn't matter." Erza said.

"I agree. What matters is you're okay." Aerith said.

"Yeah. Hey have any of you seen Zuko, Yung, and the King?" Katara asked and they shake their heads.

"We're really sorry." Wendy said.

"Let us know if you need help with anything." Gray said.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"Now don't go thanking us yet." Cid said.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big one." Leon said.

"Another problem?" Goofy asked.

"You mean like Heartless, Nobodies, and Black Demons?" Katara asked and they nod. "We'll do what we can." She said.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Katara, Donald, Goofy, we were hoping you guys might give us a hand." Leon said.

"You think we'll just say no?" Katara asked.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"Think of it as a 'Leon Compliment'." Yuffie said.

"That's an interesting thing to say." Sokka said and Leon and heads for the door.

"Follow me to the bailey. There's something I want to show you." Leon said as he leaves the house and then Merlin appears.

"Oh, I thought it was you! Right on time." Merlin said.

"It's good to see you again, Merlin." Katara said.

"They said they're gonna help." Lucy said.

"Splendid! We'll count on you." Merlin said.

"Right." Katara said.

"Oh, did you give them the cards yet, dear?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, that's right." Aerith said taking out some cards. "These are presents and Leon thought you'd want them." Aerith said giving them the cards and Katara examines it.

"'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member'." Katara read the card and everyone else are looking at their cards.

"They're membership cards." Chris said.

"That's kinda cool." Goofy said.

"You got that right! Chris and I already got 'em." Griff said.

"Nice." Sokka said.

"Thanks, Le..." Katara cuts herself off looking at the door. "Oh, no! We're suppose to meet him at the bailey!" Katara said.

"Just a moment, Katara. How's your magic?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, no!" Katara said.

"You must have forgotten while you were asleep." Happy suggested.

"Did you forget your martial arts styles as well?" Chris asked.

"I probably have...sorry." Katara said.

"No worries. I'll lend you some spells. Be careful with them." Merlin said giving Katara Blizzard.

"Thanks, Merlin." Katara said.

"We'll probably have to go over our martial arts training as well." Chris said.

"Yeah. We need to hurry to the bailey." Katara said.

"I'm coming along." Sokka said.

"So am I." Natsu said.

"Aye. I'll go too." Happy said.

"I'll come as well." Chris said.

"Let me come along. I wanna help too." Griff said.

The trio leave the house and head for the bailey going through the streets and then they arrive at the bailey and they see Leon looking at the creepy and evil looking castle and they walk up to him.

"Look at that." Leon said and the trio look at the castle ground full of Heartless. "We want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be or maybe something even better." Leon said.

"There's a lot to handle, but we can handle everything...except for that...and that." Natsu said pointing at the Dusks and Horrors moving to the castle.

"We'll handle them." Katara said.

"That's good to hear." Leon said.

"So do you guys know what's going on?" Happy asked.

"Azula's back and she and a guy named Pete are plotting with the Heartless again." Katara answered. "But even though Azula is dangerous, I doubt Pete is as smart as her. The ones we really need to worry about are the Nobodies and the Black Demons." Katara said.

"The...Black Demons?!" Chris asked.

"Yeah. Not to mention the Deadly Sins in charge of the Black Demons." Goofy said.

"The Deadly...Sins?!" Griff asked. "No...not them." He said to himself.

"Not only the Deadly Sins, but a group of powerful Nobodies known as Organization XIII." Donald said.

"You called?" A deep voice asked.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"C'mon." Katara said.

"You're doing well. This calls for a celebration." Another voice said and it's calm and calculating and Nobodies and Black Demons appear and Donald, Goofy, and Sokka go after them while more Nobodies and Black Demons and attack at the bailey.

"We don't have time for this!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"Let's get rid of them." Chris said.

"Yeah!" Griff said.

"We'll back you up." Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"So will I." Leon said taking out his gunblade.

The Nobodies strike at them but but Katara bends water out her pouch and whips them while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Natsu shoots fireballs while Happy air kicks while Leon attacks with his gunblade but Black Demons attack with black fire but Katara attacks her with her Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff casts Thunder while Natsu fire punches while Happy air attacks while Leon shoots at the Black Demons but one of them attacks him but Chris casts Freeze allowing Natsu to breath fire while Katara throws water discs while Griff slashes with his blade but Nobodies attack them but Leon attacks with his gunblade while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Baguazhang style while Natsu throws fireballs but the Black Demons bite at Natsu but Griff attacks with Tai Chi style and slashes with his blade but Black Demons attack with black fire while Nobodies attack with their arms but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Thundra Shot while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Hung Ga style while Natsu fire punches while Happy tail whips while Leon shoots at the Nobodies and the Black Demons and they all defeated the Nobodies and the Black Demons.

"The Keyblade. Such a marvelous weapon." The deep voice said.

"Were it only in more capable hands." The calm and calculating voice said and laughter is heard.

"Show yourselves!" Katara demanded and what appeared is a hooded black cloaked figure which is an Organization figure and another figure appears and it's a hooded dark red cloaked and black crescents figure which is a Deadly Sin figure.

"It must be them." Chris said and Sokka, Donald, and Goofy show up and more hooded Organization figures and hooded Deadly Sin figures appear.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy said.

"The Deadly Sins!" Donald said.

"Good! Now we can settle this!" Katara said.

"Count me in!" Griff said.

"What a shame. And here I thought we could be friends." The deep Organization figure said and the other Organization figures and Deadly Sin figures laugh and they disappear.

"Hey! Get back here!" Donald shouted running to try and stop them but one hooded Organization member appears in front of him and stops him. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded.

"Oopsy-daisy!" The hooded Organization figure said and it sounds like a male relaxed surfer.

"Move!" Katara commanded.

"Now do you think that's polite? Shuttin' me down like that?" The laid back Organization figure asked.

"She said get out of the way!" Chris said.

"As if! You guys can talk all you want, but it won't change a thing." The laid back Organization figure said.

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" Donald said.

"Now that would work. That is if I were some any old coot. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothin' old about me." The laid back Organization figure said.

"Tough talk for somebody who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting." Katara said.

"Wow. I think you've got the wrong impression." The laid back Organization figure said.

"You gonna cry?!" Griff asked.

"As if! Why don't I remind you how tough the crowd you're dealing with REALLY is." The laid back Organization figure said.

"Go ahead and keep wasting your time! You can try and scare me with your mind games, but it'll never work! I'll prove to you that I'm stronger than you'll ever be!" Katara said and the laid back Organization figure laughs.

"That's right! That's the same thing she said to me!" The laid back Organization figure said.

"I guess you can try and psyche her out by saying really random stuff!" Griff said.

"Oh, gee. I just don't know." The laid back Organization figure said. "Anyway, I gotta go. I've spent too much time here enough as it is. You be a good girl now!" The laid back Organization figure said as he disappears.

"Hey! Wait!" Donald yelled as he goes after him but he already left. "Nuts! He got away!" Donald said.

"I don't understand. Who said what I said to him?" Katara asked.

"Ya know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." Goofy suggested.

"That would make sense. There's only one Katara." Sokka said and Katara takes out her membership card.

"'The Hollw Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member'." Katara read the card again and her card begins to glow and Katara's Keyblade reacts to the glowing.

Katara is sent to a different place and she sees her card revealing what looks like a keyhole and Katara's Keyblade unleashes a beam and the beam goes into the keyhole making something happen and Katara returns to where she was.

"What just happened?" Donald asked.

"I think that must have been the gate Yen Sid told us about." Katara said. "Hey. We're sorry to run, but other worlds are calling." She said and Leon and Natsu nod.

"Organization XIII...Deadly Sins. They sound like tough groups." Leon said.

"Be careful." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said and they nod.

"Katara, I think I'll stay here and help out with whatever I can around here." Sokka said.

"You do that, Sokka." Katara said. "What about you, Chris?" She asked.

"I'll come along and help you guys." Chris said.

"Same here. I wanna go on adventures too." Griff said.

"Okay, Griff. You can come too." Katara said. "Well we'll see you guys soon." She said and the trio head to the Gummi ship.

"You guys ready for another adventure?" Katara asked.

"You bet." Goofy answered.

"We're gonna help with whatever we can." Donald said.

"Let's move then." Katara said and they enter the Gummi ship and fly out of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

**Another chapter finally out for you guys and I hope you enjoyed it. More will be out soon so look forward to that. I will see you in the next chapter and until then take care and goodbye for now.**


	10. Home of the Dragons

Chapter 10: Home of the Dragons

After departing from Hollow Bastion the trio see two worlds up ahead they decide to go to the world with what looks like a palace with two dragon like shapes but they must first go through the first gateway but as they enter the gateway they see Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships as well and they try to shoot down the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots the Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships but more Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships appear and try to shoot down the Gummi ship but it shoots back defeating the Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships and Gummi ship successfully goes through the gateway allowing the trio to enter the world and land there.

In a burned down village the only person standing there is a man with pale skin, yellow eyes, and wearing a grey and yellow and hooded outfit smiling an evil smile while looking at the burned village and a hawk comes flying down at the man and lands on his shoulder and they leave the burned village behind.

Someone was watching the man from a bamboo forest from above the village and it's a person with black hair tied to a bun and wearing green and black armor.

"You see that, Mulan? That's Shan-Yu, leader of the Hun army." A voice said and it's a male voice revealing to be what looks like a shadow dragon. "C'mon, girl! I know this is your big chance! I can just see it now. You, Fa Mulan whooping public enemy number one! You're gonna be famous and I'm talkin' A-list!" The shadow dragon said.

"Mushu, I'm not even sure about this. I haven't even joined the army yet. You know I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." Mulan said.

"Whatever. You're just scared." The shadow dragon said.

"Aren't you?" Mulan asked.

The trio start exploring around the bamboo forest and as they keep exploring Katara sees someone standing next to a shadow dragon and the trio believe what the shadow dragon is.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Let's get the jump on him!" Griff said and he and Donald go after the shadow dragon.

"Wait! Should we LOOK before we attack?" Katara asked but she got ignored.

"We'd better go see." Chris said and they go after the two.

Mulan sees Griff and Donald charging and she and someone else that looks like a small red dragon creature huddle together assuming that Griff and Donald are about to attack but Katara freezes their feet to stop them.

"It would be great if you two start..." Katara was then cut off by Goofy.

"Hey, is that Mushu?" Goofy asked looking at the red dragon creature.

"That's right! I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" Mushu said.

"Mushu, we missed you!" Katara said.

"Yeah well you'd better HOPE I miss YOU or else you're..." Mushu looks at the trio. "Katara! Donald! Goofy!" Mushu cheers.

"Do you know them?" Mulan asked.

"KNOW them? We used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together. Yeah, I always helped these guys get out of tight spots because I'm a mighty dragon right?" Mushu asked.

"You could say that." Katara said. "And you are?" She asked Mulan.

"I'm Mul...uh, no I'm..." Mushu cuts in.

"Ping!" Mushu said.

"Mulan Ping?" Chris asked.

"Just Ping. Son of Fa Zhou!" 'Ping' said.

"You know Mushu?" Donald asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians." 'Ping' said.

"We didn't know we were borrwoin' someone who is a guardian." Goofy said.

"That's right! And it puts you guys up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. And now it's payback time!" Mushu said.

"Mushu..." 'Ping' warned.

"They don't mind. Ain't that right?"Mushu asked.

"Fair enough." Katara said.

"See Ping is just on his way to join the Imperial army so we'd better go meet the recruits over at the training camp." Mushu said.

"Would you join us?" 'Ping' offered. "It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you four." 'He' said to Chris, Griff, Donald, and Goofy.

"What do you mean 'fit in'?" Griff asked.

"Uh, well see don't worry about that." Mushu said.

"You're pretendin' to be a boy aren't ya?" Goofy asked and Griff and Donald are shocked.

"You're a...GIRL?!" Griff asked.

"No, Griff." Katara said sarcastically.

"You didn't notice?" 'Ping' asked.

"Not me." Griff said and Donald shakes his head.

"Idiots." Katara said.

"I think it's working." 'Ping' said.

"I don't know. Those two would fall for anything." Mushu said and Katara giggles.

"I'm right here!" Griff said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"We should go join this Imperial army." Chris said.

"If this is for men only, then I'll need a disguise." Katara said.

"I can help you with that." Donald said.

"Wait!" A voice said and the trio turn to see Suki coming to them. "You don't mind me coming along, do you?" Suki asked.

"Suki!" Katara said.

"It's good to see you again, Katara." Suki said and looks at the trio. "It's also great to see you guys too." She said to the trio.

"Did you end up here by a strange portal?" Katara asked.

"Yes. It happened when we all started searching for you." Suki answered. "What happened to you?" Suki asked.

"We...were asleep, but now we're on a new journey." Katara answered. "So you want to join the Imperial army as well?" She asked.

"Yes." Suki answered.

"In that case, I can disguise you two as males." Donald said. "Get ready." He added as he casts his spell on Katara and Suki and now they're boys.

"This will work. Thanks, Donald." Katara said. "We also need new names. Call me Keng from here on." 'Keng' said.

"I'll be called Lao." 'Lao' said.

"Okay, Keng and Lao, let's get going." Chris said.

The trio make their way through the bamboo forest and then arrive at a camp area with tents and they assume it's the training camp for the army so they explore and they see soldiers in line and the trio go there but 'Ping' stops.

"Remember, girl. MANLY!" Mushu said and 'Ping' starts walking like a weird penguin and no one noticed except 'Keng'.

"Stop." 'Keng' said and 'Ping' does stop. "That's not showing how manly you're being." 'Keng' said and 'he' turns back to see Griff already in line.

"About time we got some grub." Someone said and it's a short man wearing black and red armor and he shoves Griff aside and gets in front.

"Hey! No cutting!" Griff said.

"Get out!" Donald yelled and the short man punches Griff. "Hey!" Donald shouted as he tackles the short man and they fight.

'Keng' and 'Lao' watch this and face palm while Chris just shakes his head while Goofy and 'Ping' watch with concern and then two more men show up and one is skinny and is wearing yellow and black armor while the other is overweight and wearing blue and black armor.

"Hey. A space in line!" The skinny man said.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today?" The overweight man asked.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" The short man said as he attacks the skinny man but Donald attacks the short man again.

"That does it!" Griff said yelled as he joins in and now he's fighting the short man while Donald is fighting the skinny man and the overweight man watches.

"This is just like Nastu and Gray butting heads all the time, but just unnecessary." Chris said.

"Should we do something?" 'Lao' asked.

"I've had enough of this." 'Keng' said. "Okay! Knock it off!" 'Keng' said and the four turn to 'him'. "This is just immature." 'Keng said'.

"He's right. This needs to stop." 'Ping' said.

"What do you mean 'stop'? I didn't so anything." The short man said.

"Yes you did! You punched me!" Griff said.

"And you were cutting line!" Donald added.

"What a shrimp!" The skinny man said.

"Hey! Who're you calling shrimp, panda lips?! I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu said coming out of 'Ping's' armor but 'he' puts Mushu back in.

"Look, just get back in line." 'Keng' said.

"Who's side are you on, Keng? I just got slugged!" Griff said.

"Want some more?" The short man asked.

"Soldiers! Get back line!" Someone said and they see a man wearing black armor and a red cape coming their way.

"The Captain!" The skinny man said and everyone got in line while Donald checked to make sure the short man wasn't cutting this time.

After the Captain checked everyone in line and as he left Griff was about to punch the short man but then he sees shadows appearing and 'Keng' and Chris take out their Keyblades while Griff takes out his blade while Donald takes out his staff while Goofy takes out his shield while 'Lao' gets into 'his' fighting stance while 'Ping' takes out 'his' sword.

"What are they?" 'Ping' asked.

"Heartless!" 'Keng' answered.

"I hope you guys are ready!" Chris said.

The Heartless attack the trio but 'Keng' and Chris slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Tai Chi style while 'Lao' punches and kicks while 'Ping' slashes with 'his' sword but more Heartless appear and attack with their abilities but 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris casts Zero Gravity and then slashes in the air while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while Griff casts Thunder while 'Lao' multi kicks while 'Ping' tries to slash and the Heartless are defeated but then a Shadow sneaks behind 'Ping' but 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style.

"That was close. You okay, Ping?" 'Keng' asked.

"Yes. Thank you." 'Ping' said and the Captain walks up to the trio.

"You six. What are your names?" The Captain asked.

"Keng." 'Keng' introduced.

"Lao." 'Lao' introduced.

"Chris." Chris introduced.

"Griff." Griff introduced.

"Donald." Donald introduced.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"You six are welcome in my troop. Your battle skills are encouraging." The Captain said.

"I am the son of..." 'Ping' was cut off by the Captain.

"You should return home." The Captain said.

"But...that would dishonor my family." 'Ping' said.

"Would you rather dishonor my troops?" The Captain asked.

"Look, if Ping trains hard and does his best, he'll get stronger." 'Keng' said.

"He's right. Just give us an assignment and we'll show you how hard we work together." Chris said.

"So you want to be tested? Very well. Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass." The Captain said.

"We'll smash 'em!" Griff said.

"I doubt it. You seven will be the advancing party. Scout out the mountain for my troops." The Captain said.

"We can handle that." 'Lao' said.

"Good and remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose so stay alert." The Captain said.

"SIR!" The trio said at the same time.

The Captain assigns the trio to find and defeat any Heartless in the checkpoint and they go out, found the Heartless in the checkpoint, and attack with 'Keng' attacking with 'his' Keyblade followed by throwing ice daggers while Chris casts Thunder Shot while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while 'Lao' drill kicks while 'Ping' tries to slash but when a Heartless attacks 'Ping' Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while 'Keng' casts Blizzard while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while 'Lao' multi punches while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while 'Ping' tries to slash and they defeat the Heartless in the checkpoint and they return to the Captain and he assigns them on another mission. The Heartless attack the trio but 'Keng' and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Triple Fire while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while 'Lao' multi punches while 'Ping' tries to slash but more Heartless appear and they attack with their staffs but 'Keng' attacks with Tai Chi style followed by a water whip while Chris casts Freeze allowing Goofy to use Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard while 'Lao' drill kicks while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style followed by slashing with his blade while 'Ping' tries to slash and they defeat the Heartless completing their mission. They receive a new mission to find any hidden enemies and the trio start searching and 'Keng' finds an enemy and attacks with 'his' Keyblade while Chris finds another enemy and he attacks with his Keyblade while Donald finds another enemy and casts Thunder while Goofy finds another and bashes with his shield while Griff finds another and he slashes with his blade while 'Lao' finds another enemy and punches and kicks and 'Ping' finds the last enemy and slashes with 'his' sword and they complete their mission.

"You did well." The Captain said.

"It was a piece of cake." Griff said.

"Captain..." 'Ping' stops.

"I suppose you've made a little progress." The Captain said.

"Not a little! A lot!" Donald defended.

"No. You're right. Please give me another assignment. I'll prove what I can do." 'Ping' said.

"All right. I'll give you one more chance." The Captain said. "We're ready to depart and remember, this may be a test, but this is still an important mission. Stay alert." The Captain said.

"SIR!" The trio said at the same time.

The trio begin their way to the mountain pass but then Heartless appear and attack but 'Keng' fights them off with 'his' Keyblade and Chris combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and he destroys the rock in their way and they continue on but more Heartless appear but 'Lao' punches and kicks while Griff slashes with his blade and the trio continue on while still fighting off Heartless but more appear but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield and move on but four more Heartless appear but 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by Blizzard while 'Ping' slashes with 'his' sword defeating the Heartless and they reach the end and the other recruits show up.

"Hey. You ain't bad." The short man said.

"You're like a man among men." The skinny man said.

"Thanks." 'Ping' said.

"Here comes the Captain." 'Lao' said.

"Ping did great." Goofy said.

"That's right!" Donald said.

"All right. You're welcome in my troop, but I still doubt you'll make a worthy soldier." The Captain said.

"Don't worry. I'll show you what I can do. Just give me a chance." 'Ping' said.

"That's the spirit, Ping." The Captain said.

"SIR!" 'Ping' said and the Captain leaves.

"We should get going." Chris said.

"Right." 'Keng' said.

The trio arrive at the mountain village and they meet each other with Mushu.

"Okay, girl, here's your chance! I just saw a shady guy and it must be Shan-Yu." Mushu said.

"Shan-Yu?!" 'Ping' asked shocked.

"The Hun leader." 'Lao' said.

"We should tell the Captain." Griff said.

"WAIT! Now why are we here? We're here to make the Captain see Ping's talents and bring honor to the Fa family." Mushu said.

"Where would Shan-Yu be?" Goofy asked.

"He's probably in the cave outside the village." Mushu said.

"Then let's go!" Donald said.

"I hope this is a good idea." 'Keng' said.

"Relax. What could go wrong?" Mushu asked.

"We'd better go in the cave." 'Ping' said.

The trio enter the cave and start searching for Shan-Yu but as they keep looking they find an end of the the cave and when they keep searching they don't see anyone.

"There's nobody here." Donald said.

"Check again!" Mushu said.

"I don't see anyone." Griff said.

"Oh, well..." Donald said and the two walk away.

"Wait up!" Goofy said and he follows.

"I knew this would be a waste of time. Let's go." 'Keng' said but then a shaking occurs.

"What's going on?" 'Lao' asked and they see a barrier blocking Donald, Goofy, and Griff.

"Guys!" Griff said.

Behind Donald, Goofy, and Griff was Shan-Yu himself and at his side is Azula.

"Fools." Azula said.

"Agreed. Let's have the Heartless deal with them." Shan-Yu said and they leave the cave.

Heartless show up and 'Keng' and Chris take out their Keyblades while 'Lao' gets into 'his' fighting stance while 'Ping' takes out 'his' sword and they start to fight the Heartless.

The Heartless begin to attack but 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while 'Lao' multi punches while 'Ping' slashes with 'his' sword but a Heartless attacks back with its staff but 'Keng' water whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style but the Heartless attack Chris but 'Ping' slashes with 'his' sword while 'Lao' punches and kicks but the Heartless strike back but they dodge and 'Keng' casts Blizzard while 'Ping' slashes with 'his' sword while Chris casts Earthra but another Heartless attacks with its staff but 'Ping' slashes with 'his' sword while 'Lao' multi kicks while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while 'Keng' throws water discs but the Heartless attack back but Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while 'Ping' spin slashes while 'Lao' drill kicks while 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style and they defeat the Heartless and the barrier disappears allowing Donald, Goofy, and Griff to walk up to them.

"Good job, Ping. I knew you could fight." 'Keng' said.

"Are you guys okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. We're fine." Chris answered.

"Let's get back to the Captain." 'Keng' said.

"What about Shan-Yu?" 'Ping' asked.

"Forget that Hun! We're gonna tell the Captain that Ping defeated a bunch of Heartless in that cave." Mushu said.

"Let's get moving." 'Lao' said.

The trio get out of the cave but then they see the village is burned down and destroyed and the trio is stunned by this and the burned village reminds 'Keng' of the Southern raid and while looking around they see the Captain on the ground injured.

"Captain!" 'Ping' said running up to him and he's getting up.

"Don't overdo it, Captain." Chris said.

"It's just a scratch." The Captain said but he falls down.

"Captain, the enemy. Where did they go?" 'Lao' asked.

"They went toward the summit." The Captain answered.

"We'll stop 'em." Griff said.

"It kinda is OUR fault." Goofy said.

"Right." 'Ping' said.

"You mean MY fault." Mushu said.

"No it's not!" Donald said.

"Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this. Not us." Chris said.

"Captain, find any villagers and we'll handle Shan-Yu. Let's go." 'Keng' said and the trio make their way to the summit.

* * *

**Another chapter out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think so far. More will be out soon. I will see you in the next chapter and until then take care and goodbye for now.**


	11. Battle against Shan-Yu

Chapter 11: Battle against Shan-Yu

The trio make their way to the ridge of the mountain while fighting off any Heartless that appeared and as they continue on they reach the summit where they see a hawk fly to the top of the summit and it lands on the shoulder of Shan-Yu and Azula is at his side again.

"They're here." Shan-Yu said.

"Let's see them die right here." Azula said summoning Heartless and she goes down the slope.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu commanded and the Heartless go down with Azula and the trio take out their weapons.

"Heartless and Azula!" Donald said.

"You guys deal with the Heartless. I'll take care of Azula." 'Keng' said and Donald, Goofy, Chris, Griff, and 'Ping' nod and they charge at the Heartless.

"I'll help you." 'Lao' said and 'Keng' nods and they run to Azula.

"You two are fighting me? Wrong decision." Azula said.

"We'll see." 'Keng' said.

Azula bends her blue flames at the two but they dodge and 'Keng' bends 'his' water at Azula striking her allowing 'Lao' to multi punch but Azula shoots fireballs at them but 'Keng' deflects them with 'his' Keyblade and then attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while 'Lao' punches and kicks but Azula flame whips them and gets them but 'Keng' water whips to strike back and then casts Blizzard but Azula dodges and bends four flames but 'Keng' throws water discs while 'Lao' drill kicks.

"You have some fight in you. I'll give you that." Azula said.

"And you're a terrible fighter. I'll give you that." 'Keng replied.

Azula takes out her broadsword and slashes at the two but 'Keng' counters with 'his' Keyblade while 'Lao' multi punches but Azula shoots her fireballs at them but 'Keng' attacks with Tai Chi style followed by throwing ice daggers while 'Lao' multi kicks but Azula flame whips at 'Lao' but 'Keng' water whips Azula and then casts Blizzard but Azula dodges and spin slashes with her broadsword but 'Lao' spin kicks followed by a drill kick while 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade but Azula flame whips at the two but 'Keng' water whips to counter allowing 'Lao' to throw multiple punches but Azula slashes at 'Lao' with her broadsword but 'Keng' attacks with 'his' Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Azula bends five blue flames and then slashes with her broadsword but 'Keng' throws water discs and attacks with 'his' Keyblade while 'Lao' multi punches and they knock Azula back.

"You really think you've won?" Azula asked.

"We've won against you and we'll win against Shan-Yu." 'Lao' said.

"Don't be so sure." Azula said as she disappears.

"Now we have to..." 'Keng' was then cut off by a battle cry and 'he' sees Shan-Yu running down the slope with an army of Heartless at his side. "We'd better stop him now." 'Keng' said.

"Right." 'Lao' said and they run to the trio.

"There you guys are." Chris said.

"Let's do this." 'Keng' said but they see the three guys.

"Stand back." The short man said carrying what looks like a firework.

"We'll take care of this." The skinny man said and the short man places the firework on the ground and aims at Shan-Yu but 'Ping' thinks of something.

"Sorry!" 'Ping' said shoving the short man aside and takes the firework and sets it to aim at a peak and 'Ping' starts searching for something and 'he' looks at Mushu and grabs him even though he tried to get away and 'Ping' uses Mushu to breathe some fire at the fuse and the firework launches at the peak and Mushu is still on it.

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!" Mushu shouted as the firework is going to the peak and it successfully hits the peak causing an avalanche.

"Yes!" 'Ping' said.

"Captain?" 'Keng' asked and they see the Captain walking to them.

"Look out!" 'Ping' said as the avalanche occurs getting the Heartless and Shan-Yu who tries to run but the avalanche got him and 'Ping' grabs the Captain and they start running.

"We need to get out of here!" Chris said and everyone runs from the avalanche until it was over.

"Thank you, Ping." The Captain said.

"It...was nothing." 'Ping' replied and the two get up.

"I should have never doubted you. From now on you have my trust." The Captain said.

"Thank you, Captain." 'Ping' said and Mushu gets out of the snow all dizzy.

"First she uses me as a lighter and then she turns me into a cannonball. The head ancestor's gonna hear about this. That's it. I quit. I can't take this anymore. C'mon, Mulan. Let's stop this charade and go home, girl." Mushu said.

"Mushu!" 'Ping' warned and Mushu sees the Captain and he realizes what he just said and shuts his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" The Captain said.

"Ping! Captain!" 'Keng' called and the Captain walks to the trio.

"Oh, good. You're all okay." Goofy said.

"You all knew, didn't you? You all knew Ping was just a woman in disguise." The Captain said in disbelief and Griff, Donald, and Goofy hesitate while 'Keng', 'Lao', and Chris face palm knowing that this is over. "I can't believe you lied to me. The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the army...is death. Get out of my sight...now. You're all dismissed." The Captain said.

"Captain..." 'Ping' stops.

"My debt is repaid." The Captain said. "The Emperor is waiting. Move out!" He ordered and the army leaves while the trio stayed behind.

"Mulan...I blew it." Mushu said and Mulan takes off the armor showing different clothing.

"Well that stinks." 'Lao' said and then 'Keng' and 'Lao' feel themselves being turned back to Katara and Suki.

"Donald!" Katara said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that the disguise magic can wear off for a while." Donald said.

"Whatever. It's over anyway." Chris said.

"I'm really sorry I got you all in trouble." Mulan said.

"No big deal." Katara said.

"So, Ping...I mean Mulan, what are you going to do now?" Griff asked.

"I'll just head home." Mulan answered.

"Your dad is gonna be steamed like a chicken dumpling." Mushu said.

"Hey. If this makes you feel better, we'll all take our share of the blame." Katara said and everyone nods.

"Thank you. You're all such wonderful friends." Mulan said.

The trio leave the summit and return to the ridge but as they keep moving Katara stops.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Goofy asked.

"Something's not right here." Katara said as she looks down at the bottom of the ridge and they look at what she's looking at and they see a person emerging from the snow and lets out a roar and summons the Heartless.

"You're still alive I see." A voice said and it's Azula.

"You should have warned me of that avalanche." The person said.

"Just be thankful that you're still alive. It's time we take the city for ourselves." Azula said.

"Agreed." The person said and the trio know who that person.

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan said shocked.

"No way! He's alive?!" Griff asked.

"And Azula is with him again!" Katara said.

"They're heading to the Imperial city!" Mulan said.

"We'd better warn the Captain." Chris said and they nod.

The trio continue on out of the ridge and they go through the mountain village and go through the mountain pass and they return to the checkpoint area and they start looking around.

"Where could the Imperial city be?" Griff asked.

"There!" Mulan answered pointing at the gate. "It leads to the city." She said.

The trio head through the gate and enter the city and they find the army and the Captain and Mulan runs up to him quickly.

"Shang!" Mulan called and Shang sees Mulan with a disappointed look.

"Why are you here?" Shang asked.

"Shan-Yu is still alive and he's headed this way." Mulan said.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked.

"She's telling the truth." Katara said and Suki and Griff look up at the sky.

"Up there!" Suki called pointing at the hawk in the sky.

Shang sees the hawk flying to Shan-Yu and Azula who are on a building and they jump off the building and head to the palace.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy near the Emperor!" Shang commanded and the three guys charge but the other troops remained. "That's an order!" Shang said but the troops turn into Heartless but the trio take out their weapons.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard and you save the Emperor!" Chris said.

"That's an order!" Griff said and Shang nods and goes to the palace.

"Let's put a stop to them." Goofy said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Suki attacks with her fans while Mulan slashes with her sword but but Heartless attack back but Katara casts Blizzard while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff casts Triple Blizzard while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Mulan uses Mushu's fire to burn the Heartless while Suki multi kicks but more Heartless appear but Katara enters her Valor form and attacks the Heartless with her two Keyblades and she defeats the remaining Heartless.

"The Emperor is in danger." Mulan said.

"We need to get to the palace right away." Katara said and everyone nods.

The trio head to the palace and when they reached there they see Shan-Yu and Azula taking the Emperor hostage and Shan-Yu takes out his sword while Azula takes out her broadsword and they place their weapons on the Emperor.

"There's nothing you can do now." Azula said.

"Now you'll bow to me." Shan-Yu said.

"Let him go!" Mulan called and they turn to see the trio.

"You're pretty stubborn to come here." Azula said but then she gets out of the way.

"What are you..." Shan-Yu was cut off by Shang coming in and punches Shan-Yu while Shang takes the Emperor inside the palace and the guys close the doors. "You won't get away!" Shan-Yu said as he goes to the doors but the trio block his way.

"This ends now!" Mulan said.

"Right now!" Katara said.

"Is that what you think?" Azula asked. "Shan-Yu, show them your true power." She said.

"With pleasure." Shan-Yu said as he coats himself with darkness and laughs.

Shan-Yu summons Heartless and commands them to get to the doors while Shan-Yu attacks at the trio but Katara quickly counters the attack and the two struggle.

"You think you can overpower ME?" Shan-Yu asked.

"Watch me." Katara said.

Katara successfully overpowers Shan-Yu and attacks him and Chris attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Thunder Shot while Griff multi slashes with his blade but Shan-Yu attacks with his sword but Suki attacks with her fans while Mulan uses Mushu's fire but Shan-Yu attacks Mulan but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but Shan-Yu summons more Heartless to attack the doors.

"We have to stop them from getting the doors!" Mulan said.

"I'll handle this!" Griff said as he slashes at the Heartless with his blade.

"Watch out!" Chris said.

Shan-Yu slashes at Griff but Katara casts Blizzard while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Mulan attacks with her sword but Shan-Yu attacks again but Katara counters again and they struggle again until Katara successfully overpowers Shan-Yu and attacks him while Suki spin attacks with her fans but Shan-Yu gets his hawk to attack the trio.

"I don't think so!" Donald said as he casts Thunder on the hawk frying it and it goes down.

"That's how you fry a bird!" Griff said.

Shan-Yu spin slashes the trio with his sword but Mulan uses Mushu's fire while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Suki multi punches but Shan-Yu charges at the trio getting them but Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield but Shan-Yu attacks with his sword and charges again but Goofy throws his shield while Chris casts Thundra Shot while Katara attacks with Tai Chi style but Shan-Yu spin slashes with his sword.

"That's it. Mulan, let's do this together." Katara said.

"Right!" Mulan said.

"I'll help out!" Mushu said.

Katara and Mulan attack Shan-Yu with their combined attacks by using Mushu's fire until they unleash their ultimate attack with Mushu spitting fireballs from the air while Katara and Mulan attack and the fireballs drop down on Shan-Yu but Shan-Yu slashes with his sword but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Earth while Goofy uses Tornado while Donald casts Thunder while Suki throws her fans while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Thunder Shot but Shan-Yu spin slashes with his sword and gets the trio.

"Suki!" Katara said.

"I'm on it!" Suki said.

Katara and Suki attack Shan-Yu with their combined attacks with Katara Waterbending and Suki attacking with her fans until Katara bends ice daggers and she throws them while Suki throws her fans at Shan-Yu but Shan-Yu charges at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Mulan attacks with her sword while Suki attacks with her fans and they deliver their final attack on Shan-Yu and he falls back.

"What a disappointment. Oh, well. I suppose I should take my leave, but we will meet again." Azula said as she disappears.

"We did it." Mulan said.

"Yeah. It's over for him." Katara said.

"Now that's what I call burnin' some honey bun! Oh, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! Wait a minute. I mean I'm the best! Mushu's the best!" Mushu said skipping around.

The Emperor comes out of the palace and walks over to Mulan.

"I have heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan. You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier. You deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name." The Emperor said and Griff was already tired of hearing him.

"We get the picture." Griff said but Katara hits him in the head.

"Shut up." Katara said.

"You're a young woman and in the end...you have saved us all." The Emperor finished bowing to her and the crowd of the Imperial city cheers.

"Well I guess we did it." Suki said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Mulan said.

"Captain Li." The Emperor called and Shang picks up Shan-Yu's sword and gives it to Mulan. "Take that so the world will know what it is you have done for China." He said.

"Thank you." Mulan said.

"Mulan, Katara, Suki, Donald, Goofy, Chris, Griff. Thank you." Shang said.

"'Thank you'? Is that all you have to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you will have to be more eloquent than that." The Emperor said as he laughs.

"Can I get an autograph?" Griff asked.

"Thank you, everyone." Mulan said.

"It's no problem." Katara said.

"Now they've GOTTA let me back to being a guardian!" Mushu said.

"But, Mushu, I thought you already ARE a family guardian." Goofy said.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that. You see, it's just technical for us guardians." Mushu said walking away.

"You tricked us!" Donald said going after Mushu who is now running away.

"Idiots." Katara said and then the sword Mulan's carrying starts glowing and Katara knows what this means so she summons her Keyblade.

Katara is in the different area again and the sword reveals a keyhole to another gateway and she uses her Keyblade to unlock the gateway keyhole.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Time for us to move on." Goofy said.

"You shall be missed." The Emperor said.

"Is it okay for us to come back and visit?" Katara asked.

"Of course." Mulan answered.

"We will look forward to your return." Shang said.

"I'll stay here for the time being and I'll look forward to seeing you guys again." Suki said.

"Okay, Suki. Take care." Katara said and Suki nods.

"You two play nice." Griff said.

"Whoa. Watch it soldier." Shang said and Mulan giggled.

"Goodbye, Katara, Donald, Goofy, Chris, Griff." Mulan said and the trio wave goodbye for now and they leave the palace courtyard.

Unknowing to them someone wearing the black hooded cloak is on a building watching the trio leave.

"She's strong. I'll give her that, but she must be stronger to defeat Organization XIII and the Deadly Sins." The black cloaked figure said and it's a dark male voice. "She'll never pull it off though and I need to find a way to break her and I think torturing her friends might do the trick." He said as he disappears through a dark portal.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I'm doing my best on this. Anyway more will be out soon so look forward to that. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care until then and goodbye for now.**


	12. Beast's castle

Chapter 12: Beast's castle

The trio leave the Land of Dragons and go to the next gateway to unlock it and as they start flying through it they see Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships shooting at the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots back destroying them but more Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships appear and shoot but the Gummi ship shoots back and keep flying but Heartless ships appear and shoot but the Gummi ship shoots back but Black Demon ships appear and attack but the Gummi destroys them and after encountering more Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships the Gummi ship successfully goes through the gateway unlocking the path and the trio see a different world that looks like a castle with woods around it and they decide to land there.

The trio enter the castle and explore around to see that the room they're in is dark and empty.

"What is this place?" Griff asked.

"It must be a castle." Chris said.

"It's huge." Donald said.

"And kinda gloomy too." Goofy said.

"Who lives here?" Katara asked and then they hear a roar.

"Does somebody know who that was?" Goofy asked and they hear another roar and Katara knows who's roaring.

"It must be the Beast." Katara said.

"Should we go see him?" Donald asked.

"I think we should." Chris said but then he sees something on the ground. "Heartless!" Chris said.

"It's heading to that room over there." Katara said pointing at the room on the left side. "Come on." Katara said and everyone goes to the room.

The trio enter the room and as they look around Griff sees a rose in a case and so he walks up to it but then a Shadow appears in front of him.

"I think I found it." Griff said taking out his blade.

"Let's get rid of them." Katara said taking out her Keyblade and the trio begin to fight.

The Shadows attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Poison while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Shadows attack back and sink into the ground but they rise up and Katara attacks with Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzara while Griff slashes with his blade Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but the Shadows strike back again and more Shadows show up but Katara throws ice daggers while Chris casts Earth while Griff spin slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but more Shadows appear.

"They just won't quit." Katara said.

"Somebody help us!" Griff yelled.

The door opens revealing to be Beast himself and he enters the room and swipes at the Shadows destroying them and he keeps walking.

"I'm glad you came just in time." Katara said but as Beast is walking toward Katara he swipes her aside and does the same thing to the others.

"Hey! What's your..." Griff cuts himself off when he sees Beast taking the cased rose and leaves the room and the trio get up wondering what just happened.

"Gawrsh, do ya think he forgot about us?" Goofy asked.

"With this many Heartless around, they must have something to do with this." Katara said.

"Someone else must be pulling the strings as well." Chris said.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald asked rubbing his face after he got swiped.

"Man, that hurt." Griff said rubbing his head.

"Let's just go see what is going on." Katara said.

The trio leave the room and return to the entrance and while they're exploring again Katara and Chris look at something.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked.

"I just saw a woman on top of the stairs." Katara answered and they think about who the woman would be.

"Well, if Beast is here, then that could mean that woman is Belle." Chris suggested.

"You could be right." Katara said.

"And if Belle's here, then she might know what's wrong with Beast." Donald said.

"Let's go find her and talk to her." Goofy said and they nod.

The trio go upstairs and they arrive at a hallway and Griff and Donald sneak through the hallway while Katara finds a door and she hears the woman talking.

"Oh, what am I to do?" The woman asked.

"I can still do what I can to help." Someone said and it sounds like a male voice.

"We need to get in there." Katara said.

"No problem." Donald said as he was about to charge but then the door was already opened making Donald trip. "Hey! Who opened the door?" Donald asked and then he sees Belle wearing a blue dress with white long sleeves and a white apron and big male.

"Oh, you're here!" Belle said happily and then hugs Donald who is struggling. "Donald!" Belle said and she looks at the trio. "Katara! Goofy! Chris!" She cheered.

"Hi, Belle." Katara said.

"Katara?" The male asked walking up to her.

"Pipsqueak?" Katara asked and Pipsqueak starts hugging Katara.

"I'm glad I found you!" Pipsqueak said and then hugs Goofy, Chris, and Griff. "I'm glad to see you guys too!" He said.

"You got sent here by that strange portal, did you?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, but I'm okay." Pipsqueak answered.

"Hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Donald yelled and Belle lets go off Donald and now Donald is dizzy but he recovers.

"So where's the Beast?" Katara asked.

"He's in his room in the west wing of the castle. We don't talk like we used to." Belle answered.

"Why? What happened?" Chris asked.

"He has been acting strange lately. The others might know why, but they're locked up in the dungeon." Belle said.

"We tried to help them, but..." Pipsqueak was cut off by Griff.

"Wait. Who locked who up?" Griff asked.

"The servants are locked up by the Beast." Belle answered.

"Why?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know." Belle answered.

"Where's the dungeon?" Katara said.

"It's at the undercroft in the west hall." Belle answered.

"The west hall. Got it. Thanks." Chris said.

"Pipsqueak, you want to help?" Katara asked.

"You bet I do." Pipsqueak answered.

"Let's get to the west hall." Goofy said.

"Please be careful." Belle said.

"Don't worry. We will." Katara said.

The trio leave Belle's room and leave the east hallway and head for the west hallway and as they arrive they start exploring until they see something tht looks like a wardrobe blocking something and curious Griff pushes the wardrobe aside revealing a door.

"This should lead us to the undercroft." Katara said.

"Do you mind?!" A voice said and it sounded like a woman and they see that it was the wardrobe who just talked surprising the trio and the wardrobe blocks the door again.

"That was...unusual." Chris said.

"I should push it carefully." Katara said.

Katara starts pushing the wardrobe slowly and is being careful on to wake the wardrobe up and Katara successfully pushes the wardrobe aside but then the wardrobe wakes up again.

"I was just getting comfortable! May I help you?" The wardrobe asked.

"Sorry. We just need to get through so we can rescue the servants." Katara said.

"Oh, goodness! Forgive me. I didn't realize you were sent to help my friends." The wardrobe said. "I'm sorry I startled you. I used to be human, you know until the Enchantress casts her spell. Now I'm a wardrobe and the prince is turned into a beast." The wardrobe explained and Katara realizes something.

"Wait. So what you're saying is that the Beast is a prince?" Katara asked and the wardrobe nodded.

"Yes, although his behavior was not very princely." The wardrobe said.

"So what's this spell you said?" Donald asked.

"It was a cold winter's night..." The wardrobe began and Donald, Goofy, Pipsqueak, and Griff start to listen. "I'm sorry. That's all I have to say for now, but you can listen to rest once you help my friends." The wardrobe said.

"I knew that would happen." Chris said and Katara nodded.

"You'd better hurry now. The dungeon is cold and damp and it's no place for a clock." The wardrobe said.

"Clock?" Goofy asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The wardrobe said.

"Let's go." Katara said.

The trio enter the undercroft and there they see a door and they think it leads them to the dungeon.

"This should be it." Katara said.

"Let's get in." Donald said and Griff walks over to the door but then the door comes to life turning into a Heartless and the Heartless door attacks but Chris gets Griff out of the way.

"Are you kidding me?" Pipsqueak asked.

"Let's just neutralize it." Katara said.

The door Heartless attacks the trio with their arms but Pipsqueak attacks with his log to deflect attack allowing Katara to cast Triple Fire while Chris casts Thundra Shot but the door Heartless tries to smash Chris but Goofy throws his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Griff slashes with his blade but then statues come to life as well and become Heartless and they attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Pipsqueak picks up one of the statues and throws it at the door Heartless but the door Heartless slams their fists at the trio but Donald casts Thunder while Griff casts Triple Blizzard but the door Heartless attacks with their arms.

"Pipsqueak!" Katara said.

"Got it!" Pipsqueak said.

Pipsqueaks picks Katara up and Pipsqueak starts spinning around while Katara Waterbends water whipping and throwing ice needles at the door Heartless until they do their ultimate attack with Pipsqueak throwing Katara and she water whips the door Heartless stopping it from moving anymore allowing Katara to use her Keyblade to neutralize the door but as she did it turns out there was a Heartless known as the Possessor controlling the door and it starts flying around the room.

"So that's what's making the door attack us." Griff said.

"Let's get rid of it!" Katara said.

Katara and Chris attack the Possessor with their Keyblades while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pipsqueak throws three punches but after a few attacks the Possessor goes back in the door and the door Heartless making attack again while more statues come to life but Griff, Donald, and Goofy attack the statues while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style on the door Heartless while Pipsqueak picks up a statue and throws it at the door Heartless while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but the door Heartless tries to crush them with their hands and shoots a dark sphere but Katara goes into her Valor form and attacks the door Heartless until it couldn't move anymore and Katara releases the Possessor from the door again and she attacks with her two Keyblades delivering her final attack on the Possessor making it disappear and the door returns to its normal state.

"Now let's see if the door leads to the dungeon." Katara said.

The trio open the door and they enter an empty room and all they see is a clock, a candle, a tea pot, and tea cup in the room and they keep looking but they don't see anyone.

"There's nobody here." Pipsqueak said.

"You mean there's no one to rescue?" Donald asked.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" Someone asked.

"Who was that?" Chris asked.

"Be quiet! They may be one of THEM." Another voice said.

"But they look like nice people to me." Another voice said.

"We are nice. Belle sent us to help you." Goofy said and the clock, candle, tea pot, and tea cup come to life and they start moving.

"I'm Katara and that's Pipsqueak, Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff." Katara introduced and Griff grabs the clock.

"COOL!" Griff said looking at the clock.

"Do not touch! I am self winding, sir!" The clock said and Griff starts shaking the clock.

"Griff, you might want to stop." Chris said.

"We're glad you guys are okay." Pipsqueak said.

"Ah, it is us who are overjoyed to see you." The candle said.

"Did someone cast a spell on you guys too?" Katara asked.

"That's right. You heard. It was the Enchantress." The clock said.

"It was a cold winter's night. An old beggar came to the castle and asked for shelter." The tea pot began.

"But the master of this castle which is of course the Prince..." The clock cuts himself off as Griff touches the inside. "Stop that! Put me down this instant!" The clock said as Chris takes the clock and sets him down. "Now then, the master turned her away all because of her appearance." The clock explained.

"That's terrible." Katara said.

"Indeed. The master was a selfish and spoiled prince. He was cruel." The candle said.

"Lumiere!" The clock said.

"The old beggar warned the master not to be deceived by appearances, but he still wouldn't let her in." Mrs. Potts said.

"The old beggar then changed her appearance and revealed herself as the Enchantress." Cogsworth said.

"She then turned the Prince into a beast as she thought it would be fitting for his cold heart." Mrs. Potts said.

"And to further punish him, the entire castle is enchanted as well." Cogsworth said.

"So that's why this castle is like this." Pipsqueak said.

"What can we do?" Chris asked.

"Let's get that Enchantress!" Griff said.

"No, no. We already know what must be done, but the master is out of sorts." Lumiere said.

"Belle did say he was acting strange." Katara said.

"Yes and it seems he's forgotten how to trust others." Mrs. Potts said.

"I hope he's not turned into a Heartless." Cogsworth said.

"If the Heartless are behind this, we'll help." Katara said.

"We should go find the Beast." Chris said.

"Splendid! Follow me." Lumiere said and he and the others leave the dungeon.

The trio follow the servants to the upper part of the undercroft and they see knights blocking their path.

"Allow our guests to pass." Cogsworth commanded and the knights move out of the way and they open the door allowing the servants to get through.

The trio follow the servants to a different area.

"So how do we get past here?" Pipsqueak asked.

"The door leading to the other side is concealed by a contraption." Lumiere said.

"Contraption?" Donald asked.

"Observe." Cogsworth said he turns a handle and a lantern comes down.

"If we light all these lanterns in the passage, the secret door should open." Lumiere said.

"But the lanterns are lit with an enchanted flame." Mrs. Potts said.

"So we should get rid of the enchanted flame first and then light the lanterns." Chris said.

"That's right." Lumiere said.

"I should use my Keyblade." Katara said as she uses her Keyblade to get rid of the enchanted flame and Lumiere lights the lantern.

"Bravo!" Lumiere said.

"Three more left." Mrs. Potts said.

"If we work together, then we should open the door soon." Katara said.

"But it's not that simple for you see, Cogsworth cannot hold on to that handle forever." Lumiere said.

"I get it. If he gets tired, then he'll let go and the lanterns will rise to the ceiling." Katara said.

"I'll stay here and help get his strength back." Chris said.

"Me too." Griff said.

"Then it's settled." Katara said.

Katara goes to the next lantern and with the help of Lumiere and Mrs. Potts she gets rid of the enchanted flame and another lantern is lit and they hurry to the next lantern and they get rid of the next enchanted flame and light the third one and they go to the last lantern and as they found it they get rid of the enchanted flame and light the final lantern.

"That's done." Katara said.

"The secret door should open now." Lumiere said.

"But I don't see one." Goofy said.

"No need to worry. Just push this block that's sticking out and the door should open.

"No problem." Katara said as she pushes the block into the wall and the door opens.

"So that's the secret door." Pipsqueak said.

"Yes. Now I must check on the castle for I fear that my absence has been too long." Lumiere said.

"Chip and I will be off too, dears. Thank you for saving us." Mrs. Potts said.

"You're welcome. Watch out for any Heartless." Katara said and Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip leave.

"The master's room is at the end of the west wing." Cogsworth said.

"Let's go." Chris said.

The trio head to the west wing and they start searching for Beast.

"Beast should be in that room." Goofy said.

"Let's get in." Donald said.

"Okay." Katara said and they enter the room.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read and I hope you enjoyed this. More will be out soon so look forward to that. I'll see you in the next chapter. Take care until then and goodbye.**


	13. Helping Beast and Belle

Chapter 13: Helping Beast and Belle

The Beast is in his room staring at the rose he took from the other room earlier and while he's staring at it two figures are behind him and one is a hooded Organization figure while the other is a hooded Deadly Sin figure.

"It's time you dealt with Belle." The hooded Organization figure said and it's a calm male voice.

"That's right. She's scheming to take everything you have. This castle, your precious rose, and then...your life." The hooded Deadly Sin figure said and it's a snarky and angry male voice. "You shouldn't trust anyone. Give in more to your anger." He said.

"Only your anger will keep you strong." The calm hooded Organization figure said.

"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want." Beast said.

"What? To love and be loved in return?" The calm hooded Organization figure asked.

"No one could EVER love a disgusting beast like you." The snarky hooded Deadly Sin figure said making Beast roar and then the trio enter the room.

"How pathetic. She even has accomplices." The calm hooded Organization figure said as he and the hooded Deadly Sin figure disappear.

"Are you okay, Beast?" Katara asked but Beast roars making the trio gasp.

Oh, dear! Master!" Cogsworth said and the Beast attacks the trio.

"We have to calm him down." Chris said.

"Right." Katara said.

Beast attacks the trio again with his claws but they dodge and Katara water whips while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Beast charges at them but Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griif attacks with his blade while Pipsqueak attacks with his log but Beast attacks with his claws but Katara gets Cogsworth to stop Beast for a while allowing Donald to whack with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pipsqueak whacks with his log while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff attacks with his blade and then Katara and Cogsworth work together to calm Beast down and the trio put their weapons away.

"Cogsworth? What happened?" Beast asked.

"Well, Master...you see...how shall I say...actually...um..." Cogsworth stops to think of a good answer.

"You put everybody in the dungeon!" Donald said.

"I did that?" Beast asked.

"Yes. You did." Cogsworth answered and Beast shakes his head.

"Who were those two that were with you?" Katara asked.

"The one in black was Xaldin and the one in red was Ravik." Beast answered. "They both came from the darkness and they used my anger to control me. They took my sorrow, my sadness, my pain and turned it all into rage! I couldn't do anything. I no longer saw the truth." Beast said.

"Maybe that's why you put your servants in the dungeon. You put them in there so no one could get hurt." Katara said.

"I think Katara's right." Goofy said.

"I did that to protect them?" Beast asked.

"Yes. We all know you're good inside." Chris said.

"They're right, Master. We all know you can be kind. I'm sure Belle can see the goodness in you too, but you've yet to..." Cogsworth was cut off by Beast.

"Belle! I have mistreated her and been so selfish." Beast said.

"She never said any of that." Pipsqueak said.

"She'd never tell anyone about my cruelty. She's too good." Beast said.

"You see. I'm afraid he's judging himself too harshly." Cogsworth whispered to the trio.

"Why don't you go talk to her?" Katara suggested.

"But..." Beast was cut off by Chris.

"Don't worry. We'll go with you." Chris said.

"Very well. I'm sorry for attacking you all." Beast said.

"You weren't yourself." Katara said.

"We'll deal with those guys if we see them again." Griff said.

"But first we go see Belle." Donald said.

The trio leave the west wing and the go through the west hall and they make their way to the east wing to get to Belle's room but as they enter they only find the wardrobe from before.

"Master!" The wardrobe said.

"Everyone's safe." Pipsqueak said.

"Thank you." The wardrobe said.

"Where's Belle?" Goofy asked.

"She went after one man in black and another man in red." The wardrobe answered and Beast is outraged.

"WHAT?! WHY CAN'T SHE DO AS SHE'S TOLD?!" Beast shouted scaring Donald and Goofy.

"Temper, temper! Belle's spirit is what makes her special." The wardrobe said.

"We need to find her." Katara said.

"Before Beast REALLY gets ticked off." Griff said.

The trio begin searching for Belle in the entrance hall but then they start hearing voices.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" A voice said and it sounded like Belle.

"Oh, yeah?! I was actually gonna leave ya alone, but since I couldn't turn that stupid disgusting monster against you, I'll just go ahead and kill you!" Another voice said and it sounded lie Ravik.

"No! Stay away!" Belle yelled.

"Belle! Where are you?" Beast asked.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Belle said.

"Come on." Chris said and they enter the ballroom.

In the ballroom Belle is backing away from Ravik who keeps walking towards her.

"How dumb are ya? You have nowhere else to run!" Ravik said.

"Is that what you think?" A voice asked and Ravik turns to see the trio entering the ballroom.

"Get away from Belle!" Beast commanded.

"You're all startin' to annoy me!" Ravik said and then he sees a giant Darkball Heartless with chains all over appearing. " Ya know what? That Heartless will be your playmate." Ravik said as he disappears in darkness.

"Belle, go somewhere safe!" Katara said and Belle goes outside the ballroom. "Let's deal with this Heartless." Katara said.

"Yeah before..." Griff cuts himself off as they see the Heartless going into the ground and starts covering the ballroom in darkness.

"You can't be serious." Donald said.

"Let's just get rid of that Heartless." Chris said.

The Heartless known as Shadow Stalker goes through the wall and summons shock waves at the trio but they dodge and Shadow Stalker leaves the wall and goes to the chandelier, drops it, and begins shooting lasers at the trio and Katara attacks with his her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Beast attacks with his claws while Pipsqueak throws four punches forcing Shadow Stalker to leave the chandelier exposing itself.

"Now's our chance!" Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts casts Triple Firaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Beast roars while Pipsqueak whacks with his log but Shadow Stalker goes into the ground and tries to swallow Katara but she dodges and Shadow Stalker goes into a pillar and starts attacking the trio with not only the pillar its in but other pillars but Katara and Chris attack the pillar Shadow Stalker is in with their Keyblades forcing it to come out exposing itself again and Katara water whips while Beast attacks with his claws while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff casts Thunder Shot while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while Pipsqueak throws two punches but Shadow Stalker goes into the wall again.

"It's doing it again!" Donald said and Shadow Stalker summons shock waves but the trio dodge.

"Now it's headin' for the chandelier again!" Goofy said as Shadow Stalker drops the chandelier and starts shooting lasers.

"I'll expose itself again." Katara said.

Katara attacks the chandelier with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Beast charges while Pipsqueak whacks with his log forcing Shadow Stalker to come out and exposes itself again allowing the trio to attack with Katara casting Blizzard while Chris casts Earthra while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Pipsqueak throws five punches but Shadow Stalker goes into the ground and tries to eat Katara again but she dodges and Shadow Stalker goes into another pillar and uses other pillars to attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Beast attacks with his claws attacking the pillar Shadow Stalker is in and it exposes itself again and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice daggers while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Pipsqueak throws his log and they deliver their final attack on Shadow Stalker.

"Good. It's done now." Griff said.

"Hey. What's it doin'?" Goofy asked as Shadow Stalker wraps itself in darkness.

"Don't tell me..." Katara cuts herself off as they see the darkness cut open showing a different form of Shadow Stalker known as Dark Thorn. "I knew it." Katara said.

"Are you kidding me?" Pipsqueak asked.

"No matter how often it changes shape, the results won't change." Chris said.

"You're right. Let's end this." Beast said.

Dark Thorn turns itself invisible and attacks the trio by slamming to the ground and attacking with its claws but Katara sees Dark Thorn under the chandelier and it gives her an idea so she jumps on top of Dark Thorn, gets on the chandelier, drops it on Dark Thorn grabbing it, and starts spinning with Dark Thorn still on it and the spinning is making Dark Thorn visible and Dark Thorn gets thrown off while Katara gets off the chandelier and attacks Dark Thorn with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Beast roars while Pipsqueak throws four punches but Dark Thorn strikes at the trio and then strikes again but Katara throws water discs while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast charges while Pipsqueak whacks with his log but Dark Thorn turns invisible again and starts slamming on the ground and attacking with its claws.

"Okay that's it. Beast!" Katara said.

"Very well." Beast said.

Katara and Beast work together to attack Dark Thorn by roaring and howling until they deliver their ultimate attack by doing a final howl but Dark Thorn grabs Katara and throws her to a pillar but she grabs the pillar and she strikes at Dark Thorn making it visible again but Dark Thorn attacks with its claws but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Beast attacks with his claws while Pipsqueak whacks with his log and the trio deliver their final attack on Dark Thorn making it disappear in darkness and the ballroom returns to normal.

"NOW it's over." Katara said.

"We did it!" Griff said.

"Is that what you morons think?" A voice asked and they turn to see Ravik and at his is side is Xaldin.

"Xaldin! Ravik!" Beast yelled coming to them.

"Farewell." Xaldin said disappearing in darkness.

"I won't have to deal with you anymore. Stupid beast." Ravik said disappearing in darkness.

"Why were they here?" Beast asked.

"Xaldin is with the Organization and Ravik is with the Deadly Sins." Katara said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"What do you mean?" Griff asked.

"Remember when we mentioned the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person turns into a Heartless, a Nobody gets created too. Organization XIII have full control of all Nobodies." Katara explained.

"That's right. They were gonna turn Beast into a Heartless so they could get his Nobody and have full control over it." Goofy said.

"Wow. That's terrible." Pipsqueak said.

"And about the Deadly Sins?" Chris asked.

"Like the Heartless, Black Demons are born from darkness and the Deadly Sins have full control of all the Black Demons." Katara explained.

"I believe I have heard of the Black Demons, but the Deadly Sins...not so much." Chris said.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." Belle said entering the ballroom.

"Belle!" Beast said running up to her. "Belle, I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I hope I didn't hurt you. Forgive me." Beast said.

"I know you weren't yourself and you don't have to apologize, but I had hoped you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me." Belle said.

"I'm afraid time is running short." Lumiere said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Did you see the rose?" Lumiere asked.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald asked.

"Yes. You see if the master can love and be loved in return before the last petal falls, the spell will be broken." Cogsworth explained.

"Really?" Griff asked.

"I hope he makes it." Pipsqueak said.

"I hope so too." Katara said and then her Keyblade appears.

"Katara..." Goofy stops and Katara nods and she's sent to the same place.

The rose in the Beast's room glows and reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and the gateway.

"What happened?" Beast asked.

"The gate is opened." Donald answered.

"You have to go?" Belle asked.

"I'm afraid so." Katara answered. "Pipsqueak, you're staying right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'll stay here for now, but promise you'll be back." Pipsqueak said and she nods.

"Well no more arguing okay?" Goofy asked and Beast looks at Belle but then looks away a little nervous.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said.

"Take care, dears." Mrs. Potts said.

"You're all welcome here anytime." Cogsworth said.

"Thanks and if you hear anything about the King, Zuko, Yung, the Heartless, Organization XIII, the Deadly Sins, or anything at all, let us know." Katara said and Beast and Belle nod.

"Right let's get going." Chris said and they leave the ballroom.

Unknowing to them the same hooded black cloaked figure is on the upper part of the ballroom watching the trio leave.

"Not bad, not bad, Katara. You're doing better, but that Keyblade and your friends won't save you for what I have in store for you." The hooded black cloaked figure said as he disappears through the dark portal.

* * *

**Finally after going through hell, I've finished this chapter for you to read. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this because I just got back on writing and I worked my butt off on this. Anyway more will probably be out. I'll see you in the next chapter so until then take care and goodbye for now.**


	14. Seeing Pooh again

Chapter 14: Seeing Pooh again

The trio leave Beast's castle and enter the Gummi ship ready to go to a new world but the Gummi ship starts to move on its own.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"I think we're heading back to Hollow Bastion." Goofy said and the ship goes to Hollow Bastion and lands.

The trio get off the ship and look around the town.

"I hope this is important." Griff said.

The trio then see Merlin's door open and they see Heartless coming out of the house.

"Are you serious?" Donald asked.

"Let's go see if everyone's okay." Chris said.

The trio enter the house and they see Merlin on the ground and he gets up and he sees the trio.

"Oh, you took your time, did you?" Merlin asked.

"Did you summon us?" Donald asked.

"Yes, but it seems I used too much power in doing so and those Heartless showed up." Merlin said.

"What's so important you had to summon us?" Griff asked.

"I happened to stumble upon something in the Zero District." Merlin said summoning a book and Katara recognizes it.

"Pooh's story book." Katara said.

"Indeed. I knew you and Pooh were good friends, Katara so I summoned you, but then the Heartless attacked, but I fought back with powerful magic, but I didn't want to damage the book so I need to have a talk with Leon and the others." Merlin said as he disappears.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Katara said.

"Want to go see him?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"Okay. We'll stay here and keep an eye out for anything." Chris said as he opens the book.

Katara jumps into the book and enters it and she goes to a page which is Pooh's house and she looks around for Pooh.

"I wonder if Pooh's home. Guess I'll find out." Katara said.

Katara sees Pooh sitting on his log thinking so she walks over to him and while Pooh is still thinking he sees Katara and he's very happy to see her.

"Hi, Pooh Bear. How are you doing? Find any honey lately?" Katara asked.

"Oh, yes and in fact I was about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you like to join me, Katara?" Pooh offered.

"Sure." Katara answered.

Pooh gets off his log but then he freezes confusing Katara.

"What just happened?" Katara asked.

Katara touches Pooh and then she gets pushed back out of the book and back to Merlin's house and there she sees Griff.

"Hi, Katara. That was quick. How was your visit?" Griff asked.

"Something weird just happened." Katara said.

"What happened?" Griff asked.

"Well..." Katara was then cut off by a voice.

"Katara! Hurry up!" The voice called and it was Donald.

"What's going on out there?" Katara asked. "We should go see, but first." Katara takes the book.

Katara and Griff go outside and they see Donald, Goofy, and Chris fighting against the Heartless.

"Did you get the book?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I have it." Katara answered but then a Soldier Heartless attacks Katara from behind making her drop the book and the Heartless grabs it. "Give that back!" Katara commanded.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris casts Zero Graviga and then attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff casts Blizzard but the Heartless strike back at the trio but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield while Griff slashes with his blade but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Blizzard while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Thundra Shot while Griff attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and the trio defeat the Heartless and the book is on the ground and Katara picks it up.

"I should go see if Pooh is okay." Katara said giving the book to Chris.

"What about Merlin?" Donald asked.

"We can explain what happened." Chris said.

"Yeah we can." Goofy said.

"Great. Go see him, Katara." Griff said.

Katara jumps into the book again and she looks around and she sees only one page which is still Pooh's house and she hurries to the page to look for Pooh and see if he's okay and she finds him sitting on his log thinking again and so Katara runs up to him and he looks at her.

"Pooh. I'm glad you're okay." Katara said.

"And I'm glad you came to visit, but I must get to my stoutness exercises. Maybe we can visit again sometime, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Oh, right. Sure." Katara said and Pooh starts his exercises. "So how's Piglet?" Katara asked.

"I don't believe I've heard that name before." Pooh said still doing his exercises.

"Pooh? This is really weird. I should go back and talk to Merlin about this." Katara said as she leaves the book.

Katara is back at Merlin's house and she sees Merlin talking to Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff and then they see her.

"So you couldn't bother to wait for an old wizard?" Merlin asked.

"Sorry. We need to talk about Pooh." Katara said.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Pooh forgot about me and he also forgot his friends." Katara answered.

"It's just as I feared. It must have something to do with the pages stolen by the Heartless." Merlin said.

"Guess I'll just have to find the missing pages and restore the book." Katara said.

"Please do. That book is very cherished and I was going to tell Leon and the others that I found it. Let's put this between us for now." Merlin said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"That book isn't the only thing cherished. Here, have this." Merlin give Katara a charm.

"What's this?" Katara asked.

"Concentrate with your power, and you'll be able to summon allies." Merlin said.

"Like Simba and Mushu from my last journey?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"Thank you, Merlin. We'll find the pages. I promise." Katara said.

"Please do and good luck, my friends." Merlin said and the trio leave the house.

* * *

**Another chapter out and I'm sorry if this short, but another chapter will be better. More will be out soon so look forward to that and I will see you in the next chapter. Until then goodbye and take care.**


	15. Katara vs Mysterious Boy

Chapter 15: Katara versus Mysterious Boy

The trio were about to go to the Gummi ship but then Katara stops and sees a hooded black cloaked figure standing on a roof of a building.

"Who is that?" Katara asked and Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff look at Katara with concern.

"Hey, Katara. You okay?" Griff asked.

"What? Yeah. I'm fine." Katara answered.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. Can you guys go wait at the ship for me?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Donald answered and he, Goofy, and Griff go to the ship while Chris stays.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes. Please go wait for me." Katara said and Chris walks away.

Katara sees the hooded black cloaked figure going somewhere.

"It looks like he's heading for the bailey." Katara said.

Katara goes to the bailey and she enters it and starts looking around for the cloaked figure to see where he went.

"Where is he?" Katara asked.

"Over here." A dark boy voice called and Katara turns to see the hooded black cloaked figure. "I'm glad we finally get to meet, Katara." He said.

"Who are you? How do you know me? Are you with Organization XIII?" Katara asked.

"I really don't have time yo play twenty questions with you. I came to meet you...and kill you." The black cloaked boy said.

"Kill...me? So you ARE with Organization XIII!" Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"I understand that you're trying to search for Zuko and Yung, but as you can see you're wasting your time. Those two are lost forever and there's nothing you can do." The hooded black cloaked boy said.

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! I WILL find Zuko and Yung and we'll return to our world together!" Katara said.

"Stupid girl." The hooded black cloaked boy said as he summons an orange and black nunchaku.

"You want a fight?! I'll give you one!" Katara said.

"Good. Show me what you got." The hooded black cloaked boy said.

Katara attacks the boy with her Keyblade but the boy dodges and attacks back with his nunchucks followed by a roundhouse kick but Katara dodges and throws ice needles at the boy he deflects them with his nunchucks and strikes at Katara with his nunchucks again but Katara blocks his attack and water whips the boy getting him but he recovers.

"Hmph, not bad, but you can't defeat me." The blacked cloaked boy said.

The boy attacks Katara with his nunchucks followed by a flurry punch but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but the boy multi spin attacks with his nunchucks and then delivers a punch at Katara knocking her back but she recovers and water whips the boy but he dodges and windmill attacks with his nunchucks but Katara casts Fire but the boy blocks the fire and attacks Katara with two handles of the nunchucks and then uppercuts her sending her to the air and he attacks her in the air with his nunchucks and then puts her down to the ground.

"What's wrong? Giving up already?" The black cloaked boy asked.

"No!" Katara yelled as she attacks with her Keyblade.

The boy dodges and straight kicks at Katara but she recovers again and throws water discs at the boy who dodges and windmill attacks with his nunchucks again but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style getting the boy but he recovers and flurry punches but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Blizzard but the boy jumps away and slams his fist to the ground creating an earthquake and then summons four rocks surprising Katara.

"You can Earthbend?" Katara asked.

"Correct. See ya." The black cloaked boy as he throws the rocks at Katara but she slashes at the three rocks thrown but one rock gets her. "You should give up now." The black cloaked boy said but Katara gets up.

"No! I'm not quitting because of you!" Katara said.

Katara throws ice daggers at the boy but he summons a rock wall to block the attack and he pushes the rock at Katara getting her but she slashes at the rock but the boy attacks Katara multiple times with his nunchucks and then he delivers a powerful kick and then covers his nunchucks with rocks and attacks Katara knocking her back and Katara is on the ground severely injured.

"Is that really all you got? You really are weak." The black cloaked figure said. "I'd be going against the Organization's orders, but who cares?" The boy then raises his hand and summons another rock and Katara tries to get up but is still on the ground still injured. "As far as I'm concerned, you're as good as dead." The boy was about to throw the rock but then...

"Ice Make: Cannon!" A voice shouted and ice shots get the boy but he jumps back and he sees Gray, Natsu, and Lucy running at Katara's side and Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griif arrive as well with weapons in their hands.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Katara's pathetic friends." The black cloaked figure said.

"Shut up!" Griff shouted.

"If you EVER try and kill Katara, then you're dealing us!" Chris said.

"In fact you're gonna deal with ALL of us!" Natsu said and the boy laughs.

"Well isn't that sweet? Okay. I'll spare Katara's pitiful life...for now." The boy summons a dark portal. "Tell Katara to put up a decent fight the next time we meet." He said as he walks to the portal.

"Running away? You're such a coward!" Lucy yelled.

"Actually this sort of a 'to be continued' type of thing. I'm outta here. See ya." The black cloaked boy goes into the dark portal and the portal disappears.

"What a loser." Griff said and they see Katara on the ground severely injured and unconscious.

"Katara..." Natsu stops.

"Don't worry, Natsu. She'll be okay." Chris said.

"We'd better get her back to the ship." Goofy said.

"I'll take her there with you." Gray said carrying Katara and they leave the bailey.

The trio arrive at the Gummi ship and Gray places Katara in the ship while Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff enter.

"We're gonna tell the others what just happened. Be careful during the rest of your journey and look after Katara too." Gray said.

"Don't worry. We will." Donald said.

"We should keep on going." Griff said and the ship flies off from Hollow Bastion.

The trio watch over Katara who is still unconscious and they all look concern.

"I hope she'll be okay." Donald said.

"She will be." Chris then clenches his fists. "That cloaked boy will pay with his life." Chris said turning his concern to anger.

"At least we came in time." Griff said.

"Yep. We should get Katara somewhere safe for now." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Katara, I hop you wake up soon." Chris said and the Gummi ship keeps flying.

* * *

**Another chapter is out and it's short like the last one and I'm sorry, but you should enjoy the battle anyway. More will be out. Until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


	16. The Underworld

Chapter 16: The Underworld

Katara slowly wakes up and she starts to looks around.

"Katara!" A voice cheered and Katara sees Griff and Chris standing next to her.

"Whew. What a relief. I'm glad you're okay." Chris said smiling.

"Chris...Griff...Donald...Goofy..." Katara stops for a minute. "Where are we?" She asked.

"We're still in the Gummi ship." Goofy answered.

"We're so glad that you're finally awake, Katara. You had us worried." Donald said.

"That hooded boy...where is he?" Katara asked.

"He bailed." Griff answered.

"We saw him trying to kill you, we came just in time and we chased him off." Donald said.

"And he hurt ya pretty badly. Your wounds are still on ya." Goofy said.

"Thought you guys were waiting at the ship for me." Katara said.

"We were, but you were taking too long." Donald said.

"That was because I had to deal with that boy!" Katara yelled.

"Calm down. He didn't say you were wasting time." Chris said.

"When did you guys get to the bailey?" Katara asked.

"We'll start from the beginning." Goofy said.

They tell Katara about them waiting at the ship for her and Donald got impatient and assume that Katara was attacked by a Heartless so they go search for her and they see Natsu, Gray, and Lucy going through town and they wonder what the three were doing and they said they're going to the bailey because they hear a battle going on there and so they all go to the bailey together and they arrive to see a hooded black cloaked boy about to kill Katara but they stop him in time and he left and the trio take the unconscious Katara to the Gummi ship.

"So Natsu, Gray, and Lucy were there too? I can't believe I let that boy beat me like that." Katara said.

"Don't feel bad. Just because you lost doesn't mean you're weak." Chris said.

"I fought him with all I had, but...he can use Earthbending and used it to beat me." Katara said.

"We saw him using a rock to try and kill you." Goofy said and Katara nods.

"I'm sorry I got you all worried." Katara said.

"What matters is you're okay." Chris said.

"And if we see that boy again, we'll take him on together." Griff said and Katara nods.

"So where are we going to next?" Katara asked.

"Oh, well we're gonna reach another gaetway, but we decided to wait for you to wake up so you can unlock the gateway." Chris answered and Katara nods.

"I'll do it." Katara said.

The Gummi reaches another gateway and it starts its way through the gate but Heartless ships appear and attack but the Gummi ship shoots back to destroy the Heartless ships but then Nobody ships appear and attack the Gummi ship but the Gummi shoots back destroying the Nobody ships but then Blac Demon ships appear and attack the Gummi ship but the Gummi shoots and destroys the Black Demon ships but then a giant Heartless ship appears and attacks the Gummi ship with multiple shots but the Gummi ship dodges and shoots back at the giant ship but the giant ship shoots back but the Gummi dodges again and attacks the giant Heartless ship but more Heartless ships appear and attack the Gummi but the Gummi destroys the Heartless ships and it attacks the giant Heartless ship and the Gummi successfully destroys the giant Heartless ship and the Gummi goes through the gateway allowing the trio to go to the next world.

The trio see another world and it looks very familiar to Katara, Donald, and Goofy and it's the Olympus Coliseum from before so they land there but after they depart they end up in a very dark and creepy place and they have never seen this place before so they look around.

"What is this place?" Griff asked.

"I thought we were suppose to be at the Coliseum." Goofy said.

"I think it's that way." Donald said pointing at the stairway.

"I guess we were a little off." Katara said.

They start to head to the stairway but then they hear a scream.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

They see a woman with brown hair tied to a long ponytail and wearing a purple Greek outfit running from what looks like Heartless.

"Heartless!" Katara said.

"We should help her." Chris said.

They run up to the woman and Katara takes out her hand to help the woman up.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." The woman said as she gets up herself and she looks at the trio. "Who're you suppose to be?" The woman asked.

"I'm Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff. We came to see Hercules." Katara said.

"You know Wonderboy?" The woman asked.

"Yeah because we're heroes too!" Donald said.

"You mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy said making Donald glare at him.

"I guess we have a friend in common. I'm Megara, but everyone calls me Meg." Meg introduced herself.

"So how's Hercules?" Katara asked.

"Wonderboy's been fighting at the Coliseum everyday. I guess you could call it 'a heroes work is never done' type of thing." Meg said. "He's ready to drop, but he keeps fighting no matter what." She added.

"I guess Hercules has his limits." Chris said.

"His opponents are bad news and they're from Hades himself." Meg said.

"Hades?!" Donald asked.

"Yeah. The God of the Underworld." Meg said.

"I had a feeling Hades would be up to no good again." Katara said.

"Yeah. I wanted to go see him and ask him if he can give Wonderboy a break and if anything happens to him..." Meg stops talking.

"Ya know, this kinda sounds like you two are more than 'just friends'." Griff said.

"What? No...I mean..." Meg stops again.

"We can talk to Hades. We've dealt with him before, but we'll be careful." Katara said.

"Okay. I'll let you guys do that, but let's keep this a secret." Meg said.

"No problem." Chris said and Meg leaves.

"Let's go." Katara said.

The trio start their way to see Hades but as they continue on through the Underworld they see a hooded figure running through.

"It's the Organization!" Donald said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

The trio continue on through the Underworld but then Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Poison while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Griff slashes with his blade defeating the Heartless and they keep going but as they keep moving they see an Organization Figure running towards them and they prepare to fight but the Organization figure runs past them.

"Run! Run away!" The Organization figure cried as the figure runs through a dark portal.

"Okay...?" Griff asked confused.

"Hey! You stupid coward! Where do you think you're going?!" A female voice yelled and the trio see a Deadly Sin figure running towards them but also passes them. "I swear when I find you, I'LL be the one you'll be fearing!" The female Deadly Sin figure said as she disappears in darkness.

"What was that all about?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea." Chris answered unsure.

"Let's just keep going." Katara said.

Meanwhile in Hades' chamber Hades is sitting on his throne and Azula and Pete are here with him.

"Where do they dig those freaks up? I mean really." Hades said.

"Don't worry about them. They're just troublemakers." Azula said.

"Yeah. So what're ya gonna do about Hercules? He's made mincemeat outta every fighter you've thrown at him. Pretty soon the Underworld's gonna be standing room only." Pete said.

"How about this? Why don't we pick somebody already dead and save him the trouble?" Azula suggested but Hades slams his fist against the arm of his chair making Pete, Pain, and Panic shake in fear while Azula remains still. "It's not a good idea to pick a fight. This may be your Underworld, but you shouldn't underestimate me." Azula said.

"You know, Azula. Dead is good and I know just the warrior." Hades said.

"Glad we've reached an understanding. I'll also have the pleasure of summoning a dead warrior myself." Azula said.

Meanwhile the trio enter another area with green fog and a green swirling waterlike pit on the bottom and the place is making Donald and Goofy scared and Griff tries not to show his fear but he knows he doesn't like this place at all and Katara and Chris look at a strange building and they assume that Hades is in there so the trio go through the valley and go to the building.

"Ya think Hades is in there?" Goofy asked.

"He should be. Let's go." Katara said and they enter the building.

Meanwhile in Hades's chamber Hades opens a swirling pit while Azula has her spell book for her dark spells and Pete is nervous of seeing the pit.

"Uh, what's down there?" Pete asked.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon and this time I'm summoning the mother of all bad guys." Hades answered.

"Good to know." Azula said still reading her spell book.

"Maybe I should go." Pete said.

"Will you shut up, you fool?! I'm trying to concentrate on this spell." Azula said.

Hades summons fire on his hands and he throws the fires down to the pit while at the same time Azula performs her spell and two clouds appear and as they disappear two people are revealed.

One is a man with black hair, a scar on his left eye, wearing a red robe with a white high collar, and a gold shoulder protector on his left shoulder.

The second is a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair, wearing dark green clothing from neck to toe with a red vest over it, and mismatched shoulder caps and hip covers.

"Looks like my spell worked." Azula said.

"Alright, you two. Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Here's a deal I'm gonna offer you both. We're gonna let you out of the slammer...no strings...you both will be free as birds. All for one little job...fight Hercules in the Coliseum to the death." Hades ordered.

"This is my story...and you're not part of it." The man said taking out a sword.

"I take orders from no one. Especially from you." The teenage boy said taking out two hookswords.

"Did you two forget who you're talking to?! I am the LORD of the Dead!" Hades yelled.

"Yeah? Well no wonder nobody wants to die." The teenage boy said.

"You're both FIRED!" Hades shouted as he turns his skin red and attacks the two but the man blocks with his sword and the trio shows up.

"Hades!" Katara said.

"Not you again!" Hades said and the teenage boy kicks Hades back.

"Fight!" The man said as he attacks Hades but Hades knocks him down.

"Get up!" Katara said.

"Never mind that. Let's just get Hades." Chris said.

"You won't beat me this time." Hades said as he turns his skin red.

Hades attacks the trio with fire but the trio dodge and they attack Hades but nothing was hurting him and Hades throws a fireball but they dodge again and they try to attack again but nothing was still happening and then something happens to the trio.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"My body feels weak." Griff said.

"That's right! That's the thing. You see, in the Underworld, heroes are zeros. Comes with the territory." Hades said as he attacks the trio but the teenage boy kicks him back again while the man attacks making Hades warp away.

"Go now!" The man said.

"But we need to talk to Hades!" Katara protested.

"What was that?" Hades asked covering his ears.

"That's mature for the Lord of the Dead." Chris said. "Anyway, he has a point. We can't fight him here." He added.

"You're right. Let's go." Katara said and they leave the chamber.

After leaving the chamber Griff and Goofy close the door hoping Hades wouldn't follow them.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked.

"Don't count on that." The teenage boy said.

"You can't be serious." Katara said.

"What're you..." Griff cuts himself off as he sees Hades standing next to him.

"Leaving so soon? You guys actually came just in time for the party so let's have a BLAST." Hades said as he shoots a fireball but they dodge.

"We need to get out of here!" Goofy said but then Heartless appear.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while the man attacks with his sword while the teenage boy attacks with his hookswords but the Heartless strike back while Hades throws another fireball but they dodge and Katara casts Blizzard while the teenage boy swipes with one hooksword defeating the Heartless and they escape from Hades as quickly as possible but more Heartless appear and attack while Hades throws two fireballs but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Shot while Griff attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while the man spin slashes with his sword while the teenage boy roundhouse kicks and then attacks with his hookswords and they defeated the Heartless and they escape again and they successfully leave the area.

After escaping from Hades Katara and Chris are on the wall resting while Donald, Goofy, and Griff are tired and sit down while then and the teenage boy just stand acting like they were never tired.

"You guys are awesome! Are you guys heroes?" Griff asked.

"No. I'm no hero. I'm just an..." The man stops talking. "Auron." The man said confusing the trio except Katara and Chris.

"Is that your name?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Auron answered.

"Oh, well I'm Griff." Griff introduced.

"Donald." Donald introduced getting on Griff.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced getting on Donald and they fall making Katara shake her head.

"I'm Katara." Katara introduced.

"Chris." Chris introduced.

"It seems we are fated to meet." Auron said.

"Maybe you guys need a guardian." The teenage boy said.

"I don't need a guardian, Jet." Katara said calling the teenage boy Jet.

"I never thought you'd be in the Underworld, Katara." Jet said.

"I just ended up here. It has been a while, hasn't it?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. It has." Jet said.

"You know him, Katara?" Donald asked.

"Yes. Meet Jet. He's the leader of the Freedom Fighters." Katara introduced Jet.

"FORMER leader." Jet corrected.

"How did you end up here?" Griff asked.

"I was brought back to life by that girl with a book." Jet answered. "Tell me, Katara. Are your friends doing well?" He asked.

"Yes. Including the Freedom Fighters. I'm looking for them and my friends along with my two new friends." Katara answered.

"I see." Jet said.

"How did you guys meet?" Goofy asked.

"I'll tell the story as we get out of here." Jet said.

"That would be wise." Auron said.

"Let's go then." Chris said and they start their out of the Underworld.

Meanwhile Hades returns to his chamber and Azula and Pete are still here.

"It's a shame that they didn't heed our commands, but the Heartless are all over the Underworld now." Azula said.

"Yep. You leaves those mugs to us." Pete said.

"Now then, I should be working on turning Hercules into a Heartless. He'll make a very powerful slave for us." Azula said.

"THIS IS MY UNDERWORLD, YOU IDIOTS!" Hades shouted and he turns red again.

"You're the idiot yourself. You fought them before, but you failed miserably ." Azula said.

"Fine! You do what you want!" Hades yelled and calls Cerberus. "Cerberus, go!" Hades commanded and Cerberus leaves his post.

Meanwhile as the trio continue their way out of the Underworld Jet tells everyone the story about how he met Katara especially their second meeting at Ba Sing Se and tells everything else he went through and how he died at the end at the hands of Long Feng making Donald, Goofy, and Griff stunned while Chris and Auron remain silent.

"Wow. That's something." Griff said. "Was he your boyfriend, Katara?" He asked.

"No he wasn't!" Katara answered.

"Really? Because he told about how you felt around him when you first met him." Griff said.

"I'm gonna strangle you if you don't shut up, Griff." Katara said.

" All that stuff you said sounds pretty tough for ya, Jet." Goofy said.

"Now you know." Jet said.

"That was an interesting story, but at least your fate was not worse." Auron said.

The trio continue on until they see the door but it's closed so Donald, Goofy, and Griff try to open it and then Katara sees what looks like a tiny keyhole on the door and she takes out her Keyblade.

"Will that open it?" Auron asked.

"Yes. It should." Katara answered as she was about to unlock the door but they hear a growl.

"Hurry!" Jet said taking out his hookswords while Auron takes out his sword.

Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the door allowing the three to open it and they go through.

"Come on." Chris said as he goes through the door.

Katara was about to go too but then she sees Cerberus appearing and attacks Auron and Jet and Katara decides to go back to help Auron and Jet.

"What're you doing?" Jet asked.

"I'm gonna help you beat this monster." Katara answered.

"Very well. Watch yourselves." Auron said.

Cerberus attacks the three but Katara dodges and throws water discs at the heads while Auron aerial slashes while Jet attacks with his hookswords but Cerberus bites at Jet but Katara water whips at him making Cerberus tail whip but Auron spin slashes while Jet swipes with one hooksword and swipes with the other but Cerberus shoots dark balls from his mouth and they home at the them but they dodge and Katara attacks with her Keyblade but Cerberus jumps and lands on the ground creating shock waves.

"That's it! Auron!" Katara said.

"Very well." Auron said.

Katara and Auron attack Cerberus with their combine attacks of slashing and unleashing energy until they unleash their ultimate attack of spinning their weapons together creating a tornado on Cerberus but Cerberus bites at the three but Jet flip kicks and attacks a head in the air with his hookswords while Auron aerial slashes with his sword but Cerberus tail whips at the two but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by attacking with her Keyblade but Cerberus lunges at her and gets Katara trapping her with two heads allowing the middle head to attack but Katara uses her Keyblade to block the attack but the two heads try to bite at her but Katara jumps up and dives down at Cerberus stunning him allowing the three to attack with Katara attacking with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Auron slashes with his sword while Jet attacks with his hooksword followed by a roundhouse kick but Cerberus recovers an tail whips and then shoots dark energy from his mouths homing at them but they dodge.

"Jet! Let's work together!" Katara said.

"Yeah!" Jet said.

Katara and Jet attacks Cerberus with their combine attacks with Katara attacking with two ice swords while Jet slashes with his hookswords until Katara freezes Jet's hookswords and Jet throws his frozen hookswords while Katara throws her ice swords at Cerberus getting him but Cerberus jumps and lands creating more shock waves but they dodge and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Auron spin slashes while Jet roundhouse kicks and attacks with his hookswords and they deliver their final attack on Cerberus and they hurry and head for the door before it closes and as they door closes Griff, Donald, and Goofy make stupid faces making Cerberus go at them but the door closes in front of him.

"I'm glad you're okay, Katara." Chris said.

"It was uncalled for to leave us, but helping them was kinda okay." Griff said.

"Hey. Where are Auron and Jet?" Goofy asked.

"Those two can take care of themselves. Look, let's just go talk to Meg and try this again." Katara said.

"Okay. Let's go." Chris said and they go for the stairway they saw before and they leave the Underworld.

Meanwhile in Hades' chamber Hades is on his throne again thinking while Azula and Pete wait for what he's going to say.

"Let me see if I got this right. That girl's Keyblade can work on ANY lock?" Hades asked.

"Yes." Azula answered and Hades chuckles.

"Haven't I ever told you guys about the coliseum we have here in the Underworld? It makes the one upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool." Hades said.

"Then that's what we need to put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak." Pete said.

"Problem. Zeus locked that place up tight." Hades said. "But we can swipe that girl's Keyblade and reopen the Underdrome." He said.

"That Keyblade is particular. It won't work for anyone. That, and Katara is no weakling." Azula said.

"Hmm. I think this calls for a woman's touch." Hades said summoning a Meg doll.

Meanwhile the trio finally arrive at the Coliseum and they head for the lobby and they see Hercules coming out tired and he sees the trio.

"Katara! Donald! Goofy!" Hercules said in excitement. "When did you get here?" Hercules asked.

"Hey, Herc." Katara said.

"Hi." Donald said.

"Howdy there." Goofy said.

"So you guys on another adventure?" Hercules asked.

"Yes. We're finding our friends and fighting Heartless." Katara answered.

"Junior heroes are always busy." Hercules said.

"Yeah." Katara said and they enter the lobby.

"So have you found any of your friends yet?" Hercules asked.

"We're still working on that." Katara answered.

"But then we ran into Meg..." Griff was cut off by Katara elbowing him.

"He means mega trouble. We ran into Hades again and we tried to fight him off, but..." Katara stops.

"The Underworld drained your strength right?" Hercules asked.

"Yes. Do you have any ideas?" Chris asked.

"Well, there's a stone that protects against the Underworld's curse. The gods use it whenever they have to go down there." Hercules said.

"Can we use it?" Donald asked.

"Why not? I'll go get it for you." Hercules said.

"That's nice of ya. Thank you." Goofy said.

"But, guys, Hades isn't a pushover even with the Olympus Stone and I'd like to help, but I have a match today." Hercules said. "You guys can use some training. Why not talk to Phil?" He suggested.

"Good idea." Katara said.

The trio enter the arena and they see Phil working on pots.

"Hey, Champ. How're ya feeling?" Phil asked not turning to the trio. "You'd better be ready for today's match. Nobody wants to see a worn out hero. Remember, victory comes in two simple words: Eat, bathe, sleep." Phil said and Goofy counts his finger which are three words.

"Those are three words, Goat boy." Katara said making the trio laugh and Phil turns to see the trio.

"Well, if it ain't the Junior Heroes!" Phil said. "How've you guys been? Have you earned your True Hero wings yet?" Phil asked and Katara was about to open her mouth but Phil cuts her off. "Nope. Still don't have what it takes. So what's going on?" Phil asked and they tell him they're gonna try and fight Hades but Phil laughs. "You guys are gonna take down Hades?" Phil asked.

"What's so funny about that?" Griff asked.

"You guys got guts. I'll give you that, but strange things can happen to ya so you should get cracking." Phil said.

The trio go to the pots and they attack the pots making orbs come out and they collect the orbs and they attack more robs until they've collected enough orbs and they prepare for the next training session and they attack the pots again and collect orbs and as they keep breaking more pots they see a huge pot and they break it making tons of orbs come out and they collect the orbs and they obtained enough orbs and after their training they see Hercules coming and they walk up to him.

"Hey, Champ. I gotta run for a bit." Phil said leaving.

"I tried finding the Olympus Stone, but it's stolen." Hercules said.

"Stolen? Who stole it?" Katara asked.

"We're not sure, but we think it's someone wearing a hooded red cloak with black crescent marks and had black creatures following that person." Hercules answered.

"I think I know who that could be." Katara said.

"If we get the stone back, can we use it?" Chris asked.

"Of course." Hercules answered. "Hey. You guys haven't seen Meg, have you?" Hercules asked.

"Not since we saw you. Sorry." Katara answered.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Hercules said.

"What's wrong, Your Heroness? Feeling under the weather?" A voice asked and it's Hades. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero's job description." Hades said.

"Listen, Hades. We need to talk." Katara said.

"Not now, girl." Hades said. "Anyway, I have come to tell you that your sweet little Nutmeg has gotten herself lost in the Underworld." He said.

"You kidnapped her!" Hercules said.

"Maybe, but why get caught up with the details?" Hades asked and Hercules whistles making a white winged horse fly to Hercules and he gets on the horse. "Not so fast. You have a very important match today against...the bloodthirsty Hydra. That is if you don't stick around, terrible 'accidents' might happen." Hades said.

"You mean accidents YOU cause?" Donald asked.

"Hey. Like I said. Who needs details?" Hades asked.

"You're a coward!" Hercules said.

"Hey. Not all of us are heroes." Hades said as he leaves.

"Can you guys handle this?" Hercules asked.

"You bet! We're heroes!" Donald said.

"I thought you're junior heroes." Griff said making Donald glare at him.

"Look, you deal with the Hydra and we'll help Meg." Katara said.

"I'm counting on you guys." Hercules said and turns to the horse. "Pegasus, find Meg." Hercules ordered and Pegasus nods and flies off and Hercules face palms.

"We're used to going on foot anyway." Chris said and they nod.

"I'll do what I can to help after the match." Hercules said and the trio nod and leave the arena.

The trio leave the Coliseum and make their way to the Underworld despite their hatred for it but they promised Hercules to find Meg.

"We'd better get ready." Katara said.

"I'm sure we'll be okay." Goofy said.

"Let's go save Meg." Chris said and they enter the Underworld.

* * *

**A new chapter is out for you guys. I hope it's enjoyable. More will be out soon and I'll see next time. Goodbye for now and take care.**


	17. Battle against the Hydra

Chapter 17: Battle against the Hydra

The trio return to the Underworld entrance and they see Phil on the ground unconscious so they run up to him to see if he's okay.

"Phil, are you okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Phil answered.

"What happened?" Donald asked.

"I spotted someone dressed in black and I chased after him, but then two people dressed in red with black crescent marks showed up and the next thing I knew, I'm seeing stars." Phil explained.

"Oh, no..." Katara said to herself. "Phil, where did they go?" She asked.

"They went to the deepest part of the Underworld." Phil answered. "Those guys are bad apples and I wanted to find a backup hero in case Herc needed a break." He said.

"Heroes, huh? You could've asked." Griff said.

"You know someone?" Phil asked and Griff takes out his blade while Donald takes out his staff. "Oh, good one..." Phil said.

"Just let us handle this." Chris said.

"I guess I have no other choice...okay. Good luck out there." Phil said.

The trio head to the deeper part of the Underworld and as they arrive Heartless show up and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield and they defeat the Heartless but they feel their strength being drained again.

"Oh, no. This curse is getting to me." Katara said.

"We'd better find that stone and fast." Goofy said and the trio nod.

The trio go deeper and they're in a more darkened area and Heartless appear but the trio defeats them and they continue on but they get lost a little bit but Chris light his Keyblade with fire to find a way out and he successfully finds it and they head for the exit and they go to another area and as they keep going they see three figures and one is the hooded Organization figure they saw before while the other two are the hooded Deadly Sin members.

"Oh, great! You again!" One of the hooded Deadly Sin figures said and it's the snarky and angry voice called Ravik and he takes off his hood showing a male face with red eyes and has spiky orange hair.

"Hey, he must be that guy from Beast's castle!" Katara said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"So it is them. I knew they'd come here." The other hooded Deadly Sin figure said and it's the female voice also taking off her hood showing her face with red eyes as well and has purple long hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Sedia. So how's your time here in this rotten pit? It's terrible I know, but then again it kind of looks like our home." Sedia said.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" The hooded Organization figure said as he also takes off his hood showing a male face with blond spiky hair and a mullet. "Hold up...Xaratak!" The blond Organization male called to Katara.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked.

"Xaratak? It's me. Demyx!" Demyx said but nothing. "Aw, man. It's no use." Demyx said shaking his head.

"How dumb are you?" Ravik asked.

"Very stupid." Sedia said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Katara asked as Demyx takes out a piece of paper.

"Let's see...'If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate her true disposition'." Demyx read the paper and puts it away. "Yeah, right and they picked the wrong guy for this." Demyx said.

"You're right, Sedia. He is stupid." Ravik said.

"I know. I said it." Sedia said.

"What's with him?" Donald asked.

"He's bizarre." Katara said.

"Okay, Katara. I've had enough of our meeting right now so I'll just give this moron this." Sedia said taking out something and it's the Olympus Stone surprising the trio.

"She's gotta be the thief!" Goofy said pointing at Sedia.

"How dare you! Accusing a lady! Shame on you!" Sedia yelled. "Here take this and finish them off. Ravik and I need to return to our master." She gives Demyx the Olympus Stone. "You'd better NOT screw this up or you'll have to answer with me!" Sedia said.

"Yes, ma'am." Demyx said sweat dropping.

"C'mon, Ravik. Let's go before this place keeps boring me to death." Sedia said as she disappears in darkness.

"Whatever. See ya, losers!" Ravik said as he also disappears in darkness.

"Man, Sedia is just like Larxene. A complete witch." Demyx said. "Well I guess I'm in charge of dealing with you guys so let's have some fun." Demyx uses the stone's power and then takes out a blue sitar and starts playing it. "Dance, water! Dance!" Demyx ordered and water clones of himself appear.

"Uh oh." Goofy said.

"Let's do this already." Katara said.

The water clones attack the trio but Katara bends the water clones and attack the other ones while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris casts Thunder Shot while Griff slashes with his blade but more water clones attack but Katara casts Blizzard and bends the water clones again attacking them while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Griff casts Earth while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo but more water clones appear and attack but Katara grabs one of them and throws it at them while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga and attacks with his Keyblade while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style and the trio defeat the water clones and Katara attacks Demyx making him drop the Olympus Stone.

"Oh, man. This is bad...just come back to us, Xara." Demyx said as he disappears.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Katara asked.

"He's a broken record." Griff said.

"Hey!" Donald said pointing at the Olympus Stone and walks over to it.

"Let's use it." Katara said as she picks it up and uses the stone's power to strengthen herself and the others.

"Oh, boy! Now we feel strong." Donald said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Now let's go find Meg." Katara said.

"Right." Chris said.

The trio are now in the deepest part of the Underworld and there they see a rock with Meg's shape and next to it is a tiny keyhole.

"Ready?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know...I know we have to save Meg, but what if it's a trap?" Katara asked.

"It might be, but we still gotta help Meg." Chris said.

"You're right." Katara said as she uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole making the rock disappear and a hole opens. "I hope this isn't a trap set up by Hades." Katara said.

"We'll find out." Griff said.

The trio enter the hole and they are now in a white area and there they see Meg tied in chains and at her side is Hades and he laughs.

"Now that's what I call a key. Well, thanks for your help. Now have a nice day." Hades said as he disappears.

"I knew this would be a trap." Katara said.

"Guys! Behind you!" Meg said and the trio turn to see Azula, Pete, and Heartless.

"You must be either brave or foolish to come back here." Azula said.

"Yeah 'cause you can't fight in the Underworld!" Pete said laughing.

"Better think again!" Katara replied.

"Very well then. Let's see how well you fight here. Heartless, attack!" Azula commanded and the Heartless attack.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff slash with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo but the Heartless attack at Meg but Katara water whips them to protect her but Azula bends four blue flames but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Pete throws bombs but Griff attacks Pete with Bauguazhang style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but more Heartless appear and attack Meg but Katara throws ice daggers while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Earth but Pete slams his fists to the ground creating a shock wave while Azula throws blue fireballs but Chris casts Reflect while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzard but then more Heartless appear but Katara bends water at them but more Heartless appear.

"There's too many." Griff said.

"Let's just get Meg out of here." Katara said as she destroys the chain with her Keyblade.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Azula said.

"That's right you're gonna..." Pete then cuts himself off as he sees Azula moving away and then he turns to see other Heartless being pushed at him and Hercules arrives.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." Hercules said as he whistles.

"Azula, you coulda..." Pete gets cut off again as Pegasus arrives as well and hits Pete in the head making him fall down.

"Fool..." Azula said shaking her head.

"Okay. You guys get Meg out of here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." Hercules said putting Meg on Pegasus' back.

"What are you gonna do?" Katara asked.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero." Hercules answered and they nod and leave the area but Pete sees this and tries to stop them.

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Pete is then stopped by Hercules who gets ready to fight.

The trio leave the hole and they get ready to go but Meg tells Pegasus to stop.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I'm not leaving him." Meg answered.

"He'll be fine." Griff assured.

"Look, you know Wonderboy has his limits and he can't keep winning forever." Meg said.

"We'll help him." Chris said and Meg nods.

"Pegasus, get Meg out here." Katara ordered and Pegasus nods and he flies Meg off.

"Let's go help Herc." Goofy said and they were about to go back to the hole.

"Hold on!" A voice said and the trio turn to see Jet. "I'm gonna help you." Jet said.

"Okay, Jet. Let's go." Katara said and they go back to the hole.

Meanwhile Hercules is fighting against Azula, Pete, and the Heartless but he's ready to drop and Azula sees this an opportunity to get him.

"Heartless..." Azula was then cut off as she sees the trio arriving.

"Herc, we're gonna help you." Katara said.

"Okay. Let's do this." Hercules said.

"Insolent fools. You won't win against us." Azula said.

"Yeah. We'll crush you this time. Heartless, attack!" Pete commanded.

The Heartless attack but Katara attacks the Heartless with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo while Griff casts Thundra Shot while Jet attacks with his hookswords while Hercules punches but Pete throws his bombs but they dodge and Katara throws water discs Azula slashes with her broadsword but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Chris casts Earth while Griff attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while Jet swipes with one hooksword then swipes with the other while Hercules slams to the ground but Pete makes a barrier to protect himself.

"I think I have an idea." Katara said as she runs to Pete.

"Ha! Stupid girl! Pete's invincible!" Pete said.

"Not for long." Katara said as she attacks the barrier with her Keyblade making the barrier roll. "Now, Herc!" Katara said.

"Right!" Hercules said as he unleashes a powerful punch destroying Pete's barrier.

"Not bad, but now you will die." Azula said as she flame whips at the trio.

Katara counters her water whips and strikes Azula but she bends six blue flames but Katara enters Valor form and attacks Azula with her two Keyblades but Azula slashes with her broadsword followed by a double kick but Katara keeps attacking with her two Keyblades and unleashes a powerful atatck and then she reverts back to her normal form and attacks Azula but Pete throws multiple bombs at Katara but Chris casts Aero lifting Pete in the air allowing Griff to aerial slash with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but Azula throws seven blue fireballs but Jet attacks with his Hookswords followed by a roundhouse kick but Pete slams his fists to the ground creating shock waves but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style while Hercules punches but Azula bends five flames but Katara and Jet attack Azula with their combine attacks with Katara attacking with her ice swords while Jet strikes with his hookswords until Katara freezes Jet's his hookswords and he throws them at Azula while Katara throws her ice swords but Pete throws more bombs but Chris attacks combines Earth magic with Southern Praying Mantis style and attacks while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Hercules punches and they deliver their final attack on Pete while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice needles while Jet attacks with his hookswords and they deliver their final attack on Azula.

"This place kinda gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" Pete said as he leaves.

"Fool." Azula said.

"You lose again." Katara said.

"Is that what you think?" Azula asked smirking.

"You're out of tricks up your sleeve so give up." Jet said.

"Oh, don't worry about that because I'll take my leave, but neither of you have won." Azula said as she disappears.

"Glad that's over." Griff said and then they feel a shake around the area.

"We should go." Hercules said.

"Before this place goes down." Jet said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Come on!" Katara said and they leave the hole.

After the trio left Hades is in the hole loving the feel of the shaking.

"Could today possibly get any better? This time Wonderfool is going down for good." Hades said to himself.

The trio leave the deepest part of the Underworld and return to the entrance and they were about to leave but Hades shows up.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't everybody's favorite hero washout. You really blew it this time." Hades said.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Katara said.

"Quiet, Keygirl!" Hades replied.

"Let me handle this. You really are being a sore loser again, Hades." Hercules said.

"Yeah, yeah. Styx and stones, but hey you should at least check on that Hydra you failed to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there." Hades said.

"Oh, no..."Hercules said as he leaves the Underworld.

"See ya." Hades said as he disappears.

"Hey! Get back here!" Donald demanded.

"Hate to run, but I have something important to attend to." Hades said.

"We should go back to the Coliseum." Chris said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll stay here." Jet said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Katara said and they head for the Coliseum.

The trio head back to the Coliseum gates and they see Hercules kneeling down to the ground and they look at what he's looking at and they can't believe what they're seeing.

"No way..." Griff said and they see the Hydra still alive and it destroyed the entire Coliseum.

"That monster destroyed everything." Goofy said and Phil, Meg, and Pegasus come running to Hercules.

"Champ, you're safe." Phil said.

"No...I failed." Hercules said.

"This isn't your fault." Meg said.

"I left everyone unprotected." Hercules said and slams his fist to the ground. "Hades was right! I'm...a washout." Hercules said.

"Come on, Champ. I didn't train ya to think like that." Phil said.

"You're not a washout. You didn't know this would happen." Chris said.

"They're right. You can't beat yourself up." Katara said.

"I'm some hero..." Hercules said as he turns pale and Meg takes him somewhere safe.

"Herc needs our help." Donald said.

"Yeah! Let's make that freak pay!" Griff said.

"We have to stop the Hydra before it can cause anymore damage." Katara said.

"Don't suppose you guys got room for one more?" Phil asked and Meg and Pegasus join in.

"We're in too." Meg said and Pegasus nods.

"Let's get ready." Katara said.

The Hydra sweeps its tail at the trio but they jump and Katara and Chris attacks with their Keyblades while Griff casts Thundra while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield but the Hydra summons blue lightning at the trio but they dodge and Katara throws ice daggers while Griff casts Triple Fira while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado and they stun the Hydra allowing Katara to cut it's head off and its neck goes down to the ground.

"Well that was easy." Griff said.

"Wait...I don't think it's over." Katara said and three more heads rise from the ground.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald said.

"Now what?" Goofy asked as the Hydra attacks but they keep dodging.

"Hey! Katara!" Phil calls from the side of the destroyed Coliseum. "GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK!" He called.

"Sure thing, Phil!" Katara said as she gets on the Hydra's back.

"Here!" Phil picks up a pot and throws it at Katara.

Katara hits the pot and it hits the Hydra's back stunning the three heads.

"Now's our chance to strike!" Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Griff casts Fire while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo and they destroy the first head and attack the second with Katara water whipping while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield and they destroy the second and attack the third head with Katara casting Thunder Shot while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the destroy the last head.

"Now is it over?" Griff asked.

"I don't think so." Chris said as the Hydra gets up and more heads grow.

"Aw, come on!" Griff said.

"Watch out!" Katara said and the heads attack the trio but they dodge.

"Guys!" Meg called.

"Meg." Katara said.

"Here, take this. It should help." Meg said giving them orbs.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"Good luck." Meg said.

The Hydra sweeps its tail and summons blue lightning but Katara throws water discs while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff casts Aerora while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but the Hydra attacks with its heads again but Pegasus flies to the trio and Katara gets on and starts slashing the heads while still flying on Pegasus until he flies down to the ground and Katara gets off but the Hydra sweeps its tail again but Katara water whips while Griff slashes with his blade while Chris casts Thundaga while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield but the Hydra summons blue lightning and then attacks with its heads but Katara enters Valor form and starts attacking the heads with her two Keyblades but the Hydra sweeps its tail and summons more blue lightning but Katara attacks with her two Keyblades and delivers her powerful attack until she reverts back to her normal form and the Hydra attacks with its heads but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Griff slashes with his blade while Chris casts Triple Firaga stunning the Hyrda allowing Katara to jump up and cut all of the Hydra's heads and the Hydra lies down dead.

"NOW it's over." Katara said.

"Finally." Griff said.

"Good job, Katara." Chris said.

They walk to Hercules who is sitting on the edge of the destroyed Coliseum and Meg is sitting next to him.

"I let everyone down..." Hercules said.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would have to take a break sometimes." Meg said.

"She's right. You just need to rest up." Katara said.

"There won't be any games for a while anyway." Goofy said.

"Look, don't worry about Wonderboy. I'll look after him. Katara. Donald. Goofy. Chris. Griff. I owe you guys big time." Meg said.

"It was nothing." Chris said.

"Yeah. Just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up again." Katara said.

"Yeah. We can handle them." Griff said.

"Yeah! That's what heroes are for!" Donald said.

"When did you guys make hero?" Meg asked.

"Let's save that for another time. We need to get moving." Katara said.

"Okay. Don't be strangers." Meg said.

"Gawrsh, I hope you feel better soon, Hercules." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Hercules replied.

"Phil." Donald said.

"Oh, yeah. You guys take care now. Stay a little longer next time. We still got some serious training to catch up on." Phil said.

"Well, time to go. Oh, that's right! The Olympus Stone." Katara said taking out the stone and gives it to Hercules but it starts glowing and Katara knows what this means again.

Katara is back at the same place and the Olympus Stone reveals another keyhole and she uses her Keyblade to unlock it.

"Now it's time for us to go." Katara said.

"See ya later." Donald said and they leave the Coliseum gates.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it and more will be out soon so look forward to that. I'm outta here now and I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care and goodbye for now.**


	18. Hyrule

Chapter 18: Hyrule

The trio leave Olympus Coliseum and they continue on their journey and head to the next gateway and enter there shooting Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black demon ships that try to attack the Gummi ship and after flying and shooting the ships they successfully go through the gateway unlocking the path for the Gummi ship.

The trio see the next world and is has a castle at the top, a town, a forest, and evil looking castle at the bottom and they enter that world and depart from the Gummi ship but after they got off Katara is in a forest on the ground asleep until she wakes up and gets off the ground and she looks around the forest.

"Where am I?" Katara asked and as she keeps looking around she sees Chris on the ground and so she runs over to him and shakes him to wake up. "Wake up, Chris." Katara said still shaking Chris until he opens his eyes.

"Katara...what just happened?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. I thought we entered the world we saw, but it looks like you and me are here right now. Where are Donald, Goofy, and Griff?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. We should start looking for them. They can't be too far behind." Chris said.

"Yeah. Let's go search for them." Katara said and the two start moving through the forest.

Katara and Chris continue to search the forest for their friends but as they keep searching they see Heartless wearing armor and carrying swords and shields appearing so Katara and Chris take out their Keyblades and attack the Heartless with them but the Heartless block the attacks with their shields but Chris casts Freeze allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but the Heartless slash with their swords but Katara bends water from a nearby lake and strikes while Chris casts Aeroga and they defeat the Heartless.

"I knew the Heartless would be here too." Katara said.

"We'd better keep finding those three. Who knows what kind of trouble they're in right now." Chris said and before they start to move they hear something.

"Who's there?" Katara asked preparing her Keyblade.

Someone comes out of the bushes and it's a boy Katara recognizes.

"Longshot. I thought you were a Heartless ready to attack us." Katara said and Longshot still doesn't say anything. "I'm guessing that strange portal sent you here?" Katara asked and Longshot nodded.

"We're looking for Donald, Goofy, and Griff. You haven't seen them, have you?" Chris asked and Longshot shakes his head.

"Thanks. C'mon, let's keep looking." Katara said. "Want to come along, Longshot?" She asked and Longshot shrugs. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Katara said and they make their way through the forest.

Meanwhile in a field Donald, Goofy, and Griff wake up after landing and Donald and Goofy get up and they look around to see if Katara and Chris are here.

"Gawrsh, I don't see Katara or Chris anywhere." Goofy said.

"I don't know why or how we got separated, but we need to find them now." Donald said.

"What about Griff? He's still sleeping." Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey. What a lazy bug." Donald said walking over to Griff. "Wake up, Griff!" Donald yelled but Griff is still sleeping making Donald extremely irritated and so he casts Thunder on Griff making him wake up and jump.

"Who?! What?! Where?!" Griff asked looking around.

"G'morning, Griff." Goofy said.

"About time you got up, idiot." Donald said.

"Hey. What was that for?" Griff asked.

"I did that to wake your lazy butt up because we have a problem. We're separated from Katara and Chris for some reason. We need to start finding them." Donald said.

"Fine. I can't believe you ruined my awesome dream." Griff whined.

"You can sleep at the ship later." Donald said.

"Where do you think Katara and Chris are?" Goofy asked.

"The shouldn't be too far. C'mon!" Donald said.

Donald, Goofy, and Griff make their way through the field and they see a forest and decide to enter it hoping to find Katara and Chris but as they enter the forest and search it they see someone and it's young man with blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears, wearing a green long hat, green tunic with white clothes under it, brown gloves, and brown boots walking to what looks like a stone pedestal with something on it and the young man places his hand on the item pulling it from the stone and the item turns out to be sword and after pulling the sword the young man puts the sword on his back and keeps walking until he sees the three and takes out his sword.

"Whoa, there! Hold on. We're not gonna hurt you." Griff said.

"We're just walkin' by." Goofy said and the young man raises an eyebrow.

"Please just let us by. We're looking for two friends." Donald said.

"It's true. One is a girl named Katara and the other is a guy named Chris." Griff said.

"We thought they might be in this here forest." Goofy said and the young man puts his sword away as he believes them.

"Thank you. Let's keep going." Donald said as they start to move but the young man stops them.

"You wanna come with us?" Goofy asked and the young man nodded.

"Cool! I'm Griff and this is Donald and Goofy." Griff introduced himself and the two.

"What's your name?" Goofy asked and the young doesn't say anything.

"Do you know who you are?" Donald asked and the young man nods.

"Tell us your name then. You don't have to be shy about it." Griff said but the young still didn't say a word. "Ooooookay...? Being a mute is cool too." Griff said.

"Let's go look for Katara and Chris." Goofy said and they make their way through the forest.

Meanwhile on the roof of a very evil castle Azula is with a man with tan skin, orange hair and goatee, wearing black and grey armor with a black cape at the back, and jewel on his forehead and they look from the castle roof at a town that's far away.

"Are you certain the princess is here?" Azula asked.

"Yes she is. The Heartless are already sent to search and take her." The man said.

"Excellent. Katara and the other fools should be here by now." Azula said.

"They will be will stop me from taking over this kingdom." The man said.

"I hope for your sake that's true." Azula said as she leaves but then stops. "You should know what will happen if you are not careful on how you deal with them." Azula said.

"I am aware." The man said.

"Good." Azula replied and leaves the roof of the castle.

Meanwhile Katara, Chris, and Longshot continue to find the others through the forest while still fighting off Heartless that stands in their way and they arrive at the lake area hoping that the others are here as well and it turns out they are in the lake area too and they're reunited.

"Katara! Chris!" Griff said hugging the two.

"About time we found you." Donald said.

"What happened? How did we get separated?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess some unexpected things happen." Goofy said.

"You're probably right about that." Chris said.

"Hey. Is that Longshot?" Donald asked and Longshot nods.

"Who this guy that's with you?" Katara asked looking at the young man.

"We're not sure. He won't talk." Goofy said.

"We met him in the forest when we were looking for you." Griff said.

"Do you guys have any idea where we are?" Chris asked and Donald, Goofy, and Griff shake their heads.

"Well I guess we should..." Katara was then cut off by a scream.

"What was that?" Goofy asked and the young man runs to find the scream.

"Let's follow him." Donald said and they go after the young man.

The trio follow the young man back to the field and they see a woman with long blonde hair, wearing a pink and white dress, white long gloves, a headdress, and triangle earrings running from the Heartless.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"Let's help her!" Katara said.

The Heartless cast fire magic at the trio but Katara bends water to get rid of the fire and casts Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Poison while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo but the Heartless cast ice magic magic but Longshot shoots four arrows while the young man slashes with his sword while Griff slashes with his blade but more Heartless show up and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by water whipping while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while while Griff casts Sleepra Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Longshot shoots six arrows while the young man throws a boomerang defeating the Heartless and they walk over to the woman.

"You okay?" Katara asked as the woman gets up.

"Yes. Thank you." The woman said.

"Don't you know this place is dangerous?" Griff asked.

"Those creatures came after me from town so I had to get away." The woman said and she looks at the young man. Oh, I didn't know you already met Link." The woman said.

"Link?" Donald asked.

"That's his name." The woman said.

"Oh, so that's his name." Griff said.

"Excuse my curiosity. Judging from your outfit, are you a princess?" Chris asked.

"Yes. I'm Princess Zelda. Princess of Hyrule." Zelda introduced herself.

"Hyrule?" Goofy asked.

"It's the kingdom you're in." Zelda said.

"Do you by any chance know that two boys named Zuko and Yung are here? Or some guys in black hoods? Or some guys in red hoods with black crescent marks? Or maybe two villains named Azula and Pete?" Katara asked but Zelda shakes her head.

"I don't believe I have heard any of them. Tell me, who are you people?" Zelda asked.

"Katara." Katara introduced herself.

"Chris." Chris introduced himself.

"Donald." Donald introduced himself.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced himself.

"Griff." Griff introduced.

"And that's Longshot." Katara introduced Longshot.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Zelda looks at Link. "Link, I must return to the castle. Would you escort me?" She asked and Link nods.

"We'll help out too if you like." Katara offered.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you. The town is this way. Please follow me." Zelda said and the trio move through the field.

The trio escort Zelda through the field and look out for any Heartless that might show up and Heartless have in fact appeared but the trio fights them off to protect Zelda and they continue on through the field and as they keep moving they see a bridge up ahead and Zelda tells them the bridge leads to the Hyrule castle town so they cross the bridge and enter the town but then Heartless appear but the trio fights and defeats them and the trio keep escorting Zelda through town until they see a castle and Zelda tells them it's her castle and the trio enter it and they go to the throne room.

"I should be safe for now, but I have a feeling those creatures might come back. Those creatures must be coming from Ganondorf's castle and he must have sent them after me." Zelda said.

"Ganondorf?" Katara asked.

"Ganondorf is a warlock and wants to take over Hyrule. He even has the Triforce of Power to do it." Zelda explained.

"Triforce?" Goofy asked.

"The Triforce has three different kinds. Link has the Triforce of Courage while I have the Triforce of Wisdom and Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power, but despite Ganondorf wielding the Triforce of Power, Link and I stop him from taking over everything." Zelda explained.

"We'll be careful if we see this Ganondorf." Chris said.

"I doubt he'll stop us." Griff said.

"Is that what you fools think?" A voice called as a portal appears and what came out of the portal is the man from before.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said and Link gets into his fighting stance.

"Princess Zelda, I believe it would wise for you to come with me." Ganondorf said.

"Forget it! She's not coming with you!" Katara said.

"Don't try and stop us, Katara." Another voice said and it's Azula. "Ganondorf needs her to take this kingdom and not even Link can stop him this time. Attack, my Heartless!" Azula commanded as she summons a Heartless that looks like a three headed dragon with the middle head being red, the left head being blue, and the right head being yellow. "I'll let you have fun with my pet. Ta-ta." Azula said as she leaves.

"Uh oh." Goofy said.

"Everybody be careful." Katara said.

The Heartless known as Elementbreather uses its middle head to breathe fire while the left head breathes ice while the right head breathes lightning at the trio but they dodge and Katara casts Blizzard on the middle head while Chris casts Triple Firaga on the left head while Griff casts Aero on the right head while Donald casts Thunder on the middle head while Goofy bashes one of the heads with his shield while Longshot and Link shoot their arrows at the left and right head but Elementbreather uses its middle head to shoot fireballs but Katara bends her water to get rid of the fireballs and then water whips the middle head but the right head shoots lightning balls while the left head shoots an ice shards but Donald casts Fire on the left head while Chris casts Aerora on the right head but Elementbreather bites at the trio but Link and Goofy block with their shields.

"We have to pay attention to which head it attack." Katara said.

"Like now?" Griff asked as Elementbreather uses the middle head to attack.

"I don't think so." Katara said.

Katara doges the middle head attack but the right head attacks Katara but she dodges and jumps on the right head but the left head gets Katara but she quickly jumps on the left head and the middle head attacks again but Katara jumps out of the way and then dives at the body stunning it allowing Chris to attack with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Longshot attacks with his bow while Link slashes with his sword but Elementbreather recovers and uses the middle head to breathe fire but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs at the middle head but the right head breathes lightning but Goofy uses Tornado while Link throws bombs while Longshot shoots seven arrows but the left head shoots an ice beam but Griff slashes with his blade followed by Fira while Donald casts Thunder on the middle head but Elementbreather uses all of its heads to breathe the three elements getting the trio.

"Link!" Katara said and Link nods.

Katara and Link attack Elementbreather with their combined attacks with Katara spin slashing with a water blade while Link spin slashes with his sword until they unleash their ultimate attack with Katara and Link multi slashing until they deliver a very powerful slash but Elementbreather uses its middle head to shoot fireballs while the right head shoots lightning balls but Chris casts Earthra while Goofy throws his shield while Link throws his boomerang but Elementbreather uses its left head to shoot an ice beam to freeze them but Katara casts Triple Fire while Donald casts Thunder while Longshot attacks with his bow but Elementbreather breathes the three elements again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Link spin slashes with his sword while Longshot shoots ten arrows and they deliver their final attack on Elementbreather but after the fight they see that Zelda is missing.

"Oh, no. Now Zelda got taken." Katara said.

"We'll find her, Link." Goofy said and Link nods.

"We have to find Ganondorf to find Zelda." Chris said.

"Then let's get going!" Griff said.

The trio leave the castle and leave the town to find Ganondorf and they return to the field and begin searching the place for Ganondorf but he's nowhere to be found.

"Where could Ganondorf be?" Goofy asked and Link prompts them to follow him.

"Come on." Katara said.

The trio follow Link back to the forest and they go through while fighting off Heartless that stood in their way and as they keep going through the forest they see a different forest with dead trees around and they arrive at what looks like a wasteland.

"Is this where Ganondorf is?" Katara asked and Link nods and he prompts them to follow him again.

"Let's go." Chris said.

The trio follow Link through the wasteland and Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Sleepra while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Link throws bombs while Longshot shoots three arrows and they defeat the Heartless and continue to follow Link through the wasteland and as they keep moving through the wasteland the trio see a very creepy castle.

"This must be Ganondorf's castle." Katara said and Link nods.

"Okay. Let's get in." Chris said.

"We should be careful here though. Ganondorf is probably expecting us to look for him. There might be Heartless, Azula, and Pete in this castle." Katara said.

"She's right, but don't worry. We'll be careful." Donald said.

"Come on. Let's get in." Griff said and they enter the castle.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story so far because I'm trying hard on this. More will be out soon so I hope you're looking forward to that. Until then, take care and goodbye for now. I shall see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Saving Zelda

Chapter 19: Saving Zelda

Ganondorf is in his chamber sitting on his chair while Zelda is held in a cage and Azula and Pete are here as well.

"Link and those fools are in the castle now." Ganondorf said.

"We got Heartless all over the castle and we've also set up some traps so they should keep those pipsqueaks busy." Pete said.

"Oh, I'm sure they will, but to be on the safe side, we should deal with them as well." Azula said.

"You do have a point there. Okay. Let's mess them up this time! Hey, Ganondorf, you should work on turnin' Zelda into a Heartless. She'd be very powerful at your service once Hyrule is under you control." Pete said.

"Perhaps, but for now, she will be used as bait to lure Link and the others. If they arrive, they will perish." Ganondorf said.

"Of course. Let's go, Pete." Azula said as she leaves the chamber and Pete follows.

The trio enter the castle and begin to search where Ganondorf is holding Zelda but as they start looking Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fire while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff casts Sleep while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo while Link slashes with his sword while Longshot shoots four arrows defeating the Heartless and they continue through the castle to find Zelda.

"Ganondorf and Zelda shouldn't be too far behind." Katara said.

"If we continue through this castle, we'll find them." Chris said.

"This castle's nothing special." Griff said.

"I dunno. I think we should be careful around here." Goofy said.

"I agree." Donald said and Link and Longshot nod.

The trio progress through the castle by going through the first hallway and climbing up the stairs to continue on and they find another hallway after searching the first part of the castle but as they start walking through the hallway Goofy steps on something causing him to fall through the floor and into a pit.

"Goofy!" Katara yelled.

"Oh, no!" Donald said.

"Are you okay, Goofy?" Chris asked but no response and Donald kneels toward the edge.

"Don't tell me that..." Donald cuts himself off as he falls into the pit as well.

"Donald!" Katara yelled.

"We're OK!" Goofy called from the pit.

"How're we suppose to..." Griff cuts himself off as he falls to the pit too.

"You know, this gives me an idea. Right, Link?" Katara asked and Link nods.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Let's go down and let's see if there's something that can help us." Katara said as she, Link, and Longshot jump into the pit and Chris follows.

After falling down the pit they land in what looks like a dungeon and they find Donald, Goofy, and Griff.

"I hope there's something that might help us get to Ganondorf." Katara said.

The trio start searching the dungeon hoping they would find something that can help them find Zelda but instead of finding Zelda they see a figure wearing a hooded dark red cloak with black crescents marks on the ground looking asleep.

"Another Deadly Sin." Katara said.

"Is he sleepin'?" Goofy asked.

"I don't want to find out." Donald said and they see Griff walking over to the Deadly Sin figure.

"Griff. No!" Chris said but Griff kicks the Deadly Sin figure waking the figure up.

"Huh?" The Deadly Sin figure asked and it sounds like a gloomy and tiring male voice looking around. "Did someone just attacked me while I'm sleeping?" The gloomy and tiring Deadly Sin figure asked and he looks at the trio and takes off his hood showing his face with red eyes and a brown buzzcut. "It was you punks, wasn't it?" He asked.

"What're you doing here sleeping?" Griff asked.

"I was sent on a job here, but I wanted some sleep, but since you woke me, I'll have to kill you, but I'm still tired so I'll have my Black Demons destroy you." The gloomy and tiring Deadly Sin male said as he summons Black Demons that looks like black snails with crimson spiked shells, grey horns on their heads, red eyes, and the spiked crescent symbol on the middle part of the snails' bodies. "Get rid of them. I'm going somewhere else to sleep." The gloomy and tiring Deadly Sin male said as he disappears through a dark mist.

"Watch out!" Katara said.

The Black Demon snails attack the trio by rolling with their spiked shells but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris casts Zero Gravity and then casts Gravity while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield while Link throws bombs while Longshot shoots five arrows but the Black Demon snails spit black slime at the trio but they dodge and Katara casts Triple Blizzard while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Link shoots three arrows while Longshot attacks with his bow but the Black Demon snails roll at the trio again with their spiked shells but Katara casts Zero Gravity and then casts Thunder while Chris casts Magnet and attacks with his Keyblade while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo while Link slashes with his sword while Longshot shoots six arrows and the trio defeat the Black Demon snails.

"Well, that's it for them." Katara said. "Come on. We should keep looking for what will help us." She said.

The trio keep searching the dungeon for what can help them find Zelda and as they keep searching Katara finds what looks like a tiny keyhole so she uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole hoping something good might happen.

"Somethin's happenin' in the castle." Goofy said.

"Let's find a way out of here." Katara said.

The trio find stairs and so they climb up leaving the dungeon but they end up back at the first hallway but they go through it again and climb the stairs leading them back to the second hallway and they go through with careful movements this time and they exit the second hallway and continue on.

The trio progress through the castle and they enter what looks like a weapons chamber and there they find Azula, Pete, and Heartless waiting for them.

"Not you guys again!" Donald said.

"If you're lookin' to save Zelda, then this is where you'll stop." Pete said.

"Get out of our way or we'll beat you again." Katara said.

"You won't win this time." Azula said.

Azula throws blue fireballs at the trio but they dodge and Katara throws ice daggers at Azula but she deflects them with her broadsword and Pete throws bombs at the trio but Chris attacks Pete with his Keyblade followed by Earthaga while Griff slashes with his blade but Heartless attack Griff but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado on the Heartless while Link throws his boomerang while Longshot shoots seven arrows but Azula bends blue flames at the trio but Katara water whips Azula and casts Thunder Shot but Pete slams his fists to the ground creating a shock wave but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo but Azula summons more Heartless and slashes the trio with her broadsword but Katara counters with her Keyblade and strikes her while Link slashes with his sword while Longshot attacks with his bow but Pete throws more bombs but Griff attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Earth.

"This is not over." Azula said.

"You punks need a dirtnap." Pete said.

"I don't think so." Donald replied.

"We'll beat you until you get out of our way." Katara said.

Azula flame whips at the trio but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Link throws bombs but Pete throws more bombs and then slams his fists to the ground creating shock waves but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Triple Firaga while Griff slashes with his blade but Azula slashes with her broadsword but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Longshot attacks with his bow but Pete summons a force field on Azula but Katara throws ice needles at Pete while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Gravira but Azula bends seven blue flames and throws six fireballs but Link slashes with his sword while Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Aerora but Pete punches and slams his fists to the ground but Longshot shoots four arrows while Donald casts Fire but Pete summons a force field around him and Azula bends two blue flames and slashes with her broadsword but Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Link throws his boomerang but Pete throws more bombs but Katara water whips while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield defeating Pete but Azula throws three fireballs and flame whips but Katara water whips to counter and successfully whips Azula while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Link slashes with his sword while Longshot attacks with his bow but Azula slashes with her broadsword and bends ten blue flames but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style and delivers her final attack on Azula.

"You're more stubborn than I imagined." Azula said.

"Now get out of our way." Katara said.

"Stupid punks. Go ahead and try to save Zelda, but Ganondorf will get rid of ya." Pete said as the two leave.

"Now that's out of the way, we should keep on finding Ganondorf and Zelda." Chris said.

The trio continue forward through the castle and they enter what looks like another hallway but the hallway is loaded with spikes on the floor and spikes being thrown from one wall to another making Donald, Goofy, and Griff gulp but Katara, Chris, Link, and Lonshot prepare themselves and they go through the hallway without any spikes stopping them and they reach the end of the hall and they move on until they find a huge door and they assume it leads to Ganondorf's chamber and they enter it.

The trio enter the chamber and they find Ganondorf on his chair and they see Zelda in the cage.

"There they are." Goofy said.

"Just in time." Katara said.

"It took you long enough to get here." Zelda said.

"Well excuuuuuuse me, Princess." Griff replied.

"Okay, Ganondorf. Let Zelda go!" Chris said.

"Insolent fools. You have not known your place." Ganondorf said.

"Can you even fight us or are too scared to do it?" Griff asked.

"Bah! I am through with your insolence!" Ganondorf said as he lifts himself in the air and takes out a sword. "Prepare to be destroyed along with the princess!" He said.

Ganondorf dives at the trio and slashes with them but they dodge and Katara casts Triple Fire while Link shoots his arrows while Goofy throws his shield while Longshot shoots five arrows but Ganondorf shoots black magic shots at the trio but Goofy and Link block them with their shields allowing Griff to air slash with his blade while Chris casts Thundaga but Ganondorf warps himself away from the trio and reappears and slashes with his sword but Donald casts Fire while Lonsghot attacks with his bow while Griff spin slashes with his blade but Ganondorf grabs Griff by the throat and starts strangling but Katara water whips Ganondorf saving Griff and Link throws his bombs.

"Pathetic fools! Do you really expect to defeat me?!" Ganondorf asked.

Ganondorf summons purple magic pillars from the ground to get the trio but they dodge and Katara casts Thunder while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style while Goofy bashes with his shield while Link spin slashes with his sword but Ganondorf slashes with his sword and shoots black magic shots but Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Longshot shoots eight arrows but Ganondorf summons black magic pillars at the trio but Katara air slashes with her Keyblade while Goofy uses Tornado but Ganondorf summons four black magic beams but Griff casts Thundra while Donald whacks with his staff while Link throws his boomerang but Ganondorf warps away and reappears and summons black magic shots but Chris casts Reflect making the shots go back at him but Ganondorf slashes with his sword.

"That's it. Longshot! Let's work together!" Katara said and Longshot nods.

Katara and Longshot attack Ganondorf with their combined attacks with Katara throwing ice daggers while Longshot shoots arrows until Katara freezes Longshot's arrows and he shoots them at Ganondorf while Katara throws two big ice daggers but Ganondorf creates a shock wave on the ground but Link slashes with his sword while Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style but Ganondorf warps away and reappears and summons five black magic beams at the trio but Griff casts Thundra Shot while Donald casts Fire while Longshot shoots ten arrows but Ganondorf summons black magic pillars but Katara throws water discs at Ganondorf while Link shoots his arrows while Chris air slashes with his Keyblade but Ganondorf creates a magic barrier and attacks but Katara and Link work together with Katara attacking Ganondorf's shield and they deliver a powerful stab on the shield making it disappear allowing Griff to air slash with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style.

"Enough! You will kneel before me!" Ganondorf said as he throws his sword at the trio around the chamber.

Katara grabs the sword but Ganondorf tries to grab Katara but she dodges and attacks Ganondorf with her Keyblade and his sword knocking him back and then Katara throws Ganondorf's sword at him but her recovers and shoots multiple black magic shots at the trio but Chris casts Reflect making the shots go back at him while Link throws his bombs while Longshot shoots ten arrows but Ganondorf casts black lightning at the trio but Katara enters Valor form and attack Ganondorf with her two Keyblades and delivers a powerful strike but Ganondorf throws his sword again but Katara grabs it but Ganondorf attacks but Katara attacks Ganondorf with her Keyblade and his sword, knocks him back, and throws hi sword again but Ganondorf summons five black magic pillars but Katara attacks with her two Keyblades again and makes a powerful strike again until she reverts back to her normal form and Ganondorf attacks but Link slashes with his sword while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style followed by slashing with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff but Ganondorf creates a shock wave on the ground but Link spin slashes with his sword while Longshot attacks with his bow while Griff casts Triple Blizzara while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Fire while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing ice needles and the trio deliver their final attack on Ganondorf and he stumbles.

"We win. Now let Zelda go." Katara said.

"Fools! You have not won!" Ganondorf said as he unleashes a spell to try and destroy the trio but after his chamber is destroyed he too was killed and Zelda leaves her cage.

"What a pitiful man. Thinking he could destroy himself to kill us." Zelda said.

"He used some dangerous spells, but at least we managed." Katara said.

"I guess we should..." Chris was cut off by an earthquake.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Not only Ganondorf used his spell to destroy himself to kill us, but he's also taking this castle down!" Zelda said.

"We need to get out of here!" Donald said and Link and Longshot nod.

"Yep! Runnin' now!" Griff said and they leave the chamber.

The trio continue to escape from the castle but Heartless appear but the trio defeats them and move on but the castle is crumbling and the ceiling is falling from the top but they're still moving as fast as they can and after getting through parts of the castle and fighting off Heartless they see the front door, open it, and they leave the castle making to the outside just before the castle crumbled down completely.

"That was a close one." Goofy said.

"I thought we ere gonna die for sure." Donald said.

"Come on. We should head back to Hyrule." Katara said.

The trio return to the castle and are now in the throne room.

"Thank you all for helping me from that awful Ganondorf. I don't know how to repay you." Zelda said.

"It was nothing, Zelda." Katara said.

"Yep. You should be safe now." Goofy said.

"So what now for you, Link?" Katara asked.

"He'll stay here to protect me and Hyrule." Zelda said and Link nods.

"I see." Chris said and then Link's sword starts to glow and Katara knows what this means.

Katara is sent to the same place and Link's sword reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock another gateway.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

"A new path is opened." Donald answered.

"We have to hit the road now." Griff said.

"Very well. You all are welcome here anytime." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Thank you. Longshot, you stay here. Okay?" Katara asked and Longshot nods.

"Time to get going. We'll come back to see you again." Chris said.

"All right. Watch yourselves out there." Zelda said.

"We will. See you until then." Katara said and the trio leave Hyrule castle.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you to read. More will be out soon. There's nothing else to say really except take care and I'll see you in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.**


	20. Danger in Disney Castle!

Chapter 20: Danger in Disney Castle!

In the creepy castle from before in Hollow Bastion Azula and Pete are in the room with two more figures which are Ozai and Maleficent who are looking outside the castle.

"And where is everyone else?" Maleficent asked.

"Beats me. They musta got some other matters to deal with." Pete answered.

"'Matters'? So they have more important things to attend to than our return?" Ozai assumed.

"Well, you see, Father, we have some problems that keep getting in our way. There are two groups and one is called Organization XIII and the other is called the Deadly Sins and they're both threats." Azula explained.

"Then let those fools play their game." Ozai said.

"But what about that girl with the Keyblade? She's been a real pain too." Pete said.

"Oh, is that so?" Maleficent asked.

"Very well then. I want both of you to tell us what has happened during our absence." Ozai said.

"Very well." Azula replied.

Meanwhile at Disney Castle Queen Minnie is at the library looking at some books while brooms are cleaning the place up and they are moving to the next room to clean up.

"Oh, dear. I do wonder where that old album could be." Queen Minnie said.

"Queen Minnie! Something's wrong!" A voice said and Queen Minnie turns to see Chip and Dale running to her.

"Something's wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" Chip said jumping up and down.

"There are thorns and flames everywhere!" Dale said also jumping and down.

"What? Please show me." Queen Minnie said.

Chip and Dale lead Queen Minnie to the Hall of the Cornerstone and Queen Minnie is surprised to see what Chip and Dale said are true and the room is very dark and there are in fact thorns and flames around the room and Queen Minnie is very worried.

"King Mickey, I wish you can hear me. The castle is in danger and we have to do something." Queen Minnie said. "Donald...Goofy...where are you?" She asked.

Meanwhile the trio leave Hyrule and continue their journey but the Gummi ship starts to move on its own again much to the trio's confusion and it's heading to another world and it's a white and blue castle and Donald and Goofy are very familiar with it so they land there.

The trio are now in a room Donald and Goofy know and it's the Gummi garage and as Katara, Chris, and Griff explore around Katara wonders something.

"Hey. Is this your castle?" Katara asked.

"Yep." Goofy answered.

"It must be nice to be home, huh?" Chris asked.

"Gee, I should be happy to be back home, but somethin' doesn't feel right." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald said and they see Chip and Dale running to them.

"You're back!" Chip said.

"What's going on?" Donald asked.

"No time for that! Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip said.

"Hurry! To the library!" Dale said.

"Come on." Katara said.

The trio head out of the Gummi garage and are now in the courtyard but then Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff casts Zero Gravity while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but then more Heartless appear and attack but Katara water whips and she tells the trio to find the library and they start to head inside the castle and enter the hallway but more Heartless appear and try to attack but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but more Heartless appear but they decide to ignore them and move on to the library and Donald and Goofy tell them the library is up ahead but as they reach the door Heartless appear but Katara kills them and they enter the library and they see Queen Minnie and Donald and Goofy go into salute.

"Queen Minnie! We're back!" Donald said and Queen Minnie smiles.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here." Queen Minnie said.

"Your Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" Goofy asked.

"Yes I did." Queen Minnie answered and Griff pushes Donald and Goofy aside.

"So where's this King Mickey guy?" Griff asked much to Katara's annoyance at Griff's usual disrespect so she punches Griff's head. "Ow!" Griff whined rubbing his head.

"Are you always this stupid?" Katara asked and then looks at the Queen. "I'm really sorry about Griff's behavior." Katara apologized and bows to her. "He's Griff and this is Chris and my name's Katara." Katara introduced herself, Chris, and Griff and Chris bows as well.

"Please to meet you, Your Highness." Chris said.

"Oh, so you're Katara? It is an honor to meet you." Queen Minnie said. "King Mickey has told a lot about you. He told me that you are a very brave young woman." Queen Minnie said.

"Thank you. Do you know where he is or maybe Zuko and Yung?" Katara asked but Queen Minnie shakes her head.

"I'm really sorry." Queen Minnie said.

"Please don't apologize." Katara said.

"Your Highness, why are the Heartless in your castle?" Donald asked.

"So those monsters are the Heartless. I don't know why they're here." Queen Minnie said.

"We can handle them." Chris said.

"I know I can count on you all. There's something I want to show you. Can you please escort me to the Audience Chamber?" Queen Minnie asked and the trio go into salute.

"Yes, ma'am!" The trio said in unison but the Queen gasps.

"Oh, no! I forgot to tell everyone in the castle about the danger! I hope they're somewhere safe." Queen Minnie said.

"We can tell them." Katara said.

"The whole castle?" Griff asked.

"We just gotta split up." Goofy said.

"We should start." Chris said.

"No. You three will get lost." Donald said.

"In that case, we'll stay with the Queen." Katara said.

"Sounds like a good plan." Goofy said.

"Let's go." Donald said and the two leave the library.

"To the Audience Chamber?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Let's hurry." Queen Minnie said.

The trio leave the library and start escorting Queen Minnie through the hallway but then Heartless appear and start attacking but Katara casts Triple Fire while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff casts Blizzara while Queen Minnie summons a blue orb and throws it at the Heartless and after their defeat the three continue to escort Queen Minnie until more Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Chris casts Earth while Griff slashes with his blade and they keep escorting the Queen until they reach a door with a barrier.

"Just one moment." Queen Minnie said as she gets rid of the barrier. "When the trouble started, I had to seal this room." She explained.

"The door leads to the Audience Chamber?" Katara asked.

"Yes." Queen Minnie answered. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Chris said and they open the door.

They enter the Audience Chamber and look around and they see Heartless appearing much to Queen Minnie's surprise and Katara's annoyance.

"Not here too." Katara said.

"Let's take care of them." Chris said.

The Heartless start attacking but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by ice needles while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and strikes while Griff slashes with his blade but more Heartless attack but Katara casts Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff casts Earth but the Heartless keep attacking the three Katara and Queen Minnie work together with light power and they destroy the Heartless and they hurry to the throne but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Earth while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff slashes with his blade and they follow Queen Minnie to the throne and when they finally reach it Queen Minnie searches the throne but then more Heartless appear much to Katara, Chris, and Griff's annoyance.

"C'mon! Give us a break already!" Griff whined but then Queen Minnie pushes a button on the throne and the throne starts to move and light destroys the Heartless.

"Wow." Chris said not seeing anymore Heartless.

"So what's down there?" Katara asked.

"This leads to the Hall of the Cornerstone. This castle has always been safe from evil worlds thanks to the Cornerstone of Light that we keep down there." Queen Minnie explained.

"The Cornerstone...of Light?" Griff asked.

"We don't have time for your stupid questions, Griff. Let's go." Katara said as she and Chris follow Queen Minnie down the room.

"Okay. Okay. Sheesh, no respect." Griff said as he follows.

They enter the Hall of the Cornerstone and it's still how it was when Queen Minnie was down here and it's still dark and has the thorns and flames all over the room and after the three enter Donald and Goofy enter as well.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone of Light, but now look. There are thorns and flames all over." Queen Minnie said and the trio look at the thorns and the flames. "They must be the work of someone very evil. Just what could this mean?" Queen Minnie asked and two figures appear and Katara, Chris, Donald, and Goofy can't believe who they're seeing.

"Ozai! Maleficent!" Katara said with intense hatred.

"No way!" Goofy said shocked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the wretched Keyblade wielding Waterbender and her pitiful lackeys." Ozai said.

"Shut up!" Chris shouted.

"What are you two doing here?!" Donald demanded.

"We have no intention of answering you, pitiful fool." Maleficent said.

"WHAT?!" Donald shouted as he runs to the two but he instead went through them since they only appear as projections.

"It would be wonderful to have our vengeance, but you will have to wait." Ozai said.

"What are you two doing here?! Answer me!" Queen Minnie demanded.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant as always." Maleficent said.

"Almost as radiant as that fool Ursa. We are on a property venture and we want this castle for ourselves." Ozai explained.

"However, it's far too bright for us so we shall fill every room with our touch of darkness." Maleficent said as she and Ozai touch the Cornerstone of Light.

"You two better stop this if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie demanded but Ozai just scoffs.

"You're very frightening." Ozai said but Katara bends water into ice daggers.

"I will find both of you and I'll be your end again!" Katara threatened.

"Very well then. We'll stop." Maleficent said.

"Just as long as this castle belongs to us." Ozai said as he and Maleficent disappear and laugh evilly.

"Wow. Nice people." Griff said sarcastically.

"This has never happened before. I tried looking at the records at the library, but I haven't found a single clue." Queen Minnie said and Katara has an idea.

"I think we should see someone who knows about stuff like this." Katara said and they know what she means.

"You're right. We should talk to Merlin." Goofy said.

"Yes. That's perfect. Merlin should know about this madness." Queen Minnie said.

"Let's go to Hollow Bastion and find him." Katara said.

"Your Highness, you should stay here." Donald said.

"Of course. Please return soon." Queen Minnie said.

The trio head back to the Gummi ship and make their way back to Hollow Bastion and the land there in Merlin's house hoping they can find the old wizard but instead they see Sokka, Natsu, and Lucy.

"Katara! Are you okay, Sis?!" Sokka asked.

"Yes. I'm fine. Where's Merlin?" Katara asked.

"What do you need him for?" Natsu asked.

"The castle's in danger." Goofy answered and Merlin appears.

"What's going on here?" Merlin asked and he sees the trio. "Oh, it's just you. I see you've learned a bit since last time I saw you." Merlin said to Katara.

"You hear that, Katara? You're getting more awesome!" Griff said but Katara shakes her head

"We don't have time to talk about that, Merlin." Katara said.

"Yeah. We have a problem!" Chris said.

"What problem?" Lucy asked.

"Ozai and Maleficent are back." Katara answered shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!" Sokka and Natsu shocked at the same time.

"How did they come back?!" Lucy asked.

"We don't know, but know they're trying to take over our castle!" Donald said.

"The Heartless are there too." Goofy added.

"Oh, dear." Merlin said.

"That's why we came here, Merlin. We need your help." Katara said.

"Very well. I'll take us there." Merlin said.

"We'll help too." Natsu said.

"No. You need to stay here." Katara said.

"Fine, but Katara, at least be careful because..." Sokka was cut off by Katara.

"I know and I will." Katara said. "Merlin, would you?" She asked.

"Of course." Merlin said and he warps the trio from the house.

Merlin warps the trio back to the Hall of the Cornerstone and Merlin looks at the Cornerstone of Light.

"What's happening, Merlin?" Queen Minnie asked.

"This is not good, in fact this is serious, but there is always a solution." Merlin said as he summons a silver door.

"What's that door for?" Katara asked.

"That, my girl is a gateway to a very special world." Merlin answered. "Someone in that world is responsible for what's happening." He said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Thank you, Merlin." Chris said.

"Yes. Let's go." Katara said as she goes for the door.

"Just a moment. The perpetrators must be stopped of course, but there something to do first." Merlin said.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"Somewhere in that world, there is another door identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door and as long as it remains open, the castle is very grave danger." Merlin explained. "Here's what you must do, Katara. When you find that door, lock it with your Keyblade." He said.

"Right." Katara said.

"One more thing. Bear in mind that you will be entering a very special world and while in that world, its nature will tempt you to do something very dark so you must resist that temptation at all costs." Merlin explained.

"What temptation?" Katara asked.

"You'll find out. I have faith in you all." Merlin said.

"Okay then. Let's go." Katara said and they nod, open the door, and go through it.

* * *

**Another chapter is in the bag for you. I hope you enjoyed it and more will be out soon. I'll see you guys in the next chapter so until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


	21. The past

Chapter 21: The past

The trio come out of the door they went through and they are now in a different place where everything is black and white and while in that area Katara is black and white as well and is now wearing her old outfit during her last journey, white gloves, and has dotted eyes while Chris is also black and white and he's wearing his old outfit from his last journey, white gloves, and has dotted eyes while Griff is also black and white and he's still wearing his outfit but it's more cartoonish and he has dotted eyes as well while Donald and Goofy are black and white as well and they're wearing their old cartoon outfits and they look around and see something.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy said pointing at the Cornerstone but then the trio look at themselves.

"What's going on here? Everything's black and white." Katara said looking at herself.

"We probably changed forms again like last time." Chris said.

"Hey. This just kind of like um..." Donald stops to think of a good answer to describe.

"Deja vu?" Goofy suggested.

"Yeah! That's it!" Donald said.

"Really? You've been here before?" Griff asked.

"Apparently." Katara said and they look at what looks like a black cat wearing an overall and a hat that looks like a steamer walking up to them.

"Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" The cat asked and Griff, Donald, and Goofy assume that the cat is Pete so they point at him making him flabbergasted. "Why I oughta..." 'Pete' stops. "I don't have time to waste on punks like you so I'll go easy on ya." 'Pete' said as he runs off.

"Well, there's our villain." Griff said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"I don't think that's the Pete we're looking for." Katara said.

"He looks like Pete, but you're probably right. He said he's looking for bad guys." Chris said and they see the three go after 'Pete'.

"We'd better stop them before they do something reckless." Katara said.

"Right." Chris said and they go after them.

Katara and Chris arrive at a pier and there they find Griff, Donald, and Goofy confronting 'Pete' again so they run up to the four hoping to stop a fight the three might start before it might be too late.

"Hey! What's with you squirts?! You got some kind of bone to pick with me?" 'Pete' asked.

"More than one!" Griff answered.

"Them's fightin' words!" 'Pete' replied but then he hears something so he walks off but Griff, Donald, and Goofy get in his way.

"Not so fast!" Griff said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Stop!" Katara yelled getting between them.

"Katara! What're you doing?" Donald asked.

"I don't think that's the guy we're looking for." Katara said.

"He's tryin' to trick ya." Goofy said.

"Can you guys listen to her?" Chris asked.

"Look, you guys can help or get out of the way." Griff said.

"You punks are gettin' on my nerves!" 'Pete' said as he pushes Katara aside and the trio attack 'Pete'.

'Pete' tries to punch the trio but Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but 'Pete' runs at them trying to get them but they move and Griff attacks with his blade again while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and they knock 'Pete' down while Katara recovers from that push she got from 'Pete' and Chris helps her up.

"You okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Katara answered and she sees 'Pete' on the ground. "Idiots." Katara said running to them.

"What's your punks' beef with me anyway?" 'Pete' asked and looks at the trio. "Who're ya? You five new around here?" 'Pete' asked.

"Cut the act." Griff said.

"This isn't an act." Chris said and 'Pete' hears the same sound again and gets up but sits down because his head hurts from the fight.

"Ow!" 'Pete' said rubbing his head.

"Ya know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here." Goofy said.

"No kidding." Katara said sarcastically and walks to 'Pete'. "Tell me, are you Pete?" Katara asked.

"Well, of course I'm Pete." Pete answered. "I'm the captain of the steamboat so stop bothering me, see?" He said. "Now hit the road all of ya. I need to find the runt what stole my boat." Pete added.

"Gawrsh, maybe Katara and Chris were right." Goofy said.

"Oh, NOW you think I'm right? When have we ever been wrong?" Katara asked.

"Give us a break. So we made a tiny mistake." Griff said and Katara hits his head.

"Tiny mistake my foot! Haven't any you even notice that Azula isn't with him and he never called any Heartless when you attacked him?" Katara asked.

"Calm down, Katara. I think they realize their mistake." Chris said and the three walk to Pete.

"We're sorry we attacked ya like that, Captain Pete." Goofy apologized.

"Hmph. Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat." Pete said.

"Yes, sir. It's the least WE can do." Katara said glaring at the three.

"Give us a break, Katara." Griff whined and Pete falls down again but Katara and Chris help him up.

After helping Pete off the ground the trio return to the Cornerstone area.

"I thought for sure that Pete we saw was a bad guy." Griff said.

"Well, you thought wrong and I told you that he's not the Pete we're looking for, but you didn't listen to a word I said." Katara said.

"Enough with that. We said sorry." Donald said.

"Sorry isn't always good enough." Katara replied.

"Should we look for that steamboat? We DID say we would." Goofy said.

"What about the door?" Donald asked.

"That's why we're here." Chris said.

"But I don't see any doors." Griff said.

"Neither do I, but what's that?" Katara asked pointing at a floating curtain.

"What does it do?" Chris asked and he finds a pulley, pulls it down, and the curtain opens showing something.

_There are four floating doors around the area and Heartless enter each door making them disappear and after the Heartless enter the doors the trio enter the area and they see the Cornerstone of Light and they realize they're in a black and white world and their appearances have changed as well and they see Pete walking to them._

"So what was that place?" Griff asked.

"Are you really this stupid? The Heartless were entering those doors before we came to this world." Katara said.

"But what does it mean?" Chris asked as he pulls the pulley again but the curtain doesn't open this time. "Oh, well, but look." Chris said pointing at the four doors appearing.

"Let's go in each door and take out the Heartless." Katara said and they nod.

"Then what?" Goofy asked.

"We're gonna try and find that door we're suppose to find." Katara said as she enters the first door and they follow her.

The trio arrive at what looks like a construction site and they are on a construction platform looking around the construction building.

"What're they building?" Griff asked.

"My guess is..." Katara was cut off by a Heartless appearing and getting ready to attack but then someone swings across and gets rid of the Heartless and the trio see someone on another platform. "Is that...the King?" Katara asked.

"It could be." Chris said.

"But he looks sorta different." Goofy said and they see 'the King' leave and more Heartless appear.

"We can take it from here." Donald said.

"Get ready." Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Chris casts Sleepaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Turbo but the Heartless strike back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Magnet while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara enters Valor form and attacks the Heartless with her two Keyblades followed a double spinning attack and she keeps attacking until she reverts back to normal and the Heartless attack but Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Griff casts Earth while Chris and Katara attack with their Keyblades and they defeat the Heartless.

"That's it for them." Katara said and 'the King' comes and starts giving hand shakes to the trio, waves goodbye to them, and leaves.

"Hey, look." Goofy said pointing at another floating curtain.

"Let's see what's going on." Katara said as she pulls the pulley down and the curtain opens.

_Two figures are in what looks like a castle and they are looking at the outside of the castle._

_"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything!" One of the figures said and it's a woman._

_"And further more, what I've heard , you foolishly thought you could take our place while we were away." The other figure said and it's a man._

_"Well, then. As of now you are finished!" The woman figure said._

_"Indeed. Mark my words, there will be no place for you when our time comes." The man figure said. "You are a disgrace, unlike my daughter." He added._

_"B-but I..." Another figure stops talking._

The trio leave the construction site area and return to the Cornerstone area after watching what they saw from the curtain.

"What was that all about?" Griff asked.

"Those two sure sounded angry." Goofy said.

"I don't understand." Donald said.

"We'll know more once we get rid of more Heartless." Katara said.

"She's right. Come on." Chris said and the trio go through another door.

The trio arrive at another area but they see a town being smaller much to their surprise.

"Did the town get smaller?" Griff asked.

"Or maybe we just got bigger." Goofy suggested and they see a cannon tower.

"Look at those toy cannons." Griff said.

"They look real to me." Katara said and then they see 'the King' again waving for help.

"What's he sayin'?" Griff asked.

"Look!" Chris said pointing at Heartless appearing.

"Let's take them out." Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara throws water discs while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Griff casts Triple Blizzara while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo but the Heartless attack back but Katara uses the cannon tower to destroy the Heartless but more appear and attack the trio but Chris casts Zero Graviga and attacks with his Keyblade while Griff throws his blade while Goofy uses Tornado while Donald whacks with his staff but the Heartless attack again but Katara casts Triple Fire and she destroys the Heartless and after their defeat 'the King' comes to give the trio hand shakes, waves goodbye, and leaves again.

"Another one." Chris said pointing at another floating curtain and Katara pulls the pulley opening the curtain.

_After the two figures leave another figure which is a girl watches the leave._

_"Well, I'd say they didn't hold anything back on you." The girl said._

_"Aw, for cryin' out loud. They didn't have to go and say that." Another figure said. "So I messed up every now and then, but I'm a lot more things than useless. Besides you got beaten too." He said._

_"Maybe so, but I'M the one who brought them back to life so they're grateful to me." The girl replied and the other figure starts sobbing. "Now what's your problem?" She asked._

_"Oh...I just miss the good ol' days. I wish I could go back in time." The other figure said and then something appears and the two see what looks like a door._

_"What is that door doing here?" The girl asked._

_"I dunno, but..." The other figure stops talking as he opens the door and a light shines. "Hey! That's my..."_

The trio return to the Cornerstone area after watching the next part.

"A door?" Goofy asked.

"It looks kind of familiar." Donald said.

"Yeah. It's the door Merlin summoned." Chris said.

"It means it should come straight here." Katara said.

"Are ya sure?" Griff asked.

"Maybe. Let's take more Heartless." Katara said and they enter the third door.

The trio arrive at an area where they see a burning building and they see 'the King' trying to stop it and Heartless appear.

"We have to help him." Katara said.

"Right." Chris said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara casts Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless strike back but Katara enters Valor form and attacks the Heartless with her two Keyblades and after doing a few strikes she reverts back to her normal form and the Heartless attack but Goofy throws his shield while Donald whacks with his staff but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara water whips while Chris casts Magnaga while Griff attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo and the trio defeat the Heartless and 'the King' comes, gives the trio hand shakes, waves goodbye, and leaves.

"Another one." Donald said pointing another floating curtain and Katara pulls the pulley and the curtain opens.

_The two figures from before return to the castle and they see the door that appeared so they see from within it and they can't believe what they're seeing and the man laughs._

_"How fascinating." The man said._

_"Indeed. This door is the portal to the past." The woman said._

_"Yeah. It was the strangest thing." The other figure said._

_"Quit gawking!" The girl said._

_"We must think of a way to use this door to our advantage." The man said._

_"Okay." The other figure said._

_"Now, I'm thinking about giving you another chance to redeem yourself." The woman said._

_"Oh, thank you guys! You can count on me!" The other figure said._

_"What to do, Father?" The girl asked._

_"Patience." The man said as he looks within the door. "What's this? This is must be the Cornerstone of Light." He said._

_"Yes...with it, we can take that castle from those fools, but we must proceed with the utmost of care." The woman said._

_"Agreed." The girl said._

The trio return to the Cornerstone area after watching the next part and Katara realizes something.

"Ozai and Maleficent!" Katara said.

"They must have known all along." Chris said.

"Let's see here...if that door's connected to the past..." Goofy was cut off by Donald.

"No! It comes here!" Donald said.

"Wait. What?" Griff asked and Katara shakes her head at Griff's simplicity.

"We're in the past, you idiot." Katara said.

"Oh! Wait. Hold up a sec. I just realized something. If we're in the past, then that means...we can change the future!" Griff said and Katara punches Griff's head.

"Are you really this stupid?! Do you even REMEMBER Merlin's warning?! This is exactly what he's talking about! We have to RESIST this world's temptation!" Katara said already annoyed with Griff.

"Calm down. I was just joking. You take things very seriously. Besides changing the future's overrated anyway." Griff said smiling sheepishly.

"You're an idiot." Donald said.

"Anyway, we have to stop the Heartless, but we still need to find that door." Katara said.

"Let's continue wiping out Heartless and then find the door." Chris said.

"Right." Goofy said and they go to the forth door.

The trio arrive at a house but they see a black hole sucking everything int it and 'the King' tries to stop it but Heartless appear.

"We've gotta stop them!" Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo but the Heartless attack back at them but Katara casts Freeze allowing Chris to combine Earth magic with Hung Ga style and attacks with Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but the Heartless attack again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Aeroga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the trio defeat the Heartless and 'the King' comes, give the trio hand shakes, waves goodbye, and leaves.

"Hey. Another one." Griff said pointing at another floating curtain and Katara pulls the pulley and the curtain opens.

_After seeing the past Ozai and Maleficent have finally formed a plan._

_"Listen well, you two. On the other side of the portal, they're about to construct that worthless castle." Ozai said._

_"But until then, their precious Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded with all the power it contains." Maleficent said._

_"The Cornerstone of Light?" The other figure asked._

_"Yes. It's that wretched sphere that prevents us from entering the castle." Ozai said._

_"I think we know what must be done." The girl said._

_"Good. Now, go forth and prove your worth." Maleficent said._

_"Don't you dare fail us again." Ozai said as he and Maleficent leave._

_"Did you hear that?" The girl asked._

_"Yeah. We can't fail them again. Let's see..." The other figure thinks._

_"How about this? Why don't we destroy that Cornerstone of Light?" The girl suggested and it's Azula._

_"Yeah! Let's do that!" The other figure said and it's Pete. "But first, I need to get my old boat back." Pete said._

_"Very well." Azula said and they go through the door._

The trio return to the Cornerstone area and Griff, Donald, and Goofy come into conclusion.

"So it WAS Pete after all!" Griff said.

"He tricked us!" Donald said.

"No. The Pete we saw the first time we got here wasn't the Pete we're looking for. We need to find the future Pete and Azula." Katara said.

"She's right. The Pete we saw here sure had an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy." Chris said and he and Katara look at two people.

"Pete and Azula!" Goofy said and the two see the trio.

"Those fools are here too, but no matter." Azula said.

"Yep. Now that castle's is as good as ours." Pete said and they leave.

"THAT'S the Pete we're looking for!" Katara said.

"Yeah! Bad bad bad!" Donald said.

"And look!" Goofy said pointing at something and the trio look at an empty stand.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Chris said.

"That means..." Griff stops.

"They're gonna fill the castle with darkness!" Katara said.

"We gotta hurry!" Goofy said and they see Past Pete.

"Hey you! Hold up!" Griff said and Past Pete sees the trio.

"Not now, small fries! I finally found the pipsqueaks that stole my boat." Past Pete said.

"Yeah! It was you!" Donald said.

"Right! Me!" Past Pete said but shakes his head. "No! It's not me! It's somebody that looks like me!" Past Pete said leaving.

"Aw, which is it?!" Griff said.

"What do you think, idiot?" Katara asked as she goes after them.

"C'mon. We need to get that Cornerstone back." Chris said.

"Right!" Goofy said and they follows Katara.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys. I really hope you love this one. More will be out soon. I gotta go. Take care, stay true, and I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya!**


	22. Save the Cornerstone!

Chapter 22: Save the Cornerstone!

The trio finally arrive at the docks and they find Azula and Future Pete taking the steamboat that's holding the Cornerstone of Light in a wooden cage while Past Pete is after them.

"Wait!" Past Pete called.

"Silence!" Azula commanded.

"Yeah! You're future's on the line, Pally! So back off and give us the boat!" Future Pete said as he uppercuts Past Pete sending him flying and the two get on the cage.

"The Cornerstone!" Donald said.

"After 'em!" Chris said while the two get the boat moving.

"They're not getting away from us!" Katara said.

"Please. You're too late!" Azula said.

"Later, losers!" Pete said.

Azula bends blue flames at the trio but they dodge but they see Future Pete picking up items and throws them at the trio but Katara strikes back at the items and throws them back at Future Pete instead but he throws more items at the trio while Azula shoots her fireballs but Katara strikes back again and the items get Future Pete again knocking him out and the items also make the boat stop allowing the trio to get to the boat but Azula bends blue flames to stop them but they dodge and they reach the cage and Katara gets on the crane and starts striking the cage with her Keyblade while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield but Azula shoots more fireballs to try and stop them still but they dodge and the crane tries to shake Katara off but she holds on and keeps attacking the cage with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Thundra while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado and the trio successfully destroy the cage but Azula quickly jumps off the cage while Future Pete is still on the cage and gets sent to the water.

"You'll pay for this!" Future Pete said but he gets hit in the head by the boat.

"Come on, you fool. We're not done yet here." Azula said as Future Pete gets out of the water.

"Right." Future Pete said and the two leave.

"The Cornerstone!" Donald said.

"We'll come back for it later, Donald." Katara said.

"Yeah. They're headin' for the doorway!" Goofy said.

The trio go after Azula and Future Pete and they arrive at the wharf where they see the two Petes fighting but Future Pete easily beats Past Pete and the trio confront Future Pete.

"Hmph. You're still wet behind the ears!" Future Pete said.

"Foolish." Azula said.

"Then try us!" Katara said but Past Pete pushes Donald and Goofy aside to confront Future Pete.

"I think this will fun takin' you mugs out at the same time." Future Pete said.

"Bring it, loser!" Griff said.

Future Pete punches at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goof throws his shield while Past Pete tries to punch but Future Pete throws his bombs at the trio and then punches followed by a slam attack but Katara water whips while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff casts Earhra while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Turbo knocking Future Pete back.

"How 'bout a change?" Future Pete said as he leaves.

"After him!" Katara said.

The trio chase Future Pete down to the burning building from before and fire Heartless are there but Katara casts Blizzard while Chris attacks with Tai Chis style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Past Pete charges but Future Pete throws more bombs and then punches at them but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water discs while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield.

"Not finished yet!" Future Pete said as he leaves.

"Come on!" Chris said.

The trio follow Future Pete to Mickey's house from before and Future Pete slams to the ground creating shock waves but Katara casts Thunder while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Aeroga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Past Pete runs at him but Future Pete throws more bombs and uses the black hole to get the trio while Future Pete rolls around but they attack the black hole and they stun Future Pete allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade.

"This ain't over!" Future Pete said as he leaves.

"Stop him!" Donald said.

The trio follow Future Pete to the small town from before and he throws mini bombs but Katara and Chris attack with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Blizzara while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Past Pete punches but Future Pete creates his force field until it wears off and Katara enters Valor form and attacks Future Pete with her two Keyblades and does a powerful attack but Future Pete throws more mini bombs and slams the ground but Katara keeps attacking with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful attack of Tai Chi style until she reverts back to her normal form.

"Still haven't won!" Future Pete said as he leaves.

"He's gettin' away!" Goofy said.

The trio chase Future Pete to the construction site from before and he slams to the platform causing it to wobble making everyone go to the air but Katara air slashes with her Keyblade while Chris casts Thunaga Shot while Griff attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado but Future Pete punches and slams to the ground again sending the trio to the air again but Katara air slashes Future Pete again while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the trio deliver their final attack on Future Pete.

"You little punks! You think you won?" Future Pete asked.

"Yeah. We pretty much do think so." Katara answered and Azula arrives.

"Don't tell me..." Azula was cut off by Future Pete.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get outta here." Future Pete said as he summons his door.

"That must be the door!" Katara said and Azula and Future Pete go through the door.

"Yeah! And stay out!" Past Pete said and the door closes.

"Katara..." Chris stops.

"I know." Katara said she uses her Keyblade to lock the keyhole on the door and it disappears.

"We did it!" Griff said.

"Will somebody tell me what's goin' on here? Who were those creeps anyway?" Past Pete asked.

"Hello? Those creeps were..." Griff was cut off by Katara covering his mouth.

"That's a secret." Katara said.

"Secret? What secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble." Past Pete said.

"Yeah, well just don't make a habit out of it." Donald said making Griff and Goofy laugh while Katara giggles while Chris small smiles.

"And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you five pilot my steamboat. It's the best craft on the river." Past Pete said. "My deckhand Mickey's late anyway." He added.

"Cool!" Griff said.

"Thank you." Katara said.

The trio are on the steamboat and Katara is piloting the steamboat while Griff pulls the pulley making the steamers make steam come out of them and unknowing to them Mickey is sitting on the raft enjoying the ride.

The trio return to Cornerstone Hill and Katara places the Cornerstone of Light back to where it was before.

"The castle should be safe now." Chris said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Let's head home." Goofy said.

"Wait! As long as we're here..." Griff was cut off by Katara grabbing his ear.

"No!" Katara said as she starts dragging Griff by his ear who keeps telling Katara to let go of him but Katara does not comply and she opens the door and throws Griff in there. "Come on." Katara said as she goes through the door and Chris, Donald, and Goofy follow.

Back at the castle Queen Minnie, Chip and Dale, and Merlin see the thorns and flames disappearing and the Hall of the Cornerstone is back to how it was before.

"They've disappeared." Queen Minnie said.

"By George, they have accomplished their mission." Merlin said.

"Hooray!" Chip said jumping up and down.

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" Dale said also jumping up and down and they see Griff coming out of the door first due to being thrown by Katara then Katara, Chris, Donald, and Goofy come out of the door as well and they have reverted back to their normal forms.

"Welcome back." Queen Minnie said. "Because of all your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again." She added. "Thank you all for what you have done." She said.

"We knew you guys would do it." Chip said.

"Yeah." Dale said.

"Now, I hope neither of you did anything reckless while in there." Merlin said.

"With me keeping them in line, not at all." Katara said and Donald sees someone coming in.

"Daisy! Daisy! I'm back!" Donald said.

"Who?" Katara asked.

"Daisy is Donald's special sweetheart." Goofy said.

"Is that so?" Chris asked.

"Daisy!" Donald said.

"Donald! You forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" Daisy said.

"But, Daisy..." Donald was cut off by Daisy.

"I know you have an important mission, but you should at least check in once in a while." Daisy said.

"Hopefully I never act like this to Aang." Katara said.

"Katara!" Donald said and then Griff looks at the door with a smirk. "Don't even thin about it, kid." Donald said.

"I'll just be a second." Griff said as he runs to the door but Donald stops him.

"No!" Donald yelled and Daisy catches Donald.

"Where do you think you're going?" Daisy asked.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm stopping this idiot." Donald said.

"Aw, you're no fun, man." Griff said as he runs away.

"Get back here, you little twerp!" Donald yelled coming after Griff.

"Donald!" Daisy yelled as she runs after him and everyone laughs.

"Katara, look." Chris said and Katara sees the Cornerstone glowing.

Katara is sent to the same place and the Cornerstone reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and she's back at the Cornerstone room.

"Daisy, we need Donald for a little longer." Katara said.

"How much longer?" Daisy asked.

"Don't worry, Daisy. I'll be back." Donald said and Daisy smiles.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll return." Goofy said.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him." Katara said.

"I will." Queen Minnie said.

"See ya guys soon." Chip and Dale said at the same time.

"Think wisely." Merlin said.

"Right. Let's go." Katara said and the trio leave Disney Castle.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys. I know it's short, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. More will be out soon so look forward to that. I gotta go now. Take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	23. Search for Hinata

Chapter 23: Search for Hinata

After saving Disney Castle from Ozai and Maleficent and receiving a new drive form from Merlin the trio return to the Gummi ship and continue their journey by going to the next gateway and as they go through they fight against Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships and the ships fight back but the Gummi ship destroyed them all and the Gummi ship successfully goes through the gateway allowing them to enter the next world and it looks familiar to Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris and it's the Land of the Shinobi so they decide to enter it.

The trio enter the village and they look around and it looks peaceful than it was the last time they got here.

"This must be the Leaf Village." Katara said.

"It sure looks peaceful now than it was before." Chris said.

"What happened when you guys got here last time?" Griff asked.

"There was a Heartless invasion last time, but we managed to stop it." Katara answered.

"I wonder how Naruto, Sakura, and their friends are doin'." Goofy said.

"Let's go find them." Donald said.

The trio explore around the village and they see villagers enjoying their day and kids are playing and chasing each other through the streets and so far there hasn't been a Heartless in sight yet. The trio keep looking around the village until they see a familiar pink haired girl walking their way and the girl sees the trio and she screams with joy and runs to them.

"No way! It's you guys!" The pink haired girl said stopping in front of them. "Katara! Donald! Goofy! Chris! I'm so glad to see you guys again!" The girl cheered.

"It's great to see you too, Sakura." Katara said.

"Looks like the village is better now that the Heartless invasion is over." Chris said.

"It's all thanks to you guys. I can never thank you enough for what you guys have done for the village and helping our friends." Sakura said.

"How are your friends?" Donald asked.

"Great! They're hanging out at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop. I'm on my way to find Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata." Sakura said.

"Can we go with you?" Goofy asked.

"We'd like to see how Naruto's doing too." Katara said.

"Of course." Sakura said. "They're probably at the training field. Let's try there." She added.

"Lead the way." Chris said.

The trio follow Sakura through the village and they reach the gates leading the outside of the village and they follow Sakura to the next area which is the training field and there they see Naruto punching a tree and the trio walk up to him.

"Naruto." Katara said and Naruto turns to see the trio and he smiles.

"No way! You guys are back!" Naruto said happily. "You guys on another adventure?" Naruto asked.

"Yes we are and it's going great so far." Katara answered.

"That's great to hear. So what brings you guys here anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we thought Zuko and Yung would be here, but I guess they're not here." Katara said.

"Sorry. I haven't seen them, but if you need anything, always ask me because I'll always be willing to help. Believe it!" Naruto said and Donald face palms.

"I knew he'd say that." Donald said.

"I love that. I think I'll say it from now on." Griff said.

"No you won't." Donald said.

"Naruto, where are Sasuke and Hinata? I thought they'd be with you." Sakura said.

"Oh, about that. You see...Hinata ran to the forest and Sasuke went after her." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"Why? What happened? Did the Heartless show up?" Chris asked.

"No. Hinata and I kinda had an...argument." Naruto answered still rubbing the back of his head surprising the trio and Sakura clenches one fist.

"Naruto, you'd better start from the beginning. Why did you and Hinata argue?" Sakura asked trying her best not be angry.

"Well...Sasuke and I had a spar with each other and Hinata was watching and by the time we finished our spar Hinata told us that everyone would be at the Ichiraku Ramen Shop and despite Sasuke not wanting to come, he decided to go and even though I like ramen, I wanted to stay and train, but Hinata told me that everyone should have ramen together and I agreed, but I wasn't hungry and I wanted to train and then Hinata assumed that I don't care about the others anymore, but I told her I do, but I didn't want to come and then Hinata started crying saying that I don't care about the others anymore, but I told her I did, but not now and then she started yelling at me and I yelled at her back and then she shouted some things and I shouted back at her and when she called me heartless, I...lost my temper and punched her and shouted at her and then she started crying again and she ran to the forest and Sasuke called me an idiot and went after her and I just stood there not believing what I just did to Hinata." Naruto explained shocking the trio while Sakura just closed her eyes and now both of her fists are clenched. "I'm really..." Naruto was cut off by a punch in the face that Sakura gave sending Naruto flying to the tree he was punching earlier.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO HINATA?! YOU THINK PUNCHING HER WOULD SOLVE THE PROBLEM?! NOW SHE'LL NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN...!" Sakura just kept on shouting at Naruto while tugging his clothes.

"Gawrsh, Naruto punched Hinata? That's not like him at all." Goofy said.

"All this just because of some friend lunch they're having? Dang." Griff said.

"We should go to the forest and find her and see if she's alright." Katara said.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"I hope she's doing okay." Donald said and Sakura stops shouting and shaking Naruto.

"You're gonna find Hinata and apologize for hitting her and making her cry!" Sakura said.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto said weakly.

"Hey, Forehead! What's the hold up?" A voice asked and what arrived are three people Naruto and Sakura's age.

One is a girl with long blonde hair tied to a high ponytail with a bang covering her right eye, wearing a violet outfit, white arm warmers on both arms, and a Leaf headband around her waist.

The second is a boy with messy brown hair, black eyes with slit pupils, canine teeth and nails, red fang markings on both sides of his cheeks, wearing a dark grey hooded shirt with brown fur insides, black pants, and a Leaf headband on his forehead and on his head is a small white furred puppy.

The third and last is a bored looking boy with black hair tied to a spiky ponytail, wearing a green lined mesh T-shirt under a grey jacket with green edges and his sleeves has a circle with line through it, brown pants, blue sandals, and a Leaf headband around his left arm.

"You guys are suppose to be with like a minute ago. What's goin' on?" The boy with the dog asked.

"Sorry. I was actually looking for Naruto and Hinata, but I guess now we have to search for Hinata." Sakura said.

"Why what happened?" The blonde girl asked.

"She and Naruto got into an argument and Naruto punched her making her run into the forest." Sakura answered and the blonde girl punches Naruto's head.

"You are unbelievable!" The blonde girl said.

"So now we have to look through the forest for her. What a drag." The bored looking boy complained.

"If you like, we can search for Hinata." Katara said.

"That's a great idea, Katara. Those three can help you guys and Naruto too. I gotta get over to Ichiraku to tell the others about our delay." Sakura said as she leaves.

"So I'm guessing you guys will taggin' along." The boy with the dog said.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Katara said. "My name is Katara and this is Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff." Katara introduced herself and the trio.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." The blonde girl Ino introduced.

"Name's Kiba Inuzuka and this my pal, Akamaru." The boy with the dog Kiba introduced himself and his dog Akamaru.

"Shikamaru Nara. Great to meet you, I guess." The bored looking boy Shikamaru introduced.

"Great. So the forest is somewhere around right?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. It's not far from here." Naruto said.

"We'll show ya where it is and with my keen sense of smell, we'll find Hinata no problem." Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"And you're apologizing to her, Naruto." Ino said pointing her finger at Naruto.

"I know. I'm gonna." Naruto said.

"Let's start searching." Chris said and they make their way to the forest.

The trio follow the three from the training field to head to the forest while Kiba uses his keen sense of smell to indicate that Hinata is here.

"Well, Kiba?" Ino asked.

"That's Hinata's scent alright. No doubt she is in fact in the forest." Kiba said.

"Well, alright. Let's find her and talk to her." Goofy said.

"We should be careful there though. I have a feeling Heartless might be around." Katara said.

"We'll be on the lookout." Donald said.

"C'mon. Let's go." Griff said as he enters the forest.

"Hopefully Hinata is okay." Katara said.

"I'm sure she is." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Ready?" Katara asked and they nod and they enter the forest.

* * *

**New chapter out and I'm sorry for making this short, but the next one will be better. I promise. More will be out soon so I hope you look forward to that. I gotta go now. Until then, take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	24. Trouble in the forest

Chapter 24: Trouble in the forest

Sasuke is in the forest searching for Hinata while fighting off Heartless that stood in his way and while searching he activates his Sharingan to help search for Hinata but so far no sight.

"Hinata's gotta be here somewhere. Why does Naruto have to act like an idiot all the time? I just hope I can find her before another ninja does or worse...the Heartless." Sasuke said to himself as he continues to search the forest. "She's probably far from this forest. I should head over and see." Sasuke said as he keeps moving through the forest.

Meanwhile the trio enter the forest and start searching for Hinata with Kiba's keen smell but as they start searching Heartless appear and the trio get ready to fight.

"Those creatures..." Ino said.

"We've seen 'em before." Shikamaru said.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"I had a feeling they'd be here." Katara said.

"Let's wipe them out." Chris said.

"You bet!" Naruto said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Poison while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo while Naruto summons two clones and they attack while Ino attacks with her kunai while Kiba and Akamaru uses Fang over Fang while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs but the Heartless strike back but Katara enters Wisdom form and her outfit is dark blue and black and she shoots magic shots at the Heartless and then casts Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder getting the Heartless until she reverts back to her normal form and the Heartless attack but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzaga while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Naruto uses Rasengan while Ino uses Mind Transfer Jutsu controlling a Heartless and making it attack other Heartless while Kiba attacks with his claws while Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu and Katara water whips defeating the Heartless.

"Is everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"We'd better keep lookin' for this Hinata girl or more Heartless will show up." Griff said.

"I can't help but feel that someone else might be here as well." Katara said.

"Could be another Organization member or another Deadly Sin member." Goofy said.

"We'll look out for any of them. Let's keep going." Donald said.

"Right." Shikamaru said.

"My keen smell is indicating that Hinata is around this forest. C'mon." Kiba said.

The trio keep searching through the forest for Hinata with Kiba's smell and while still searching Heartless appear but the trio fights them off and continue searching through and then Kiba stops and smells again.

"It looks like Hinata's gone far from where we're searchin'." Kiba said.

"Then we'll have to go farther." Katara said.

"Troublesome, but I guess we should do just that." Shikamaru said.

"Let's go." Naruto said and they keep going through the forest.

Meanwhile Hinata is in the quiet movement area of the forest sitting on a log.

"I've been out here for a while since my argument with Naruto. I've never even done that to him before and I regret it. I should head back and apologize for shouting at him and starting the argument. Hopefully he'll forgive me." Hinata said as she gets off the log.

"Where do you you're goin', little girl?" A voice asked and Hinata turns to see a male with spiky orange hair and wearing a dark red cloak with black crescents marks and it's Ravik.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'LL be asking the questions around here, girly! In fact, why should I? Between the two of us, I'LL be the only one who'll walk outta here alive!" Ravik said summoning a giant ax with a long brown handle with a white bandage on the bottom of it and a black blade on one side and a green blade on the other side.

"Guess again!" Hinata replied getting into her Gentle Fist stance.

"Not so fast, Hinata!" A voice said and someone appears and it's Sasuke. "I'll handle this creep. Get back to the village." Sasuke said getting ready to fight.

"Oh, look at that. This emo punk's gonna protect ya. Fine, I'll kill 'im first and then you're next, girly." Ravik said.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to handle this? Should we take him on together?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry about me. He'll be going down in two seconds." Sasuke said.

"Ha! You make me laugh, loser! It's YOU that will go down in two seconds! In fact, you'll be dead in ZERO seconds!" Ravik said.

"See if you can prove me right!" Sasuke said as he activates his Sharingan.

"Sasuke, you can't do this alone. I'm going to help you!" Hinata said as she activates her Byakugan.

"Fine, but stay out of my way." Sasuke said as he lights his hand with lightning while Hinata gets into her Gentle Fist stance and the two charge at Ravik.

"Bring it, losers! Time to feel pain!" Ravik said as he charges at the two.

Meanwhile the trio continue to search through the forest for Hinata and with Kiba's keen smell they go farther from the forest but then Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Magnega while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy throws his shield while Naruto summons a clone and attacks while Ino throws flower bombs while Kiba and Akamaru use Passing Fang while Shikamaru attacks with his kunai and they defeat the Heartless and continue but then they hear a booming sound.

"What was that?" Griff asked.

"It sounded like it came from over there." Ino said pointing at the other part of the forest.

"We should go there and see if Hinata's there and see if she's okay." Chris said.

"Let's hope she is." Katara said.

"C'mon. Let's get going." Naruto said.

The trio head to the other part of the forest to see where the booming sound just came from and they arrive at the quiet movement area of the forest and they see Sasuke and Hinata but they see Ravik here as well and Sasuke and Hinata are fighting against Ravik but Ravik is winning the fight but Sasuke and Hinata are unwilling to give up so they keep attacking but Ravik swings his ax and attacks Sasuke and Hinata but Katara throws her Keyblade to prevent Ravik from doing so and they confront Ravik.

"Well, well. If it ain't Katara and her stupid friends again! I was hoping you'd show up." Ravik said.

"Leave Sasuke and Hinata alone!" Naruto demanded.

"This doesn't concern you, Blondie." Ravik said.

"What'd you say?!" Naruto demanded.

"What are you doing here, Ravik? Just what are you and your friends up to?" Katara asked.

"Like I'd tell ya! Instead of tellin', I'll just kill you all! That emo punk was just a warm up. Now the REAL fun begins!" Ravik said.

"We should be careful. I doubt Ravik's a pushover." Chris said.

"Yeah. Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, you guys better sit this one out." Katara said.

"Yeah. Okay." Ino said.

"C'mon, Hinata. We'll get you and Sasuke outta here." Kiba said.

"...Okay." Hinata said and she, Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru leave.

"Prepare to die!" Ravik said as he's about to attack but then sand engulfs him. "What the...?!" Ravik asked as he's covered in sand.

"Sand Burial!" A voice shouted as sand crushes Ravik.

Everyone turns to see a boy with short red hair, blue pupil less eyes, a red symbol on the left side of his forehead that means 'love', wearing a black body suit with short sleeves, a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, a leather band over his left shoulder and the right side of his hips, carrying a tan gourd on his back, and a headband with what looks like an hourglass symbol on it wrapped around the band appearing.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked calling the boy Gaara. "What're you doing here?" He asked.

"I've come to assist you. If that's all right with you, Naruto Uzumaki." Gaara said.

"Of course." Naruto said.

"Ha! You thought your stupid sand killed me, runt?!" Ravik asked as he recovers from Gaara's attack. "I'll admit, that almost killed me, but too bad for you!" Ravik said as he cracks his neck two times. "Now then, it's my turn to crush you! I'm gonna enjoy ending all of ya!" Ravik said.

"One attack that almost killed him and he's standing as if nothing happened. What are these Black Demons?" Katara asked to herself.

"Hey, Katara. You okay?" Griff asked.

"I'm fine. Let's take on Ravik." Katara said.

"Right." Donald said.

"We should be careful though." Goofy said.

"I'll help out." Gaara said.

"Time to kick some butt! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Get ready!" Chris said.

"Here I come, punks!" Ravik said as he attacks the trio.

Ravik swings his ax at the trio but they dodge his attack and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo while Naruto summons two clones and they roundhouse kick while Gaara takes out four small sand balls and throws them but Ravik slams his ax to the ground causing an earthquake but Griff casts Blizzara while Gaara uses his sand but Ravik swings his ax and then slamshis ax to the ground again but Katara throws water discs at Ravik but Ravik double swings his ax and then headbutts at Katara but she water whips Ravik while Naruto uses Rasengan but Ravik recovers and swings his ax at Naruto getting him and then spin swings at Katara but Chris blocks the attack with his Keyblade and then attacks with Tai Chi style but Ravik grabs Chris, throws him in the air, grabs him in the air, and then does a powerful drop back to the ground while he has Chris' back on the back of his neck and throws him.

"Chris!" Katara said.

"I'm okay. He's tougher than he looks." Chris said getting up.

"Is that the best you losers can do?" Ravik asked. "C'mon! I wanna see your anger!" Ravik said as dark red aura surrounds him.

"That power..." Griff said. "How is it that I'm feeling like I know this power already? I know I've seen him and the other ones before when they attacked my mother, but I've never seen him have this power before." Griff said to himself.

"C'mon! Let's play more!" Ravik said.

"You don't scare us!" Donald said.

"We'll take you out! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Not if I break you punks first!" Ravik said.

Ravik throws his ax at the trio but they dodge and Naruto summons four clones and they attack but Ravik spin swings with his ax to destroy the clones and he headbutts Naruto but Donald casts Fire on Ravik while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ravik grabs Donald and starts slamming him to the ground multiple times and then throws him at Goofy knocking him down and Ravik picks up Goofy and starts poking at him with the bottom part of his ax and then headbutts him but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Griff slashes with his blade but Ravik swings his ax and then delivers a punch but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by attacking with her Keyblade while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style followed by Thundra Shot but Ravik grabs Griff, spins him around, and then slams him to the ground but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Gaara throws five sand shots but Ravik starts swinging his ax like a madman but Katara jumps over the ax and attacks Ravik but he blocks with his ax and tries to attack but Katara grabs the ax and attacks back with it and then throws it at Ravik.

"Stupid girl! You tryin' to make me mad?!" Ravik demanded.

"Shut your mouth, scum!" Chris yelled.

"You guys are starting to become fun just as you are starting to annoy me!" Ravik said as he summons a black fire on his palm. "EAT THIS!" Ravik shouted and he shoots the black fire at the trio but they dodge.

"No matter how often we attack, he's still standing." Gaara said.

"That's a Deadly Sin for you. Yen Sid wasn't kidding when he said they're extremely violent." Katara said.

"Enough of this! Now I'm in an EXTREMELY terrible mood! Hurry up and disappear!" Ravik yelled.

"No. We're going down yet!" Chris said.

"Yeah! You can't make us quit!" Griff said.

"That's it! I'm tired of messin' around!" Ravik yelled as more dark red aura surrounds him again. "DIE!" Ravik shouted.

Ravik multi swings his ax like a madman at the trio but Katara enters Valor form and starts Ravik with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful spin attack but Ravik throws his ax at Katara and then tries to headbutt her but Katara dodges and keeps attacking him with her Keyblades until she reverts back to her normal form and Ravik swings his ax at Katara but Naruto summons his clones and they attack Ravik but Ravik destroys the clones, grabs Naruto, throws him in the air, grabs Naruto in the air, and delivers a powerful drop back to the ground while Naruto's back is on Ravik's knee but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Ravik slams his ax to the ground causing another earthquake but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Aeroga while Griff throws his blade but Ravik double swings his ax at the two but Gaara covers Ravik in sand and uses Sand Burial crushing Ravik but Ravik recovers again and grabs Gaara and starts slamming him to the ground but Naruto uses Rasengan but Ravik grabs Naruto's arm and starts attacking with his ax and then headbutts but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but Ravik multi swings his ax but Katara dodges each attack again and attacks Ravik but Ravik blocks with his ax and attacks but Katara grabs Ravik's ax and starts attacking him with it and then throws his ax at him again but Ravik hug grabs Katara and starts crushing her back but Katara kicks him off and attacks with her Keyblade.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! DIE ALREADY YOU STUPID SCUM!" Ravik shouted as he slams his ax to the ground again only this time causing a giant explosion around the quiet movement of the forest destroying everything around the trio but the trio is okay because of Chris' barrier.

"Everyone okay?" Chris asked.

"Yes." Katara answered.

"That was a very powerful attack." Goofy said.

"Where's Ravik?" Donald asked.

"Right here, morons!" Ravik said as he's above the trio and is about to strike from above.

"Sand Shower!" Gaara yelled and his sand shots get Ravik sending him to the ground but he gets up and tries to attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade and then attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and she knocks Ravik down.

"Are you done now, Ravik?" Katara asked.

"Done? DONE?! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU PUNKS YET! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" Ravik shouted.

"Ravik." A calm and calculating voice said and Ravik turns to see a dark mist appearing and it's another hooded Deadly Sins figure. "It's time to go home." The calm and calculating Deadly Sin figure said.

"But I'm not done with these punks yet! Lemme just kill them real quick!" Ravik said.

"I'm not asking you. I'm TELLING you and I will not tell you again. If you waste your time on Katara and her friends, then you'll might be the first member to die and we wouldn't want that." The calm and calculating Deadly Sin figure said.

"...Fine. I'll leave." Ravik said and he turns to the trio. "You're lucky the boss called it off! Next time I see you, you'll wish you were never born!" Ravik said as he disappears in dark mist.

"Good boy." The calm and calculating Deadly Sin figure said. "Good day, my friends. May we meet again." The calm and calculating Deadly Sin figure said as he also disappears in dark mist.

"Just who does that guy think he is anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Ravik and the other one are with the Deadly Sins." Katara said. "Like the Heartless, Black Demons are born from the darkness and the Deadly Sins are Black Demons too, but have full control of the monster Black Demons." Katara explained.

"Wow. Sounds tough. You guys think you can handle 'em?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure we can, no matter how tough they are." Chris answered and the trio nod.

"Now what will you do?" Gaara asked.

"Well, well. That was a great show. Good job, Katara." A voice said and the trio look around to see who said it and they see a black hooded cloaked figure and Katara instantly recognizes the figure it's the mysterious boy she met and fought back at Hollow Bastion.

"You again!" Katara said with hate. "What are you doing here?" She asked pointing her Keyblade at the mysterious boy.

"Calm down. I came to have another fight with you. Not to kill you this time, just to see how strong you've gotten." The mysterious boy said.

"I don't trust you! Who are anyway?" Katara asked.

"My name is Tark and don't worry, I won't kill you this time." Tark said. "Meet me back at the forest and we'll have our little fight again. And you HAVE TO come meet me." He said as he leaves.

"Gawrsh, was he really the guy that attacked ya before?" Goofy asked.

"I know it was him! I fought him, but he beat me." Katara said.

"Are you really gonna go see him and fight him again?" Donald asked.

"I don't think I have a choice now. Besides, I actually want to beat him this time." Katara said.

"In that case, we'll wait for you back at the village." Naruto said.

"Just come back in one piece. Okay?" Chris said and Katara nods.

"I'll meet you guys at the village." Katara said.

"Good luck." Griff said.

"We know you'll win this time." Goofy said.

"Thanks." Katara said as she leaves the quiet movement area.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you enjoyed the Ravik battle. More will be out soon. Until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


	25. Protecting the village

Chapter 25: Protecting the village

Katara leaves the quiet movement aera and makes her way back to the forest while fighting off Heartless that stands in her way and after going through the other part of the forest she goes back to open area of the forest she searched and she sees the hood black cloaked boy Tark leaning against a tree and Tark sees Katara arriving.

"Good. You've showed up." Tark said.

"Yes I did. Can we get this fight over with already?" Katara asked.

"Eager are we? Fine. Let's have some fun. You're welcome to use magic, your drive forms, and even your Waterbending is allowed for this fight. This is also obviously a no-holds-barred fight." Tark explained.

"I don't intend on holding back anyway." Katara said.

"Good. Are you ready to fight or just stand there?" Tark asked.

"Fine. You're on! I won't lose to you this time!" Katara said summoning her Keyblade.

"Okay then, show me what you can really do." Tark said summoning his nunchaku. "Prepare yourself." Tark said.

Tark attacks Katara with his nunchaku but Katara dodges and attacks Tark with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Tark dodges and attacks Katara with the two handles of his nunchaku followed by a roundhouse kick but Katara uses her water to grab his leg and throws him to a tree but Tark lands on the tree and jumps off it and attacks at Katara by spinning his nunchaku knocking her back but Katara casts Thunder Shot at Tark getting him but he recovers and straight kicks Katara but she dodges and attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Tark bends two rocks from the ground and throws them at her but she dodges and throws ice daggers but Tark dodges but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by striking with her Keyblade.

"Heh. Not bad, but this isn't over yet." Tark said.

"Then let's keep going until I beat you this time." Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip but Tark strikes back with his nunchaku followed by Hung Ga style and Baguazhang style much to Katara's surprise but she remains focused and enters Valor form and starts attacking Tark with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful attack but Tark bends two rock pillars at Katara but she dodges and attacks with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Tai Chi style but Tark attacks with his nunchaku four times followed by what looks like Tae Kwan Do style and Jeet Kune Do surprising Katara even more but she still attacks back with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and then reverts back to her normal state and Tark attacks with his nunchaku followed by a rock fist and attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Katara strikes back with her Keyblade and then throws water discs.

"I like how you keep fighting without giving up." Tark said.

"I shouldn't give up to people like you!" Katara said.

"Then let's go for another round." Tark said.

"Gladly." Katara said.

Tark bends the earth to make an earthquake but Katara quickly jumps and casts Thunder on Tark who dodges and casts Firaga at Katara who dodges shocked at the fact that Tark can cast magic too but she needs to stay focus and she enters Wisdom form and starts shooting magic shots but Tark dodges the shots and bends rock pillars at Katara but she dodges each pillar and casts Fire at Tark and even though he tried to dodge the fire spell gets him but he recovers and casts Magnega to attract Katara allowing him to strike with his nunchaku but Katara recovers and throws water discs at Tark who dodges and casts Blizzaga but Katara casts Triple Blizzard and Thunder Shot and she reverts back to her normal state and Tark attacks with his nunchaku followed by a rock attack but Katara water whips and attacks with Tai Chi style.

"You continue to impress me, Katara." Tark said.

"First you called me worthless and now you think I'm impressive? Make up your mind." Katara said.

"This fight isn't over yet. Time for..." Tark was then cut off by a voice.

"Katara!" A voice called.

"Uh oh. Time to go." Tark said as he disappears through a dark portal.

Katara looks around and she sees Kakashi and Sakura arriving the forest.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Kakashi said.

"What's going on?" Katara asked.

"Heartless are attacking the village the again and Donald, Goofy, Chris, Griff, and the others are fighting them off." Sakura said.

"What? That's not good. Let's head back and stop them." Katara said.

"Okay. Follow us." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Sakura lead Katara through the forest to return to the Leaf village while fighting off Heartless that stands in their way and they continue on through the forest until they reach the gates and they enter the village and there Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Sakura attacks with her kunai while Kakashi uses Lightning Blade and they defeat the Heartless and they move through the village where they see Leaf Jonin fighting the Heartless and Kakashi tells them he needs to help them while Katara and Sakura see three people fighting other Heartless.

"There's Lee, Neji, and Tenten!" Sakura said.

"Let's help them!" Katara said and they run to the three to help.

"Sakura! You're here and that must be your youthful friend!" Lee said.

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Great. We need your help." Neji said.

"Let's take down these creeps." Tenten said.

"Okay, but watch out!" Katara said.

The Heartless attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Sakura throws kunai bombs while Lee multi punches followed by a spin kick while Neji attacks with his Gentle Fists while Tenten attacks a katana followed by an iron club but the Heartless strike back with their abilities but Katara water whips and casts Thunder Shot while Sakura multi kicks while Lee uses Leaf Hurricane while Neji uses Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation while Tenten throws multiple kunai and they defeat the Heartless.

"This area's clear." Tenten said.

"We'll help out Guy Sensei now." Neji said.

"Others might need your help. Be careful and stop these unyouthful Heartless!" Lee said as they leave.

"C'mon. We're not done yet." Katara said.

"Right." Sakura said.

Katara and Sakura move through the village while fighting off more Heartless and as they keep moving they see Donald and Goofy fighting the Heartless and Katara and Sakura run to them to help and Donald and Goofy were happy to see Katara okay again and together Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Sakura attacks with her kunai and they defeat the Heartless and they continue through the village and there they see three other people fighting the Heartless.

"Ino! Shikamaru! Choji!" Sakura said.

"Let's help them." Katara said.

"Right!" Goofy said and they run up to the three.

"Good. You guys are here." Ino said.

"This invasion and these Heartless are starting to become a real drag again." Shikamaru said.

"That's why we're here." Katara said.

"Then let's do this!" Choji said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara water whips and casts Triple Blizzard while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo while Sakura multi kicks while Ino throws poison flowers while Shikamaru throws kunai bombs while Choji uses Human Boulder but the Heartless strike back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Prying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sakura attacks with her kunai while Ino spin kicks while Shikamaru uses Shadow Possession Jutsu while Choji attacks with big fists and they defeat the Heartless.

"This area should be okay now." Choji said.

"Asuma Sensei is having a hard time with the Heartless though." Ino said.

"Troublesome, but we go and help him out. See ya." Shikamaru said and they leave.

"More might need our help." Donald said.

"Then let's go." Katara said.

The trio move on through the village fighting Heartless after Heartless standing in their way and as they keep moving they see Chris and Griff fighting the Heartless and so they run up to help the two and together Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Griff slashes with his blade and casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Sakura throws kunai bombs and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through the village and as they keep moving they see two people fighting against more Heartless.

"Kiba and Shino need our help." Sakura said.

"Then that's what we're gonna do." Katara said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Chris said and they run up to the two.

"Alright! Help on the way!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks with joy.

"Your timing couldn't have been any better." Shino said.

"C'mon! Let's smash 'em!" Griff said.

The Heartless attack but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by throwing ice needles while Chris casts Poison while Griff attacks with Southern Prying Mantis style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Sakura multi kicks while Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang while Shino unleashes his insects to attack but the Heartless attack back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Earth while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Sakura throws kunai bombs while Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combined combat while Shino bug swipes and they defeat the Heartless.

"Howzat?! That was the power of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks in agreement.

"It's not over yet. Kurenai Sensei is still fighting against them." Shino said.

"Let's back her up then." Kiba said.

"I'll go too." Sakura said.

"Wait. Where are Naruto and Hinata?" Katara asked.

"They're at the Hokage mansion possibly helping Lord Jiraiya." Sakura answered.

"Okay. Come on." Katara said.

"Thanks for the help, Katara! We'll see ya when this fight's over!" Kiba said as he, Shino, and Sakura leave.

"We'd better go help Naruto and Hinata before something bad really happens." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Chris said.

"Let's hurry." Katara said.

The trio hurry through the village to head to the Hokage mansion while fighting off Heartless that attacked the trio and they keep going through and as they continue on they hear a loud thud and they assume it's from the Hokage mansion so they hurry as fast as they can while still fighting off Heartless and they finally arrive at the Hokage mansion and hear another loud thud and it's coming from the rooftop of the mansion so they go in and head to the rooftop.

Meanwhile on the rooftop of the Hokage mansion Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Jiraiya, and a woman named Tsunade are fighting against Heartless and a man with pale skin, black long hair, yellow eyes with slit pupils, wearing a pale yellow shirt with black long sleeves under it, black pants, and a purple rope tied around his waist and despite the five fighting with everything they have but the man is overwhelming them but they are not giving in.

"You've gone too far, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya said calling the man Orochimaru.

"Why don't you fools just give up and die already? We know how this will end." Orochimaru said.

"No! We won't let you destroy the village! We'll stop you even if it costs us." Tsunade said.

"Pitiful. Looks like you'll be the Leaf's next sacrifice." Orochimaru said sticking his tongue out like a snake and takes out a sword.

"Do your worst, snake!" Sasuke said.

"Even if we die, there will be others who will stand against you!" Hinata said.

"Poor girl. They will die as well." Orochimaru replied.

"No they won't! You will!" Naruto said.

"I've had enough of this. Prepare to.." Orochimaru was then cut off by a voice.

"Oh, no you don't!" A voice said as water discs are thrown at Orochimaru who backs off.

"Who dares..." Orochimaru cuts himself off as he sees Katara, Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff arriving at the others' aide.

"I'd say you guys took your time." Jiraiya said.

"Is everyone okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. We're glad you showed up." Naruto said.

"You no chance now, Orochimaru. With Katara at our side, you fail." Sasuke said and Orochimaru laughs.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I have a surprise for you all now...my Heartless, attack!" Orochimaru commanded as a Heartless that looks like a giant cobra appears. "Have fun. I have more things to destroy." Orochimaru said as he leaves.

"Guess again!" Jiraiya said going after him.

"You will have to deal with this Heartless. Jiraiya and will deal with Orochimaru." Tsunade said.

"No problem." Katara said.

"We can handle this." Chris said and Tsunade leaves.

"Here it comes!" Goofy said.

"Watch out!" Hinata said as the cobra Heartless attacks.

The Heartless known as Poison Fang bites at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Naruto summons two clones and they attack but Poison Fang shoots four poison shots at them but Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but Poison Fang tail whips at the two but Katara casts Thunder while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy throws his shield while Griff casts Thundra Shot but Poison Fang bites at Griff and gets him but Chris casts Curaga and Naruto and Sasuke attack with their melee attacks but Poison Fang shoots poison beams at the two but Chris casts Curaga on the two and Katara throws water discs but Poison Fang shoots poison balls.

"We can't get poisoned by that thing." Katara said.

"If we do, we're done for." Chris said.

"Here it comes again!" Donald said.

Poison Fang tries to bite at the trio but Katara jumps over and lands on its head and starts attacking its head with her Keyblade but Poison Fang tries to tail whip Katara off but she jumps over and dives at Poison Fang striking it but Poison Fang shoots its fangs at Katara but Chris casts Reflectaga making the fangs go right back at it but Poison Fang shoots two poison beams but Hinata palm strikes at it while Sasuke attacks with Chidori but Poison Fang tail whips but Naruto uses Rasengan while Donald casts Fire but Poison Fang slithers out of the way and straight bites at the trio but Katara enters Wisdom form and starts casting Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Earth but Poison Fang shoots multiple poison shots at Katara but she shoots magic shots and throws ice spikes but Poison Fang slithers at Katara and breathes poison but Katara water whips and casts Thunder and then reverts back to her normal form and Poison Fang attacks but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Naruto summons three clones and they roundhouse kick and the real Naruto uses Rasengan while Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu while Hinata uses Eight Protective Triagrams Sixty-four Palms but Poison Fang shoots more fangs at the trio and then spews poison beams at the trio.

"Naruto!" Katara said.

"You got it!" Naruto said as he uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Katara and Naruto work together by attacking Poison Fang by slashing while commanding Naruto's clones to attack multiple times until Naruto commands his clones to keep attacking Poison Fang while Katara and Naruto deliver their ultimate attack by throwing a giant shuriken ending their teamwork but Poison Fang bites at Katara and Naruto but Chris blocks with his Keyblade allowing Donald to whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Sasuke attacks with his melee attacks while Hinata palm strikes but Poison Fang spews more poison to the ground and summons poison pillars around the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff casts Fira while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Turbo while Naruto attacks with his melee combat while Sasuke uses Chidori Stream while Hinata spin attacks with her Gentle Fists but Poison Fang bites again but Katara jumps on the head and attacks with her Keyblade but Poison Fang tries to tail whip but Katara jumps and dives at Poison Fang's head but Poison Fang shoots more poison shots but Katara bends water that looks like two shurikens and throws them at Poison Fang but Poison Fang tail whips at the trio but Katara bends water making ice kunais and throws them.

"Tell me it's over." Griff said.

"No it's not over. Not yet anyway." Katara said.

"Then let's keep on going 'til it's actually over." Naruto said.

Poison Fang shoots three poison beams at the trio but they dodge and Katara enters Valor form and attacks with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Poison Fang spews poison to the ground and summons poison pillars but Katara dodges each poison pillar and attacks again with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful spin attack but Poison Fang shoots fangs at Katara but she dodges and attacks with a powerful version of Hung Ga style followed by a powerful version of Baguazhang style and then she reverts back to her normal form and Poison Fang bites at Katara but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Naruto summons four clones and attack while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists but Poison Fang shoots multiple poison shots and then spews more poison summoning poison pillars but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris casts Firaga while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style followed by slashing with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Naruto uses Rasengan while Sasuke uses Chidori while Hinata uses Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms and the trio deliver their final attack on Poison Fang making it fall and disappear in darkness.

"Now it's over." Katara said.

"Thank goodness. I hope everyone else defeated the other Heartless." Hinata said and the other ninja rookies arrived.

"Are the Heartless gone?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. No more are attacking the village anymore." Sakura said.

"Orochimaru shouldn't be here either." Ino said.

"I wouldn't be so sure." A voice said and they turn to see Orochimaru himself ready to strike at Naruto but Hinata acts quickly and gets in his way making Orochimaru slash at Hinata making her fall to the ground.

"HINATA!" Everyone shouted and Orochimaru laughs.

"Foolish girl. I hoping to kill that Nine-tails brat, but she decided to have an early grave." Orochimaru said.

"MONSTER! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Naruto shouted as red chakra surrounds his body and attacks Orochimaru but he disappears.

"Until next time, fools." Orochimaru said as he disappears.

"COME BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted but Jiraiya places his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"He's not coming back. Not yet anyway." Jiraiya said.

"We should get her to the hospital now." Neji said.

After fighting the Heartless invasion again Hinata was placed in the hospital under Tsunade's and the other Medical ninjas' care and the trio and the others make sure there are no more Heartless around.

"I guess no more Heartless are here...yet." Katara said.

"Well, thanks for all your help." Kakashi said.

"You guys are awesome." Kiba said.

"I'm sorry about Hinata, Naruto." Katara said.

"Don't be. You didn't cause this. If I find Orochimaru again, I'll rip him apart limb from limb." Naruto said. "So what're you guys gonna do now?" He asked.

"We're gonna continue on our journey." Katara answered and the others nod.

"Sounds good." Sakura said and Chris sees something on the Hokage Monument.

"What, Chris?" Katara asked.

"Lokk." Chris said pointing at the monument and Katara's Keyblade is unleashed.

Katara is in the same place again and the Hokage Monument reveals another keyhole and so Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and she's back at the village.

"Looks like another gateway is opened." Donald said.

"Yep. Time to move on." Goofy said.

"You guys are gonna be back right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. Let us know if Orochimaru or the Heartless act up again." Katara said and the ninja rookies nod. "You guys ready?" Katara asked and the trio nods.

"Let's go." Griff said.

"We'll see you again soon." Katara said and they leave.

While the trio are leaving the village Tark is on a tree in the forest watching the trio leave.

"Katara's not bad, but she's still not good neither. This journey needs to make her strong enough to get rid of Organization XIII. She'll pull that job off, but another part me doubts it and assumes she'll die sooner." Tark said as he summons a dark portal and leaves.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. R&R please and I'll work on the next chapter soon. Take care and until then, see you in the next chapter.**


	26. Under the sea again

**Hi guys now before you start hating me for what I'm doing, I am gonna put Atlantica in this story, BUT this is an original chapter! Not a musical! I promise you that. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you don't, I'm sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Under the sea again

After leaving the Land of the Shinobi the trio go to the next gateway and Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships shoot the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots back destroying the ships but more Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships appear and attack the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots back again and destroys the ships and after fighting off other Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships and defeating them the trio successfully go through the gateway allowing them to go to the next world which looks like it's underwater and it's very familiar to Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris and it's Atlantica so they decide to enter it.

The trio are transported to an undersea valley and Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris are in their sea forms again with Katara having her dolphin tailfin while Chris has his shark tailfin while Donald has his squid tentacles while Goofy is in his sea turtle form while Griff still has his upper body and is shirtless while his lower body is a dark green fish tailfin with black marks and while Donald, Goofy, and Griff are trying to swim Katara remains still.

"Oh, boy! Under the sea again!" Donald said.

"Yep!" Goofy said.

"This is so cool!" Griff said.

"Katara, you okay?" Chris asked.

"Uh, yeah." Katara answered who is still not swimming and then they see Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian arriving at the valley.

"Katara! Donald! Goofy! Chris!" Ariel said with joy as she swims over to Katara.

"Oh, hi, Ariel." Katara said.

"You forget to swim already?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Katara said.

"Then you've got to practice. Flounder will show you how it's done." Sebastian said.

"C'mon, Katara. I'll show ya how to swim You can do it." Flounder said.

Katara starts swimming to Flounder who swims away and Katara keeps following Flounder up and down until she gets the hang of swimming again.

"Now that's better." Katara said.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ariel asked.

"Well, we came to see how you guys are doing and also see if Heartless are around." Katara answered.

"But it looks like things are..." Goofy was cut off by Griff.

"Uh, guys." Griff said point at Heartless coming at them.

"Aw, phooey. You have got to be kidding me." Donald said.

"Just as we thought things would get peaceful for once." Chris said.

"You guys go over to a safe place. We'll take care of this." Katara said and Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder swim to a safe place while the trio take out their weapons.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Griff casts Sleepara while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and they defeat the Heartless and Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian come swimming back to the trio.

"Thank you. I didn't expect the Heartless would be here." Ariel said.

"It's a good thing we're here." Katara said.

"What're you doing out here when there are Heartless around anyway?" Chris asked.

"Flounder and I wanted to explore the sea to find anymore items for my collection for my grotto." Ariel said.

"But, Ariel, what about your father? He will be worried sick about you." Sebastian said.

"It will be fine, Sebastian. I'll come back home after I find another item for my collection." Ariel said.

"Well, it could be dangerous out here so how about we go along with you?" Goofy offered.

"That's great. Let's go together." Ariel said.

The trio swim from the valley and explore the sea but more Heartless appear to attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tailfin and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through the other part of the valley until they arrive at the shipwreck and Ariel assumes that there's something in the shipwreck so she swims over there and the trio follows her.

"Ya think there's something worth taking from here?" Griff asked.

"There might be. Let's go see." Ariel said.

"I don't like this one bit." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, what if more Heartless come here and get us?" Flounder asked.

"Don't be such guppies, you two." Ariel said.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Griff said.

"Oh, your father is not going to like this." Sebastian said.

The trio explore around the shipwreck looking for any items and while exploring Ariel finds what looks like an orb and Ariel finds it pretty so she takes it.

"What did you find?" Katara asked.

"I found this pretty thing." Ariel answered showing Katara the orb.

"You're gonna put that in your grotto I'm guessing?" Chris asked.

"Yes I am." Ariel answered.

"Okay then. Let's go to your grotto and..." Donald was then cut off by a giant shark coming behind them. "Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"It's comin' right at us!" Goofy said.

"Watch out!" Katara said.

The shark bites at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but the shark strikes with its tailfin but Ariel spin attacks while Griff attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style but the sharks bites again but Katara attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel casts Thunder but the shark charges at them and tries to bite again but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thundaga Shot while Goofy bashes with his shield but the shark swipes its tailfin again and then bites but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzard but the shark bites again but then someone comes and quick jabs the shark knocking it down but the shark gets up and tries to bite again but someone quick jabs again and ends it with a huge jab knocking the shark out and the trio see that someone is a girl that Katara recognizes.

"Ty Lee. It's you, isn't it?" Katara asked.

"Katara!" Ty Lee cheers as she swims up to Katara. "I'm glad I found you and I see you found Ariel too." She said.

"Hello, Ty Lee. Did you come to join us on our adventure?" Ariel asked.

"Actually, your father wanted you to come back to the palace and he told me to come find and get you." Ty Lee said.

"Oh, well then, I suppose I'll come back and see what he wants." Ariel said.

"We'll come too." Katara said.

The trio swim from the shipwreck and make their way to the palace by going through the valley while fighting off Heartless that stands in their way again and after going through the valley they make their way to Atlantica where more Heartless appeared and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Zero Graviga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel spin attacks while Ty Lee quick jabs defeating the Heartless and they go through Atlantica and reach the palace and enter it and they see King Triton sitting on his throne.

"I found Ariel, King Triton." Ty Lee said.

"Your Majesty, I..." Sebastian was cut off by Triton.

"I'll deal with you later, Sebastian. As for you, Ariel, why did you leave the palace when I told you not to?" King Triton asked.

"But, Daddy, I..." Ariel was cut off by Triton.

"You always go off without my permission. Do you not realize that there is danger out there? Even those creatures are as dangerous than before." King Triton said.

"But, Katara's here and she can help fight the Heartless away." Ariel said.

"I hoped you wouldn't be able to use the Keyblade here." King Triton said.

"But, Your Majesty, Heartless are here and that's a bad thing so I have to use it to stop them." Katara said.

"Not even you can allow them to wreak havoc in the sea." Chris said.

"Very well. Now, Ariel, what were you doing out of the palace?" King Triton asked.

"Well, Flounder and I were exploring around and we found a shipwreck and we..." Ariel was cut off by Triton.

"Shipwreck? You were exploring around something that was from the human world." King Triton said. "How many times have I told you not to get close to anything from that outside world?" He asked.

"But, Daddy, we were just..." Ariel was cut off by Triton.

"You will stay in the palace and not leave without my consent." King Triton said.

"Daddy, I'm not a child. I..." Ariel was cut off by Triton.

"Don't you talk back to me! You WILL stay in the palace and that's final!" King Triton said more sternly and Ariel swims away.

"Ariel!" Chris said as the trio swims after her.

"I don't want anything bad happening to her if she gets near that human world. She will might even be infatuated with it if she gets too close to it." King Triton said.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. I will make sure she will stay away from it." Sebastian said.

"Speaking of which, why did you not get her to come home when she was on another of her adventures?" King Triton asked.

"Your Majesty...I..." Sebastian stops talking.

The trio follow Ariel out of the palace and she turns to them.

"I'm sorry I got you back there to get yelled at." Ty Lee said.

"It's not your fault." Ariel said.

"So are we gonna go to your grotto and place that orb ya found?" Goofy asked.

"Of course. Come on." Ariel said.

The trio swim out of Atlantica and they follow Ariel to where her grotto is and by the time they arrive they enter the grotto and Ariel places the orb somewhere.

"That orb must have came from that outside world King Triton mentioned." Chris said.

"It probably has. I still wish to see what's out there and find out what the humans do." Ariel said.

"How will you get to there?" Griff asked.

"I'll find a way." Ariel said and then they hear a loud booming sound.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"It probably came from up there." Ariel pointing at the open hole and she swims out of her grotto.

"Come on." Katara said.

The trio follow Ariel who is swimming up to the surface and she reaches it and the trio reach the surface as well and they look around to see where the sound came from.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ty Lee asked.

"It was probably just a storm that has been happening, but I think it's over now." Ariel said.

"Hey! What's that over there?" Griff asked pointing at something.

Everyone looks at what Griff is pointing and they see what looks like someone holding to a piece of wood.

"Oh, no. He looks like he's in trouble!" Ariel said as she swims over to the person and everyone else follows.

After reaching the person Katara and Ariel swim over to land and they set the person down and it's a man with black hair, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black boots and he remains unconscious.

"Is he...dead?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't think so." Chris said as he places his ear on the man's chest. "He's breathing so he must still be alive." Chris said.

"I hope he's alright." Katara said and Ariel gets closer to the man.

_"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk, where would we run if we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world." _Ariel sang.

"I think he's wakin' up." Goofy said and the man is in fact waking up.

"We should get out of here before he sees us." Katara said.

"Right." Chris said.

"Okay. Come on." Ariel said and they go back to the sea.

The man wakes up and looks around to see where he is and then he starts looking for something.

"That girl who rescued me. Her voice..." The man said.

Unknowing to him two eels watch from a distance and then go back into the sea and in a lair a crystal orb is shown watching the whole thing.

"Triton's precious daughter must be in love with that human." A voice said and it reveals to be Ursula and Azula who is wearing a red bra and has a black tailfin is with her.

"I doubt he looks like anything worth to her, but I believe turning him into a Heartless would work well for me." Azula said.

"We'll have to find a way to make both of them suffer along with Triton himself." Ursula said.

"Leave that to me." Azula said as she starts to summon a Heartless.

Meanwhile the trio return to the sea and are going back to Ariel's grotto.

"That was too close." Donald said.

"I hope he didn't see us." Ty Lee said.

"Did he hear you sing to him, Ariel?" Griff asked.

"Maybe, but we should..." Ariel was then cut off as they see Heartless attacking Ariel's grotto.

"More of them." Katara said.

"Let's get rid of them before they trash your grotto." Chris said and they swim to the Heartless and attack.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Ty Lee quick jabs followed by a finger strike but more Heartless appear to attack the trio but Katara casts Blizzard while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel casts Thunder while Ty Lee spin strikes and they defeat the Heartless.

"Okay. I don't anymore should be coming here anytime soon." Katara said.

"What should we do now?" Griff asked.

"Guys!" Someone calls and it's Flounder swimming to them.

"Hi, Flounder. What's the matter?" Ariel asked.

"There's something in the shipwreck that I think you should see. You'll like it." Flounder said.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I dunno, but I wanna show you guys. C'mon." Flounder said.

"We'd better go after him." Ariel said.

"There might be Heartless around as well." Chris said.

"You're right. Let's follow Flounder and make sure any Heartless don't hurt him." Katara said.

"Sounds good to me." Donald said.

"Then let's go." Goofy said and the trio swim after Flounder.

* * *

**That's another chapter out for you guys. I hope you enjoyed the original chapter of Atlantica. There will be NO musicals what so ever and about Ariel singing in the chapter doesn't count in my opinion because how else will Eric recognize her? Anyway more will be out soon so look forward to that. I'll see you guys in the next chapter and until then take care and goodbye for now.**


	27. Saving the palace

Chapter 27: Saving the palace

The trio follow Flounder through the sea valley but Heartless appear and attack Flounder but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Hung Ga style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Ty Lee quick jabs followed by finger strikes defeating the Heartless and they continue to follow Flounder but more Heartless appear and attack Flounder but Katara attacks with Baguazhang style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Aeroga while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel casts Thunder while Ty Lee spin jabs but more Heartless appear and attack Flounder and the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff casts Blizzara while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel spin attacks while Ty Lee attacks a huge jab and they defeat the Heartless and keep following Flounder until they arrive at the shipwreck.

"So what's around here, Flounder?" Ariel asked.

"There's something that looks like a statue around here." Flounder answered.

"And where is it?" Donald asked.

"Over there." Flounder answered pointing at the ground area.

The trio swim to the ground and they see a statue probably the one Flounder is talking about but they also see Heartless trying to take the statue.

"Uh oh!" Flounder said.

"We should get rid of 'em." Goofy said.

"Then let's get to it." Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Chris casts Poison while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Ty Lee finger strikes but the Heartless strike back but Katara casts Triple Fire while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thundaga Shot while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel spin attacks with Ty Lee spin strikes and the trio defeat the Heartless and they examine the statue.

"Is this the statue you were talking about, Flounder?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. That's the one." Flounder answered.

"Oh, it looks beautiful." Ariel said.

"It looks like a prince." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, it looks kinda familiar." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Doesn't it look like that guy we found drowning and we helped him and Ariel sang him a song?" Griff asked.

"It could be." Chris said.

"Should we put this in your grotto, Ariel?" Katara asked.

"Absolutely." Ariel answered.

"Okay then. Let's get this over there now." Ty Lee said.

"I can handle this." Chris said as he casts Zero Graviga on the statue making it float.

"Let's go." Katara said.

The trio start heading back to Ariel's grotto while carrying the statue but Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara casts Earth while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Thundra Shot while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ty Lee quick jabs defeating the Heartless and they continue on through the valley to get back to the grotto while still fighting off Heartless and they finally return to Ariel's grotto and Chris gently places the statue on the ground in the middle of the grotto.

"There. Now your grotto looks complete." Chris said.

"Uh, guys?" Goofy said.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Where's that orb we found earlier?" Goofy asked.

"What? It should be..." Ariel cuts herself off as she notices that the rob they found at the shipwreck is gone. "Oh, no! It's gone!" Ariel said.

"Someone must've stolen it while weren't here!" Ty Lee said.

"But who stole it?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find out who did it. But look on the bright side. At least we found a new item for your grotto." Katara said.

"You're right about that. This statue must have come from the human world like the other items I collected." Ariel said.

"If it looks like that man we saved, then that's a possibility." Katara said.

"Should we go see if he's okay?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Katara said.

"Don't worry. We'll just have a quick look and try and stay out of sight." Ariel said.

"I guess that's reasonable." Chris said.

"Okay. We'll have a quick look." Katara said.

"Okay. Let's go see." Ty Lee said.

The trio swim out of the grotto and swim up to the surface and there they find nearby rocks so they swim over to the rocks to hide behind them and they look out from them and there they see the man they rescued before and he's walking over to the shore looking around.

"He looks okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah. He's back on his two feet and is walking fine." Griff said.

"Why's he looking around?" Donald asked.

"He probably wants to be outside to get some fresh air?" Ty Lee suggested.

The man is still next to the shore looking around for something.

"Excuse me? I know you're somewhere around here. I know you're the girl who rescued me and sang to me." The man said. "Please come out so I can thank you." He added. "She's still not here. I guess I'll try again some other time." The man said as he walks away.

"That's why he's out here? To look for you?" Katara asked Ariel.

"Probably. I mean we did save him, but I don't want to show myself." Ariel said.

"That's smart. I don't think your father would too happy if he found out." Chris said.

"Now that we know he's fine, we should get back to the sea before he actually sees us." Katara said.

"Okay." Ariel said and they go back down to the sea.

The trio swim back to Ariel's grotto but then they see Sebastian swimming over to them and he looks like he's in a panic.

"What's wrong Sebastian? Is Daddy worried about me again?" Ariel asked.

"The palace is in trouble! Ursula, the Heartless, and dis one girl is attacking King Triton!" Sebastian explained.

"Ursula?!" Ariel asked shocked.

"Isn't she the sea witch that tried to take over Atlantica before?" Katara asked.

"Yes! That's it!" Sebastian answered.

"And who could that one girl be?" Griff asked.

"Probably Azula. C'mon, we need to get over to the palace and help Triton." Katara said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry." Chris said.

The trio follow Sebastian back to the city of Atlantica and there Heartless and here and attacking but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel spin attacks with Ty Lee quick jabs defeating the Heartless and they hurry to the palace and there Ursula and Azula are fighting against King Triton who is fighting back with his trident.

"You have gone too far this time, Ursula!" Triton said using his trident's power on Ursula who uses something to guard the attack and it's the orb and Azula casts a dark magic shot at Triton.

"For the king of the seas, you are weak." Ursula said.

"You should consider yourself lucky that you won't die. You'll be better once you're a Heartless." Azula said as she starts to use her power.

"I don't think so!" A voice said and Katara, Donald, Goofy, Chris, Griff, Ty Lee, and Ariel arrive.

"Not you fools again!" Azula said.

"Give up, you two! You can't win!" Katara said.

"Bah! I have no intention of losing what is rightfully mine to fools again!" Ursula said.

"We're busy right now so get lost before you suffer the consequences." Azula said as she takes out the orb.

"Azula's the one who took the orb!" Goofy said.

"Why don't you play with my dear friend?" Azula said as she uses the orb's power to push the trio out of the throne room.

The trio are pushed back to the city of Atlantica and they see a Heartless that looks like a giant sting ray.

"This is bad." Griff said.

"We gotta take it out and deal with Ursula." Katara said.

"You're right. Let's do this." Ariel said.

The Heartless known as Volt Ray shoots lightning ray beams at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Fire while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff casts Blizzara but Volt Ray shoots lighting bolts at the trio but Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel spin attacks while Ty Lee quick jabs but Volt Ray lights its tail with lightning and starts attacking with its tail but Katara blocks it with her Keyblade and then strikes with it but Volt Ray shoots another lightning ray beam but Katara casts Earth while Ty Lee throws a huge jab but Volt Ray attacks with its tail again and then shoots more lightning bolts but Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Firaga but Volt Ray lights its tail with lighting again and attacks with it.

"Man, this thing's annoying us." Griff whined.

"We're not backing down because of it." Katara said.

"Here it comes again!" Donald said.

Volt Ray shoots lighting bolts at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff slashes with his blade but Volt Ray shoots double lighting rays at the trio while spinning but the trio avoid the attack and Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel spin attacks but Volt Ray shoots three homing lighting balls at the trio but Katara casts Earth while Ty Lee quick jabs while Chris attacks combines Earth magic with Hung Ga style and attacks but Volt Ray pokes at him with its tail but Katara grabs the tail and pokes at Volt Ray back stunning it allowing the trio to attack with Katara attacking with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Aeroga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel attacks with her tail fin while Ty Lee finger strikes but Volt Ray recovers and summons lightning pillars getting the trio but Katara casts Triple Blizzard but Volt Ray shoots three lightning ray beams.

"Ariel!" Katara said.

"Okay!" Ariel said.

Katara and Ariel start attacking Volt Ray by shooting bubbles while dancing at it until they unleash their ultimate attack by making a giant bubble and they pop it causing it to explode but Volt Ray shoots double lightning rays and spins but the trio avoids and the attack and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff casts Aerora while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel spin attacks with Ty Lee quick jabs but Volt Ray summons lightning pillars while lighting itself with lightning and charges at the trio all around but the trio avoid the attack but as soon as Volt Ray stops it unleashes multiple lightning ray beams around getting the trio but they avoid them and Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblade but Volt Ray light its tail with lightning and starts striking.

"Ty Lee!" Katara said.

"I'm on it!" Ty Lee said.

Katara and Ty Lee start jabbing at Volt Ray multiple times followed by spin strikes until Katara and Ty Lee give each other a nod and together they throw a huge jab at Volt Ray but Volt Ray shoots lightning bolts and summons lightning pillars at the trio but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Chris casts Earth while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel spin attacks with Ty Lee finger strikes but Volt Ray attacks with its tail but Katara grabs it and pokes it back at Volt Ray stunning it again allowing the trio to attack with Katara attacking with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff casts Earthra while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Ty Lee throws a huge jab but Volt Ray recovers and unleashes multiple lightning rays around getting the trio but they avoid the attack and try to attack it but Volt Ray lights itself with lightning and charges at the trio but they dodge and Katara strikes at Volt Ray and then knocks it down to the ground.

"Now!" Katara said.

Katara starts attacking with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzaga while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Ariel spin attacks with Ty Lee finger strikes but Volt Ray recovers and shoots lighting balls and unleashes double lightning rays and starts spinning but the trio avoid the attack and Katara casts Fire but Volt Ray shoots lightning ray beams at the trio while lighting its tail with lighting and strikes but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Ty Lee spin strikes and the trio deliver their final attack on Volt Ray causing it to disappear.

"Argh! How dare destroy my Heartless!" Azula said but Katara attacks Azula causing her to drop the orb.

"You lose now get out of our way so we can help King Triton." Katara said but then they see Ursula getting pushed back out of the palace.

"Let me guess..." Azula was cut off by Ursula.

"No matter. Soon I will make Triton writhe! I'll also make his precious daughter suffer!" Ursula said. "So long, fools!" She said as she disappears.

"Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky." Azula said as she disappears as well.

The trio then see King Triton coming out of the palace and Ariel swims to him.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Ariel asked.

"Yes. I'm glad you're safe, Ariel. I should thank you all for helping my daughter protecting the palace." King Triton said.

"It was nothing." Chris said.

"Just let us know if Ursula is acting up again." Katara said.

"What are you guys going to do now?" Sebastian asked.

"We're gonna look for our friends. I hope we'll find them soon." Katara answered.

"Okay then. It was fun being with you all again. I hope you do find your friends soon." Ariel said.

"I'd to help out, but I think I'll stay here for the time being." Ty Lee said.

"You do that, Ty Lee." Katara said and then realizes something. "Oh, that's right! Your orb." Katara said picking up the orb and gives it to Ariel but then the orb starts to glow.

Katara is back at the same place and the orb reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and Katara is back at the city of Atlantica.

"What was that?" Flounder asked.

"A new path is opened." Goofy answered.

"That means we're gonna go now." Griff said.

"Good luck. Please come back soon." Ariel said.

"We will." Katara said.

"Remember to use your power wisely, Keybearer." King Triton said and Katara nods.

"See you guys soon." Katara said and they swim out of the city.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember to R&R. I will make another chapter soon so look forward to that. Before I go, I'd like to tell you guys that there is a poll on my profile page. If you're interested, go to my profile page and leave a vote on my poll. Anyway, I'll be going now soon until then, take care and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	28. Night of the Cursed

Chapter 28: Night of the Cursed

After the trio leave Atlantica they continue to another gateway and while going through they fight against Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships and after defeating them all they successfully go through the gateway and they see another world with a big skull with crossbones, a ship, and an island and they decide to land to that world to see what's going on.

After landing the trio explore the world they're in now and Katara sees an ocean from afar and the others follow her and they look at the ocean as well and they get surprised.

"This place is..." Katara stops talking.

"Kinda different." Goofy finished.

"Everything is different, ya know." Chris said.

"You're right." Katara said and then she hears people screaming with terror and so she runs up to a ledge and they follow her and they look from the ledge to see a town. "Something's up." Katara said.

"Could it be the Deadly Sins or Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Or the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Or maybe Tark?" Katara asked to herself.

"What'd you say?" Griff asked.

"Let's go see what's going on." Katara said.

"Yeah." Chris said and they head for the town.

Meanwhile on the docks Azula and Pete are with pirates and their captain who explains about something known as Aztec treasure and why they have to find them.

"Aztec treasure you say?" Azula asked.

"Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead." The pirate captain said.

"Really? 'Cause you look like regular pirates to me." Pete said.

"Aye, but in the moonlight..." The pirate captain stops talking and points up to the sky and Azula and Pete see the clouds moving showing the moon itself and Azula and Pete see the pirates as skeletons.

"Hmm. That's very interesting." Azula said.

"Whoa! Now I get what you were sayin'." Pete said.

"Well then, if you find some worthless fools and a wretched peasant holding something known as a Keyblade, watch yourselves. They have some kind of magic that doesn't belong in this world." Azula explained.

"And who knows what it would do to ya, especially the moon showing what you guys really are." Pete said as the pirates revert back to mortal forms.

"A challenge for Barbossa, you say?" The pirate captain known as Barbossa asked.

"Hey look!" A voice said and the pirates turn to see the trio.

"Well, well. I knew they would come here." Azula said.

"Those were the punks we were tellin' ya about." Pete said.

"Who are you guys callin' punks?!" Griff demanded.

"It's Katara, Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff to you and don't forget it." Katara said.

"That we won't and we'll engrave it on your tombstones to be sure." Barbossa said.

"I like your style." Pete said.

"Men! Half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest of ya, bring me that medallion!" Barbossa ordered and his crew did what he said and the four pirates confront the trio.

"Something tells me this won't be easy." Katara said.

"You're right. We'll have to watch them." Chris said and Barbossa laughs.

The pirates attack by shooting crossbows but the trio dodge and Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but nothing was hurting the pirates.

"Maaan. We can't beat 'em." Griff whined.

"Aye! What'd ya expect?" One of the pirates asked and then the moon reveals itself again making the pirates skeletons again surprising the trio.

"COOOOOOL!" Griff said.

"Best be sayin' your prayers now." One of the pirates said.

"Hey! Watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!" Pete warned.

"What for?" Another pirate asked.

"Weren't ya listenin' before?" Pete asked.

"Thanks for the tip, Pete." Katara said.

"You idiot!" Azula yelled.

The pirates attack the trio with their swords but Katara casts Blizzard while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff casts Triple Fira while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo but the pirates shoot their crossbows but they dodge and Katara water whips while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff casts Aerora while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado and the trio defeat the pirates.

"You fools haven't won at all." Azula said as she leaves and Pete follows her.

"If Azula and Pete are here, then we have a lot of work to do." Katara said.

"Not to mention those pirates and their captain could equal trouble." Chris said.

"I'd hate to see HIM get turned into a Heartless." Donald said.

"But at least we're here." Goofy said.

"Hey, guys. I just got an idea. Let's go take a pirate ship for a spin." Griff said shocking Donald and Goofy while Chris shakes his head while Katara punches Griff's head. "I was just kidding." Griff said rubbing his head.

"You're such an idiot. I have no interest in being around a pirate. Instead of wasting our time here, let's go after those pirates in the town." Katara said.

"Katara's right. Aren't they lookin' for treasure there?" Goofy asked.

"They could be. Let's stop them before they can cause any trouble." Chris said.

"Then let's go find them." Donald said and they head for twon.

In the town a pirate is carrying a woman with blonde hair and wearing a yellow and white dress and she's struggling to get free.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" The woman ordered but the pirate is still taking her.

A man notices the woman being taken.

"Elizabeth!" The man said as he runs after the pirate but Shadows appear. "What are they?" The man asked.

"It's the Heartless!" A voice said and it's Katara with Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff. "Go find cover. We'll handle this." Katara said and the man leaves.

"Mind if I help out?" A voice said and they see Teo arriving.

"Sure thing, Teo." Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo throws a bomb but the Heartless strike back but Katara throws ice daggers while Teo attacks with two metal Kali sticks while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo and they defeat the Heartless but more Heartless appear but Katara enters Valor form and starts attacking with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Baguazhang style but the Heartless fight back but Katara attacks with a powerful version of Tai Chi style followed by a powerful spin attack with her two Keyblades and she defeats the Heartless and she reverts back to her normal form and the man runs back to them.

"Well done. My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of, but I've never faced such foes." The man said.

"They're trouble." Teo said.

"Yeah they are. So did you find your friend?" Katara asked.

"I was too late, but I must get her back." The man said.

"We'll help out." Chris said.

"My thanks." The man said.

"I'm Katara and these are Teo, Donald, Goofy, Chris, and Griff." Katara introduced herself and the trio.

"I'm William Turner, but please call me Will." Will introduced himself.

"Okay, Will. Lead us to where we should go." Teo said.

"Of course. To the docks." Will said.

The trio follow Will to the docks but as they get there they see a ship sailing away already.

"We're too late!" Will said.

"Not good." Teo said.

"Huh?" Griff asked and Katara face palms.

"Those pirates have kidnapped Miss Swan and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed and I'll never be able to catch her." Will said.

"Then she's long gone! The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable. Best find yourself another girl, mate." A voice said they turn to see a man wearing a black top with white long sleeves, black trousers, and a red bandana around his forehead on a ship.

"You...what are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians." Will said.

"Lucky I'm going to commander her then. She'll make a fine pirate ship." The man replied.

"A pirate?!" Griff asked excited.

"Why does he want to be a pirate?" Teo asked Katara.

"He's an idiot." Katara answered.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please." Sparrow introduced.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swan. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this, and your debt's repaid." Will said.

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Sparrow replied.

"Just agree you stupid pirate!" Katara said.

"Are you sure you can sail her on your own?" Will asked and Sparrow thinks.

"You've a point there." Sparrow said.

"Glad we've reached an understanding." Chris said and they get on board.

"Thanks, Sparrow." Will said.

"CAPTAIN Sparrow." Sparrow corrected.

"I'm Griff and these are Katara, Chris, Donald, Goofy, and Temo." Griff introduced.

"Teo!" Katara corrected.

"And I'm Will Turner." Will introduced.

"That'd be short for William I presume. No doubt you were named after your father, eh?." Sparrow asked.

"Yes." Will answered.

"Well then, Mister Turner, you get us ready to make way as I've got some effects to liberate." Sparrow said.

"Aye-aye! But hurry." Will said.

"Naturally." Sparrow replied.

"Griff?" Donald asked.

"Are ya sure you wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asked.

"What? No way." Griff answered.

"Denial. I for one don't trust Sparrow one bit." Katara said.

"Why not?" Teo asked.

"He's a pirate and I've had experiences with pirates before." Katara answered.

"We'll keep an eye on him. Let's go help him." Chris said as they get off the ship.

"What do you make of this Will?" Sparrow asked.

"We just met him." Chris answered.

"Then my luck's about to change." Sparrow said.

"So's ours." Katara said and Teo nods.

The trio talk to Will and they get back on the ship and Sparrow starts to move the ship and leave the harbor to go after the Black Pearl.

Meanwhile in the Black Pearl Elizabeth is on the dinner table with Barbossa.

"You can release me now. You have your trinket. I am no further use to you." Elizabeth said.

"This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight hundred of eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself." Barbossa said.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barossa." Elizabeth replied.

"As I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead, what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. We did in fact find it, there be the chest, inside is the gold, and we took 'em all. We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drinks, food, and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more we came to realize the drink would not satisfy and food would turn to ashes in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, but now we are consumed by it." Barbossa explained.

"How very sad for you." Elizabeth said.

"But there is one way to end the curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest and the blood of every soul who touched a piece 'o the treasure must be repaid. You see, for ten years, we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village preying on sailors and settlers alike. Eight hundred and eighty-one pieces we found, but we despaired of finding the last one and all these years, you've been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories and dreamin' of adventures on the high seas while we've endured torments worse than death itself!" Barbossa explained. "But now thanks to ye, we have the final piece and once the medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts." He said.

"And the blood that's to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense in killin' ye...yet." Barbossa said making Elizabeth gasp and runs out but outside she sees Azula with undead pirates at her side. "Ye see, the moonlight shows us for we really are." Barbossa as he reveals his skeleton form. "We are not among the livin' and so we cannot die, but we cannot be dead neither. I've suffered too long!" Barbossa said.

"You should start believing in ghost stories now." Azula said.

"Aye. For tonight...you're in one." Barbossa said as he takes out a bottle of whine and starts drinking it.

Meanwhile the trio are still on the Interceptor going after the Black Pearl Katara sensed something isn't right and Heartless appeared along with undead pirates and they attack but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Chris casts Poison while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks while Sparrow slashes with his sword but the undead pirates attack with their swords while Heartless attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield while Teo throws three bombs while Sparrow throws his own bombs and they defeat the undead pirates and the Heartless and the Interceptor moves on.

"What's with the compass?" Will asked.

"She'll be leadin' us to Isla de Muerta. That's where Barbossa's headin', savvy?" Sparrow answered.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"Barbossa and I once had eyes on the Aztec gold which is hidden in Isla de Muerta, but he became a traitor and stole my ship." Sparrow answered.

"So he's after this Aztec treasure." Chris said.

"The treasure's already his, mate and so's the curse upon it. I've no desires for treacherous spoils, but I want the Black Pearl back." Sparrow said.

"That is troublesome." Donald said.

"I agree on this. Why did the portal send me to this world?" Teo asked.

The Interceptor arrives at Isla de Muerta and Sparrow and Will get off the ship.

"You lads wait here while Turner and I rescue the lady." Sparrow said.

"You can't be serious." Teo said.

"What are we suppose to do?" Griff asked.

"Guard the ship o' course. 'Tis a task given only to the bravest pirates." Sparrow answered.

"I'm not a pirate thank you very much." Katara said.

"We'll guard the ship then." Goofy said.

"Guard her well, lads." Sparrow said.

"Shall we?" Will asked and the two run off.

The trio are still in the Interceptor with Katara and Chris sitting on the ground while Griff is keeping a lookout for Sparrow and Will while Donald is pacing back and forth while Goofy looks out for pirates while Teo is also looking out for pirates.

"I think he was trying to fast talk us." Griff said.

"And you fell for it like the idiot you are." Katara said.

"This job's ridiculous. What's taking those two so long?" Donald asked.

"They're probably takin' their time." Goofy said.

"Since Azula, Pete, and the Heartless are probably still around, we can't just do nothing." Katara said.

"Not to mention 'Captain' Sparrow and Will aren't used to fighting Heartless like us." Teo said.

"We should go see what's going on." Chris said.

"Good idea." Katara said and they get off the Interceptor.

Meanwhile Sparrow and Will are in a cave and they see Barbossa holding Elizabeth hostage and pirates are with him cheering on about the end of the curse.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned. Save for this! And now the blood will be repaid to free us of this curse forever!" Barbossa said.

Meanwhile the trio search through the caves for Sparrow and Will but as they keep moving they see Will and Elizabeth running out of the cave and they stop in front of the trio.

"Hurry! They're after us!" Will said and pirates are running out of the cave as well.

"We'll hold them off." Katara said.

"Give us a sign to tell us the ship is ready to sail." Chris said.

"Right. We'll prepare the signal flare." Will said as he and Elizabeth run back to the Interceptor.

The pirates attack the trio by shooting crossbows but Katara casts Triple Fire while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but one of the pirates throw a bomb but Teo throws his own bomb at the pirate but another pirate attacks Teo with his sword but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Zero Graviga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo but another pirate shoots his crossbow while another pirate throws his bombs but Katara water whips while Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and strikes while Griff casts Thundra while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks but more pirates come to attack but Katara sees something in the sky.

"That must be the signal!" Katara said.

"Let's go!" Chris said and they start moving back to the Interceptor.

The trio returned to the Interceptor and they see Will and Elizabeth waiting for them.

"Where's 'Captain' Sparrow?" Katara asked.

"Well..." Will begins to explain.

_Flashback:_

_"And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa said._

_"We have to do something!" Will said as he starts to move._

_"No. Not yet, mate. We wait for the right moment." Sparrow said._

_"When if it's greatest profit for you?" Will asked._

_"Let me ask you somethin'. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Sparrow asked. "Stay here and don't do anythin' stupid." He said as he starts to move but Will hits him on the head with a paddler knocking him out and Will starts to move._

_Barbossa cuts Elizabeth's arm and her blood is being put on the gold._

_"Begun by blood...by blood undone." Barbossa said and he drops the blooded gold into the chest but nothing is happening. "You! Maid! Your father! Was your father William Turner?!" Barbossa demanded._

_"No." Elizabeth answered and Barbossa shoves her to the ground while the pirates are wondering what is going on while Elizabeth was about to get up but Will comes to help her._

_"Come on." Will said and the two start moving and Barbossa notices._

_"You there!" Barbossa called and he sees Will holding the medallion. "The medallion! After them, you ingrates!" Barbossa ordered and the pirates go after them._

_Flashback End._

"Wow." Griff said.

"As much as I don't trust Sparrow, was that necessary?" Katara asked.

"I had to. Jack's no fairy tale pirate and so the real ones aren't to be trusted." Will said.

"That's understandable." Katara said.

"Now what?" Goofy asked.

"We should head back to Port Royal. We should be safe there." Will said.

"Then let's go." Teo said and Will starts moving the Interceptor and make their way back to Port Royal.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it. More will be out soon. Before I go, I'd like to remind you that my poll is still on my profile page and if you're still interested, go to my profile page and leave a vote on my poll. Thanks. I'll be going now so until then, take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	29. Battle against Barbossa

Chapter 29: Battle against Barbossa

While the Interceptor is on its way back to Port Royal Will and Elizabeth are inside the ship and Will looks at Elizabeth's cut and while this is happening Katara and Teo enter the room.

"Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name? Why use my name?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered and Will notices the medallion in Elizabeth's hand.

"Where did you get that?" Will asked.

"It's yours. From the day we found you drifting in the sea." Elizabeth answered.

"After all this time...I thought I'd lost it." Will said.

"What are you saying?" Teo asked.

"It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." Will answered.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said giving Will the medallion.

"Why did you take it?" Katara asked.

"I was afraid that Will is a pirate." Elizabeth answered.

"Of course, but you see, it wasn't your blood they needed, it was my father's blood. My blood. The blood...of a pirate." Will said.

"Now what?" Teo asked.

"We still need to head back to Port Royal and be safe from Barbossa." Katara said.

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl Sparrow who was somehow discovered by Barbossa's men is all tied up and is surrounded by Barbossa's crew and Barbossa himself is walking around him.

"Now how in blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"When you sailed away on my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land with not but a pistol and a single shot, you've forgotten that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Sparrow answered.

"I won't be makin' that mistake again." Barbossa said.

"Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untying these ropes, and lettin' me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh?" Sparrow offered.

"Seein' as how the Pearl is mine now, Jack, lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest." Barbossa said.

"How odd. I'm actually not concerned with YOUR INTEREST. Give me back the Pearl!" Sparrow demanded but Barbossa laughs.

"Enough of this. Send 'im to the brig!" Barbossa ordered and one of his men did what he said.

"We're comin' upon the Interceptor, Captain! What should we do?" Another of Barbossa's men asked.

"Whaddya think, you idiot?!" Barbossa asked back.

Meanwhile on the Interceptor Will is still making way back to Port Royal while the trio keep a lookout but as they keep going Elizabeth and Teo see something coming to them.

"Will, look!" Elizabeth said and everyone sees the Black Pearl coming to them.

"What should we do?" Donald asked.

"I wonder what Jack would do?" Griff asked.

"We're not talking about that." Katara said.

"I think he'd run for it." Will said.

"Well, I suppose we should..." Chris was cut off by something hitting the Interceptor causing Will to fall overboard while the others fall to the floor.

"Will!" Elizabeth said as she sees Will holding on to a rope but he slips off and falls to the water.

"Everybody hit the deck!" Goofy said and another hit gets the Interceptor and Katara finds the medallion and picks it up.

"Forget running. We're fighting back!" Katara said and everyone nods and the Interceptor goes for the Black Pearl.

As the Interceptor gets close to the Black Pearl the undead pirates get on board and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by throwing water shurikens while Chris casts Blizzaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks but the pirates attack with their swords while another pirate shoots with his crossbow but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by Triple Blizzard while Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Griff attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo throws four bombs but more piartes attack but Katara enters Wisdom form and starts casting Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Earth and does a powerful version of Waterbending until she reverts back to her normal state and more pirates attack but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks and the trio defeat the undead pirates.

"Hooray!" Donald cheered jumping for joy.

"We beat the pirates." Chris said.

"Well did ye now, laddie?" A voice asked and the trio turn to see Barbossa and his crew holding not only Sparrow but Elizabeth hostage.

"Awwwwwww, maaaaaaan." Griff whined.

"This has got to be some kind of joke." Teo said and the undead pirates surround them.

"Now then, I'll be takin' back that medallion." Barbossa said.

"No way!" Katara said.

"Unless it's more important than their own lives?" Barbossa asked.

"Barbossa!" A voice called and they turn to see Will on a rail of the Interceptor holding a gun. "Let Elizabeth go!" Will demanded pointing the gun at Barbossa.

"Go ahead, boy. Shoot! We can't die." Barbossa said.

"True. You can't..." Will replied as he points the gun at himself. "But I can! My name is William Turner and my father is Bootstrap Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" Will said and Barbossa is shocked by this. "On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost in Davy Jones' Locker." Will said.

"Name your terms, Mister Turner." Barbossa said.

"Release Elizabeth...and Katara, and Teo, and Donald, and Goofy, and Chris, and Griff too." Will commanded.

"Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked.

"Leave now!" Will commanded.

"Very well. Leave we shall...but the Heartless stay." Barbossa said and the trio turn to see Pete knocking Will out while Azula kicks at Katara and takes the medallion from her.

"This is SO not cool!" Griff said

The pirates take the trio inside the Interceptor and everyone is tied up.

"Excellent work, Barbossa." Azula said.

"That was too easy!" Pete said.

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth said.

"This is the last time I'm ever trusting a pirate." Griff said.

"You stopped trusting them JUST NOW, idiot?" Katara asked.

"This is worse than I thought." Teo said.

"One of the powder kegs is ready, Captain!" One of Barbossa's men called.

"I bid ye farewell." Barbossa said and they leave the trio.

"Now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We're gonna be blown to smithereens." Goofy said.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender." Sparrow said.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Griff asked.

"YOU can surrender, but I'm not." Katara said as she summons her Keyblade and cuts the ropes off her and does the same thing for Teo.

"This is far from over." Chris said as he also summons his Keyblade and cuts the ropes off him.

"Not bad, mates." Sparrow said as he cuts the ropes off with his knife. "Now we see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship." Sparrow said.

"I'm still not planning on trusting pirates ever again." Griff said.

"You shouldn't have trusted them to begin with like I don't, you idiot." Katara said as she frees the others.

"Cut me some slack, Katara." Griff said.

"Let's get to those powder kegs." Teo said.

The trio head outside and they see Heartless preparing the powder kegs but Katara defeats a Heartless and launches one powder keg off the ship while Chris gets rid of the second one but a Heartless is trying to blow up another powder keg but Teo defeats it and gets rid of the third keg while Donald and Goofy get rid of the fourth one and Griff defeats a Heartless and gets rid of the fifth keg and Katara and Sparrow work together to go after the last powder keg but a Heartless attacks them but Chris casts Freezaga allowing Katara and Sparrow to get rid of the last keg.

"All clear." Katara said and Sparrow goes for the wheel.

"That's the second time I've watched them sail away on MY ship." Sparrow said.

"Then let's go after them." Donald said.

They arrive at Isla de Muerta and they get off the Interceptor.

"You'd best stay here, lass." Sparrow said.

"I will do no such thing! Will could die in there!" Elizabeth replied.

"William is fine. Trust me." Sparrow assured.

"I'm no fool, Jack." Elizabeth replied.

"Then trust us instead." Katara said addressing herself and the others.

"Katara, Teo, Donald, Goofy, Chris, Griff, please bring Will back to me safely." Elizabeth said and they nod.

The trio make their way through Isla de Muerta while fighting off undead pirates who would get in their way and they continue on through until they find a cave and they enter it to see if Barbossa is already there.

Meanwhile Barbossa is holding Will hostage this time and his crew is watching the curse end this time.

"Now let's be tryin' this again. The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" Barbossa said and his crew cheers.

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" Griff said as the trio enter the treasure cave and Barbossa is shocked by their survival.

"Not possible!" Barbossa said.

"Not probable!" Donald replied.

"We're alive and we're pirates!" Goofy said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" Sparrow said.

"Katara!" Katara said.

"Teo!" Teo said.

"Chris!" Chris said.

"Griff!" Griff said.

"Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"Goofy too!" Goofy said.

"So you wanna play pirate? Best save the playactin' for the nursery. After them!" Barbossa commanded and his me attacked but the trio defeats them.

"No more playacting now." Katara said.

"Thank you all." Will said.

"Where's Jack?" Goofy asked and they hear sword fighting and they see Sparrow and Barbossa sword fighting.

"Jack! Get 'im!" Griff said.

"Huh?" Sparrow asked and then Barbossa stabs him.

"Jack!" Katara said.

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said and as Sparrow stumbles back to the moonlight Sparrow is turned into a skeleton much to Barbossa's surprise and Sparrow reveals he has the medallion.

"Jack..." Will said.

"Show yourself, Azula! The tide has changed!" Barbossa said and Azula appears.

"It looks you're having trouble. Very well." Azula said as she summons a Heartless that looks like a lizard with a lamp shape crawling on a wall and then it starts jumping to another wall next to Barbossa and its eyes start to glow making room turn dark.

"Let's see if we can get rid of that Heartless first." Katara said.

"If we get rid of it, then it will show Barbossa." Teo said.

"Let's get to it then, lads and lass." Sparrow said.

The trio search the darkened area for the Heartless known as Illuminator and they see glowing eyes and assume it's Illuminator and Katara and Chris attack it with their Keyblades defeating it lighting the room but Barbossa who is in his skeleton form attacks the trio with his sword but Teo strikes Barbossa with his metal Kali sticks and Katara water whips but Barbossa throws his bombs but Sparrow attacks with his sword while Chris casts Triple Firagaa while Griff casts Thundra while Donald casts Blizzard but Barbossa shoots his gun as the trio but Teo throws his bombs while Goofy uses Turbo but Barbossa attacks with his sword again but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Earth.

"Come out!" Barbossa commanded summoning another Illuminator and it darkens the room again.

"Let's find it again." Chris said.

They find Illuminator and Katara defeats it but Barbossa takes a strikes at Sparrow but Katara and Sparrow counter Barbossa sending him to the air and with a launch from Sparrow Katara jumps in the air and strikes Barbossa sending him down to the ground but Barbossa shoots at the trio but Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Griff slashes with his blade while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks but Barbossa attacks with his sword and charges but Sparrow throws his bombs while Katara throws ice spears.

"Cursed power! You will die now!" Barbossa said as he multi slashes wit his sword.

The trio dodge his attack and Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by Thunder Shot but Barbossa summons another Illuminator to darken the room but Chris quickly destroys it and then attacks Barbossa with his Keyblade followed by Aeroga but Barbossa throws his bombs but Teo throws his own bombs while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield but Barbossa charges at the trio and then shoots his gun but Sparrow attacks with his sword while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style but Barbossa attacks with his sword.

"That's it! Sparrow!" Katara said.

"Right you are, lass." Sparrow said as he opens a chest showing a beam of light.

Barbossa gets sucked into the beam of light and Katara and Sparrow work together by slashing at Barbossa as he's being lifted by the beam of light and they keep slashing until Sparrow drops a bomb into the chest and Katara closes it causing it to explode while Barbossa drops on the chest but Barbossa shoots his gun again but Donald whacks with his staff while Griff casts Fira but Barbossa throws his bombs but Goofy uses Tornado while Sparrow attacks with his sword while Chris casts Thundaga Shot but Barbossa summons another Illuminator but Katara destroys it quickly and then water whips at Barbossa while Teo throws three bombs but Barbossa multi slashes with his sword.

"Teo!" Katara said.

"Right!" Teo said.

The two attack Barbossa with Katara freezing the bombs and Teo throws them and they keep doing it until Katara freezes Barbossa and Tep plants the boms on him and they explode but Barbossa multi slashes again but then Katara steps on the tip of his sword stopping him but then he takes out his gun but Katara quickly strikes him with her Keyblade knocking him back but Barbossa throws his bombs but Chris casts Triple Firaga while Donald casts Blizzard but Barbossa charges at the trio but Sparrow multi slashes with his sword while Goofy uses Turbo while Teo attacks with his metal Kali sticks but Barbossa shoots his gun but Katara enters Valor form and starts attacking Barbossa with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Hung Ga style but Barbossa multi slashes again but Katara steps on it again and Barbossa grabs his gun but Katara strikes him and she starts attacking with a powerful version of Tai Chi style followed by striking with two Keyblades until she reverts back to her normal form and Brabossa slashes with his sword but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thundaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Teo strikes with his metal Kali sticks while Sparrow attacks with his sword while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzard and they deliver their final attack on Barbossa.

"Fools. You still haven't won." Azula said as she disappears.

"Now then, care to surrender, Barbossa?" Sparrow asked but Barbossa gets up and takes out his sword. "Well enough of this then." Sparrow said throwing his sword away and takes out his gun. "What say you we call it a draw?" Sparrow asked.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ye?" Barbossa asked and Sparrow throws the medallion to Will and then shoots Barbossa who laughs.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" Will said as he cuts his wrist and puts his blood on the medallions and drops them in the chest ending Barbossa's curse.

"I feel...cold." Barbossa said and he falls to the ground.

The trio leave the treasure cave and they return to the Interceptor.

"What now, Jack?" Will asked.

"Whatever I want now that the Black Pearl is mine again." Sparrow answered.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack." Will said as he puts out his hand for a handshake but Sparrow flinches.

"Didn't want ye to hit me again, mate." Sparrow said.

"Hey, Jack, good luck." Griff said.

"We'll MIGHT see you again." Katara said curtly.

"I'm off." Sparrow said as he leaves.

"Will!" Elizabeth said as she runs to Will and they hug each other.

"Good for them." Teo said.

"Yep." Goofy said and Chris looks at Katara.

"Hey, Katara, why's your face all red?" Chris asked.

"What? It's not red!" Katara said.

"Ah, I know who you're thinking about!" Donald said.

"Shut up, Donald!" Katara said and Teo, Chris, Griff, Donald, and Goofy laugh but then they see Sparrow's compass glowing and Katara knows what this means.

Katara is at the same place and Sparrow's compass reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole opening a new gateway and Katara is back to where she was.

"Another gate has opened." Katara said.

"So I'm guessing you guys are leaving?" Teo asked.

"I'm afraid so." Katara answered.

"Will you be okay here for a while, Teo?" Goofy asked.

"I may not like this world this much, but I can handle myself. I'll see you guys around okay?" Teo said and they nod.

"Now it's my turn to make a little joke. I thought for sure we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure." Katara said.

"Ya know, I kinda agree." Goofy said.

"Me too." Chris said.

"Yep." Griff said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"C'mon, let's go." Katara said and they start leaving.

* * *

**Another chapter in the bag for you guys. I hope you enjoy this so far. Friendly reminder, my poll is still on my profile page so you guys can still vote. Don't worry, I won't say it anymore. Anyway, more will be out soon so look forward to that. I'll see you guys in the chapter so take care until then. Bye.**


	30. A day in Agrabah

Chapter 30: A day in Agrabah

The trio leave Port Royal and they head over to the next gateway and there they start fighting Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships that are shooting at the Gummi ship but the Gummi shoots back and destroys the ships but more Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships appear and shoot the Gummi ships but the Gummi ship destroys the ships and while flying and more shooting ships they successfully go through the next gateway and the trio go to the next world and it's familiar to Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris and the world has Arabian buildings and the tiger head and they decide to land there.

In the streets of Agrabah Iago who somehow escaped from the lamp Jafar was trapped in is flying around the city but then he lands on a stairway and sighs but then he hears someone coming.

"Agrabah! We made it!" Donald said as he and the others walk through the streets and Iago sees.

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?" Goofy asked.

"Maybe Zuko and Yung are with them." Katara said.

"Yeah and the King." Goofy said.

"Maybe." Chris said.

"Keep dreamin', you guys." Griff said.

"Shut up, Griff." Donald said.

"No." Griff said and Katara smacks him in the head. "Ow!" Griff yelled.

Iago follows the trio but then Chris and Goofy notice this.

"Uh oh. It's um..." Goofy stops for a second.

"It's Iago!" Chris said taking out his Keyblade and when Katara and Donald heard Iago's name being said they take out they're weapons.

"Wait! You guys got me all wrong!" Iago said.

"You're Iago alright!" Donald said.

"No! I'm not the old me! I turned over a new feather! I swear. No more scams. I'm legit. I promise." Iago said.

"I bet that's your new scam." Katara said.

"No. I mean it." Iago said.

"We don't have time for your nonsense. Now get lost." Chris said.

"Come on. I was trapped inside that lamp with Jafar, remember? Then I finally got out, but some things happened and..." Iago stops talking.

"So you're free as a bird, huh?" Katara asked.

"Have fun!" Donald said.

"Gee, guys, he looks kinda sad." Goofy said.

"I just wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys put in a good word for me?" Iago asked.

"Sure." Goofy said much to Donald's annoyance while Griff shrugs while Katara and Chris aren't so sure about this but then Heartless appear.

"Uh oh." Griff said.

"Not now." Katara said taking out her Keyblade while the others get ready to fight.

"Hey! Let me join in!" Someone said and they turn to see Toph.

"Okay, but be careful, Toph." Katara said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Kayblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Magnaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Toph bends four rocks and throws them but Heartless fight back but Katara throws ice needles while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff casts Fira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Toph bends two rock columns defeating the Heartless but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff casts Aerora while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Toph bends a rock fist and punches but even more Heartless appear.

"Come on! Enough already!" Katara said and she sees some Heartless going after Iago who flies away but bumps into some items making them drop on the Heartless knocking them down and Katara sees a building. "C'mon! This way!" Katara said and everyone goes into the building.

The trio enter the building and they find it empty and then they turn to Iago and Toph asks why Iago is out of the lamp and Katara tells her that he somehow escaped and added that he has apparently turned over a new feather and wants to apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine making Toph walk over to him and she places her hand on a wall next to Iago.

"Well he's not lying about he said." Toph said and Katara sighs.

"Okay, Iago, I guess we should thank you for getting us out of that mess." Katara said.

"No problem." Iago said.

"But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine by yourself." Chris said.

"Bear in mind that just because you may not be lying about what you said, doesn't mean I'll let my guard down around you. You'd better not try anything funny, birdbrain." Toph said.

"Got it." Iago said.

"Speaking of Aladdin, where is he?" Donald asked.

"He might be at the palace." Iago suggested.

"Let's try there." Katara said and they nod.

The trio get out of the building and make their way through the streets and head to the palace grounds where they see Jasmine.

"Princess Jasmine." Katara said and Jasmine turns to see the trio and she smiles at them.

"Katara! Donald! Goofy! Chris!" Jasmine said.

"Your Majesty." Donald said and they bow and Jasmine giggles.

"I never had the chance to thank you all for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah." Jasmine said.

"It's the least we could do, but it looks like the Heartless are back and are up to no good again." Katara said.

"Do you need any help?" Chris asked.

"I think we're safe for now." Jasmine answered.

"That's good to know." Toph said.

"And you always got Aladdin." Goofy said.

"Oh, he...hasn't been himself lately." Jasmine said.

"Is it because of the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Or maybe Organization XIII or the Deadly Sins?" Katara asked.

"I'm not sure. Normally he's the same cheerful Aladdin, but now he just seems sad." Jasmine said. "He leaves the palace and goes to the city by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing is wrong." Jasmine explained. "He's out in the city again, but what if he doesn't come back this time?" Jasmine asked.

"I think he has a secret girlfriend." Iago said showing up shocking Jasmine. "I can go look for her." Iago said.

"Iago! Katara, catch him!" Jasmine said trying to get Iago who flies away. "I'll go warn the guards and everyone in the palace!" Jasmine said as she goes into the palace.

"Wait! Iago's not..." Katara stops talking as Jasmine is inside already.

"Nice going, birdbrain." Toph said.

"Maybe it was somethin' you said." Goofy said.

"Why didn't you just stay out of sight?" Chris asked and Iago sighs.

"Now what?" Griff asked.

"Well, we can find Aladdin and ask him why he's always leaving the palace." Katara suggested.

"Great idea." Donald said.

"He has to be somewhere in town." Griff said.

The trio leave the palace grounds and go back to the city to look for Aladdin but then they hear a cry.

"Stop! Thief!" Someone yelled and the trio see Abu running while carrying something that looks like a lamp and Aladdin is running after him but then runs across the trio.

"Hey, guys!" Aladdin said as he's still chasing Abu.

"Come back here!" The peddler yelled chasing Aladdin.

"Oh, brother." Katara said and they go after them in the alley.

"If you can't control that furball, put a leash on him." The peddler said.

"Look, I'm sorry. You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu." Aladdin said taking the lamp and gives it to the peddler. "So no hard feelings?" Aladdin asked but the peddler takes the lamp and walks away. "Abu!" Aladdin said but Abu sees the trio and runs to them.

"Is everything okay now?" Katara asked.

"Sorry about that. Abu just can't keep his paws off that lamp." Aladdin said and Abu starts making excuses. "No talking your way out of this one." Aladdin said and everyone laughs.

"I guess you're not TOO depressed." Toph said.

"Who said I was?" Aladdin asked.

"Jasmine did." Katara answered.

"She's worried that you always leave the palace." Goofy said.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" Griff asked.

"No way! I guess there's no fooling Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"What's the problem?" Chris asked.

"It's just that Genie and Carpet started traveling around the world and I know that was what Genie wanted and I wished him the best, but..." Aladdin stops talking.

"You miss him, huh?" Toph asked.

"That explains why this place is quiet with Genie gone." Katara said.

"Yeah and that's why I go to the city. Because of the action and the people. There's always stuff going on." Aladdin said.

"Really?" Chris asked.

"Yeah I mean I ran into you guys today right? There's gotta be some surprises." Aladdin said.

"I guess so." Katara said and Griff turns around.

"What?" Donald asked as they turn to see Iago shaking.

"Iago?!" Aladdin asked shocked.

"Yeah. Apparently, he wants to apologize to you for causing you trouble." Katara said.

"Is that so?" Aladdin asked.

"He's so sorry, he's shakin'." Goofy said.

"That lamp!" Iago said.

"What lamp?" Griff asked.

"It's THE lamp!" Iago said.

"There's a million like it." Aladdin said.

"Come on! It's the lamp I've been trapped in for MONTHS! I know it!" Iago said.

"In that case, we should talk to the peddler." Donald said.

"Let's go." Katara said.

The trio head for the same building they hid in and they find the peddler.

"May I help you?" The peddler asked.

"Is there any way to buy that lamp from you?" Chris asked.

"Of course. That is IF you can afford it." The peddler said.

"No problem." Katara said.

"Yeah. We can pay you in royal treas..." Griff was cut off by Toph bending a rock column under Griff sending him to the ceiling.

"Don't listen to him. He's an idiot." Toph said.

"Yeah. He speaks nonsense." Donald said.

"Might I interest you in a different lamp?" The peddler asked.

"No. That lamp is what we need." Katara said.

"Well, I can be persuaded IF you can give me treasure beyond my imagination. Something a fit for a sultan." The peddler said shocking the trio and they leave the building.

"Treasure? That's tricky." Aladdin said.

"There's treasure in the palace right?" Donald asked.

"There is, but it's not mine so I can't just take it. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Saltan." Aladdin said.

"I got an idea. How about we get some treasure in the Cave of Wonders?" Iago suggested.

"Okay, Iago. I'll trust you. If we get the treasure, I'll might accept your apology." Aladdin said.

"You can count on me." Iago said.

The trio go through the city and head for the city exit entering the desert area and there they see the Cave of Wonders so they go through the desert and head for the Cave of Wonders.

Azula and Pete go into the Cave of Wonders for whatever reason they came in for and after entering the trio arrive at the area and they see the tiger head.

"This is it." Iago said.

"Good. Now let's go." Katara said and they enter the Cave of Wonders.

The trio enter the Cave of Wonders but Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff casts Zero Graviga while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Toph bends two rocks and throws them while Aladdin attacks with his sword and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through to the next room but as they arrive at the next room Abu spots a ruby and touches it but then something happens with statues appearing and dropping ice on Abu but the trio lead Abu to the pedestal but the statues are still dropping ice but Katara takes the ruby and places it on the pedestal stopping the statues from attacking and the pedestal reveals the way to the next room and the trio go in.

The trio enter the next room and then Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Aladdin speed attacks with his sword while Toph bends two rock fists and attacks with them but the Heartless strike back but Katara water whips and defeats the Heartless and they start falling to the next platform and more Heartless appear and attack but Katara casts Zero Gravity while Chris casts Thundaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Aladdin multi slashes with his sword while Toph bends rock pillars but the Heartless attack back but Katara enters Wisdom form and starts casting spells defeating the Heartless and the trio fall to the next platform where more Heartless appear but Katara uses a powerful version of Waterbending and then shoots multiple magic shots until she reverts back to her normal form and the Heartless attack but Chris attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Baguazhang style while Griff casts Triple Blizzara while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Aladdin attacks with his sword while Toph bends three rocks and throws them but the Heartless attack back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style and then throws water shurikens defeating the Heartless and the trio fall again but they land on a different section and the doors open.

"This way should lead us to the treasure room." Iago said.

"Okay. Let's get in and find whatever treasure we can get." Katara said.

The trio enter the treasure room and they look around to find something that's worth giving to the peddler but then they see a ruby.

"Hey, that one should do it." Aladdin said and Donald goes to the ruby.

Azula and Pete search around the treasure room but Azula notices the trio and so she and Pete hide as they wait for their moment to strike.

"Oh, boy! That guy's gonna love this!" Donald said.

"It looks valuable." Chris said.

"Great. Let's trade it for the lamp." Aladdin said but Azula and Pete hear him and Azula knows what Aladdin is talking about.

"Yeah. We have to keep Jafar bottled up or he'll destroy Agrabah." Katara said.

Iago and Abu try to take a jewel and it's irritating Donald.

"Stop!" Donald yelled but then he notices the jewel and gets distracted by it.

"What's with..." Griff cuts himself off as he sees the jewel as well and also gets distracted by it.

"Hey! Snap out of it, you two!" Chris said and Azula and Pete decide to let the Heartless deal with them so they sneak out of the room and Azula darkens the treasure room.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked and then Heartless appear.

"Why does this always happen?" Donald asked.

"Never mind that. Let's just get rid of them." Katara said.

"Right." Aladdin said and the Heartless attacks the trio.

* * *

**New chapter out for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. More will be out. That's all I have to say so I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


	31. Taking the lamp and Aang's getaway

Chapter 31: Taking the lamp and Aang's getaway

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water whip while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tirbo while Aladdin speed slashes with his sword while Toph bends two rock pillars but the Heartless strike back but Katara casts Reflect while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Earthaga while Griff attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Aladdin multi slashes with his sword while Toph bends two rock fists but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara enters Wisdom form and starts casting magic spells followed by the powerful version of Waterbending but the Heartless attack back but Katara shoots magic energies and attacks with two powerful water whips until she reverts back to her normal form and the Heartless attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chriss casts Poison while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while Aladdin spin slashes while Toph bends four rocks and throws defeating the Heartless and the treasure room is clear.

"That was close." Toph said.

"We got what we came for." Aladdin said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Okay. Let's go talk to that peddler again." Katara said and they leave the treasure room.

The trio leave the Cave of Wonders and the desert and they return to Agrabah to head back to the peddler's shop but when they enter they don't see the peddler anywhere and they look around but then they hear a voice.

"Stop resisting and give that to me!" A female voice said.

"No! I'm trading it for treasure! This lamp will bring me riches!" The peddler said.

The trio head outside and they see the peddler being chased by Azula and Pete.

"You can't be serious." Chris said.

"We should follow them." Donald said.

The trio follow them to the palace grounds and there Azula and Pete are still chasing after the peddler through the grounds until Azula takes the lamp.

"Thank you, fool." Azula said as she and Pete try to get away but the peddler chases after them.

"It's mine!" The peddler said as he tries to take the lamp but Azula kicks him away but the peddler manages to take the lamp.

"Why you...!" Pete said as he and Azula keep chasing the peddler.

The trio arrive at the palace grounds they see Azula and Pete still chasing the peddler.

"Lamp hog!" Pete said.

"Go away!" The peddler said but then Azula attacks the peddler allowing Pete to take the lamp. "No fair!" The peddler said.

"Hehe! We win!" Pete said but then Iago takes the lamp from Pete and flies away.

"You stupid bird." Azula said as she, Pete, and the peddler chase after Iago.

"Nice one, Iago!" Griff said.

"Way to go!" Aladdin said.

"Don't drop it!" Donald said.

"Look out behind ya!" Goofy said as Iago is still flying away from the three chasers.

"Iago, give me the lamp!" Katara said and Iago does so and she runs from the chasers.

"Katara!" Toph said.

"Here!" Katara said giving Toph the lamp and she runs the chasers.

Toph runs from the chasers but then she gets to another wall she goes the other way while Pete and peddler run into the wall and as Toph was about to run to the trio she falls to the ground causing her to drop the lamp.

"Toph!" Katara said and the trio see Azula getting up from the ground and they assume that she was responsible.

"Nice try, you blind fool." Azula said as she walks to the lamp. "Just wait until Jafar is free." Azula said.

"Yeah. He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!" Pete said and the trio go for the two but then a shaking occurs.

"I'M HOOOOOOOOOME!" A voice said. "Al! It's been EONS! You princely little muffin you!" The voice said which turns out to be Genie who flies down at Pete and starts hugging him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Azula said.

"Cosmic travel can be so lonely without a friend! To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less! Oh, the HUMANITY!" Genie said who is still mistaking Pete for Aladdin.

"Genie?" Aladdin said but Genie doesn't listen.

"Hey, Al, have you been puttin' on weight? Oh, of course! What am I saying? You're living in the palace now!" Genie said as he makes another Genie. "Alaaaaaaddin!" One Genie said. "Jasmine!" The other Genie said as they hug each other. "I can just picture it!" Genie said slapping Pete on the back. "Tell me, Al, am I being a pest? A big blue pest? Oh, who cares? I'm so happy to SEE you!" Genie said holding Pete's hands.

"Genie!" Aladdin said and Genie turns to Aladdin and he realizes he was talking to Pete the whole time.

"I'll admit, it was actually funny watching you get mistaken for someone else." Azula said.

"I'll teach him to make a fool outta me!" Pete said.

"AL!" Genie said as he hugs Aladdin.

"Well, enough fun. It's time for Plan B." Azula said.

"Yeah! We're finishin' you mugs off right now!" Pete said.

The two summon two Heartless and one is red while the other is blue and they attack the trio.

The two Heartless known as Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord begin attacking with fire and ice but Katara grabs Volcanic Lord with her Keyblade and throws it at Blizzard Lord stunning them allowing Chris to combine Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes at Volcanic Lord while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire at Blizzard Lord while Goofy uses Tornado while Toph bends a rock hammer and attacks with it while Aladdin speed slashes but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze the trio but Katara kicks its head stunning it and she and Chris attack with their Keyblades but Volcanic Lord shoots fireballs at the trio but Griff casts Reflectra while Toph bends two rock pillars but Blizzard Lord summons ice crystals and gets the trio.

"Those guys are like Natsu and Gray working together." Chris said.

"Fire and ice are a real pain." Griff said.

"We'e not going down because of them." Katara said.

"You're right, Katara. Let's keep goin'." Goofy said.

Volcanic Lord starts to belly flop at the trio again but Katara grabs it with her Keyblade and she throws it at Blizzard Lord again and they're stunned and Aladdin multi slashes while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga at Volcanic Lord while Donald casts Thunder while Griff casts Fira at Blizzard Lord but Blizzard Lord throws ice shards at the trio while Volcanic Lord creates a ring of fire but Katara Waterbends to get rid of the flames and throws water discs at Volcanic Lord but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze her but Katara kicks at Blizzard and stuns it allowing Toph to bend two rocks and she throws them at it but Volcanic Lord tries to burn Toph with a streak of fire but Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style but Blizzard Lord shoots ice shards again but Katara and Donald cast Fire while Aladdin speed slashes but Volcanic Lord shoots two fireballs but Griff casts Blizzara.

"Watch out! I bet they're still trying something." Aladdin said.

"They are, but we're not letting them win." Katara said.

"Look out!" Donald said.

Volcanic Lord unleashes a huge fire wall at the trio but Katara bends her water to get rid of the fire wall allowing Toph to bend two rock fists and attacks Volcanic Lord with them but Blizzard tries to freeze her but Chris combines Fire magic with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and strikes at Blizzard Lord but Volcanic Lord shoots fireballs at Chris but he casts Reflectaga while Aladdin slashes with his sword while Goofy uses Turbo while Donald casts Blizzard but Blizzard Lord summons ice crystals and then shoots ice shards.

"Aladdin!" Katara said.

"No problem!" Aladdin said.

Katara and Aladdin start working together by speed slashing Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord until they unleash their ultimate attack by trick slashing but Blizzard Lord shoots ice shards while Volcanic Lord belly flops again but Katara grabs it and throws it stunning it again allowing Chris to attack with his Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff throws his blade but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze but Donald casts Fire while Toph bends three rocks and throws them but Volcanic Lord summons a fire wall while Blizzard Lord summons four ice swords and throws them.

"Toph!" Katara said.

"You got it, Sugar Queen!" Toph said.

Katara and Toph work together to attacking Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord with their combined might of Waterbending and Earthbending until they unleashe their ultimate attack with Toph bending ten rocks while Katara bends her water over the rocks and they throw them at Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord but Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord attack with their fire an d ice but Katara enters Valor form and attacks them with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful spin attack but Blizzard Lord summons ice crystals but Katara attacks with a powerful version of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Volcanic Lord shoots fireballs but Katara attacks with a powerful version of Tai Chi until she reverts back to her normal form and Volcanic Lord unleashes a streak of fire while Blizzard Lord shoots ice shards but Chris casts Earthaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord attack back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thundaga Shot while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Aladdin speed slashes while Toph bends three rock fists and they deliver their final attack on Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord making them both disappear.

"Why you...! You punks messed with us for the last time!" Pete said.

"You know we will come back to destroy you!" Azula said as she and Pete leave.

"You guys did it!" Genie said and they see Carpet flying around the grounds and Iago takes the lamp.

"Let's hide it so no one will ever find it." Aladdin said.

The trio go to the underground part of the palace and they place the lamp into a box and they seal it and they return outside of the palace and Iago starts talking to Jasmine about his apology for doing wrong things and saying he wishes she could give him a chance and Jasmine decides to give him one.

"I promise. You won't regret givin' me a chance." Iago said.

"Uh, Princess Jasmine, are you sure you don't want that pigeon in the coop?" Genie asked.

"I think Iago has shown he means well." Jasmine said.

"You're right." Genie said.

"How much trouble can one irritating bird cause anyway?" Katara asked.

"You've got a point, Katara." Toph said.

"So what's going to happen next for you?" Jasmine asked.

"It was great seeing you guys again, but we should get back to looking for the King, Zuko, and Yung." Chris answered.

"We gotta move on." Goofy added.

"Hope you guys find them and I'd like to help out, but I'll stay here for a while." Toph said.

"You do that, Toph." Katara said.

"Wait a minute! Where's Aladdin?" Donald asked.

"Aladdin said he was going to look for Abu." Jasmine said.

"Al can't miss Kat's farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiff." Genie said as he disappears.

"Abu!" Aladdin said chasing after Abu and he's carrying a jewel around the grounds. "Catch them!" Aladdin said and Griff, Donald, and Goofy leap at Abu getting him.

"Where did he get that?" Katara asked.

"He must have stolen it from the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin answered.

"Abu!" Griff said taking the jewel but he stares at it.

"I guess some things are hard to resist." Toph said.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Snap out of it, Griff!" Donald said taking the jewel. "Who needs this thing anyway?" Donald said as he throws the jewel but the trio didn't see it being thrown and Griff and Abu see it still on Donald's hand.

"Hey! You still have that!" Griff said.

"Oh, I guess it got stuck." Donald said.

"Right." Chris said with sarcasm and then the jewel starts to glow and Katara knows this.

Katara is at the same place again and the jewel reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and she returns to the palace grounds.

"Katara, what is it?" Aladdin asked.

"We have to go now." Katara said.

"Will you be back?" Jasmine asked.

"We will. I promise." Katara said and the others nod.

"I can't wait to see you guys again. See you whenever I see you, Sugar Queen." Toph said and Katara nods and they leave the palace grounds.

Meanwhile in a dark city Pluto starts searching for his master but he doesn't see the King anywhere much to his dismay but he sees a figure wearing a dark red cloak with black crescents walking to an alley and Pluto decides to follow the figure who is leaving through a dark portal and Pluto tries to get to it but the portal disappears much to his dismay but then he hears a whistle and he sees another dark portal and so he goes in there before it disappeared.

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se Aang who is on the outer walls of the city is staring at the land waiting for someone to come back.

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough." Aang said.

"Really? You just figured it out, idiot?" A voice said and Aang looks around to see who just said it and he sees a dark portal appearing showing someone. "Here's the new flash, your girlfriend ain't never comin' back because she'll lose her life." The figure said and it turns out to be Ryan.

"Who are you and who do you think you are saying something like that?" Aang asked.

"Name's Ryan and I'm telling ya the truth. Even if Katara made a promise, you won't see her face anymore and you won't miss her." Ryan said and it's angering Aang.

"Shut up!" Aang yelled as he Airbends at Ryan but Ryan disappears in dark mist.

"Wow. Talk about your anger issues. Are you hurt because it's the truth? You're such a baby." Ryan said.

"Katara promised me that she will come back! She'd never lie to me!" Aang yelled.

"Oh, I'm sure she wouldn't, but seeing as how stupid you are and did not listen to a word I just said, she'll lose her life and she will never return to you." Ryan said.

"I said SHUT UP!" Aang shouted as he tries to Airbend again but Ryan disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Aang.

"You're too stubborn to accept anything that's true, huh?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, what're you doing?" A voice asked and Ryan sees a figure appearing.

"What do you want, Axel? I'm busy here." Ryan said.

"Please forgive my ally. He knows exactly which buttons to push." Axel said.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" Aang asked.

"Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Katara's." Axel said. "I've come to tell you that waiting for your girlfriend to come back won't do you any good. If you have a dream, don't wait, act. That's one of life's little rules. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"Do you ever shut up, Axel?" Ryan asked.

"Now then, Aang, if you're so anxious to see Katara, let's go see her." Axel said taking out his hand.

"I..." Aang was then cut off by a barking sound and he sees Pluto running up to him but the Dusks and Horrors appear making Pluto snarl but then another dark portal arrives.

"You and I have something in common, Aang. We both miss someone we truly care about. In fact, I think we're friends already." Axel said but Aang runs to the portal.

"You're not acting very friendly!" Aang said as he and Pluto enter the portal.

"Stupid boy. I'm going after him." Ryan said.

Aang and Pluto are in a very strange place and there Aang sees someone very familiar and so he and Pluto run up to that person and it turns out to be Yin.

"Yin?" Aang asked and Yin turns to see Aang.

"Aang. What are you doing here?" Yin asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Aang said.

"I'm starting to look for Yung, but I saw someone dressed in red with black crescent marks and I chased after him, but I ended up here." Yin said.

"I'm looking for Katara, but now I guess we're in the same situation." Aang said but then they see a white flash and Pluto runs to the white flash and Aang and Yin follow him but as they get in they see a black cloaked hooded figure but the flash closes itself.

Aang and Yin are now unconscious on the floor but then they hear a voice.

"You guys okay?" A voice asked and Aang and Yin get up and they see Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"You two and that dog just came flying out of the wall." Hayner said.

"You guys nearly gave us heart attacks." Pence said.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it and I will post another chapter soon. That's about it so I'll see you guys in the next chapter so take care until then and have an awesome day. Bye!**


	32. A Halloween Christmas

Chapter 32: A Halloween Christmas

After leaving Agrabah the trio go to the next gateway and while going through they fight against Heartless Ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships that are attacking the Gummi ship and the Gummi ship destroys them but more ships appear and attack but he Gummi destroys them as well and after dealing with more ships they successfully fly through the gateway and they go to the next world and it's also familiar to Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris and they decide to enter the world.

The trio enter a graveyard and while exploring they look at themselves and they realize they're in their Halloween costumes again with Katara being her witch self while Chris is his demon self while Donald is his mummy self while Goofy is his Frankenstein monster self while Griff has blue horns on his forehead, bloodshot red eyes, medium demon wings on his back, wearing a red trench coat, black and blue pants, dark grey fingerless gloves, a pumpkin mask on the left side of his eye, dark circles under his eyes, fangs from his mouth, and a pointed tail and Katara looks at a scarecrow.

"Hey, we're in Halloween Town." Katara said.

"Yeah, it does look like Hallow..." Donald was then cut off by something flying around them surprising him and Goofy.

"It's just Zero the ghost dog." Katara said.

"How've you been, boy?" Chris asked and Zero flies over to the town.

"Let's go after him." Goofy said.

The trio follow Zero to town and enter the town and they look around to see orange lights all over town and they also see what loos like a ramp in the middle of town.

"What's that for?" Griff asked and they hear something from the sky and Katara looks up.

"It's Jack!" Katara said.

They look up and they see Jack riding on something that looks like a sleigh with three skeleton reindeer pulling it and the skeleton reindeer come flying down on the ramp landing on it and they stop and Jack sees the trio.

"Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris! Welcome back! And Merry Christmas!" Jack said confusing the trio.

"Merry Christmas? Don't you mean 'Happy Halloween'?" Katara asked.

"Of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!" Jack said making a scary face. "Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year, but I need Sandy Claws' blessing so I'm off to Christmas Town!" Jack said and the trio are confused by the name Sandy Claws.

"Sandy Claws?" Griff asked.

"I think he means Santa Claus." Chris said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year, Halloween Town is going to handle Christmas too, but first, we must go see Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Sandy Claws can do without. Come along. I'll you." Jack said heading to Dr. Finkelstein's lab.

"A Halloween Christmas?" Katara asked and they see Halloween designed toys and the skeleton reindeer.

"I wanna check it out. Please?" Griff asked.

"Alright." Chris said and Donald and Goofy sigh.

"Brighten up, you two." Katara said.

"Come on, fellas." Jack said and they follow Jack to the lab.

The trio enter the lab and they see Dr. Finkelstein and Mai who is in her vampire-spider form working on something while Lock, Shock, and Barrel start to lift something and Jack runs to the two.

"Oh, hello, Jack." Mai said.

"Hello, Mai, Doctor. Have you two seen Sally?" Jack asked.

"No." Mai answered.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" Finkelstein asked in an irritated tone as he keeps working on his experiment while Mai sees the trio.

"Hi, Mai. How have you been?" Katara asked.

"Other than the fact that I ended up here again because of that strange portal, I'm fine." Mai answered and Sally enters the lab.

"This is too heavy!" Lock said.

"Then let's toss it!" Shock said.

"You do, and you will be very sorry. Now bring it over here." Finkelstein said.

"Okay." Lock, Shock, and Barrel said at the same time and they throw the part to the tray causing an explosion.

"I had a feeling they'd do that." Chris said.

"Same here." Mai said.

"Yeah." Katara said as Sally sighs and the three children laugh and they leave the lab.

"You imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" Finkelstein yelled.

"There you are, Sally. Is it finished? I want to show it to my good friends." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just need more time." Sally said.

"Oh, well that's okay. As long as it's ready for Christmas." Jack said. "Well, I must be off. I must go see Sandy Claws right away. It was great seeing you all again. Goodbye for now." Jack said as he leaves the lab.

"Go see Santa?" Griff asked to himself.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Katara asked.

"It's just that...I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this." Sally answered.

"You can say that again." Donald said.

"Chris? Griff?" Goofy asked as Chris and Griff ponder.

"Well, I guess we..." Katara was cut off by something.

"Are those strange fellows in the town with you?" Jack asked returning to the lab.

"What fellows?" Katara asked.

"You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween and Christmas? What were they called again? Heartless?" Jack asked.

"They're not with us, but we'll get rid of them for you." Katara said.

"Yeah and then we can go see Santa!" Griff said and Katara bends her water from her pouch and makes ice daggers while Mai takes out her knives and Griff sees them doing so and he sweat drops. "Uh, first, the Heartless!" Griff said.

"That's what I thought." Katara said.

"C'mon." Chris said as they leave the lab.

The trio head outside and they see Heartless around town causing trouble and the Mayor is trying to stop them while his face is on sad mode.

"Now hear this, you things! Leave Halloween Town at once by order of the Mayor!" The Mayor said but nothing. "Jack! Where are you?! I'm only an elected official. I can't handle this by myself!" The Mayor said and the trio arrive at the square. "Jack!" The Mayor said.

"Okay, enough is enough!" Katara said as she takes out her Keyblade and they prepare to fight.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara throws ice kunais while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo while Jack casts Blizzard while Mai throws her knives but the Heartless strike back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style while Chris casts Firaga while Griff attacks with Baguazhang style while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while Jack casts Thunder while Mai slashes with her knives but more Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara water whips and then attacks with Southern Parying Mantis style while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff casts Magnera while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai throws daggers and they defeat the Heartless clearing the town square.

"How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on?" Jack asked.

"What now?" Katara asked.

"Well, fellas, Sandy needs bodyguards. Are you up for the task?" Jack asked.

"Yes we are." Chris said and Griff jumps for joy.

"We actually get to meet Santa!" Griff shouted excited.

"He's hyper." Mai said.

"Yeah. We get that a lot. So I guess we should get going." Katara said.

Meanwhile Lock, Shock, and Barrel are riding their walking bathtub through the graveyard and they think about what other mischief they plan to do.

"What should we bring in next time?" Lock asked.

"A bucket full of caterpillars!" Shock suggested.

"Or something even worse!" Barrel said and the bathtub stops at three figures and they turn to the figures.

"Who're they?" Lock asked.

"Some freaks." Barrel said.

"Silence!" One of the figures said and it's female.

"A witch, a creepy man, and mean looking girl?" Shock suggested and the figures start to attack but then stop as the the three children shake in fear.

"Hmm, you three can be of some use to us." The male figure said.

"Come along. We'll show you the true meaning of 'mischief'." The girl figure said.

Meanwhile back at Halloween Town square the trio get ready to leave.

"Okay, bodyguards, Christmas Town is that way. The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard." Jack said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Katara said.

The trio follow Jack out of town and they arrive at the graveyard and go through it and then they enter a different area which is a forest with dead trees that have holiday shaped doors on them and Jack shows them a tree with a Christmas tree shaped door on it.

"This is it. The door to Christmas Town." Jack said showing them the door.

"Why do you want to make Christmas anyway?" Chris asked.

"You see, the spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year and I wanted to find something new and then I found this." Jack explained making Griff fascinated. "Beyond this door is a world full of wonders and the likes you've never seen before and at first I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was so fresh and exciting." Jack said.

"C'mon! Open it!" Griff said.

"Please do so Griff won't be so annoying." Mai said.

Jack opens the door.

"After you." Jack said.

Katara jumps in first and is followed by Mai and Griff jumps in next and then Chris and then Donald and Goofy and they start falling through.

Later on the trio leap out of the door and they land in what looks like snow and as they get up Katara looks at herself and Katara is now wearing a white Santa outfit with blue puffs on it, white pants with blue ribbons on them, and blue gloves while Chris is wearing a grey Santa outfit with white puffs with three key shapes on his chest, grey pants with green ribbon like designs on them, and grey gloves while Griff is wearing a black Santa outfit with white puffs with three crescent marks on his chest, black pants with red ribbon like designs on them, and black gloves while Mai is now wearing a red and green hooded coat, a red and green elf like hat, green gloves, and a red scarf around her neck while Donald is a snowman with scarf around his neck and bucket on his head while Goofy is a reindeer wearing a red coat, red mittens, and has a glowing red nose and after looking at themselves Katara, Chris, Griff, and Donald look at Christmas Town with amazement.

"COOOOOOOOOL!" Griff said.

"WOW!" Donald said.

"It looks nice." Katara said.

"It must be an opposite of Halloween Town. It looks beautiful." Chris said.

"Already I'm disgusted by this. This is not really my place to visit." Mai said.

"Still all doom-and-gloom, huh, Mai?" Katara asked.

"So where's Santa?" Donald asked.

"In his workshop." Jack answered pointing at the big red building.

"Let's go." Katara said.

The trio go down the hill and they arrive at the Christmas Town square but as they start exploring they see Heartless appearing and the trio take out their weapons.

"Not here too!" Katara said.

"En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Jack said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara throws water discs while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack charges with fire while Mai slashes with her knives followed by throwing them but the Heartless strike back but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water blade attack while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Zero Gravira while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai throws three knives but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style followed by a water whip attack while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Jack casts Blizzard while Mai slashes with her knives and they defeat the Heartless.

"I didn't even think the Heartless would be here as well." Mai said.

"If they're here, then Christmas is in big trouble." Donald said.

"Gawrsh, we can't let anythin' bad happen to Christmas." Goofy said.

"It's a good thing we're here then." Katara said.

"Yeah. Let's do whatever we can to save Christmas from anything evil." Chris said and they nod.

"There's Sandy's workshop." Jack said.

"Sweet! Let's get in!" Griff said as he goes to the workshop and they follow him.

The trio enter Santa's house and they see Santa Claus himself reading his list and Katara, Chris, Griff, Donald, and Goofy can't believe they're seeing Santa and he sees the trio.

"Oh, hello, everyone. Have you come to see if you're on my nice list?" Santa asked and Griff walks over to him. "Your name?" Sanata asked.

"G-Griff, sir!" Griff said and Santa looks at his list.

"Ah, Griffen, there you are. Well, according to my list, Griffen...you have been causing lots of trouble and pulling endless pranks. That is unfortunate." Sanata said and Griff is shocked when he heard this.

"What about me? I'm Chris." Chris said and Santa looks at his list.

"Well, Chris, it says here that a long time ago, you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus." Santa said and Chris is also shocked.

"How about Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked and Santa looks at his list and he nods. "Oh, boy!" Donald cheered jumping for joy.

"Um, are Mai and I on your list? My name is Katara." Katara said and Santa looks at his list.

"Let's see. Well, it says here that Mai doesn't believe in Santa Claus and you, Katara, you also don't believe in Santa Claus, but I know that you seem a nice person." Santa said.

"Oh, okay then." Katara said.

"Am I on your list by any chance? It's me, Jack." Jack said.

"Jack Skellington?!" Santa asked shocked and then they hear a noise. "What trouble did you bring in this time?" Santa asked as he goes to the other room.

"Trouble?" Katara asked.

"This time?" Chris asked.

"It's a long story." Jack said.

"Let's go see what's going on." Mai said.

The trio enter the factory and they look around to see anything or anyone but then they hear a noise from up above and they look up.

"Why do we have to hide?" Lock asked.

"Shut up!" The girl figure snapped.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. That fool Jack has brought Katara and the others with him." The man figure said.

"Yes. Now we can deal with all of them at once." The woman figure said.

"What do you want us to do?" Shock asked.

"Who's there?!" Santa demanded.

"Busted!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said at the same time and the three figures disappear and the trio see Barrel throwing a stone to break a window allowing Lock, Shock, and himself to jump out.

"It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack said.

"Not those three." Santa said.

"They're not with us." Jack said.

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Bring them back here at once. They're about to have a lecture." Santa said.

"Uh, Sandy, I'd like to talk to you about Christmas." Jack said.

"It will have to wait. I need to see how things are going in my workshop." Santa said as he leaves.

"Come on, Jack. Let's catch those pranksters." Katara said.

"Oh, alright then." Jack said.

The trio leave Santa's house and they see footprints on the snow grounds and they assume they're from Lock, Shock, and Barrel so they follow the footprints trough the town square and they return to the hill and they find the door tree so they go back to the tree and return to the Hinterlands and they see footprints on the ground and they lead the trio back to the graveyard of Halloween Town.

Meanwhile at the Curly Hill the three figures who turn out to be Ozai, Maleficent, and Azula who appears as an evil fairy are coming up with a new plan while Lock, Shock, and Barrel are still with them and they're in their bathtub.

"I was so looking forward to destroying that horrid Christmas Town, but now that Katara and the other fools are here, a new plan is called for." Ozai said.

"I agree, Father." Azula said.

"Indeed. Revenge before pleasure after all." Maleficent said.

"What kind of revenge?" Shock asked.

"The most cruel and most vicious kind of course." Ozai answered.

"That's sounds kinda bad." Lock said.

"Like Oogie's kind of bad." Shock said.

"And that's super duper bad!" Barrel said.

"Oogie Boogie?" Maleficent asked.

"Ah, yes. That bag of insects. How interesting. Where might we find him?" Ozai asked.

"Jack and his dumb stupid friends destroyed him." Shock answered.

"Ah, yes now I remember." Ozai said.

"In that case, I'll bring your master back for you." Azula said taking out her spell book and she and Maleficent use their dark magic while Lock, Shock, and Barrel laugh.

Meanwhile the trio arrive at the graveyard and they see the footprints leading them to the Curly Hill.

"So that's where they are." Griff said.

"Let's find them and catch them." Katara said.

"Alrighty." Goofy said.

"Come on, fellas." Jack said and they enter the Curly Hill.

* * *

**Another chapter is out for you guys to read. I hope you enjoyed it. To be honest, I was actually excited to do this chapter because I loved Halloween Town in KHII. It was awesome. Anyway, I'll make more chapters soon. Until then, I'll you all in the next chapter. Bye.**


	33. Saving Christmas

Chapter 33: Saving Christmas

Azula and Maleficent have successfully brought Oogie Boogie back to life and Oogie starts laughing at his return.

"I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you guys one for this, Ozai, Azlua, and Maleficent." Oogie said.

"Yes you do, Oogie." Azula said.

"Now tell me. Do you remember Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris?" Maleficent asked.

"Do I remember 'em?! Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me!" Oogie said. "Uh, what was it they did to me?" Oogie asked.

"They squashed you like a bug!" Shock said.

"That sounds bad." Oogie said.

"And Jack helped!" Lock added.

"Even worse!" Oogie said.

"They creamed ya!" Barrel said.

"That's right! That's right! That's something I won't be forgetting anytime soon. It's the last thing I remember and it's the ONLY thing I'll remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mister Oogie Boogie!" Oogie said.

"Yes, very good. And we have a perfect plan already in mind." Ozai said. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Christmas Town?" He asked but Oogie is now all dazed.

"Mister Oogie?" Lock asked.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shock said.

"We wanna see how bad you are!" Barrel said.

"It seems he needs more time to recover." Azula said.

"Yes. You three, stay here and keep Katara and the others occupied. They are on their way here right now." Maleficent said as she, Ozai, and Azula disappear taking Oogie with them.

"Our Heartless will assist you, but do not fail us!" Ozai said summoning a Heartless with claws, a big mouth, and has a cage at the bottom.

The trio arrive at the Curly Hill and they find the three pranksters.

"There they are!" Katara said and Lock, Shock, and Barrel enter the Heartless' cage.

"Stop them!" Shock said.

"Tie 'em down!" Lock said.

"Get 'em!" Barrel said.

"Uh oh." Goofy said.

"Let's kill this Heartless and punish these brats." Mai said.

"Sounds good." Jack said.

The Heartless known as Prison Keeper eats Shock first making it yellow and it starts shooting multiple shots at the trio but Katara throws ice daggers while Mai throws knives but Prison keeps shooting shots but Jack and Donald cast Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Griff throws his blade while Chris casts Thundaga Shot but Prison Keeper keeps shooting multiple shots at the trio but Katara throws water shurikens while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Jack casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Griff casts Thundra while Donald while whacks with his staff while Mai throws three daggers making Prison Keeper back to normal.

"Now!" Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack charges with fire while Mai slashes with her knives but Prison Keeper is about to eat another child.

"No you don't!" Katara said.

Katara gets inside the mouth and attacks from the inside stunning Prison Keeper allowing Jack to attack with his bone fists while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Firaga while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Turbo and Katara attacks with her followed by a water blade attack but Prison Keeper whacks them with its cage and eats Lock this time and it turns red and it starts throwing fireballs at the trio but Katara water whips at the fireball making it go back at Prison Keeper stunning it for a while allowing Mai to slashes with her knives followed by throwing them while Jack and Donald to cast Blizzard while Griff slashes with his blade while Goofy bashes with his shield but Prison Keeper throws another fireball at the trio but Chris casts Reflectaga making the fireball go back at it but it grabs the fireball and throws it back but Katara throws water discs getting rid of the fireball and it gets Prison Keeper allowing Chris to casts Triple Blizzaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack charges with fire while Mai throws her knives and Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style making Prison Keeper back to normal again.

"It's normal again!" Goofy said.

"Now?" Griff asked Katara.

"Now!" Katara said.

Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff casts Fira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while Jack casts Thunder while Mai slashes with her knives but Prison Keeper is about to eat another child but Katara gets in its mouth and attacks from the inside stunning it again allowing Chris to attacks with his Keyblade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai throws her daggers and Katara attacks with two ice blades but Prison Keeper whacks with its cage again and eats Barrel this time making it green and it starts biting at the trio but Katara blocks with her Keyblade stunning i allowing Jack to charge with his flames while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Prison Keeper bites again but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff casts Triple Blizzara while Mai slashes with her knives but Prison Keeper keeps biting but Katara water whips followed by Thunder Shot while Jack attacks with his bone fists making Prison Keeper return to normal but Prison Keeper eats Lock, Shock, and Barrel at the same time.

"You can't be serious!" Donald said.

"You mean it's gonna be all three at once?" Griff asked.

"One Heartless plus three stupid pranksters equal more trouble." Mai said.

"No matter how powerful it is, it's going down." Katara said.

"You're right, Katara. Let's keep going until it's gone." Jack said.

Prison Keeper starts biting at the trio but Jack attacks with his bone fists while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by an attack with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Griff slashes with his blade while Mai throws her knives but Prison Keeper shoots multiple shots at the trio but Katara and Jack cast Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado but Prison Keeper throws fireballs but Chris casts Reflectaga making the fireball go back at it while Katara throws water discs at it while Griff casts Blizzara but Prison Keeper bites at the trio again but Donald whacks with his staff while Jack charges with his flames but Prison Keeper shoots multiple shots but Goofy throws his shield while Jack casts Thunder while Mai throws her daggers but Prison Keeper throws fireballs but Katara throws water shurikens stunning it Griff throws his blade while Chris casts Triple Blizzara but Prison Keeper bites at the trio but Katara enters Valor form and attacks with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Hung Ga style but Prison Keeper throws fireballs but Katara attacks with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful spinning attack until she reverts back to her normal form and Prison Keeper shoots multiple shots but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder Shot while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style while Griff casts Earthara while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Jack casts Blizzard while Mai slashes with her knives and they deliver their final attack on Prison Keeper making it disappear and Lock, Shock, and Barrel are out of it.

"That was fun." Lock said.

"Let's go see if Mister Oogie is ready now." Shock said and they leave the Curly Hill.

"Oogie Boogie?!" Jack asked shock.

"Was he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?" Katara asked.

"That's right! I hope you fellas are ready for some trouble." Jack said.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, but more trouble always come to us." Katara said.

"Got that right, but we know how to duke it out." Chris said.

"Now what?" Donald said.

"I guess we should go see if Santa is alright." Griff said.

Meanwhile in the Hinterlands Santa leaves Christmas Town and is trying to find out where Halloween Town is.

"Confound it. Now I've lost my way." Santa said. "This is utter nonsense. I need to get ready for Christmas." He said as he goes back to the Christmas door.

"Excuse me? Are you Sandy Claws?" A voice asked surprising Santa.

"Yes, but please call me Santa Claus." Santa said and he sees someone coming out of a tree and it's Sally.

"Of course. Mister Santa Claus, I thought I'd find you here. You must go back to Christmas Town because something terrible will happen if you don't." Sally said.

"My preparations are behind...very well. Tell Jack I'll be waiting at home. He has something to talk to me about Christmas." Santa said.

"But that's just it. Please, go home and lock the door and if Jack knocks, don't open it." Sally said.

While Sally and Santa are talking Ozai, Azula, Maleficent, and Oogie are hiding behind a tree for their plan.

"There. The big one in red." Ozai said.

"So all I gotta do is kidnap him?" Oogie asked.

"Yes. Once he's held captive, destroy Christmas Town. That should make Katara and the other fools come running." Azula said.

"And then they're all mine!" Oogie said.

"Yes, but in the meantime, we'll have the pleasure of turning Santa Claus into Santa Heartless." Maleficent said and she, Ozai, Azula, and Oogie all laugh.

"Who's there?" Santa asked and they see Oogie running to them and Santa puts Sally behind him to protect him.

Meanwhile the trio leave the Curly Hill and they see Sally running to them.

"What's wrong, Sally?" Jack asked.

"Oogie kidnapped Santa Claus." Sally answered shocking the trio.

"That's awful!" Griff said.

"Oogie's heading to Christmas Town." Sally said.

"That's where we're going then." Katara said and they nod.

The trio hurry to the Hinterlands and go to the Christmas door taking them back to Christmas Town.

Meanwhile Ozai, Azula, Maleficent, and Oogie are in Santa's workshop in the toy factory and they are holding Santa hostage while Oogie makes changes to the toy factory.

"I've done a little redecorating!" Oogie said showing them his own version of the toy factory which is an evil casino. "Hmm, something's not right. I know what it is! We need more of that Oogie flare!" Oogie said as he leaves.

"Well, shall we turn our jolly friend into our Heartless slave?" Azula asked.

"Yes. Let us begin." Ozai said as they start using their dark magic but then Oogie bumps into them.

"Clumsy oaf!" Maleficent said.

"Are you three still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from? You're cramping my style!" Oogie said.

"How dare you! Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you impudent bag of bugs?!" Azula demanded.

"Nope. Can't remember a thing." Oogie said.

"Very well, you ingrate!" Maleficent said.

"You shall regret you spurned our help!" Ozai said as he, Azula, and Maleficent disappear.

Oogie then places his Oogie flare causing smoke to come out of the house.

The trio return to Yuletide Hill and they see smoke coming out of the house.

"That smoke is coming from Santa's house." Donald said.

"C'mon, let's go see what's goin' on." Goofy said.

The trio make their way to Santa's house and they enter the house and arrive at the toy factory with weapons in their hands and they look around for Oogie but they hear a laugh and they see Oogie on the upper part of the factory and jumps down and then tackles Sally who just entered the factory and Oogie turns to face the trio.

"Jack Skellington!" Oogie said.

"Oogie!" Jack said.

"You and I have a score to settle, Jack. Same goes for your little sidekicks." Oogie said.

"What have you done to Sandy Claws?" Jack asked.

"Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" Oogie said as he goes to the lower floor where the tied up Santa is at. "And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, Grandpa!" Oogie said as he takes Santa to the spiked wall and laughs but then a leg is thrown in front of him and he gets distracted by this allowing Santa to free himself from him and runs away but Oogie sees this.

"Mister Santa Claus!" Sally called and Santa runs to Sally and Oogie is infuriated by this so he runs to the two but the trio blocks his path.

"I don't think so." Katara said.

"Why you...!" Oogie said as he runs to what looks like a crane and the trio get on the conveyor belt to face him. "Now let's see how this thing works..." Oogie said as he presses a button making the conveyor belt move backwards and spikes are activated.

"Stop!" Griff said as he runs to Oogie.

"Wait!" Donald said as he chases Griff and they end up on a different conveyor belt much to their confusion and so they try to run to Oogie again but then they end back to the middle conveyor belt.

"Maaaan, not again!" Griff said.

"This is just ridiculous!" Donald said.

"Now you clowns are as good as dead!" Oogie said as he throws explosive dice at the trio who dodge and Katara sees presents coming out.

"Those presents look like they could be useful." Katara said.

"You're right, Katara! We can use the presents against Oogie!" Jack said.

"By throwing them at him!" Chris said.

"Let's get to it then." Mai said.

Oogie keeps throwing dice at the trio but they dodge and Katara throws a present at the crane but Oogie activates a hammer and it starts smashing at the trio but Chris, Griff, and Jack throw more presents at the crane but Oogie throws three explosive dice at the trio but Donald and Goofy throw more presents at the crane but Oogie activates the hammer again but Katara and Mai throw more presents at the crane causing it to break and making Oogie fall off.

"You stupid punks!" Oogie said.

"Now! Get him!" Katara said.

Oogie tries to slap at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by two water whips while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Mai slashes with her knives but Oogie tries to slap again while throwing dice but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Jack charges with his flames while Mai throws daggers while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield knocking Oogie back.

"You party crashers!" Oogie said as he runs back to the crane and makes the conveyor belt go faster.

"Oh, no!" Goofy said as they run as fast as they can.

"That's right! Away you go!" Oogie said as the trio keep running until the conveyor belt slows down again.

"We have to get him down again!" Katara said.

"Let's throw more presents!" Griff said.

Oogie throws more dice at the trio but they dodge and Katara and Jack throw presents at the crane but then different presents appear and Heartless pop out attacking the trio but Donald, Goofy, and Griff handle the Heartless while Katara, Chris, Jack, and Mai throw more presents at the crane but Oogie throws more dice and activates the hammer again to crush them but Katara throws more presents but a Heartless attacks but Katara defeats it but she sees Oogie going to a different conveyor belt which is the left one and so the trio go after Oogie to the left conveyor belt and Oogie throws more dice and summons Heartless presents but Katara and Chris throw more presents at the crane but Oogie activates the hammer again but Mai throws another present at the crane but the Heartless attack but Donald and Goofy fight against the Heartless allowing Katara and Jack to throw more presents at the crane and after throwing another present at the crane it breaks and Oogie falls again.

"That's it!" Oogie said as he attacks.

"Oh, no you don't! Jack!" Katara said.

"Right! Prepare to scream!" Jack said.

Katara and Jack work together attacking Oogie by summoning ghosts and pumpkins while dancing and spooking until they unleash their ultimate attack of by doing their final dance and perform a frightening pose but Oogie tries to slap and throws a die but Katara water whips while Chris casts Magnaga while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style followed by slashing with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Turbo while Jack casts Thunder while Mai slashes with her knives but Oogie slaps again while having the Heartless attack but Katara casts Triple Fire while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Chris combines Southern Praying Mantis style and Earth magic and he strikes while Griff casts Aerora while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Oogie throws two dice but Mai throws dagger while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Hung Ga style while Jack casts Blizzard.

"Oh, you punks won't make a joke a outta me!" Oogie said as he goes back to the crane and makes the conveyor belt go faster again but the trio run as fasts as they can. "Let's crank this baby up!" Oogie said.

"Come on! Let's stop him!" Katara said.

"Try dodging this!" Oogie said.

Oogie activates electric pillars from the crane at the trio but they dodge and Katara and Mai throw presents but Heartless presents appear and the Heartless attack but Jack charges at them with his flames while Chris and Griff throw more presents but Oogie throws four explosive dice and activates the hammer to crush the trio but they throw more presents at the crane but Oogie moves to the right conveyor belt this time but the trio go after him and Oogie activates the electric pillars again but Katara and Chris throw more presents but the Heartless attack but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy throws his shield while Griff attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Oogie throws more explosive dice and activates the hammer again but Katara and Jack throw more presents at the crane but Oogie moves back to the middle crane but the trio go after him and he activates the electric pillars again but Katara, Jack, and Mai throw another present at the crane and it breaks again causing Oogie to fall again.

"I'll kill you!" Oogie said.

"No you won't. Mai!" Katara said.

"Whatever." Mai said.

Katara and Mai work together attacking Oogie with Katara slashing with her ice knives while Mai slashes with her knives and they keep slashing until Katara and Mai throw their own knives at Oogie and they make one final slash with their own knives but Oogie throws three dice at them while the Heartless attack but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Sleepaga while Jack casts Thunder while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield but Oogie slaps again but Griff slashes with his blade while Mai slashes with her knives but Oogie throws more dice but Katara enters Valor form and she starts attacking Oogie with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful spin attack but the Heartless attack Katara but she attacks with a powerful version of Tai Chi style followed by a powerful version of Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Oogie slaps but Katara attacks with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful strike until she reverts back to her normal form and Oogie throws more dice but Jack attacks with his bone fists while Donald casts Thunder while Griff throws his blade but Oogie slaps and throws more dice but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed a water blade while Chris combines Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Griff casts Fira while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado while Jack casts Blizzard while Mai slashes with her knives followed by throwing them and they deliver their final attack on Oogie.

"You punks are gonna..." Oogie cuts himself off as he sees his right side open letting his bugs out but he quickly closes it but his left side is opened letting the other bugs out and he starts deflating again. "NOOOOO! MY PRECIOUS BUGS!" Oogie shouted as he deflates completely and one of his bugs try to crawl out but Mai squishes it.

"Good job, Mai." Katara said.

"I didn't want to deal with him again." Mai.

The trio head outside and return to the Christmas Town square looking out for any Heartless and they don't see any.

"It looks like Christmas is safe again." Chris said.

"Perfect! Now I can get down to business." Jack shocking the trio.

"No! Leave that to Santa!" Donald said.

"Yeah. You oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff." Goofy said.

"Jack, it's finished." Sally said showing him the Santa suit.

"Wonderful! I love it!" Jack said as he starts wearing the suit.

"Jack, are you sure about this?" Katara asked.

"I'd make a splendid Sandy Claws." Jack said.

"Now you listen here, Jack Skellinton. You saved me and Christmas as well and I'm very grateful. but promise me you won't cause anymore trouble." Santa said. "And about that suit, don't even think about taking over for me again." Santa said.

"I thought you'd like some help, Mister Claws. You must be tired from all your preparations." Jack said.

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring, but you should know something, Jack that seeing the happy faces of children from the presents I bring them makes it all worth while year after year after year after year. And you, Jack enjoy making them scream and watch them shiver with fright. What if someone would go and take that away? You see, we all have very important jobs to do, Jack and mine is to take care of Christmas and yours is to take care of Halloween so we must do our very best. After all, you're the face of Halloween, Mister Jack Skellington. You are the Pumpkin King, the Kinght of Nightmares and even though you are fascinated with Christmas, Halloween is your true specialty. Children rely on our jobs. Halloween needs your attention and Christmas needs mine...urgently." Santa said.

"You're right, Sandy! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween is becoming a routine, all I have to do is come up with something new that will really make them scream!" Jack said.

"Jack! Jack!" The Mayor called running up to him. "There you are! We need to go over these plans for next Halloween and I can't do a thing without your approval." The Mayor said.

"So true." Jack said as he and the Mayor starts to leave.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington!" Santa said.

As Jack keeps moving his Santa suit starts to glow and Katara knows what this means.

Katara is at the area again and Jack's Santa suit reveals another keyhole and so Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole unlockng another gateway and she returns to the Christmas Town square.

"Well, it's time to go." Katara said.

"You're coming back right?" Mai asked.

"We will. Stay here for a while okay, Mai?" Katara asked.

"I will." Mai said.

"Let's go." Katara said.

"Hold on. Before you go, Chris, I'd like to ask you something. Didn't you have a father who if I recall correctly told you there was no such thing as Santa Claus?" Santa asked.

"Oh, yeah. My father did say that to me and my brother." Chis answered.

"And, Katara, wasn't there someone who also told you there was no such thing as Sanata Claus?" Sanata asked.

"I believe my mother said that to me." Katara said.

"I understand that you're trying to look for your friends, Katara so be sure to give my best wishes." Santa said.

"I will, but do you know where I can find Zuko and Yung?" Katara asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know where they are, but don't give up. Remember, if you believe in Zuko and Yung, you will certainly find them just like you found me." Santa said.

"You're right. Thank you, Santa." Katara said.

"Good luck on your search, Katara." Santa said and she nods and the trio leave Christmas Town.

* * *

**That's the chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter because again, I love Halloween Town, but the next chapter is gonna be more fun because the trio are gonna go to my other favorite world. :D Anyway, more will be out soon. Take care and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	34. Adventure in the Savannah

Chapter 34: Adventure in the Savannah

After leaving Halloween Town the trio head to the next gateway and while going through the gateway Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships appear and attack the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots back at them but more Heartless ships shoot back while Black Demon ships attacks as well but the Gummi ship continues to fight back and after shooting lots of Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships the trio successfully open the gateway allowing the trio to go to the next world that has a big rock formation, a boneyard, and a jungle area and so the trio decide to enter the world.

After departing from the Gummi ship the trio arrive at a gorge and while looking around the trio has changed forms again with Katara being a brown furred lioness cub while still wearing her mother's necklace while Chris is a tan furred lion with his key shaped tattoo on the right side of his body while Griff is an orange furred tiger with blue stripes with his crescent mark is on the right side of his body while Donald is turned into a hornbill while wearing his blue sailor hat while Goofy is turned into a tortoise with a yellow shell and is wearing his classic green hat and the trio look at their new forms.

"Hey, check us out." Katara said as she looks around the gorge. "This place looks creepy." Katara said.

"You're right about that, Katara." Goofy said and then hyenas show up and has surrounded the trio and one of them laughs manically.

"Heartless?" Griff asked.

"I dunno. I think they live here." Chris said.

"Don't mind us. We're just passing by. We won't be any trouble." Donald said.

"Aw, don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch." A female hyena said.

"Uh, we didn't bring anything to eat." Griff said.

"That's not gonna be a problem." A male hyena said.

"Uh, guys. I think WE'RE the lunch!" Katara said and the third hyena laughs manically again.

"NO!" Donald shouted.

"Let's get outta here!" Goofy said as he, Donald, Katara, Griff, and Chris run but the male hyena blocks their way.

"Goin' somewhere?" The male hyena asked but Katara gets ready to fight.

"Get lost." Katara said but the male hyena laughs.

"Look at you bein' all tough! Fine I'll eat you first!" The male hyena said as he was about to bite at Katara but she swipes at him. "Why you!" The male hyena said as he runs at Katara but then they hear a roar. "Aw, man that Scar's got the worst timing!" The male hyena said.

"Just let him roar, Banza." The female hyena said.

"Nah, we'd better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already." Banza said.

"Fine." The female hyena said as she and the hyenas leave.

"I dunno what that was about, but at least it's over now." Griff said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"We should get out of here before they come back." Katara said.

"Good idea." Chris said.

The trio leave the gorge and are in what looks like a boneyard but then they see a lioness running from two creatures chasing her.

"Heartless!" Katara said.

"We should help her." Chris said as the trio run up to the Heartless.

"Stay back." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"Let me help out!" A voice said and they turn to see Hakoda who is now a brown furred lion running at the trio's side. "It's a good thing you're found, Katara. I'm glad you're okay." Hakoda said.

"I'm very happy to see you too, Dad." Katara said.

"Ready to knock some Heartless heads?" Hakoda asked.

"You bet." Chris said.

The Heartless attack the trio by spinning their tails but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thunder while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Hakoda attacks with his sword but the Heartless strike back at the trio but Katara casts Magnet allowing Chris to attack with his Keyblade while Donald whacks with his staff while Griff casts Triple Fira while Goofy bashes with his shield while Hakoda spin attacks with his sword and the trio defeat the Heartless and the lioness walks up to them.

"Thank you. You saved me back there." The lioness said.

"At least you're okay." Hakoda said.

"Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Katara asked.

"Heartless? Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others." The lioness said. "I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." She said.

"Pride Lands?" Donald asked.

"Do you know if two guys named Zuko and Yung are here? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or some bad guys in red cloaks with black crescents? Or maybe two enemies named Azula and Pete?" Katara asked but the lioness shakes her head.

"Oh, well. Guess we should keep lookin' anyway." Griff said.

"Wait. The Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey and we're about to starve." The lioness said.

"Danger? We can handle a little danger." Chris said.

"Besides you saw us fight against those Heartless." Katara said.

"I suppose you're right. Maybe you're just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us." The lioness said.

"You mean take on this Scar guy and all those hyenas?" Goofy asked.

"Scar?" Donald asked.

"He took over when our last king, Mufasa died." The lioness said.

"So you're saying this guy's your king? You mean you want us to take down your king?" Katara asked and the lioness nods and Katara runs back to the trio. "Guys, we can't just go around and knock kings off their thrones." Katara said.

"You have a point, Katara, but she said that this Scar guy and those hyenas have made things horrible for everyone so there's a reason why we have to fight this Scar guy." Chris said.

"He's right, Katara." Hakoda said.

"Okay. I guess we should do something about it." Katara said.

"Hey, you know, I just got an idea. Katara, if you take on this Scar guy and if they see that you're stronger than him, they'll might ask you to be their queen." Griff said and Katara smacks him. "Ow!" Griff yelled.

"I will NOT be their queen so I'll refuse. Here's what we're gonna do, we're gonna do whatever we can to help out at the Pride Lands." Katara said as she runs back to the lioness and they start talking until the lioness nods and leaves.

"What did she say?" Goofy asked.

"Nala said she's going to tell the other lionesses and we're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock." Katara answered.

"Then let's go there." Chris said.

The trio leave the boneyard and they are at the Savannah and start looking out for Pride Rock but then Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris attacks Baguazhang style and they defeat the Heartless and continue on until Katara and Hakoda spot a big rock formation and they assume it's Pride Rock so they head over to the rock formation and as they arrive there they see Nala and a mandrill carrying a staff walking to them.

"That's them." Nala said.

The madrill walks over to the trio an he looks at Katara first then Chris then Griff then Hakoda then Donald and then Goofy and while the mandrill is looking at them the lionesses who were sleeping wake up to see if the trio are the ones but the mandrill walks back to Nala and he shakes his head and the other lionesses go back to sleep and the mandrill walks away.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I told Rafiki you guys might be able to drive Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands, but he says it won't work." Nala answered.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king and he has to have the right qualities." Nala said.

"What does that even mean?" Griff asked.

"It means we're not cut out for the job." Chris said.

"I'm sorry you guys came all this way." Nala said.

"It's fine." Katara said.

"You guys should go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry." Nala said.

"Okay. Let's go." Hakoda said.

The trio start to leave Pride Rock but then the three hyenas from before block their way.

"Not you guys again." Katara said.

"I see ya remember us, Snack." Banza said.

"Snack? Nah, we got us a six course meal." Shenzi said and Ed laughs manically again but then they hear a roar again and the hyenas and the trio turn to see someone on top of Pride Rock.

"Look at that. Here comes Scar the King." Banza said and the trio see a browned furred lion with a black mane and scar on his left eye and at his side is Azula who is now a cheetah while Pete is a black furred lion with a grey mane.

"Looks like Azula and Pete ARE here too." Katara said.

"Great. I just LOVE seeing them every time we end up somewhere." Chris said.

Scar leaps off of Pride Rock to a wall and leaps off the wall and lands on the ground confronting the trio while Azula also leaps to the wall and leaps again off the wall and lands on the ground and confronts the trio as well while Pete tries to leap to the wall but he rolls down the wall and then rolls to the ground.

"What kind of leap was that?" Katara asked.

"Pathetic." Chris said.

"He's one of your enemies? Not a very good villain type." Hakoda said.

"Wow. A baby could leap better than him." Griff said.

"You really are an idiot." Azula said.

"Hey. I...ow my back." Pete said.

"Why are you two here?!" Katara demanded.

"Aw, the cute lil' kitty's worried about us." Pete said.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends." Azula said pointing at Donald and Goofy being surrounded by hyenas.

"Katara!" Donald said.

"We're surrounded!" Goofy said.

"Fight them, guys!" Chris said.

"Get going, ladies. You have some hunting to do." Scar said.

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey." Nala replied.

"No prey? Then what's this?" Scar asked.

"We're not prey!" Griff said.

"But you will be if you start a fight with us." Hakoda said.

"Oh, nice and fresh too." Scar said.

"They're all yours now, Scar." Azula said as she leaves.

"Have a nice dinner." Pete said as he follows Azula.

Scar was about to charge but Katara and Hakoda attack him knocking him back.

"You stubborn little pests." Scar said as he tries to charge again but Nala leaps at him and pins him down to the ground.

"Run!" Nala said and the trio start to run while Katara, Hakoda, and Chris fight off the hyenas who tried to stop them. "Follow me!" Nala said as she runs ahead of them and they follow her out of Pride Rock and they return to the Savannah. "I'm sorry I got you involved in this." Nala said.

"It's not your fault. I wouldn't make a great queen anyway." Katara said.

"C'mon, Katara. You could've at least tried." Griff said.

"You would be a better ruler than that Scar anyway." Hakoda said.

"Yeah. And no one would even dare to try and overthrow ya." Goofy said.

"Yes, but I don't want to queen. That doesn't interest me." Katara said. "So anyway, Nala, is there someone else who is supposed to be the next king?" Katara asked.

"Well, there was, but he died when we was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here right now..." Nala said.

"Simba?!" Katara, Donald, and Goofy asked at the same time.

"We know Simba! I'm sure he's fine! He was fighting alongside us not too long ago." Katara said.

"Really?! He's alive?! But where is he?" Nala asked.

"We don't know." Katara answered.

"But still, Simba's alive! Please tell me more about him." Nala said.

"Of course." Katara said.

"But first, we need to get far away from Scar. Let's go to Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there." Nala said.

"Okay. Let's move." Chris said.

The trio make their way to Wildebeest Valley while fighting off Heartless that stood in their way and they continue on.

Meanwhile in the oasis area Simba is laying down on the ground but then two animals come to him and one is a small meerkat while the other is a warthog.

"Hey. Why the long face, Simba? You gotta learn to lighten up and live a little." The meerkat said.

"Y-yeah." Simba said.

"What were you thinking about?" The warthog asked.

"Let me guess, the past right?" The meerkat asked and Simba just sighs.

"Hakuna Matata!" The meerkat and the warthog said at the same time and Simba smiles and walks away.

"Look at how he's grown, Pumbaa. When I rescued the little guy, he was only this big." The meerkat named Timon said.

Simba stops at an edge of the cliff and lies down letting out grass and flowers to fly through the sky.

Meanwhile the trio arrive at Wildebeest Valley but they stop at a cliff and the trio looks at how steep it is but Nala backs up and makes a leap across the cliff and lands on the different ground and the trio were impressed by that and Chris backs up and makes a leap as well and he lands next to Nala.

"I'll show you how to do this, Katara." Hakoda said as he backs up and makes a leap across and lands next to Chris and Nala.

"Here I go." Katara said as she backs up and she makes a leap across and she lands to where Chris, Hakoda, and Nala are but Griff, Donald, and Goofy stay where they are. "What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"We're never gonna make it!" Griff said.

"C'mon, you three, it's not difficult. Just follow what Katara just did." Hakoda said.

"Okay!" Goofy said as he backs up and leaps across and lands while Donald just flies over and lands and Griff leaps across and lands to them.

"Woo! That was awesome!" Griff said.

"There you go." Katara said. "Shall we, Nala?" Katara asked.

"Yes. Come on." Nala said and they continue on through the valley.

Meanwhile the grass and the flowers that were still flying through the sky reach Rafiki's hut and Rafiki grabs the grass and flowers and starts sniffing it and then goes back inside his hut and places the grass and flowers in a turtle shell and starts stirring it and after stirring he realizes something and he walks over to a picture of Simba as a cub and Rafiki starts laughing while placing a red marking around the picture and it shows Simba having a red mane and he's still alive.

Meanwhile as the trio and Nala keep moving through Wildebeest Valley Katara tells Nala about Simba being with the trio and then Nala starts explaining how she knows Simba and about how he 'died'.

"When Simba's father, Mufasa died, we were told that Simba died alongside him." Nala said.

"And who told you that?" Chris asked.

"Scar." Nala answered.

"I figured." Katara said.

They then turn to see Rafiki showing up and he walks along a small rock ramp.

"It is time!" Rafiki said and they hear a roar.

"It must be Simba! Katara, hurry!" Nala said as she starts running.

"Wait!" Katara said as she and the trio run after her.

The trio are now at the wastelands and they start searching for Simba there but he's not here so they continue through and keep searching and they later arrive at the jungle and there Heartless appeared and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblades defeating them and they keep exploring through the jungle until they arrive at the oasis area where they see Simba surrounded by Heartless but as they were about to attack Simba lets out a huge roar making the Heartless disappear.

"Simba!" Katara said as she runs to him but Simba gets ready to attack. "It's me, Katara! Donald and Goofy are here too." Katara said and Simba looks closely at the trio and he recognizes them.

"Katara! Donald! Goofy!" Simba cheers as he leaps at Katara. "What happened to you guys?" Simba asked but then they hear a scream.

"Simba! Help us!" A voice called and it's Timon.

"She's gonna eat us!" Another voice said and it's Pumbaa.

"Timon! Pumbaa!" Simba said.

"What goin' on here?" Griff asked.

"I don't know, but I gotta help my friends." Simba said as he goes to the jungle.

"We'll go with you." Katara said.

"Let's go." Hakoda said as they follow Simba to the jungle.

* * *

**Chapter done and I had fun writing this chapter because I loved the Pride Lands! It's my favorite world! More will be out soon so look forward to that. I'll be going now and until then, see ya in the next chapter**


	35. Battle against Scar

Chapter 35: Battle against Scar

The trio arrive at the jungle to see Nala coming for Timon and Pumbaa but as she charges at them Simba leaps at her and the two start fighting.

"Simba! Wait!" Goofy said but the lions are still fighting.

"It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?" Katara asked but they keep fighting until Nala pins Simba to the ground.

"Nala?" Simba asked confusing Nala. "It's me. Simba." Simba said and Nala realizes it.

"Simba! You ARE alive!" Nala cheered.

"Hey, wait. What's going on here?" Timon asked but then he and Pumbaa turn to see the trio and they run away and Timon hides behind Simba.

"It's okay. They're all friends of mine." Simba said.

"So that means nobody's planning on eating anybody else for lunch right?" Timon asked and the trio nod.

"What if they wanna eat me like I'm some kind of pig?" Pumbaa asked.

"We won't eat you." Katara said.

"But you are a pig right?" Griff asked.

"Call me Mister Pig!" Pumbaa said and everyone laughs.

"Can you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Simba asked.

"Why am I not surprised?" Timon asked and Simba and Nala go to the oasis.

"Simba, you have to return to Pride Rock. I thought Katara might be able to help, but you're the only one who can stop Scar." Nala said.

"I can't go back." Simba said.

"Why not?" Nala asked.

"Hakuna Matata." Simba answered confusing Nala. "It's something I learned out here. Sometimes bad stuff happens and you can't do anything about it." He said as he walks away.

"He's not coming back?" Katara asked as she, Hakoda, and Chris arrive at the oasis.

"No. He's not the Simba I remember." Nala said.

"Why won't he come back?" Hakoda asked.

"Something about Hakuna Matata." Nala answered as she walks away.

"Hakuna Mawhata?" Chris asked.

Timon, Pumbaa, Griff, Donald, and Goofy are in a line and enter the oasis in a dance fashion.

"Hakuna..." Timon said.

"Matata!" The others said.

"Hakuna..." Timon said again.

"Matata!" The others said again and Katara, Hakoda, and Chris notice this and sweat drop.

"This is just idiotic." Katara said.

"Don't tell me THAT caused Simba not to come back to the Pride Lands." Chris said.

"Hey! Where's Simba?" Donald asked.

"He went to the jungle." Katara answered.

"There has to be a way to convince Simba to return to the Pride Lands and take down Scar." Hakoda said.

"We'll think of somethin'." Goofy said.

"Yeah. I mean, it can't be that hard right?" Griff said.

It's now nighttime and Simba is standing near the edge of the cliff staring at the view with a downcast look.

"My father's dead and it's my fault. I can't go back. It won't change anything." Simba said.

_Flashback:_

_Young Simba is with his father Mufasa in a grass field and they're both looking at the sky._

_"Look at the stars, Simba. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars. Whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you and so will I." Mufasa said._

_End flashback._

"Father, are you there?" Simba asked and an image appears in the sky and it's Mufasa.

"Simba, you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Mufasa said.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Simba said.

"Remember who you are." Mufasa said as he disappears.

"Father, wait!" Simba said but Mufasa disappears.

"So now what are you gonna do?" Katara asked as she approaches Simba and the others are with her.

"I'm going to face my past. I can use your help." Simba said.

"You betcha!" Donald said.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help you take down Scar." Chris said.

"Great. Let's go back to the Pride Lands." Simba said.

"He really IS a king." Timon said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Come on. We should get going." Hakoda said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Katara said.

The trio leave the oasis and go through the jungle then move through Wildebeest Valley and they arrive at Savannah and Simba looks at how it turned out since Scar took over and then he looks at Pride Rock.

"Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" Timon asked.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Simba said.

"Let's get ready to take back what's yours." Katara said.

"This will be dangerous." Simba said.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Nala said and Simba smiles.

"C'mon. Let's go." Griff said.

"We're ready when you are, Simba." Katara said and Simba nods.

At Pride Rock the lionesses are sleeping while Scar is on top overlooking but then he hears something and he looks up to see someone he hasn't seen in years on a rock and Scar is shocked to him.

"Simba?! You're...alive?!" Scar asked as Simba comes down to face Scar.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you!" Simba said.

"Simba's the rightful king!" Katara said.

"You have two choices, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba said.

"Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba." Scar said.

"I've put my past behind me!" Simba said.

"Ah, but what of your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar asked looking at the trio.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death." Scar said and Simba sighs.

"I am." Simba said surprising the trio and Nala.

"He admits it! Murderer!" Scar said walking towards Simba who backs away. "If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?" Scar asked.

"No! It was an accident!" Simba said.

"You're in trouble again, but this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" Scar said leaning toward Simba who backs off but he's now on the end of Pride Rock and he's struggling to get back up.

"Simba!" Katara said.

"Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before. Oh, that's right! Now I remember. This is just how your father looked before he died." Scar said as he places his paws on Simba. "And here's my little secret...I killed Mufasa." Scar whispered to Simba who is shocked but then leaps at Scar and pins him to the ground.

"Murderer! Tell them the truth!" Simba said.

"All right. I did it." Scar said quietly.

"Louder!" Simba said.

"I...KILLED...MUFASA!" Scar yelled.

"Now THAT makes sense." Chris said but then Shenzi, Banza, and Ed arrive attack Simba allowing Scar to get away.

"Simba, you get Scar and we'll handle the hyenas." Hakoda said and Simba runs after Scar but then more hyenas arrive but Timon and Pumbaa come running at the hyenas and ram at them but Shenzi, Banza, and Ed chase after Timon and Pumbaa to the den.

"We need to help them." Katara said.

"Yeah!" Griff said as they go into the den.

They enter the den and they see the three hyenas ready to eat Timon and Pumbaa as the hyenas are about charge the trio get in their way.

"You're not eating anything!" Katara said.

"Is that so? We were just gonna eat those two, but now there's enough food for the rest of us." Shenzi said.

"We warned you. Now you'll deal with us." Hakoda said.

"Bring it, Snacks!" Banza said as Ed laughs manically again.

"Here they come!" Goofy said.

"Don't worry, Timon and Pumbaa. We'll protect you." Donald said.

"Thanks." Timon said.

Shenzi bites at the trio while Banza charges at them while Ed also bites but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Tornado while Hakoda attacks with his sword but Shenzi charges at the trio and tries to bite at Timon and Pumbaa but Katara casts Triple Blizzard but Banza rams at Katara but Hakoda swipes at Banza but Ed tries to bite at Timon and Pumbaa this time but Chris attacks with his Keyblade but Shenzi tries to attack Chris with her paws but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Griff casts Thundra while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Banza and Ed go for Timon and Pumbaa again but Hakoda attacks with his sword while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a roar but Ed bites at Katara but she casts Triple Fire while Donald casts Thunder but Shenzi and Banza go for Timon and Pumbaa but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Earthaga while Goofy uses Tornado but Ed tries to attack with his paws but Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire but all the hyenas go for Timon and Pumbaa but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Hakoda attacks with his sword and they deliver their final attack on the hyenas driving them and the other hyenas out of the den.

"You two okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys." Timon said.

"The hyenas may be gone, but Scar is still here." Nala said.

"Simba should be able to deal with him." Katara said.

"But where is Simba?" Griff asked.

"Both he and Scar went up there." Nala answered looking at upward the den.

"Come on." Chris said.

"Right." Katara said.

The trio go up the den and they arrive at the peak area of Pride Rock and there they see Simba and Scar fighting but Scar is gaining the upper hand.

"Simba!" Donald said as he goes to help Simba but Katara stops him.

"This is his fight." Katara said.

"She's right. The only one who can stop Scar is Simba." Hakoda said.

Simba and Scar exchange their strikes at each other but Scar swipes at Simba knocking him down and as Scar was about to jump on Simba he pushes Scar up and backward sending Scar to fall down the peak.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Scar shouted as he falls and Simba sees him falling.

"You did it!" Katara said.

"You think it's actually over? That was just a sneak preview." A voice said and everyone turns to see Azula arriving. "It's not over. Not by a long shot." Azula said as she points at the peak and everyone turns to see what she's pointing at and Scar rises back up.

"What the...?" Griff asked.

"How is this possible?" Chris asked.

"Anger and jealousy has turned the King of Pride Rock into a Heartless. Don't worry, Scar. Your kingdom will rise again, but this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" Azula said as everything turns dark and Scar is back on the peak.

"That's what you think!" Simba said.

"We'll help you this time." Katara said.

"Fools! Kneel before your king!" Scar said.

"You're no king! Simba will be!" Hakoda said.

"Time to overthrow him!" Donald said.

"Let's get to that." Chris said.

Scar charges at the trio but Katara casts Thunder while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Simba attacks with his claws while Hakoda attacks with his sword but Scar pounces at Katara and starts scratching her but Chris casts Triple Firaga while Simba roars while Hakoda spin slashes with his sword but Scar attacks with his claws but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a roar while Simba spin attacks with his claws while Griff casts Blizzara while Donald whacks with his staff but Scar tries to pounce at Katara agin but Goofy bashes with his shield while Chris casts Earthaga and Katara attacks with her Keyblade but Scar pounces at Katara again and scratches her again but Katara counters and kicks him off and Simba attacks with his claws.

"Enough! It's time to burn!" Scar said as he unleashes fire at the trio.

"Uh oh!" Goofy said.

"Everyone watch out." Hakoda said.

"I can handle this." Chris said.

Scar starts to burn the trio with his fire but Chris combines his Blizzard magic with Tai Chi style and strikes while Katara casts Blizzard but Scar burns Katara and Chris but Donald and Simba cast Cure while Griff casts Triple Blizzara but Scar burns with his fire again but Goofy uses Tornado while Chris casts Aeroga while Hakoda attacks with his sword but Scar unleashes more fire at the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a roar while Simba spin attacks with his claws while Donald casts Thunder but Scar keeps unleashing fire to burn the trio but Hakoda spin slashes with his sword while Griff casts Thundra Shot while Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara casts Thunder and attacks with her Keyblade but Scar attacks with his claws again but Simba counters with his claws allowing Katara and Chris to attack with their Keyblades knocking Scar back.

"Hmph. Try to catch me!" Scar said as he unleashes lightning at the trio.

"Great. Now he can use lightning." Donald said.

"Just what type of elements does this guy have?" Griff asked.

"That doesn't matter. Let's just keep getting Scar." Katara said.

"Yeah. We'll also have to watch Scar's movements as well." Simba said.

Scar attacks the trio with his lightning but Katara casts Earth while Simba roars while Donald casts Fire but Scar avoids their attacks and unleashes more lightning at the trio but Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Hakoda attacks with his sword but Scar dashes away while unleashing more lightning but Donald casts Blizzard while Griff slashes with his blade while Simba attacks with his claws but Scar summons more lightning strikes but Goofy uses Tornado while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Fire while Hakoda spin slashes with his sword but Scar attacks with his claws and unleashes more lightning but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Aeroga while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but Scar unleashes more lightning but Katara casts Thunder Shot but Scar attacks with his claws again and tries to pounce at Katara but she swipes at him knocking him back but he attacks with his claws but Katara and Chris attack their Keyblades while Simba spin attacks with his claws.

"Fools! My anger has grown for far too long!" Scar said as he summons darkness around him.

"Here we go..." Katara said.

"Watch out!" Chris said.

Scar then charges at the trio and gets them but Katara, Chris, Donald, and Simba heal themselves and everyone else but Scar charges again until he stops and then he attacks with his claws and tries to pounce at Katara again trying to get her but Katara counters and attacks with her Keyblade but Scar charges again at the trio.

"No way! Simba!" Katara said.

"I'm here!" Simba said and the two roar.

Katara and Simba unleash their rocks and start attacking Scar with their claws and they keep attacking with their claws until they unleash their ultimate attack by making a powerful roar but Scar unleashes fire again and tries to burn the trio but Katara casts Blizzard while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Earthaga but Scar unleashes more flames at the trio but Simba attacks with his claws while Hakoda attacks with his sword while Griff slashes with his blade but Scar spreads more fires but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while Katara attacks with her Keyblade but Scar now unleashes more lightning attacks but Simba roars while Donald casts Fire while Griff casts Triple Blizzara but Scar unleashes more lightning strikes but Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Goofy bashes with his shield but Scar summons more lighting at the trio and then pounces at Katara.

"I don't think so. Dad!" Katara said.

"Let's do this, Katara!" Hakoda said.

The two start attacking Scar with warrior like attacks with Keyblade and sword together and they keep attacking until Hakoda multi slashes with his sword and allows Katara to finish the attack with both weapons but Scar summons darkness around himself again and charges at the trio getting them but Chris casts Curaga but Scar keeps charging until he stops charging at he attacks with his claws but Katara casts Triple Fire while Simba spin attacks with his claws but Scar summons fire again and spreads it at the trio but Chris casts Blizzaga while Donald casts Thunder while Griff slashes with his blade while Hakoda spin attacks with his sword but Scar then unleashes more lightning but Goofy bashes with his shield while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a roar but Scar attacks with his claws again and unleashes and then tries to pounce at Simba but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff casts Earthara while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Tornado while Hakoda attacks with his sword while Simba attacks with his claws and they deliver their final attack on Scar who stumbles back and then falls to the ground not moving.

"Fools! Do you actually assume this is really over?" Azula asked as she disappears.

"That was tough." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but at least the false king has fallen." Chris said.

"Now it's time for the RIGHTFUL king to take the throne." Katara said and Simba nods.

"Thank you for all your help. Now I must be the king of the Pride Lands like I'm supposed to be." Simba said.

Simba is now on the top of Pride Rock and reaches to the cliff side while Nala and the other lionesses, Timon and Pumbaa, and the trio watch Simba go to the edge of the cliff and then he roars at the sky and the lionesses join the roar and rains starts to fall down and the image of Mufasa appears and nods at Simba as the light shines at Simba but Katara sees the light revealing something and Katara knows what this means again.

Katara is in the same area and the light reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock the keyhole and another gateway and Katara is back at Pride Rock.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Hakoda asked.

"We have to go for a while." Katara said.

"I'll go tell Simba." Pumbaa said.

"Oh, he'll probably be busy so just tell him we'll be back soon." Goofy said.

"Oh, that right. He's king now. He's gonna be so busy, he'll forget about his two best buddies." Timon said.

"Hey, at least you guys still have Hakuna Matata." Griff said.

"Guess so." Pumbaa said.

"Whaddaya mean 'guess so'? What if he forgets to tell the other lions who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast." Timon said.

"That's Mister Pig Roast." Donald said.

"Same thing. And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" Pumbaa said as he runs away.

"Pumbaa!" Timon said.

"You can never forget your true friends." Katara said to herself.

"Katara, are you okay?" Hakoda asked.

"Yes. We're gonna leave now, Dad. Can you stay here for a while?" Katara asked.

"Yes I can. I'll tell Simba you guys will be back. Good luck on your adventure, Katara. I know I've said this before, but I'm proud of you." Hakoda said and the two hug each other.

"Bye, Dad. See you when we get back." Katara said and Hakoda nods as she and the others leave the Pride Lands.

* * *

**Finally, this chapter is over. I hope you guys enjoy this. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


	36. Peach kidnapped again

Chapter 36: Peach kidnapped again

The trio leave the Pride Lands and they continue their journey and head to the next gateway and they start going through it while fighting off Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships that are attacking the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots back at the ships destroying them but more Heartless ships, Nobody ships, and Black Demon ships appear and shoot at the Gummi ship but the Gummi ship shoots back and destroys them all and the Gummi ship successfully goes through the gateway allowing them to go to the next world that looks very familiar to Katara, Donald, Goofy, and Chris and so they decide to land in that world.

The trio are now in a field and they start exploring around until Katara sees tall mushrooms around the field and she realizes something.

"I think we're in the Mushroom Kingdom." Katara said.

"Yeah. It probably does look like the Mushroom Kingdom." Donald said.

"If so, then we should go see Mario 'n' Peach and see how they're doing." Goofy said.

"Let's go." Chris said.

The trio start making their way through the field until they find a green pipe which is the warp pipe and so they go through it and it takes the trio to Toad Town and they go through the town while being greeted by Toads and the trio start finding the castle until they finally arrive at the castle and enter it and inside the castle they see Peach talking to Toadsworth.

"Princess Peach!" Katara called and Peach turns to the trio with a smile.

"Katara! Donald! Goofy! Chris!" Peach cheered.

"Well, well. I thought I'd never see you again. Are you on another adventure?" Toadsworth asked.

"Yes. We're still trying to find our friends, but we thought we'd stop by for a visit." Katara answered.

"You're always welcome here. I've never had the chance to thank you all for helping Mario defeat Bowser and saving me." Peach said.

"It's no problem, but where is Mario? I don't see him anywhere." Chris said.

"He and Luigi are probably trying to find Yoshi in Mushroom Valley." Peach answered.

"Thanks. We'll there." Goofy said.

"Please be careful." Peach said and the trio nod.

The trio leave the castle and go through Toad Town and they find another warp pipe so they go in and it takes the trio to somewhere else and they assume they're in Mushroom Valley and so they start exploring to search for Mario and Luigi but then Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water blade attack while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style while Griff casts Thundra while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Turbo but then more Heartless appeared and were ready to attack but then someone comes behind the Heartless delivers strikes at them defeating them and the trio see that person his The Duke.

"Hey! Look who I found! I'm so happy to see you guys again!" The Duke said.

"I'm guessing you got here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea where that portal came from, but I'm actually glad to be back here. What about you guys? You on another adventure?" The Duke asked.

"Yup." Griff answered.

"Right now we're looking for Mario and Luigi. You haven't seen them, have you?" Donald asked.

"Actually, I was starting to look for him." The Duke said.

"Peach assumed that they're at Mushroom Valley." Chris said.

"Okay. Let's tag along and try there." The Duke said.

"Alrighty then." Goofy said.

The trio continue through the valley looking for Mario while fighting any Heartless that stood in there way and they move on through until they arrive at a flower field and they keep exploring until they see Mario and Luigi fighting against the Heartless so they run up to help them fight off the Heartless and the Heartless attack but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by throwing water shurikens while Chris attacks with his Keyblade while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke multi pokes with his staff Mario attacks with his hammer while Luigi jumps on a Heartless but more Heartless appeared and attack but Katara casts Zero Gravity allowing Chris to cast Magnaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Tornado while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Mario throws fireballs while Luigi spin attacks and they defeat the Heartless and Mario runs at the trio.

"Hey, Mario. I'm glad you're okay." Katara said.

"Thank goodness you came to help. Thanks a bunch." Luigi said.

"It's no problem." Griff said.

"So what's new with you guys?" Luigi asked.

"We're on another adventure." Goofy said.

"That's great." Luigi said and then they see a green dinosaur coming out of the bushes. "It's okay, Yoshi. They're gone now." Luigi said and Mario nods.

"Oh, so this is Yoshi?" Katara asked.

"It's good to meet you." Donald said taking out his hand for a handshake but Yoshi extends his tongue, grabs Donald with it, and eats Donald up.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Griff demanded.

"Yoshi, you just ate one of our friends! Spit him out!" Luigi ordered and Yoshi spits Donald out and now he's covered in slobber.

"YUUUUUUK! I'm all slobbered!" Donald yelled.

"Sorry. He thought you were food. So what brings you guys here?" Luigi asked.

"We wanted to see how you guys and Peach are doin', but she was worried about you." Goofy said and Maio starts running from the flower field.

"Thanks for informing. We'll be back there as soon as possible." Luigi said.

"We'll come along." Katara said.

"Let's head back before anymore Heartless appears." Chris said.

The trio keep up with Mario and they head back to the warp pipe that took them to the valley and when they found it they get in and the warp pipe takes them back to Toad Town but as they arrive they see Toads running around in circles screaming while their houses and buildings are being destroyed and the trio assume that Heartless are behind this and they see Heartless in Toad Town and so the trio fights and defeats the Heartless but then they see smoke from afar and they assume the smoke is coming from Peach's castle so they hurry through Toad Town to head back to the castle quickly but Heartless stood in their way but they fight the Heartless off and continue heading to the castle but as they arrive at the castle they see what looks like a floating pirate ship and they someone they can't believe they're seeing.

"Bowser!" Luigi said and the trio also see two more people with Bowser.

"Azula and Pete are here too!" Katara said.

The trio enter the castle to find Peach but they see Heartless in the castle as well and they attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style while Chris attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff slashes with his blade followed by Southern Praying Mantis style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield while The Duke slams with his staff while Mario delivers two punches followed by a kick while Luigi jumps on a Heartless while Yoshi eats a Heartless and turns it into an egg but more Heartless appear and attack with their shells but Katara casts Magnet while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff casts Poison while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy throws his shield while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Mario attacks with his hammer while Luigi shoots his green fireballs while Yoshi throws eggs and they defeat the Heartless.

"We should search for Peach to see if she's okay." Katara said.

"Yeah. Before Bowser finds her." Chris said.

"But where is she?" The Duke asked.

"Over here!" A voice called and the trio turn to see Peach and Toadsworth hiding.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

"Yes." Peach answered.

"We'll take care of Bowser, Princess. Just stay here." Luigi said but then they see Bowser dropping down into the castle and Kamek is with him.

"No one invited you here!" Griff said.

"Yeah! Get lost!" The Duke demanded.

"Not you losers again! Hand over the Princess and I won't destroy the castle." Bowser growled.

"Or how 'bout this? Get out of here before we kick your ugly butt again." Katara said.

"I don't have time for this! Kamek, take the Princess!" Bowser ordered.

"No need to worry, Dad. I've taken care of it." A voice said and the trio turn to see a smaller version of Bowser with doted eyes, having red hair tied to a small ponytail, spikes on his shell, black bands on his wrists, and is wearing a bib with fangs on it over his mouth holding Peach.

"You stupid brat! Let her go!" Chris commanded as he attacks the small Bowser but he dodges and leaves.

"Good work, Jr." Bowser said as he and Kamek leave the castle.

"We gotta rescue her!" Goofy said and Mario nods.

"Please do so." Toadsworth said.

The trio leave the castle and start chasing after Bowser's ship but Heartless show up to stop them but Katara throws ice daggers at the Heartless to get rid of them and they continue chasing after the ship but the ship starts dropping bombs at the trio but they dodge and they keep chasing but the ship keeps dropping bombs but Katara throws ice spikes to get rid of the bombs and the trio keep moving to go after the ship and they see a warp pipe to get out of Toad Town and they return to the valley and they see the ship still flying away and the trio are still chasing after the ship but Kamek sees this and casts a spell to make the ship disappear.

"Great. Now what?" Griff asked.

"We just gotta find out where Bowser's goin'." Goofy said.

"We should hurry." Katara said.

"Right. Let's go." Luigi said.

Meanwhile Kamek transports the ship back to Bowser's castle and Bowser brings Peach to his throne room and locks her up in a cage.

"Now be a good princess and stay there." Bowser said.

"They'll come and stop and save me again." Peach said.

"Silence! Those fools are just a nuisance and they must be destroyed." Azula said.

"We gotta keep 'em from coming here." Pete said.

"Yeah. Jr., I want you to cause trouble for Mario and his fool friends." Bowser said.

"Sure thing, Dad. The Heartless and I will stop 'em." Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"There's no way Mario's gonna stop me now. Kamek, I want you to go with Jr. to help him." Bowser said.

"Yes, my lord." Kamek said as he leaves the castle.

"Should we help them?" Pete asked.

"Don't bother. We'll keep guard of this castle in case they do get past Bowser Jr., but let's hope he doesn't fail. Those fools have caused enough trouble as it is." Azula said.

Meanwhile the trio continue through Mushroom Valley finding where Bowser's castle is but they haven't found it so far but they keep searching as they go through the valley and while still searching they find another warp pipe and they get in it and it takes them to another place which looks like and other valley and they decide to look around the valley to see if it can lead them to Bowser's castle and as they keep searching they find a sign that says 'Koopa Town' and the sign leads them to a town and they decide to look around but as they enter the town they see Heartless attacking the town while Koopas run around in circles screaming and so the trio confront the Heartless.

"Not here too." Katara said.

"Let's get rid of 'em." Luigi said.

"Get ready." Chris said.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara water whips while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff casts Fira while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Turbo while The Duke slams with his staff while Mario punches followed by a kick while Luigi also punches but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by attacking with two water blades and the trio defeat the Heartless.

"That's that." Katara said.

"Let's keep finding out where Bowser is." Donald said but then a Koopa with a blue shell stops them.

"Thank you so much for getting rid of these awful creatures." The Koopa said.

"No problem." Luigi said.

"What brings you here to Koopa Town?" The blue shelled Koopa asked.

"We're finding out where Bowser is." Katara answered.

"Oh, dear. Come with me to my house and I'll tell you what you want to know." The blue shelled Koopa said as he heads for his house and the trio follows him.

"Do you know where Bowser's castle is?" Chris asked.

"I do know and I'll help you since you helped us get rid of these awful creatures." The blue shelled Koopa said. "My name is Koopad and you must be Mario the great hero of the Mushroom Kingdom." Koopad said and Mario nods. "Now then, the way to Bowser's castle is pretty long and it's not safe, but there is warp pipe in a place called Magma Valley." Koopad explained.

"Is it near this town?" The Duke asked.

"It's halfway close, but it's forbidden, but I'm sure brave heroes like yourselves should handle it. Here's a map to Magma Valley and be sure to find it's warp pipe and it should take you to Bowser's castle." Koopad said as he gives Katara a map.

"Thanks." Katara said.

"You're welcome. Good luck, my friends and be careful." Koopad said.

"We will." Goofy said and the trio leave the house.

The trio go through Koopa Town and then head out of town to make their way to Magma Valley by going through a different valley while Mario is reading the map they got and they keep going but Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades and defeated the Heartless and they move through the valley they're still in but as they keep moving Katara stops for a minute.

"Katara, are ya okay?" Goofy asked.

"I have a feeling someone is coming." Katara said.

"I wonder what's going on?" The Duke asked.

"Who knows. Everyone watch yourselves." Chris said.

The trio see a ship coming down to them and it's Bowser Jr. with Kamek at his side.

"Bowser Jr.!" Luigi said.

"Hey! It's that brat that took Peach!" Donald said.

"Dad told me to deal with losers like you and I'm gonna have my payback for what you did to him!" Bowser Jr. said as he gets off his ship and lands in front of them. "I'm gonna have fun thrashing you punks!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We'll see about that!" Luigi said and Mario nods.

"Young Master Bowser Jr., allow me to assist you." Kamek said.

"Sure thing, Kamek!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Let's get this over with." Donald said.

"We won't let one brat stop us!" Griff said.

"He may be a brat, but he can seem like a threat. Be careful." Katara said.

Bowser Jr. shoots a Bullet Bill at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Griff throws his blade while Mario attacks with his hammer but Kamek casts Fire but Donald casts Blizzard to counter it while Goofy uses Tornado while Luigi throws his green fireballs but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws followed by a shell spin attack but The Duke spin attack with his staff while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Donald casts Thunder but Bowser Jr. breathes fire while Kamek casts Thunder but Mario jumps on Kamek while Katara attacks Bowser Jr. with Tai Chi style followed by Hung Ga style while Goofy bashes with his shield while Griff casts Earthra.

"I'm not done yet! I still gonna win this!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Show us what you can do then, brat." Chris said.

Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and breathes fire but Katara bends her water to stop the fire breathing allowing Mario to swipe Bowser Jr. with his cape while Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Baguazhang style but Kamek casts a Cure on Bowser Jr. but Luigi jumps on Kamek while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo but Bowser Jr. shoots another Bullet Bill but Katara casts Reflect making the Bullet Bill go right back at him but Kamek casts a barrier and then casts a magic shot at the trio but Donald casts Fire while Mario shoots his fireballs but Bowser Jr. attacks with his shell but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by attacking with her water whip while Griff slashes with his blade but Kamek casts Blizzard followed by Fire but The Duke slams with his staff while Mario and Luigi spin attack Kamek but Bowser Jr. breathes fire again and then delivers three punches.

"Okay. That's it! It's time for your punishment! Mario!" Katara said and Mario nods in agreement.

Katara and Mario attack Bowser Jr. by jumping on him multiple times and preform spin attacks until they deliver ultimate attack with them doing a mega jump and they stomp on Bowser Jr. but Kamek casts Cure on Bowser Jr. but Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by attacking with his Keyblade but Bowser to spin all over the area with his shell while Kamek casts various spells of Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Aero, Standard, and Cure on himself and Bowser Jr. but Mario attacks with his hammer while The Duke multi swipes with his staff but Kamek casts three magic shots but Katara casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Tornado but Bowser Jr. shoots another Bullet Bill but Chris casts Thundaga Shot allowing Griff to attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Bowser Jr. spin attacks with his shell again while Kamek casts Fire but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Blizzard while Luigi uses Luigi Tornado but Kamek casts Thunder but Katara and Mario jump on Kamek and defeat him but Bowser Jr. attacks with his claws and breathes fire but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Triple Blizzard while Chris attacks with Baguazhang style while Griff throws his blade while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while The Duke spin attacks with his staff while Mario punches followed by a kick while Luigi spin attacks and the trio deliver their final attack on Bowser Jr.

"Take that, you little brat!" Donald said.

"This ain't over, losers! I'm gonna tell my Dad on you and he's gonna be VERY mad!" Bowser Jr. said as he gets back on his airship while Kamek gets back on his broom and they fly off.

"That was annoying." Katara said and Mario nodded.

"Alright. Ready to head for Magma Valley?" Luigi asked.

"Yes. Let's continue." Katara said.

"I hope we don't deal with that brat anytime soon." Griff said.

"Probably not. He's just gonna run crying back home to his dad." The Duke said.

"Let's move." Katara said and they continue on through the valley.

* * *

**Another chapter finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll might make another chapter soon. Until then, goodbye and take care. See you all in the next chapter.**


	37. Rescuing Peach

Chapter 37: Rescuing Peach

The trio continue on through the valley and as they keep moving they see a sign that says 'Magma Valley is nearby' and 'Turn back' and they assume that they're getting close so they keep moving through until they see a bridge and under the bridge is lava so they assume that Magma Valley is closer so they cross the bridge carefully until they reach the end and they another sign and it says 'Magma Valley ahead' and it also says 'Turn back NOW!' so they enter Magma Valley and start exploring.

"Now all we have to do is find that warp pipe." Chris said.

"But where is it?" Goofy asked.

"We'll just have to look around." Katara said.

Meanwhile at Bowser's throne room Bowser Jr. and Kamek return and they tell Bowser that the trio defeated them and it angered Bowser.

"WHAT?! THEY BEAT YOU?!" Bowser asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I tried my best." Bowser Jr. said.

"I know you did. NO ONE BEATS MY SON AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Bowser yelled.

"They're already heading for Magma Valley, my lord." Kamek said.

"They'll probably die there." Pete said.

"I doubt that. They'll obviously survive there and arrive here." Azula said.

"Let them come here. My traps will destroy them." Bowser said and he starts laughing his evil laugh and Bowser Jr. does the same.

"If your traps fail, I'll take care of them myself." Azula said.

"Mario, Katara, please hurry." Peach said to herself.

Meanwhile the trio continue to explore Magma Valley looking for the warp pipe to Bowser's castle but as they keep exploring they see what looks like an overweight figure with semi-long curly light green hair and wearing the dark red cloak with black spiked crescents eating what looks like a giant sandwich.

"Uh..." Donald trails off.

"Another Deadly Sin." Katara said.

"Gawrsh, he must be very hungry." Goofy said.

"Guess he's having a lunch break or something." Chris said.

"Hey, buddy! Here's two words of advice: diet and exercise!" Griff said.

"That's three words!" The overweight Deadly Sin said and his voice sounds very oafish.

"Though he's right. You should at least limit how much your eating." Donald said.

"Shut up! I'll eat what I want." The overweight Deadly Sin said. "In fact, I think I'll have you for dinner, ducky." He added as he's still eating.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Katara said.

"Chubb!" A voice said and a dark portal appears revealing Sedia. "You hopeless gluttonous pig! I thought I'd find you here!" Sedia said.

"The Master said I can have my lunch break." The overweight Deadly Sin named Chubb said.

"We'll now he and Narasix want you. NOW!" Sedia said.

"Can I finish my sandwich first?" Chubb asked.

"Give me that!" Sedia said as she takes the sandwich and unleashes black fire on the sandwich burning it. "Now come with me or you're gonna end up like that sandwich!" Sedia said.

"Okay, okay. But these guys are here so can we get rid of them?" Chubb asked.

"Fine." Sedia said. "Come out, sweeties!" Sedia said summoning Black Demons that look like black goats with crimson horns, red eyes, and have crimson spiked crescent marks on their bodies.

"It's dinner time!" Chubb said summoning Black Demons that look like big black pigs with crimson tusks, red eyes, and have crimson spiked crescent marks on their bodies.

"Have fun! We'll might see you guys soon!" Sedia said as she disappears through a dark mist.

"I gotta go! It's dinner time still!" Chubb said as he also disappears through a dark mist.

"Here they come!" The Duke said.

"Get ready!" Katara said.

The Black Demon goats charge at the trio with their horns but they dodge and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Thundra Shot while Chris attacks with Tai Chi style but the Black Demon pigs belly flop and deliver giant punches but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield but the other Black Demon goats charge and try to trample but Mario jumps on them while Griff slashes with his blade while The Duke spin attacks with his staff but Black Demon pigs make an earthquake but Katara attacks with a water blade while Mario attacks with his hammer but Black Demon goats swipes with their horns but Chris attacks with his Keyblade followed by Earthaga while Donald casts Fire but Black Demon pigs and Black Demon goats charge but Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Goofy uses Tornado while Mario multi jumps while The Duke multi pokes with his staff but Black Demon pigs deliver punches but Goofy uses Turbo while Griff casts Triple Blizzara but Black Demon goats attack with their horns and deliver powerful kicks while Black Demon pigs belly flop and make earthquakes but Katara enters Valor form and starts attacking with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Tai Chi style but Black Demon goats swipe with their horns but Katara attacks with a powerful version of Baguazhang style followed by delivering a powerful attack from her two Keyblades defeating the Black Demon goats and then she attacks the Black Demon pigs with her two Keyblades followed by a powerful version of Hun Ga style and Katara defeats the Black Demon pigs.

"Whew. That's the last of them." Katara said.

"Good. Let's keep looking for that warp pipe." Luigi said.

"Yeah." Goofy said.

The trio continue to explore Magma Valley while looking for the warp pipe while fighting off any Heartless that stands in their way and as they keep searching Katara and Mario find something from afar and so they go to where what's there until they stop and they see what looks like a warp pipe.

"That must be the warp pipe to take us to Bowser's castle." Donald said.

"Finally." Luigi said and Yoshi jumps for joy.

"Let's get in." Chris said.

The trio go inside the warp pipe and the warp pipe takes them to another area and it's an evil looking area with red skies and lightning, dead tress, and lava from below and it rises from the bottom and the trio assume that they're almost at Bowser's castle so Mario starts running to where Bowser's castle is and the others follow him but as they reach lava pads Heartless appear but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Triple Firaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke swipes with his staff while Mario attacks with his hammer while Luigi jumps on them while Yoshi throws eggs and they defeat the Heartless and move on through the lava pads and keep moving until they arrive at what looks like Bowser's castle.

"This castle is really different from before." Luigi said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Come on. Let's get in, find Peach, and get out of here." Katara said and they enter the castle.

The trio enter the castle and inside of it is also different as they keep passing but then Heartless appear and attack the trio but Katara throws water discs while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy throws his shield while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Mario attacks with his hammer while Luigi punches while Yoshi egg rolls and the they defeat the Heartless and move on through the castle but as they enter a hallway they see lava on the bottom and they see Thwomps floating and as the trio keep walking a Thwomp drops down in front of the trio making them stop but they go around it but then another Thwomp drops down but they also get around it and this keeps happening until they get passed the Thwomps but the trio see the ground opening with lava still on the bottom so the trio get off the ground in time and they get onto the next ground and move through.

The trio continue through the castle searching for Bowser's throne room but then they see spikes on the ceiling and it starts dropping down slowly so the trio have to move fast before it drops but as they keep going spikes rise from the ground in front of the trio blocking them but they get past the spikes and finally reach the end before the top spikes drop on them completely.

"We have to find out where Peach is." Goofy said.

"She's probably at Bowser's throne room. We just have to find it." Katara said.

"But where is that?" The Duke asked and Mario sees something.

"What's up, bro?" Luigi asked and Mario points at a door.

"I betcha that door will lead us to Bowser's throne room." Donald said.

"But what if it has another trap?" Goofy asked.

"Guess we'll have to find out." Griff said as Katara opens the door showing another hallway.

"It looks like it's clear so far, but we'll still have to be on the lookout for anymore of Bowser's traps." Katara said.

"Right. We'd best get going." Chris said and they go through the door.

The trio start going through the hallway but then Heartless appear and attack but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke swings his staff while Mario multi jumps while Luigi throws green fireballs while Yoshi attacks with his tongue and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through the hallway but then they see Azula standing in front of them.

"You again!" Katara said.

"If you're hoping to rescue the princess, then I'm afraid you have a death wish." Azula said taking out her broadsword.

"I don't think so. If you're gonna stand in our way, I'll force you to move." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"Foolish peasant. The time of my vengeance has come." Azula said.

"You guys should sit this one out. I'll handle her." Katara said.

"But..." Griff was cut off by Chris.

"I think you should handle Azula. Good luck, Katara." Chris said and Katara nods.

"You think you can defeat me?" Azula asked.

"I did it once and I'll do it again." Katara said getting into her fighting stance.

Azula slashes at Katara with her broadsword but Katara dodges and strikes with her Keyblade followed by a water whip attack but Azula bends blue flames at Katara but Katara casts Reflect making the flames go right back at Azula but she moves out of the way and multi slashes at Katara but Katara blocks and attacks with her Keyblade followed by Tai Chi style but Azula attacks with a flame whip but Katara counters with her water whip and the two clash with their whips until Katara successfully strikes Azula with her water whip and then casts Earth on Azula who dodges and shoots two fireballs but Katara deflects them with her Keyblade and then attacks with Hung Ga style.

"Is that all?" Azula asked.

"I still have more for you." Katara said.

"Good. Show me what more you have to offer." Azula said.

Katara casts Triple Blizzaga but Azula bends her flames to get rid of the ice shots and then spin slashes with her broadsword but Katara attacks back with her Keyblade and then casts Thunder Shot getting Azula but she bends four blue flames at Katara but Katara dodges the flames and attacks Azula with her water blade but Azula counters with her broadsword but Katara bends another water blade and strikes Azula with it but Azula recovers from Katara's attack and bends a flame sword and starts slashing at Katara but Katara casts Cure and strikes her Keyblade again but Azula backs off and shoots six fireballs but Katara casts Reflect and makes the fireballs go back at Azula but Azula slashes at Katara with her broadsword followed by a fire kick but Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by two water whip attacks but Azula bends flame waves but Katara casts Blizzard and then attacks with her Keyblade followed by a water kick.

"Filthy peasant! You won't win this time!" Azula said.

"We'll see about that." Katara replied.

Azula makes a circular motion generating lighting and then she shoots lightning at Katara but she casts Reflect and makes the lightning go right back at Azula but she quickly moves out of the way and then bends three fireballs at Katara who swats them away with her water whips and then casts Thunder getting Azula but Azula multi slashes with her broadsword but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style followed by a Keyblade strike but Azula bends two flame swords and starts slashing at Katara but Katara bends two water blades and they clash until Katara successfully strikes Azula with her water blades but Azula bends ten flame waves at Katara who bends water to get rid of the flames and then casts Earth but Azula fire kicks at Katara but Katara attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style and casts Blizzard but Azula generates lightning again and shoots at Katara but Katara dodges and water whips Azula followed by a Keyblade strike but Azula slashes with her broadsword but Katara attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style and then attacks with her Keyblade and delivers her final attack on Azula making her stumble back.

"I guess this battle is decided again." Katara said.

"It doesn't matter if you won. You'll never find Peach in time." Azula said.

"I think we will. I know you're just trying to waste my time and obviously that didn't work." Katara said.

"Fine then. Keep finding the princess, but Bowser will never allow that." Azula said as she disappears and Chris, Griff, Donald, Goofy, The Duke, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi come to her.

"You okay, Katara?" Goofy asked.

"I am. C'mon, let's keep going." Katara said.

The trio continue on through the hallway and as they keep going they see stairs at the end and so they start climbing up the stairs until they reach the end and see a big door.

"This has to lead us to the throne room." The Duke said as Mario opens it.

It turns out they are in Bowser's throne room and there they see Peach in chains.

"You guys came." Peach said.

"Of course we did." Katara said as she uses her Keyblade to get rid of the chains restraining Peach.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Chris said.

"Not so fast!" A voice said and it's Bowser with Heartless at his side. "You're not going anywhere! Destroy them!" Bowser commanded and the Heartless attack.

The Heartless attack the trio but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Chris casts Earthaga while Griff throws his blade while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Turbo while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Mario punches and attacks with his hammer while Luigi throws fireballs while Yoshi kicks but more Heartless appear and go for Peach but Katara throws ice needles while Griff attacks with Hung Ga style but Heartless attack the two but Chris attacks with his Keyblade and then casts Aeroga while Mario swipes with his cape while Donald whacks with his staff while The Duke multi spins with his staff but more Heartless attack with their abilities but Katara attacks with Tai Chi style while Goofy uses Tornado while Luigi jumps on them while Yoshi throws eggs while Donald casts Thunder while they are still protecting Peach from any Heartless attacking her but a Heartless attacks Peach but Katara casts Triple Fire while Mario attacks with his hammer while Chris combines Southern Praying Mantis style with Earth magic and strikes but more Heartless appear and attack but Katara throws water discs while Chris casts Thundaga Shot while Griff slashes with his blade while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke swings his staff while Mario power bounces while Luigi throws green fireballs while Yoshi egg rolls and they defeat the Heartless.

Good. No more around here." Katara said.

"You stupid punks!" Bowser yelled as he charges at the trio but Katara strikes with her Keyblade and knocks him down.

"Let's get out of here before any more Heartless show up." Katara said and everyone nods and they leave the throne room and they leave the castle.

"We need to go back to your castle." Griff said.

"There's a warp pipe close to here that can take us back to Toad Town." Peach said.

"Okay, let's go." Luigi said as they find the warp Peach said.

The trio search for the warp pipe around the area until Peach tells them where the pipe is and so they get into the warp pipe and it takes them back to Toad Town.

Back at Bowser's throne room he sits on his throne watching the trio leave but is not angry.

"Dad, are they still gonna get that surprise from you?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"They will, son and there's no way they're gonna win this time." Bowser said.

The trio return to Toad Town and they see Toad cleaning up the town after Bowser's invasion and they head back to Peach's castle but as they arrive they see what looks like giant flower monster in front of them.

"Petey Piranha!" Peach said.

"What's he doing here?" Luigi asked but then realizes something. Oh, no. Don't tell me Bowser sent him." Luigi said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get rid of this thing." Katara said taking out her Keyblade.

"Right." Chris said.

"Here it comes!" Donald said.

Petey Piranha starts bouncing on the ground causing an earthquake but Katara attacks with her Keyblade while Mario jumps on him while Chris attacks with Hung Ga style followed by Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Petey Piranha swipes with his leaf arms two times but Donald casts Thunder while The Duke multi spins with his staff while Griff casts Triple Fira but Petey Piranha starts flying in the sky and then dives down at the trio but they dodge and Katara attacks with Baguazhang style followed by a water blade strike while Goofy throws his shield while Mario punches and attacks with his hammer but Petey Piranha bounces on the ground again but Katara stabs it with her Keyblade and she throws Petey to the ground stunning him.

"Now's our chance!" Katara said.

Katara water whips Petey while Chris attacks with his Keyblade and casts Thundaga Shot while Griff attacks with Tai Chi style while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while The Duke swings his staff while Mario multi jumps but Petey Piranha recovers and swipes with his leaf arms but Katara blocks and casts Thunder while Mario shoots fireballs but Petey bites at the trio but Goofy uses Tornado while Griff slashes with his blade while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Chris casts Triple Blizzaga but Petey Piranha bashes its head against the ground trying to get the trio but Katara throws water shurikens at him while Donald whacks with his staff while Mario power bounces but Petey flies again to get away but Chris casts Magnaga to attract Petey allowing Katara to attack with her Keyblade followed by a water blade attack but Petey bashes his head again.

"He's really annoying." The Duke said.

"Yeah." Griff said.

"It shouldn't be this hard to take one big flower down." Donald said.

"Here he comes again!" Goofy said.

Petey flies in the air and dives at the trio again to cause another earthquake but Katara and Chris attack with their Keyblades while Griff casts Earthra while Mario attacks with his hammer while The Duke spin attacks with his staff but Petey swings with his leaf arms again and tries to bite at the trio but Katara bends water and throws the water at Petey's mouth making it full and stunning it and falls to the ground.

"Now, Mario!" Katara said and Mario nods and jumps on Petey's stomach.

"I don't think he liked that." Chris said.

Petey bounces on the ground again but Katara attacks with Hung Ga style while Donald casts Blizzard while Griff slashes with his blade but Petey flies again but Chris casts Triple Firaga getting Petey and he falls to the ground but Petey bashes his head again but Katara enters Wisdom form and starts shooting magic energy shots at Petey but Petey tries to bite at Katara but Katara casts Fire but Petey swings his leaf arms but Katara throws four water discs and shoots ice kunais but Petey bounces on the ground but Katara casts Magnet and then casts Thunder but Petey bashes his head again but Katara water strikes and then casts Earth and then she reverts back to her normal form and Petey swings his leaf arms but Chris combines Aero magic with Baguazhang style and strikes while Mario swipes with his cape but Petey tries to bite again.

"No more games! Duke!" Katara said.

"Yeah! Got it!" The Duke said.

Katara and The Duke work together to attack Petey with The Duke's staff and Katara's ice staff multiple times until Katara and The Duke spin strike at Petey with their staffs and impale them on Petey but Petey flies in the air again tries to dive but Katara stabs with her Keyblade and she throws Petey to the ground stunning it again allowing to attack with Chris attacking with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Griff casts Thundra while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Turbo while The Duke multi pokes with his staff while Mario multi jumps and Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a double water whip attack but Petey recovers and swings with his leaf arms but Griff attacks with Tai Chi style while Goofy throws his shield while Donald casts Blizzard while The Duke multi spin attacks with his staff while Chris attacks with Southern Praying Mantis style while Mario attacks with his hammer while Katara attacks with her Keyblade followed by a double water blade attack and the trio deliver their final attack on Petey making him stumble back and he falls to the ground.

"You did it." Peach said and Toadsworth shows up.

"Ah, Princess, you're safe. Thank you for helping the princess." Toadsworth said.

"It was nothing." Katara said.

"Princess, did Bowser take that star from you?" Toadsworth asked.

"No. It's still safe." Peach said as she takes out a star but it starts to glow and Katara knows the drill.

Katara is in the same place and the start reveals another keyhole and Katara uses her Keyblade to unlock it.

"Hey! What happened?" Luigi asked.

"It's time for us to get moving." Donald said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"Do you guys really have to go?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, we do, but let us know if Bowser starts acting up again." Katara and they nod.

"I'll stay here and make sure Peach doesn't get kidnapped again." The Duke said.

"Good idea." Chris said.

"Take care now. We hope to see you all again." Toadsworth said and Mario nods and they trio wave goodbye for now and leave.

* * *

**Finally! This chapter is done! Sorry for not updating this story. I've been busy and I don't have time for doing my stories which really irritates me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll make the next one. Until then, take care and goodbye for now.**


End file.
